Just Friends
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: They've been best friends for as long as they can remember - then one question challenges and changes everything. This is Nick and Jeff's story spanning their final two years at Dalton - full of insanity, friendship, family and love. Niff. Ch36: Niff is back at Dalton and the homework's piling up. But at least they've got the unveiling of the new Council to look forward to...right?
1. Just Friends

**This is what happens when I get bored ;P I'm not if it's a good thing or not yet.**

**Anyway, this is just a little Nick/Jeff oneshot, because they are as amazingly awesome as Klaine, if not more... I'm undecided at the moment :D So, enjoy my randomness, and enjoy my first Niff (that name is funny as hell, by the way) fic!**

**EDIT: Wait, now it's a two shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They'd been best friends for as long as they could remember.<p>

The pair had met in fifth grade. Nick had been at that school all his life and when Jeff transferred in the middle of the year and had trouble keeping up in his work, the boy had offered to help him out. From those few hours spent after school in the Maths room a friendship had sprung. They started hanging out at lunch, sitting together in the classes they shared, spent lazy afternoons at each other's houses. Jeff was the first person to meet Nick's baby sister when she was born – even family didn't get a chance before Jeff. Nick was the first person Jeff showed his dance moves to. The pair were inseparable. If one ditched school, the other followed. If one was sick, the other was there to tease and look after him, closely followed by the reverse as the sickness spread.

They simply grew closer as they grew older. Jeff was there when Nick's brother was sent to prison for assault and his father left in protest to his wife's disowning of their elder son. Nick was there when Jeff finally confessed that he was gay. They were there for each other every step of the way as they made their way past the bullying, the innuendoes and the gay-bashing that had sent Jeff to hospital.

That was when Jeff had been transferred to Dalton. Nick was devastated – not only had his friend been hurt, but now they were to be separated too. In the weeks that followed Jeff's move, Nick tried everything to get himself transferred. He knew his mother had the money, but was refusing on the grounds that 'he was not going to transfer on account of your friend'. Nick fought at school, skipped classes, and when he was caught in the boy's bathroom with the school dealer, it was the last straw. Two days later and he was happily walking through the gates of Dalton, Jeff waiting for him.

In the years since, nothing had changed. The pair were still the mischievous, prank-pulling, out of control best friends they'd been since they'd met. When Jeff was asked to audition for the Warblers after having his voice overheard by a certain spying Council Member, Nick had followed him right in. They fought for the solos, not once complaining when Blaine continued to rake them in. They contented themselves with the fact that, at any rate, Jeff could dance and they would practise in their shared room – Jeff showing off his latest moves and Nick providing the track and the beat.

All in all, they were best friends.

And then one question changed everything.

* * *

><p>Jeff wandered down the hall, spotting Nick at the other end waiting for him. Jeff grinned as he made his way towards him, the other not noticing him just yet. The blonde was half way there when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.<p>

"Hey," a voice said, vaguely familiar.

Jeff turned and saw a dark haired boy with glasses, a stack of books in his arms. Jeff smiled as he remembered him.

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Just wanted to say that the prank you pulled on David was _hilarious_," the boy smirked, chuckling. Jeff laughed a little as he recalled the previous day's events.

"I'm still in hiding." Jeff pretending to scan the halls, swivelling his head around as if looking for any sign of the Warbler Council Member. Dean laughed.

"I have to say, the toothpaste was a nice touch. Though David's going to have a hard time getting it out of his blazer."

"Well, I never asked him to dramatically come to my aid as I spewed rabid foam all over the floor," Jeff had to hold back his sniggers as he spoke. The rabid-foam-toothpaste idea had been concocted between himself and Nick, and due to his flourishing grades in Drama, Jeff had managed to convince David and the other Warblers that he'd contracted some disease that made him foam at the mouth. David had literally freaked out and begun to panic as Jeff twitched on the floor, Nick wailing hysterically at the state of his best friend (Jeff had had no idea of his friend's acting abilities). When they'd finally given up the act, David and a few others had been on the point of hyperventilating and someone was already dialling an ambulance for the seizing blonde. Needless to say, they had _not_ been happy.

"Good luck on the solo tryout," Dean was saying, pulling Jeff out of his thoughts. He sighed at the memory that he was once again trying out for a solo. He was certain he wouldn't get it, but it didn't hurt to at least attempt it. Besides, it meant he got to show off his dancing to the others and they all loved it.

"Hey, isn't your boyfriend trying out as well?"

Jeff froze. Everyone knew he was gay – it wasn't exactly a secret after Thad had decided to denounce his 'exceedingly gay hair' until Nick throttled him – but he had to think for a moment just who Dean was talking about. It was enough time for Dean to realise his mistake.

"Oh…shit…I didn't…I just thought…"

"Wait, who are you talking about?"  
>"Well, Nick, obviously," Dean looked suitably embarrassed as he jerked his head in the brunette's direction. Jeff twisted, glancing at his friend still waiting at the end of the hall. He felt a strange feeling bubble up in his stomach as he looked away and back at the now-red faced Dean.<p>

"We're just friends. Best friends," Jeff said "Nick's straight anyway."

He wasn't sure why he added that last part on, but Dean seemed to get the message. He nodded hurriedly and made a hasty excuse to get the hell out of there. He left Jeff standing amongst the thinning crowd of students, staring and confused. He had no idea where that had come from, but now that he thought about it…

He shook his head and walked towards Nick. The singer finally noticed him and grinned in that 'I totally have an idea' way he'd gotten when, in all his genius, had thought up the whole toothpaste incident.

"What took you so long? Lunch started ten minutes ago," Nick said as they started walking away. Jeff shrugged, his mind whirling.

He decided to store that conversation away to think about another time.

* * *

><p>That time came two days later, when he and Nick were in the middle of a lazy Indiana Jones marathon. The pair was lying on their backs on Nick's bed in front of the TV, watching the movie upside down. As Indi faced down a bunch of Nazis with all the wit and strength he was famous for, Jeff's mind suddenly decided to replay the conversation he'd had with the bookworm. He wasn't sure why, but he went with the flow. He began to wonder about just why Dean had thought they were together. He could understand why they might think so – they really were just utterly inseparable. When they'd been issued separate rooms, the pair had proceeded to have a rather long talk with those in charge until finally they'd given up in order to shut them up. They were always plotting some new evil plan together, or their next solo audition, or debating whether Star Wars was indeed better than Star Trek (after it had been discovered that Nick was a diehard Trekkie). In all honesty, Jeff could understand why Dean had assumed they were together. But…<p>

Jeff tried not to, but he wondered about his reply to Dean. It was at this point that Nick noticed he wasn't paying attention (Indi had almost gotten his head sliced off by a nasty looking booby trap and Jeff hadn't reacted whatsoever). He poked his friend in the shoulder.

"You still there?"

Jeff blinked and flicked his gaze over to his friend. He sighed.

"Can I ask something?"

Nick looked confused for a moment, "Um… of course. Shoot."

"Are we friends?"

Jeff winced. That certainly could have come out better. Nick frowned at him and stared like he was some alien from the wastelands of Pluto.

"Are you _feeling_ okay?" was his confused reply "Or have you eaten the last of the jellybeans? If you have, then I might _have_to suffocate you in your sleep."

Jeff smiled at his friend's unhealthy addiction but shook his head, "I meant, are we just friends?"

Now Nick was looking at him cautiously, "What do you mean, _just_ friends?"

Jeff sighed and sat up. Too late to back out now, wasn't it? Idiot. Nick followed suit, and Jeff couldn't hold back the laugh as his friend's hair settled from its previous position of hanging upside down. Nick tried to smooth down the resulting frizz, glaring.

"Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Don't be an idiot. What do you mean, _just_friends?"

Jeff bit his lip, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Nick folded his arms across his chest, staring pointedly at his best friend of many years, "No, you don't just ask something like that and then tell me to forget about it. What's going on?"

"Deanaskedifweweretogether," Jeff's words tangled together in one big mess and Nick raised an eyebrow, asking him to repeat it. Sighing, he did so at a slower pace. Nick's eyes widened in surprise.

"I…uh…that's awkward."

"Tell me about it," Jeff rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from continuing, "I mean, you're straight, and even if you weren't it would be totally weird if we were together, right? That would just be…"

He forcefully shut himself up, knowing his habit to nervously ramble was the biggest signal to Nick that not everything was alright. But Nick was playing with his hands in his lap, staring down with dark hair obscuring his face.

"Nick?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"If I'm straight."

It was this revelation that surprised Jeff. He'd always assumed that Nick had been straight. There'd never really been any question about it. Nick had never admitted anything, and Jeff had never asked. It was just something that didn't _need_ to be.

But apparently it did.

"You…you think you're gay?"

"I just said I don't know," Nick bit his lip, just visible under his mess of hair. Jeff grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, startling the other into looking up. They stared at each other, not quite sure what to say. The movie played on quietly in the background as Nick spoke.

"I guess I'm still figuring it out."

There was another awkward almost-silence, until Jeff remembered what had started their conversation in the first place.

"So… back to where we started… are we just friends?"

Nick bit his lip again, chewing on it nervously and continuing to play with his hands.

"Do you… think we should just be friends?"

And now it was all out in the open. All those years spent together, as friends and partners-in-crime had been building up to something bigger. Jeff wondered why he'd never noticed this before – but it didn't really matter, because he was noticing it _now_ and he kind of liked what he was noticing. The things he'd seen before a million times suddenly took on a whole new meaning. His messy hair, beautiful voice, amazing ability to come up with plans of epic proportions. The way his eyes had shone when he'd spent half an hour laughing hysterically at David's reaction to the toothpaste incident. The way he bit his lip when he was nervous.

"What do you think?" Jeff somehow managed a sneaky smirk as he answered through his own nervousness.

There was another short period of silence, neither really paying attention to the fact that they were drifting closer every second. And then, almost as a surprise, their lips brushed.

Jeff couldn't even begin to describe it. With eyes closed, he just let it all wash over him. He knew it was just an experiment, just a test to see what it would be like. They weren't really doing this because they _liked_ each other… were they?

As the Holy Grail was once again lost, they pulled apart and stared at each other. It was a long while before either of them spoke, and when they did it was in hushed whispers, as if anything louder would break the fragility of the situation.

"Did we just do that?"

"I think so."

"I think… I think we should be more than friends. Right?"

Jeff grinned, "I think I can agree with that."

* * *

><p><strong>And cue make out ;P <strong>

**Please review! I know, it might be a little all over the place but that's what you get when you cross boredom, me, and a late night :)**


	2. Just Daring

**Okay, so I made it a twoshot :) I couldn't resist writing some more. So here's the last of the fic, featuring some random Warblers, silly string, making out and hickeys! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Nick was somewhat surprised at how long they managed to keep it a secret.<p>

For two weeks their change of relationship from best friends to boyfriends stayed unknown to their other friends – except Dean, whose suspicions Jeff had quickly confirmed then promptly said that if he breathed a word of it to anyone else he'd be on the receiving end of a nasty prank involving silly string, duct tape and Blaine's huge stash of hair gel. The Warblers, however, were incredibly thick when it came to the pair. Though, Nick reasoned, he and Jeff hadn't really been acting so differently around them. It was one of the reasons they'd been thought of as boyfriends before, and probably why the step-up of said actions – grinning at each other, randomly hugging, even holding hands – no longer gained them any attention.

But Nick had to wonder when they were going to notice the hickeys.

* * *

><p>Nick groaned as he was shoved against the wall of their dorm room, Jeff's hands roaming over the other's chest and holding him in place. Their lips moved together as if made for each other, Nick grabbing at Jeff's blonde hair as they battled for dominance. He seemed to be gaining the upper hand when he bit at Jeff's lower lip lightly and the blonde's knees buckled a little, but then Jeff pushed back with force, mouth trailing down his boyfriend's jaw.<p>

"We should…go…Warblers meeting…" Nick mumbled.

"Mmm."

It wasn't really the best reason to stop, but then Nick had the fleeting thought that Wes might _actually_ hit them with his gavel if they turned up late again. For a moment he panicked, not really wanting to be beaten over the head. Wes was scary when he was angry – if the half-hour long tirade against Trent and his gavel innuendoes from a week ago was anything to go by. Jeff, sensing the sudden tension, pulled back and stared dazedly at his boyfriend.

"What?"

Nick managed to get some breath back into his lungs before replying, "We're gonna be late. And Wes will be _pissed_."

Jeff stared at him for a moment, seemingly trying to decide if antagonising Wes was worth a few more minutes with Nick. In the end, they both agreed that it really wasn't fun dealing with an angry Wes. Plus, he was still annoyed with them about the toothpaste incident, seeing as his best friend had nearly passed out from shock when Jeff had first burst into the room with foam dribbling from his mouth. It probably wasn't worth it.

As they ran towards where the meeting would be taking place, Jeff tried to straighten his blazer and tie though not bothering with the mess of his hair – it usually looked like that anyway. Nick, however, tried in vain to smooth his hair down and pull his collar up to hide the small number of hickeys on his neck. So far the others hadn't noticed, but eventually one of the more intelligent boys would spot them and ask questions.

They stumbled into the room just as Wes was telling Blaine to go find them. They smiled cheerfully as the boy glared at them, fingers twitching.

"Sorry we're late," Nick smiled innocently, as if he _totally hadn't just been making out with his best friend-slash-boyfriend_.

Wes said nothing, just glared at them until the pair collapsed on the nearest couch. Nick tugged at his collar impatiently, wondering if there was a way to get the stick out of Wes's…

"Nick, you with us?"

Nick blinked as fingers were snapped in front of his face. He saw Trent sitting across from him on another couch, smirking with an expression of smugness that had Nick instantly on guard.

"What?" He was so used to playing innocent with the teachers that caught him out daydreaming that it was just a natural reaction now.

"Yes, Trent, what's so important that you feel the need to interrupt?" Thad asked pointedly, arms folded.

Trent leaned back in his seat and shrugged, "I don't know. Nick? Care to enlighten us?"

Nick gave the other boy as suspicious look, "About what?"

"About the numerous _hickeys_ all over your neck?"

The room, if it hadn't been silent before, was utterly devoid of any sound whatsoever as Nick blushed a variety of shades of red and pressed himself back into the couch defensively. Beside him, he felt Jeff tense up and he knew that if he didn't say something, they'd all realise something was up. Or Jeff would start on his nervous rambling and the same conclusion would apply.

"Don't have to tell you," he mumbled with arms folded tightly across his chest.

"She must be one hell of a girl," Cameron laughed "If she's giving you hickeys like that."

A number of other innuendoes were thrown around, but Blaine, sitting beside Trent, was the only one who remained silent, simply staring at Nick contemplatively. Nick felt incredibly awkward, not wanting to answer any of the questions that were being tossed in his direction – including the ones from the suddenly-interested Council Members.

"What's her name?"

"She from around here?"

"Is she hot?"

"Has she got a sister?"

Nick glanced over at Jeff for a split second. If he'd realised for a second that the Warblers would react like this, he never would have suggested going to practise. He felt hellishly uncomfortable and he unconsciously shifted closer to Jeff. The other smiled at him, as embarrassed as Nick was – if only they knew!

When Nick glanced back, he realised Blaine was still staring at him. He saw the light of realisation flicker on in his eyes, and the boy smiled encouragingly at him. He jerked his head to the Warblers around them, still questioning, and mouthed two words silently.

_Tell them._

"Shut up!" Nick shouted against the noise, and instantly everyone did as they were told, surprisingly enough. Now they were all waiting for him to continue, and the silence was painfully uncomfortable.

"Umm…it's…it'snotagirl."

Despite his rushed pace, the others immediately understood. They gaped for barely a split second before asking the same questions as before, only changing the gender around.

"Who is it?" Trent insisted over and over again, boring holes in Nick's head until finally the boy had had enough. He grabbed Jeff's hand quickly.

"It's Jeff, okay?"

That shut them up – this time for a full thirty seconds. Blaine smiled at him, nodding, and Nick managed a nervous smile in return. Jeff grinned down at him, not caring in the least that they'd basically just been outed – or if he did, he hid it well.

"Just one question," David asked, suspicion tinging his tone "This isn't another of your pranks, is it?"

Both boys shook their heads, Nick pointing obviously at the bruises on his neck. David conceded that point and smiled.

* * *

><p>Within an hour of the Warbler meeting ending, the entire student body knew about the best friends-turned-boyfriends. The pair had gotten strange looks from some, congratulations from others, and a tip of the hat from Dean as they passed him in the hallway. They laughed to themselves as they headed towards their dorm room, someone shouting from down the corridor to 'play safe, boys!'. Jeff went a lovely beetroot colour at the comment, making Nick laugh. By the time they finally made it back, they'd had five 'stay safe' shouts, fourteen 'congratulations', three odd looks and a double high five from the resident midget (as all the Warblers lovingly called him), Mason.<p>

"And they say girls gossip too much," Nick laughed as he shut the door to one more chuckled call for them to 'make sure to keep it down'. Jeff rolled his eyes with a grin, shaking his head.

"I swear, if I hear the words 'stay safe' again," he said dramatically "I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Which would be?" Nick teased, poking the blonde in the shoulder.

"I can't tell you – I'd have to kill you," Jeff whispered as if the whole thing was some big secret conspiracy "But it involves a lot of blood. And silly string."

Nick laughed at that, the pair slumping down on the nearest bed in the room. They glanced at each other, still grinning.

"Where did you hide that silly string by the way?" Nick asked "I think we should give Trent's room a makeover."

"Oh, yes!" Jeff jumped up, posing in a dramatized fashion "The perfect plan! We must implement it at once!"

Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Being part of the Drama class had given Jeff the confidence boost he'd needed to try out for auditions in the Warblers. It gave him the confidence to bust out those dance moves at random, usually inappropriate moments. And it made for _great_ pranks and a cute-as-hell boyfriend.

"Not just yet," he said, pulling Jeff back to him by his tie. Jeff smirked in the split second before their lips crashed together, the blonde rolling onto his back on the bed. Nick straddled him and pressed him down with his hands on the other's shoulders. They pulled back for the slightest second as Jeff pushed Nick's blazer off and the brunette quickly relieved the other of his tie. Then they were back, fighting with each other as Jeff gripped at Nick's hair and Nick's hands found their way under the other's shirt. His fingers grazed the thin scar across Jeff's side – testament to the bashing that had put him in hospital – and suddenly Nick was fighting with fierce intent, pressing his mouth harder against Jeff's. He was always fighting. To stay with his friend, to protect him, to make sure no one got hurt. He refused to back down or, God forbid, lose.

"You okay?" Jeff asked breathlessly against his lips as he pushed them apart for a second.

Nick nodded, moving back and kissing his way down his boyfriend's jaw and neck. As he did, he shifted slightly, and the groan that escaped Jeff's lips made Nick stop and look up.

"What…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Jeff pushed them both up until they were sitting and attacked Nick's mouth with his own. Nick wrapped his legs around his boyfriends' waist, continuing to fight. Suddenly he was pushed onto his back and Jeff held all the power again. Nick moaned as Jeff's breath ghosted over his ear and the blonde pulled Nick's hands from his hair and held them down.

"You're _hot_," Jeff mumbled as he kissed Nick again, shifting his weight. Nick bucked underneath him, forever fighting.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking sound at the door and the boys jumped apart with a start.

"Hey!" the familiar voice of Trent shouted "What did I tell you two about keeping it down?"

Jeff blushed a beautiful shade of tomato, whilst Nick turned his head to the door and shouted in return.

"We don't complain when it's you and your girlfriend!"

There was no reply other than the hurried footsteps and the pointed closing of a nearby door. Nick and Jeff laughed breathlessly at his hasty retreat.

"We definitely need to find that silly string," Nick smirked.

Jeff gestured to the window, where the setting sun could just be seen through the glass, "We can be really daring and sneak in while he's asleep."

"Until then?" Nick grinned.

Jeff laughed in return, "We can just be daring."

* * *

><p><strong>SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING<strong>

**I want some ;P**

**Please review!**


	3. Just Scared

**Kuro Garyuu requested a silly string oneshot, and I _really_ don't need that much persuasion to write more Niff ;P So here it is! Silly string, some vulnerability and _way_ more making out abounds! This is the first time I've written stuff like this - am I doing okay? :D Lol, enjoy! Oh, and, in case I ever get bored again (more than likely), requests, anyone? ;P**

**Mason and Liam are my OCs. Everyone else belongs to Glee.**

* * *

><p>Jeff had a hard time holding back his laughter as he watched Mason work quickly in the darkness. The shorter boy smirked as there was a definite click and he stood up. Glancing at the pair armed with spray cans of silly string, he grinned.<p>

"If Trent asks, it wasn't me," he said, stashing his lock pick somewhere on his body where neither of the other boys really wanted to know. The resident midget was an expert at  
>picking locks and getting through any door. No one was quite sure where he learnt his tricks, but they weren't about to ask. Jeff only cared that they could now slip into Trent's room undetected. He hoped.<p>

"He'll figure it out."

Mason laughed quietly, "Probably. But at least I'm safe – he's scared of Liam, but you two are fair game."

Jeff smirked at the mention of Mason's step brother. Liam was the total opposite of Mason – one was tiny, psychotic and a pyromaniac, whilst the other was freakishly tall and relatively sane and safe. However, they were both regular criminals, Mason lock picking and Liam the ever-graceful kid who could slip through a third story window without help; something that had gained him the nickname Spiderman. It was one of the few things they had in common, apart from the fact that they both sang and were members of the Warblers.

"Thanks Mace," Nick grinned as the tiny figure walked away back to his room.

"Any time."

The pair turned to each other, lifting their silly string cans.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

The two boys slipped silently into Trent's room, leaving the door slightly ajar. The room was dark, the only light coming from the dim shine from the hallway outside filtering in through the doorway. On one side of the room slept Trent, the boy snoring lightly on his back. On the other was Trent's roommate, none other than the bookworm himself, Dean. Jeff smirked as he pulled Nick towards Trent's side of the room – Dean wasn't part of this particular prank, and that would become quite obvious when they were done 'redecorating' the room.

"Come on," Jeff sniggered as he carefully sprayed some of the silly string across Trent's bed. The sleeping boy shifted slightly and the pair froze as they wondered if he'd wake.  
>But he simply rolled over and continued to snore. With hearts beating at a million miles, Nick and Jeff grinned with the excitement.<p>

"We're insane."

"I thought we figured that out ages ago?" Jeff replied as he continued to spray the room with silly string. Nick helped and within five minutes Trent's side of the room was entirely covered with multi-coloured strands of silly string. They could barely contain themselves as they stood back to admire their work.

"Damn good, I reckon."

"He's gonna kill us."

"Of course."

"I worry for our sanity at times, you know."

"Hah," Jeff scoffed, "We're perfectly sane. Now come on, before he wakes up and slaughters us."

The pair ducked out of the room, making sure to click the lock before shutting the door. Then they ran for their room next door, closing that door just as quietly behind them before flinging themselves onto their respective beds with half-covered sniggers.

"That was the most intense thing I've ever done," Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed "I swore he was going to wake up and just start throttling us."

Nick grinned, "Dean would have saved us."

"That kid could sleep through anything! We could have buried him under a tonne of silly string and he wouldn't have woken up."

Nick mulled that over for a moment, before saying with finality, "I'm sure if we screamed loud enough Liam would come and save us."

Jeff fell back onto his bed as he tried to keep his hysterics under control to avoid waking anyone in the hallway. It wouldn't be as fun if Trent woke up now instead of in the morning, when the entire school would be able to see the devastation caused during the night.

He was suddenly hyperaware of someone jumping on the bed next to him, and he rolled onto his side to see Nick lying beside him, also on his side. They grinned and chuckled as they caught their breath from the adrenaline rush of their successful 'suicide run'.

"We should get some sleep," Jeff said "Gonna have to be able to run away from Trent tomorrow."

Nick smiled, "Yeah. Guess so. Can't be bothered moving though."

Jeff rolled his eyes before pressing a soft kiss on Nick's lips. "Fine."

The way Nick's eyes lit up at that made Jeff smile like an idiot. The pair quickly changed out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable before settling back down on Jeff's bed. Nick pulled his boyfriend towards him, Jeff's back pressed into the brunette's chest and their legs twisting around each other. Jeff could feel Nick's breath on the back of his neck, his arms around him and he smiled.

"You're so possessive," Jeff said quietly.

"Says the guy who can't stop giving me hickeys," Nick whispered sarcastically in return, making Jeff chuckle.

"Fair enough. Guess I just…"

When Jeff trailed off, Nick let his fingers run across the blonde's chest, "What?"

"Nothing. Night."

"Jeff. Tell me," Nick asked quietly and the other sighed.

"Guess I just don't want to lose you to anyone else. Remember when you dated that girl in eighth grade, just before I transferred?"

Nick nodded, remembering. Lily had been a year above him, and he'd been pretty sure he'd liked her. With Jeff's encouragement he'd asked her out and they'd dated for two months.

"I didn't know I liked you then, obviously, but I don't want to happen again," Jeff whispered "I'm just… scared. I mean, you don't even know if you're gay or not, and anything could happen…"

"Shh," Nick breathed "Don't worry. I can promise that it'll never happen. Remember why she dumped me?"

Jeff shook his head, "You never told me."

"It was just after you got… bashed. She was angry that I spent so much time with you when you were in the hospital. And then I picked that fight with the kid who hurt you…"

"You did?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you're more important than anyone else, okay?" Nick hoped his message was getting across "And I don't wanna lose you either, to be honest."

He knew Jeff would be smiling now and he felt the blonde press himself closer, head resting just below Nick's chin.

"Night."

Nick smiled and returned the gesture, placing a gentle kiss in Jeff's hair. He knew that things weren't perfect, but they were smoothing over and for the moment, he was okay with that. Both of them were a little insecure, a little unpractised, a little awkward – but hell, they were teenage boys. They had issues. But he was okay with it. Things could only get better.

* * *

><p>Jeff slammed the door shut with a solid thud, and laughed breathlessly.<p>

"Let's hope he doesn't find us in here."

"We've got Warbler's rehearsal soon," Nick pointed out from where he was sitting on a nearby couch "And then we'll have to let him in. And then he'll kill us."

"Wes will protect us, right?"

Nick scoffed, "We'll see."

Jeff wandered over to his boyfriend and sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Since they'd been woken by Trent's enraged screaming from next door at six thirty in the morning, the pair had been on the run. Trent knew who had done it – it might have had something to so with the note 'J+N' scrawled on the floor in silly string – and had promptly tried to throttle the pair. He was still stalking the grounds, the last remnants of the string stuck in his hair that refused to budge like a rainbow that instantly warned the pair of said stalking. They knew they'd have to face him soon, but they were safe for the moment.

"We've got some time to kill," Jeff said almost innocently, glancing at his boyfriend. The other seemed to get the idea rather quickly and their lips met instantly. Nick's hands moved to twist in Jeff's hair and Jeff pulled the other as close as he could. Suddenly Nick pushed him onto his back, sitting on top of him with a smirk. Jeff grinned, "I reiterate – you're so possessive."

Nick said nothing; he leaned forward and kissed Jeff again, hands pushing at the dancer's blazer. Jeff sat up for long enough to pull off both his and Nick's blazers, the other making short work of his boyfriend's tie, their lips still connected and moving like the world was going to end tomorrow. Nick pushed Jeff back again, mumbling something that sounded like 'hot' as Jeff's hands roamed across the brunette's back. When Nick finally pulled back for breath, Jeff trailed his mouth across his boyfriend's jaw and down his neck, where he lightly grazed the skin with his teeth.

"Jeff…"

Nick's shoulders began to give way, the boy almost collapsing on Jeff's chest as the blonde smirked and bit down with just the right amount of force to get Nick to make that incredibly _hot_ sound as he sucked in air through his teeth. Now the brunette was like putty in Jeff's hands and he jumped on the opportunity. He gripped Nick's hips, the white shirt riding up to reveal a toned stomach. Nick caught Jeff's lips again and they battled valiantly for dominance, though it was obvious who was in control. Even though Jeff was currently pinned down by Nick's weight, Nick could do nothing to stop the blonde from doing anything he wanted.

"How far… you wanna go?" Jeff asked breathlessly as Nick squirmed in his grip. As he fought, their hips ground against each other and Jeff lost all ability to even breathe. He jerked upright with a gasp but Nick pushed him back down again, taking the reins and now Jeff could do nothing as Nick pressed kisses across his jaw.

"M'not…can't…" Nick mumbled between kisses. Jeff was still unable to say anything as Nick forced the blonde's hands from his hips.

"Tease," Jeff somehow managed a smirk as he moved his hands right back and nibbled at Nick's neck again. The brunette tried to fight him but not very hard – he melted like butter quickly as Jeff kissed his neck before moving along his collarbone.

"My eyes!"

Nick and Jeff were startled at the voice that interrupted them and they jumped apart quickly. Still breathless, they looked up to see three figures in the doorway – three very familiar figures. Blaine had one eyebrow raised, arms folded but a smirk playing across his lips. David was shaking his head and trying to pretend he hadn't just walked in, whilst Wes was the one who had yelled out.

"Shit," Nick mumbled, pushing himself off Jeff and standing up. He retrieved his blazer from the floor and handed Jeff's back to him.

"Wes, shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's antics as he rambled about the inappropriateness of what the pair had just been doing. He was bright red, though they were more than sure it was from embarrassment than anger.

"You two should probably get the hell out of here," David added, glancing at the equally-red Nick and Jeff "Before Wes passes out or Trent kills you. Besides, you look thoroughly made out with. I'm sure there are a dozen other places you'd rather be than in a room of curious teenage boys."

Grateful, the pair nodded and made their hasty retreat towards their dorm room. Along the way they bumped into a few familiar faces – Mason and Liam among them.

"Hey guys," Liam smirked when he saw them "Who caught you?"

"Wes," Jeff replied, not bothering to deny anything.

"Ah. Guess we'll fill you in on the meeting later then," Liam grinned, slapping his friend on the back before poking his miniature stepbrother in the direction Jeff and Nick had just come from.

"Good job on Trent's room, by the way!" Mason called out as they left.

Jeff and Nick raced all the way back to their room, collapsing on the closest the bed the second the door was closed and locked. They lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling with widening grins.

"_That_ was the most intense thing I've ever done," Jeff said, laughing as Nick did.

"Tell me about it. We so need to do that more often."

"We've got time," Jeff smirked, and Nick laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you want anymore Niff stuff, just ask for it and I'll see what I can do! Even though <span>Worlds Apart<span> and You're Breaking, Darling come first, I'll always be able to fit in some Niff :D**


	4. Just Jealous

**Gleek3058 wanted some possessive and jealous Jeff. I agreed. This is the result :D This is also what happens when I _should_ be doing my homework but can't be bothered...**

**I've finally decided where this is set. Just before Kurt transfers. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And again, Liam and Mason are my OCs. Jen and Isabelle are random characters that I suppose are mine ;P Everyone else belongs to Glee. Which is not mine either, sadly :( **

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Trent calmed down relatively quickly after the whole 'silly string' attack. After a few days he'd relaxed and actually managed to see the funny side of it – after he'd spent those days cleaning up his room and muttering under his breath about getting the pair back. Dean thought it was hilarious, as did a number of Warblers and everyone had at one point or another congratulated the pair on their daring sneak attack.<p>

Wes, however, still hadn't gotten over the shock of walking in on the pair making out. He continued to glare at them whenever they walked into a room together, or turned up to rehearsal late. Jeff and Nick took it all in their stride and didn't let it bother them – though they made sure that Wes was nowhere around when they decided to make out. They certainly didn't want a repeat.

Their relationship was stronger than ever, and they refused to let anything bring them down. Not even the one homophobic slur they'd gotten one weekend as they spent the day in Westerville stopped them. Being best friends for years helped strengthen them, as they'd known each other for as long as they could remember and knew _all_ of the other's secrets. Like that Nick had a secret jellybean addiction and Jeff _still_ couldn't do the moonwalk for more than three seconds without tripping over, despite practising for over four years.

They were sure nothing could stop them. Nothing could break them. Nothing could hurt them.

They didn't take each other into consideration.

* * *

><p>"Where are you running off to?" Liam asked as Jeff skidded down the hallway past him. The blonde turned perfectly on the ball of one foot and stopped to reply.<p>

"I'm staying at Nick's for the weekend," he said, looking up at the darker blonde giant. For his height, Liam was thin and athletic, with narrow shoulders and limbs like toothpicks. It was what helped him scale walls and slide through windows that everyone thought were impossible to reach. Liam had Spiderman-ed his way into the headmaster's office – on the third floor – from the outside while Mason picked his way through the lock. The pair had then managed to trash the entire place and find blackmail on half the Warblers; all in secret, thanks to Mason's quick disconnecting of the security camera. The whole stunt had been to prove to the rest of the school that they really _could_ do what they said they could, and not get caught. After all, it was what they'd been doing for years, apparently. Since then, no one pissed off the Kingsley siblings for fear of getting a visit in the middle of the night by the giant and the midget.

Liam smiled and nodded, "Hey, don't get into any trouble, alright?"

Jeff laughed – he and Nick tended to get up to mischief on the weekends and _everyone_ knew it, "You too. Don't want another visit from the cops again, do we?"

Liam chuckled at the memory. It was only thanks to Liam's smooth talking and charm that had saved him and his stepbrother from the cops after they'd implemented a spectacular raid on the police station and made off with pepper spray and one of the officer's secret stash of alcohol. That, and the lack of evidence.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday."

Jeff smiled, "See you."

He raced off down the hallway, dodging a few of the boarders who were still haunting the corridors. Most had gone home at the end of Friday, or earlier in the morning. Some would be staying at Dalton over the weekend, though most couldn't wait to get home. Nick was definitely one of the latter – he loved going home for the weekend and spending time with his little sister. Jeff never really saw anything to look forward too. His parents weren't close to each other or their son, though they supported him in everything he did.

He made it to the front of the school in record time, hitching his bag over his shoulder as he scanned the grounds for Nick. He caught sight of him near the gates, talking to another boy. Jeff's eyes narrowed as he watched. The stranger didn't seem to be a Dalton student from his memory, but that didn't mean anything. The two brunettes were laughing and chatting with each other casually, the stranger a little more reserved than Nick. When he saw the intruder blush with a smile at something Nick had said, Jeff frowned. He glanced at Nick. His boyfriend was grinning and seeming to enjoy the other's company. Jeff stalked down the steps and towards the pair. As he got closer, he heard parts of the conversation.

"Kurt, honestly, I think you should transfer. If you can find the money, of course."

"Well, I don't think I will be able to afford it, but I can assure you that if I can, I'll be coming here," the stranger – Kurt, so that was his name – smiled.

"Dalton's great. It's a little nutty at times, but hey, that's what you get – oh, hey Jeff!" Nick spotted his boyfriend walking towards him and smiled. Jeff faltered a little, but didn't stop. What was Nick playing at?

"Kurt, this is Jeff," Nick said as the blonde joined them. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"His boyfriend," Jeff said carefully, pointedly. He saw the odd look on Kurt's eyes and thought _I was right. There _was_ something.  
><em>  
>"We have to go," Nick said apologetically "But maybe I'll see you around later?"<p>

Kurt nodded, "I've got something planned with the girls, so I should head off too. Bye Nick!"

Jeff grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards where the brunette's car was parked outside the gates. Nick frowned at him, confusion flashing across his face.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. We going?"

* * *

><p>"Nicky!" Isabelle yelled in joy as her brother walked into the house, Jeff behind him. Nick grinned and knelt down to pick up the five year old running towards him. He spun her around once before hugging her and putting her down.<p>

"Nicky!" Isabelle jumped up and down, tugging on her mud-stained t-shirt "Digger's here!"

"I see that," Nick said as said dog skittered into the room and bolted towards him. Jeff intercepted the huge mutt, letting it jump up at him before pushing it down.

"Hey," a new voice said, one that Jeff didn't recognise. Both he and Nick looked up to see a teenage girl stood in the doorway with a small smile.

"Hi Jen. What are you doing here?" Nick asked, standing up and holding his sister's hand.

"Your mom had to head off to work early so she called me around to look after Isabelle until you turned up," Jen replied.

Jeff watched as Nick smiled and walked over to the girl, letting go of Isabelle's hand. He hugged Jen and spoke quietly to her for a moment. Jeff tightened his jaw, muscles tense in anger. Nick was certainly playing the field, wasn't he? He was worse than Liam, and everyone knew that the bisexual boy could end up with a different partner every day of the week if he tried.

"I should go," Jen said, waving goodbye to Isabelle before leaving. Nick turned to his boyfriend and frowned at him.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff stared at him, contemplating what to say. He curled his hands into fists, in and out as he tried to explain how scared he was that _he just wasn't good enough_.

"How…I…" he sighed, admitting defeat "Nothing."

Nick was silent for a moment. Then he turned to his sister, who was pulling on Digger's tail while the dog licked her.

"Isabelle? Could you go play in your room for a while?" he asked.

Isabelle nodded, the raven-haired girl running from the room with the patchwork mutt on her heels. When they were gone, Nick walked over to Jeff and took his hands. Jeff pulled away.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked, confused "Jeff, tell me. Are you angry? What did I do?"

"It's stu…it's nothing," Jeff hoped his slip wouldn't be noticed. But he was out of luck.

"What's stupid?"

Jeff had to look away as Nick stared at him with confusion spread across his face. It really was stupid, wasn't it? Or was it? Was it stupid that he was worried? Was it stupid that he was scared that he wasn't good enough? That Nick would find someone better and just leave?

"Please Jeff, tell me," Nick pleaded, obviously upset as he tried to work out just what he'd done.

"I…I'm just…I'm jealous, okay?"

Nick stared at him like he'd grown another head, then his face softened and he gave his boyfriend a small smile.

"Really?"

Jeff's face burned as he folded his arms tightly across his chest and nodded slightly.

"Jen's just Isabelle's babysitter. And I know I said… that I wasn't sure, but there's definitely nothing between me and her. There never was. We're just friends."

"What about that other guy?" Jeff shot back.

Nick tilted his head in confusion for a moment until he worked it out, "Kurt?"

The blonde nodded. When Nick started laughing, Jeff looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected that sort of reaction.

"Sorry," Nick managed to get out through his laughter "But it's just…if you knew…"

"Knew what?" Jeff hated feeling so out of the loop, and Nick explained.

"He's from Lima. He tried to spy on the Warblers before, and Blaine caught him out. They have, like, the _biggest_ crush on each other. It's ridiculous how they refuse to even admit it to themselves."

Jeff suddenly felt like a total idiot. He'd jumped to conclusions, but even still he felt worried that something _might_ happen and Nick would leave. Maybe not with Jen, or Kurt, but somebody else might come along and Jeff couldn't help but feel that he just wasn't good enough. Good enough for best friends, definitely, but not boyfriends. He wasn't even any good at this.

Nick had finally stopped laughing and seen the look on Jeff's face. He stepped closer and took his hands again. This time Jeff didn't pull away; he leaned into his boyfriend and they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm just scared you're gonna find someone better."

Nick scoffed, "You're my best friend – who's better than that?"

"It's stupid. We're only teenagers and this probably isn't going to last, but… I don't want you to leave. I want to be good enough for you. I _need_ you."

Nick tilted his head up and gently kissed him. When Jeff tried to deepen it, Nick pushed him away – he had something to say.

"I promise, I'm not going to suddenly leave you. And Jeff, you think you're not good enough?" Nick sounded hurt, and Jeff nodded.

"You're _more_ than good enough. You're the best. And I…I think…I love you."

Jeff smiled as he heard the words. Neither of them had been quite sure if they were ready for 'I love you', but now he was certain.

"I love you too."

Nick smiled and kissed him again, this time allowing Jeff to pull him in and take it further. Jeff poured all his desperation, his insecurities, his fears, into the kiss and Nick responded with warmth, protection and the promise that he would be there. Jeff unlinked their hands and threaded his fingers through Nick's hair, whilst the other rested his hands on Jeff's shoulders.

"Oh, uh…"

They pulled apart with knowing smiles and glanced towards the door. Jen was standing there, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I left my bag here," she said "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"I never introduced you guys, did I?" Nick said, both Jeff and Jen shaking their heads. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Jen, this is my boyfriend, Jeff. And Jeff, this is Isabelle's babysitter, Jen."

The pair laughed as Jeff bowed dramatically and took Isabelle's hand, kissing it with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you," he grinned.

Jen laughed as she blushed, "Why, thank you."

The girl quickly retrieved her bag and said goodbye to the boys with a laugh. They waved her off and once the door was once again shut, they glanced at each other.

"Should I be jealous?" Nick joked.

"It doesn't suit you, Nicky," Jeff returned with a smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And request away!<strong>


	5. Just Babysitters

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for all the support for this fic, you're all amazing :) **

**I just have one thing I wanted to mention. I lost my thumbdrive today, which is the only place I've saved the latest chapter of Worlds Apart. So I won't be able to upload the next one until I either find it or am bothered enough to rewrite it, and after I've sent it to my beta. So I was going to post it today or tomorrow, but it'll be a bit longer D:**

**Mrs.D. Criss-omguramazing said - _OK this chapter made me really want to see Daddy roles for Nick and Jeff with the cutest baby sister!_**

**So here it is, with princes, fairytales, singing, tickle fights and Batman :D Hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seeing Nick and Jeff walking through the halls or grounds of Dalton hand in hand had never <em>really<em> been odd – it was just one of those lines that had been blurred from all those years as the closest best friends on the face of the planet. So, as the pair made their way towards the gates a week after Jeff's jealousy incident, holding hands and grinning, no one took much notice.

"So we get the whole weekend at your house to ourselves?" Nick asked, glancing over at Jeff for a moment. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah. Both my parents are away on business trips, so no one will be home."

Nick smirked as they reached his car – Jeff was still trying to convince his parents that buying a motorbike wasn't dangerous in the slightest – and unlocked the doors, "Can't wait."

At that moment, Nick's phone began to vibrate from his pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was his mother.

"Yeah?" he answered the call, gesturing for Jeff to get in while he talked.  
><em><br>"Oh Nick. I'm so sorry to have to ask you this, but I really need you to come home."  
><em>  
>His mother sounded worried, and instantly Nick was on edge, "What's wrong?"<br>_  
>"Remember Aunt Stacey?"<br>_  
>"The one who has it in her head that I'm still twelve?" Nick rolled his eyes.<br>_  
>"Yes. She had a fall and she's in the hospital. I need to be there, but I can't take Isabelle with me and Jen's away on a school camp for the weekend. Please Nick, I know you were going to Jeff's for the weekend but I really need you to do this."<br>_  
>Nick sighed. There went his weekend with Jeff. But he did love his sister, and she was actually a lot of fun. He didn't really mind babysitting her at all – it was just the timing that was unfortunate.<p>

"Yeah Mom, I'll do it. I hope Aunt Stacey's okay."  
><em><br>"So do I. Thank you so much, Nick. I'll wait until you get here."_

Nick hung up after good byes and slid into the driver's seat.

"What was that about?"

"Mom has to go away for the weekend. I have to babysit Isabelle."

"Oh," Jeff said with a shrug, not sounding bothered at all, "That's okay. I don't mind."

"I'm really sorry, it sucks that my aunt had to choose _this_weekend to get herself into hospital, but-"

Jeff laughed, "It's fine. Come on, we should probably go, right?"

Nick stared at his boyfriend, "We? You don't have to come."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked, "But I want to. We can still have the weekend. Just at your place. Besides, Isabelle loves me."

Nick had to laugh at that, "Well, that's true. But if you get her stuck in the tree again…"

* * *

><p>When Nick pulled up outside his house, a familiar woman raced out the front door towards them. The pair got out just in time for Nick to be engulfed in a hug.<p>

"I'm so sorry about this. Thank you so much Nick," his mother smiled before running to her own car, "If I'm not back by Monday morning, call Jen to sort something out, okay?"

Nick nodded, and a moment later his mother had pulled out of the driveway and was gone. The two boys made their way inside the house, only to be attacked again – this time by a raven-haired little girl.

"Nicky! I missed you!"

Nick picked her up with a smile, swinging her onto his back where she settled comfortably with her arms loosely around his neck, "Missed you too Izzy. Where's Digger?"

"Outside. He's been naughty. He tried to dig next door and eat the cat."

Jeff snorted as he tried to cover his laughter, as Nick simply rolled his eyes. Isabelle turned her head to face Jeff, a bright smile gracing her small face.

"Jeff! Can we go tree climbing again?"

"I'd love to, Isabelle," Jeff grinned before poking his boyfriend in the shoulder, "But Nicky here says we can't."

Isabelle started to whine as Nick glared at Jeff. The blonde sniggered, "Hey Izzy, why don't we head outside and play with Digger?"

"Yeah!"

The girl reached her arms out for Jeff, and Nick carefully transferred her to his boyfriend's back. The pair charged outside to be met by excited barking from the patchwork mutt in the backyard. Nick shook his head with a smile and followed them. In the sunshine, Jeff and Isabelle were already making up a game to play with the dog.

"I'll be the princess, and Digger's the dragon," the young girl said definitely, "And you're the horse."

Jeff grinned, "I thought princesses got rescued?"

Isabelle pondered that for a moment before replying, "But I don't wanna get rescued. I wanna fight the dragon. Nick can be rescued!"

She pointed at her older brother and Jeff started to laugh so much that he nearly collapsed with Isabelle on top of him. Nick looked decidedly unimpressed, but good-naturedly agreed to be the 'prince who needed rescuing'. He sat down on the back step, watching Isabelle cling to Jeff's back as he 'galloped' around the yard chasing Digger. The dog barked as it ran away from its pursuers, Isabelle shouting and laughing.

Nick smiled as he watched them. Jeff seemed to be having fun, though Nick noticed the way his legs were starting to buckle under Isabelle's weight and the constant changing of direction. He considered calling out to them that they should take a break, but just then Digger ran straight into the house through the open door behind Nick as he stood up. Isabelle and Jeff cheered.

"We stopped the dragon!" Isabelle shouted "And saved the prince!"

Jeff carefully let the girl down from his back, panting but giving Nick a smirk, "Hey, you know that the princess gets to kiss the prince?"

Isabelle screwed her face up at that, "Ew! That's gross!"

She ran past Nick into the house. The boys laughed at her reaction, Jeff walking up to stand beside his boyfriend. He put his arm around Nick's shoulders.

"I'd be more than happy to take that particular duty," Jeff smirked.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

Jeff leaned down and kissed him, breaking away after a moment, "But you love me."

"Too true."

They headed inside to find Digger climbing up on the couch with Isabelle following behind. The dog was barking its head off as it leaped off the couch and skittered outside again. Nick shut the door behind it so Isabelle wouldn't follow. The girl huffed and sat down on the couch.

"Can we take Digger for a walk?" Isabelle asked, bouncing up and down.

"I think Jeff's about to fall over," Nick smirked "But we can, if you want."

"Yeah!"

Nick collected Digger's lead and when he returned, Jeff was slumped on the couch with Isabelle playing with his hair. She pushed it out of his face, then back again with a giggle.

"Your hair's pretty."

Nick snorted, "Yeah Jeff, your hair's pretty."

"Shut up Nicky," Jeff shot back with a grin.

"Come on Izzy," Nick rolled his eyes, "Let Jeff get his beauty sleep and we'll take Digger out."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time Nick and Isabelle returned. Digger was as excitable as usual – Nick was pretty sure nothing short of a marathon would tire the mutt out – whilst Isabelle was exhausted and all but had to be carried home. Nick let them in to the house, putting Digger out the back before going to check on Jeff. He smiled as he saw the teenager asleep on the couch, sprawled out with one arm dangling off the edge and legs hanging over the armrest. He was distracted when he heard Isabelle yawn widely.<p>

"Come on," he said, picking her up and letting her rest her head on his shoulder "You should get some sleep."

He took her up to her room and gently settled her into her bed. Pulling the bright pink covers up around her, Nick smiled. She was so beautiful; midnight curls spread across the pillow and cheek, mouth open slightly as she breathed quietly, chest slowly rising and falling. One day she'd grow up to be the most beautiful woman – Nick was sure of it. She'd be beautiful and kind and friendly and she'd always have to be the centre of attention. If it turned out she could sing, her voice would be as beautiful as she was. Sure, she was annoying as hell sometimes, and bossy and demanding and always had to be right. But she was five – it kind of came with the territory.

Nick stood up and headed back downstairs. He walked into the living room just in time to see Jeff stretching and yawning. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, frowning a little in confusion.

"Hey there," Nick chuckled, sitting down beside him as Jeff shifted his feet.

"Hey," Jeff yawned again "What time is it?"

"Three thirty. You've been asleep since eleven."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at that, then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. How long have you been back?"

"We only just got home. Isabelle's asleep. And don't be sorry – you needed that beauty sleep."

Nick laughed as Jeff poked him with a mock glare, "Since when? I'll have you know-"

"Oh, shut up," Nick said, kissing him. Jeff didn't complain, smiling into the kiss until Nick pulled back.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked "I'm kind of tired."

Jeff nodded. Nick moved to go choose something to watch, rifling through the DVDs in the cupboard. Finally he pulled one out and showed Jeff, who chuckled and nodded in response.

"As long as I'm Batman," he said as Nick put the movie on.

"Hell no – you're Robin," Nick objected as he flicked the lights off before moving back to the couch and grabbing the remote. Jeff put an arm around Nick as he pressed himself into the blonde's chest, twisting together until they were comfortable. Nick started the movie just as Jeff whispered in his ear.

"If I have to be Robin, can Wes be the Joker?"

Nick snorted in laughter, shaking as he tried to hold it in so he wouldn't wake Isabelle upstairs. Tears collected in his eyes as he squeezed them shut with the pressure of holding back the laughter. The image of Wes as the Joker, in all his green, white and purple glory, had him giggling and clapping a hand over his mouth, and Jeff was shaking with laughter as well.

"Shut up!" Nick managed to get out "We're missing the movie."

"I can think of better ways to spend the time," Jeff said, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from Nick's face and tilting the other's head up to kiss him. Nick obliged, but when Jeff's hand slid under his shirt, the brunette broke away.

"My little sister's upstairs."

"Asleep," Jeff pointed out.

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed, settling back down against Jeff's chest – but not before one more quick kiss. They'd already missed about fifteen minutes of the movie, but they'd seen it so many times before it didn't really matter. They always ended up arguing over who was Batman and who was Robin anyway. It was only the Joker's scenes that had them shutting up – Jack Nicholson, they agreed, was definitely the best Joker. Heath Ledger had done it well and was certainly creepy, but nothing beat the good old comic-style of the first Batman movie.

* * *

><p>By the time the credits started rolling, Nick was asleep and nestled in closer to Jeff. The blonde smiled and sighed happily. It wasn't exactly the way he'd been expecting to spend the weekend, but it was just as much fun. Isabelle, while sometimes annoying, was a lot of fun and she reminded him of Nick in a lot of ways. She was hyper at times, had an unhealthy addiction to jellybeans, loved to sing (even if she couldn't just yet), and was free-thinking and spirited. Nothing stopped her from doing what she wanted; she would bend the rules as much as she could, and when that didn't work she'd pull out the 'but I'm so cute' face that everyone melted under.<p>

"I'm hungry."  
><em><br>Speak of the devil_, Jeff thought with a smile and looked up to see Isabelle standing in the doorway, teddy bear in one hand and curly hair in a frizzy mess.

"Guess we better wake Nicky up then, hey?" he whispered.

Isabelle nodded, and Jeff leaned over to whisper in Nick's ear.

"Hey gorgeous, time to wake up. You stay asleep much more, we might all be blinded by your prettiness."

Nick mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'go away', waving his arm around to ward Jeff off. He rolled onto his stomach, face buried in the couch.

"You're going to suffocate."

"Shut up," Nick's voice was muffled, but the words were obvious.

Jeff smirked, gesturing for Isabelle to come closer. She tiptoed over, a grin emerging on her face. Jeff moved slowly until his hand was positioned just above Nick's side. Then he mouthed a countdown from three to one. On 'one', he chuckled and began to tickle his boyfriend.

Nick jumped up, rolling back onto his side in an instant and trying to cover where Jeff was tickling as he squealed in surprise. Jeff laughed as Isabelle ran to where Nick's feet were hanging over the edge of the couch and began to tickle them. Nick was almost hysterical as he tried to curl up and protect himself from the two attackers. Isabelle climbed on top of Nick when he pulled his feet out of her reach, tickling him alongside Jeff.

"S-stop it!" Nick tried to breath, laugh and talk at the same time, resulting in him panting and trying to heave breaths in.

"Are you going to get up now?" Jeff asked.

"I'm hungry!" Isabelle added helpfully.

"O-o-okay!" Nick's attempts to protect himself were failing miserably, and tears were falling down his face from laughing so hard.

"Should we stop?" Jeff asked Isabelle, who nodded.

"Or we can't eat!" she said rather sensibly. Jeff sighed dramatically and stopped his tickle attack, leaving his boyfriend panting and curled up on the couch.

"I hate you."

"'Course you do," Jeff smirked, hauling himself off the couch "Now come on, Isabelle's hungry."

At that, Nick sat up and frowned. Jeff saw the strange look on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you _still_can't cook."

The silence was his answer, and Jeff laughed again, "Looks like we're ordering some take away. How's pizza sound, Izzy?"

* * *

><p>By the time the pizza was eaten and the credits of Mulan began to appear on the screen, it was well past Isabelle's bedtime. The girl, despite her nap earlier, was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. Both boys were also struggling to stay awake, worn out by the events of the day. When he saw Nick fighting back a yawn, Jeff offered to put Isabelle to bed. Nick tried to protest, saying she wasn't even his sister and he didn't have to, but Jeff was having none of it. He took the girl by the hand and led her upstairs. Within ten minutes Isabelle was snuggling up in her bed, Jeff pulling the covers up to ward off the chill. He smiled as she yawned and settled down to sleep. Just as he was about to leave, Isabelle opened her dark eyes and looked over at him.<p>

"Does the princess always have to get rescued?" she asked.

Jeff paused, "No. Sometimes the princess is strong or brave enough to rescue herself. Sometimes she doesn't even need to be rescued at all."

"What about the prince?"

"Well," Jeff sat on the edge of Isabelle's bed, looking over at the girl who stared at him intently with curiosity burning in her eyes "Sometimes the prince is the rescuer, sometimes he needs to be rescued too."

"And does the princess _really_have to kiss the prince?" Isabelle made a face "All the movies say they do, 'cause it's true love."

Jeff thought for a moment before answering that one quietly with a small smile, "No, she doesn't. True love is different for everyone. Sometimes it's the princess and the prince, sometimes it's…"

"The princes," Isabelle piped up with a tired smile, and Jeff marvelled at her response. She was more accepting at five than most people he knew at sixteen, or older.

"Or the princesses," Jeff added before standing up "You should go to sleep now."

Isabelle nodded and settled back down. She was asleep before Jeff had even turned the light off or left the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and headed downstairs. Nick was still trying to stay awake, and he looked up sharply when Jeff walked into the room.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied, helping Nick stand up as he wobbled on his feet "She's pretty smart."

Nick gave a tired smile, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "I know."

They headed to Nick's room upstairs, Jeff letting Nick down carefully onto his bed. As he tried to leave, Nick reached out and grabbed his t-shirt.

"Don't go," he mumbled.

"I don't think your mom would appreciate that," Jeff smirked.

Nick huffed, "Please?"

"You're so clingy when you're tired, did you know that?" Jeff sat down beside Nick, who rested his head on his shoulder again and wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Love you," Nick managed to mutter before he fell asleep.

Jeff laughed softly as he eased his way out of Nick's hold and lay the other boy down. He pulled the blanket up around him before heading downstairs to claim the couch.

He was out the second he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next day refused to let up – if anything, Isabelle was more excitable and energetic than the day before. Nick and Jeff spent most of the day running around after her, mostly making sure she didn't hurt herself or get stuck in a tree again (Jeff still maintained that it wasn't his fault that she kept climbing after he told her to stop). Even Digger gave up before Isabelle did. By mid-afternoon, Nick and Jeff were running out of ideas to keep her busy.<p>

"I'm bored, Nicky," Isabelle complained as the boys slumped onto the couch in defeat. They couldn't keep up. How Nick's mother managed all week without exploding, or Jen on the weekends, was beyond them.

"How about I put the radio on, okay?" Nick said, reaching over to turn it on.

A second later, music flooded the room and Isabelle's face lit up. She didn't recognise nor understand the song, but she tried to sing along and dance, much to the boys' amusement.

"You know, you're pretty good," Jeff commented.

Isabelle gave him a proud look, "I know. That's what Mommy says."

Just then, a semi-familiar song began to play and Isabelle grinned, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Sing with me!"

Jeff snorted with laughter. He didn't recognise the song, but the voice was another matter entirely. Nick went bright red, but indulged his sister and took her hands, dancing with her as he sang.

_Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale_

Jeff listened as Nick and Isabelle sang together, the little girl improvising some of the words. But obviously she'd heard it many times before as she gleefully sang her remembered words. And it seemed Nick had sung this on more than one occasion, by the way he was pitch perfect (as usual), didn't hesitate with the words or improvise, and the fact that he just seemed so at ease with the song.

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
><em>I wore a dress<em>  
><em>You wore a dark grey t-shirt<em>  
><em>You told me I was pretty<em>  
><em>When I looked like a mess<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down_  
><em>Whenever you're around<em>

Now Nick looked over at Jeff for a moment, smiling slightly in embarrassment. But Jeff smiled in return, making the brunette look away back to his sister. He spun her around, falling into the rhythm and the moves and the beat of the song, singing the lyrics like they meant the world to him.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
><em>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<em>  
><em>Every move you make everything you say is right<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

Jeff pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as Nick seemed to forget anyone else was there. It was a Nick-and-Isabelle thing, something they obviously did together and alone. Jeff just smiled as he watched, Nick spinning his little sister around as she giggled.

_Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say<br>Is now it's getting so much clearer  
>Nothing made sense 'til the time I saw your face<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_  
><em>Whenever you're around<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

Isabelle moved off to dance on her own, and Nick glanced back over at his boyfriend. He didn't take his eyes of him as he continued the song, Isabelle dancing obliviously in the background.

_Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>It's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>

Suddenly Isabelle was back and launching herself at Nick. He caught her with the reflexes of someone who was used to little girls flying at him, and spun her around. When he put her down, they danced together again with Isabelle singing the few words that she knew.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

When the song ended, Isabelle giggled and hugged her brother. Nick hugged her back with the biggest smile Jeff had ever seen on his boyfriend's face. Finally Isabelle let go and Nick told her to go to her room and play. She did as she was told, running off up the stairs. Once she was gone, Nick turned to Jeff.

And was met with a face-full of Jeff as the blonde was suddenly right in front of him and kissing him. Nick made a sound of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, hands moving to the back of Jeff's neck. Jeff's hand rested on Nick's cheek, the other tangled in his hair.

"I didn't know you liked Taylor Swift," Jeff teased when they broke apart for air.

He felt Nick's face burning under his palm, and he reassured him with another kiss. When they pulled away the second time, Nick smiled slightly and the other returned it.

"You should sing like that more often," Jeff said.

"Like what?"

"Like no one else is there."

Nick smiled and rolled his eyes, "You're such an idiot sometimes, you know?"

"Hey, aren't I allowed to be nice to my boyfriend?"

The pair collapsed on the couch with a laugh, tangling their bodies together until Nick was lying against Jeff's chest comfortably, the blonde with his arms around his boyfriend.

"You know, I think we managed to get through the whole weekend without making out?" Nick said, looking up at Jeff. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"We can fix that."

Nick chuckled, "Not with Isabelle in the house."

Just then, there was the sound of a door unlocking and hurried steps making their way inside. Nick and Jeff quickly tried to untangle themselves, but were unsuccessful before Nick's mother walked into the room. To her credit, she barely even raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"How's Aunt Stacey?" Nick asked.

"She'll be fine. Was Isabelle alright?" Natalia replied.

Nick and Jeff exchanged an exhausted look for a moment before the former answered, "She was great. She's in her room at the minute."

"I thought you'd just send her to one of her friends' houses for the day," Natalia said and Nick ducked his head. He'd thought about it, but she had asked him to look after her, and he did love spending time with Isabelle.

Natalia smiled, "It's what I would have done."

Nick groaned, banging his head against Jeff's chest as he and Natalia laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, next weekend is at my place?" Jeff asked as they headed to their first class that Monday "I don't know if my parents will be there or not, but they won't notice us anyway."<p>

Nick nodded with a smile, "Sure. Sounds awesome – as long as short-notice babysitting duties don't come up again."

"It was fun though."

"Of course. Isabelle's an awesome kid. I love her. You can just tell she'll be a star one day."

Jeff laughed, "If she's anything like you, she will be."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Batman, or Mulan, or <em>Today Was A Fairytale<em> by Taylor Swift. Nor do I own Glee. Or anything else you recognise/know from somewhere else/etc.**

**Please review and request away! Otherwise I have nothing to write :(**


	6. Just Dating

**Hey there! Hope you're all still enjoying this :)**

**sunshinetears - _Would you mind doing a chapter where they go out on a date of some kind? Doesn't matter where or anything._**

**One Niff date coming right up, with all the fluff, awkwardness and fun it should have :D**

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were certainly not a conventional couple in any sense. If you looked past the fact they were gay, their relationship was more than a little strange. Of course, there were people who spent their entire lives as friends and suddenly found themselves as something more. It did happen. But Jeff and Nick's relationship was stranger than that. They were best friends, boyfriends, partners in crime. They used to hold hands when they were just friends and thought nothing of it. It was a shy, quiet bookworm that finally got them together.<p>

And, as Jeff suddenly realised, they'd never actually been on a real date.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street towards where Nick's car was parked, Jeff wished he could hold his boyfriend's hand. But he knew that it would only end badly – he'd already seen one guy looking at them like they were filth earlier, and they hadn't even been doing anything. He was more than happy to walk closely beside Nick though, shoulders brushing.<p>

"We should do this more often," Nick said as they stopped by the car, searching for the keys.

"What?"

"Just hang out."

They got into the car and were quickly on their way back to Dalton. Now Jeff had the chance to hold Nick's hand, the brunette trying to keep his eyes on the road as Jeff rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand and teasingly threatened to tickle his boyfriend.

"If you do, I'll crash and then we'll both be dead," Nick warned with a grin.

Jeff let up a little, keeping their hand slinked but settling down to just watch Nick drive. The boy still wasn't entirely sure behind the wheel, and always needed to concentrate just that little bit more in order to stay on the road. Jeff knew he was tempting fate by even holding Nick's hand while he tried to drive, but it seemed to be a risk both were willing to take. As the scenery flashed by, Jeff thought back to their day.

It'd been a great day, spent mostly just walking around town, eating out for lunch, debating whether to try again for a solo – Jeff was beginning to think that six attempts was the point at which he should quit but Nick disagreed – and generally just enjoying each other's company. Jeff realised that Nick was right. They should definitely do that more often – just hang out. His thoughts drifted to his boyfriend, hanging out with him, just going out and…

A thought suddenly struck Jeff.

_I don't think we've ever been on an actual date._

The thought was strange. They'd been boyfriends for about a month now, and they hadn't had a proper, actual date. They'd just agreed to be boyfriends and that was that. Jeff didn't think that their general hanging out really counted as dates – after all, they'd done that since they'd first met.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Nick ask, and he realised he'd zoned out.

"Nothing," he said "Just that you should probably keep your eyes on the road."

As Nick laughed and looked back to the road, Jeff decided he was going to fix that particular problem. How? He wasn't sure yet.

* * *

><p>Jeff knocked impatiently on the door repeatedly, checking the hallway to make sure no one could see him. It was awkward enough having to do this in the first place; having someone witness it wouldn't help. The second the door opened and revealed the occupant, Jeff barrelled into the room, taking the boy with him.<p>

"Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine huffed, arms folded "What on earth is so important that…"

"I need help!" Jeff bounced on the balls of his feet nervously, already regretting this idea. It was kind of stupid, if he were honest, and he didn't _really_ need Blaine's help… did  
>he?<p>

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "With what?"

Jeff wondered how best to explain his dilemma, before deciding to just spit it out – unfortunately 'spitting it out' meant a long string of rambled words that didn't entirely make sense.

"NickandIhaven't-"

"Woah, slow down," Blaine shook his head "Start from the beginning. Slowly."

Jeff took a deep breath, feeling embarrassed, "Nick and I haven't actually been on a date, and…"

He saw the look on Blaine's face and stopped. The other boy was staring at him in surprise, and when he spoke the astonishment was clear in his voice.

"You haven't been on a date with Nick? How long have you been together?"

"A month," Jeff mumbled.

Blaine was silent for a moment, then sighed, "I'm going to pretend that makes sense and ask what it actually is you need help with."

Now Jeff flushed a deep red as he stared at the floor, mentally cursing himself for ever thinking he should ask for help. Now he just looked like an idiot.

"I don't know what to do and I need your help," he finally muttered, suddenly interested in his shoe as he scuffed it on the floor. When he didn't get a reply or reaction from Blaine, he looked up and saw an amused expression on his face.

"Now you think I'm an idiot," Jeff sighed.

"No," Blaine smiled "I'm just curious as to why you're asking me."

"Because you won't laugh at me and you're the only other gay guy I know."

"Who's never had a boyfriend."

Jeff felt like banging his head against the wall at his stupidity. Of course. Why hadn't he remembered that? Probably because he'd been slightly freaking out at the thought of a _date._Which was totally different to 'just hanging out'.

"Right," he said, starting for the door "I guess I'll go ask Liam..."

Blaine grabbed his arm with a shocked expression, "_Liam_? Are you trying to go on a date with Nick or seduce him?"

Jeff smirked at that and Blaine rolled his eyes. He pulled Jeff back into the room and shut the door again, effectively keeping any prying eyes or ears out. Blaine turned to the blonde, arms folded.

"Look, just pick something he likes doing, or someplace he likes to go, and just have fun. Don't stress," Blaine offered helpfully and Jeff rolled his eyes, "Thanks. Awesome advice."

"Hey, you know I'm probably as clueless as you."

Jeff shook his head, thanking Blaine for his 'help'. It looked like he was going to figure this all out for himself, and hope he didn't screw anything up. He'd been dangerously close with the jealousy incident and he didn't want a repeat.

It was only once he'd left Blaine's room and was on his way to his own that the idea came to him.

Jeff grinned. It might be difficult, but it would be worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Be ready at six, meet me at the gates<em>

It was three days after they day out in town, and now Jeff had texted him with the cryptic message that he refused to elaborate on. Nick had no idea what Jeff was up to. He hadn't seen his boyfriend all day and no one else seemed to know; though Blaine had had a strange look on his eye when asked. Nick glanced at his watch – five fifty eight. He bit his lip, chewing on it as he tugged at his dark blue shirt. He had no idea why his heart was pounding so much as he locked his room door behind him and headed down towards the front of the school. Maybe it was because Jeff had never done something like this before, and he was curious as to what this mystery was. He would soon find out.

He reached the front of the school in record time, and ran towards the gates. There were few other people around, and none of them spared him a glance at he reached the gates and looked around for Jeff. He checked the time again – one minute past six. Just as he looked up, there was the sound of a roaring engine and a sleek motorbike pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

Nick stared as the mystery rider skidded to a halt in front of him and when said rider removed his helmet, Nick's jaw dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he breathed as Jeff grinned, shaking his hair out.

"Dad finally agreed to buy me one," the blonde smirked, holding out a second helmet "Ready to go?"

Nick paused for a second, before grinning and taking the helmet from his boyfriend and jamming it on his head. He swung his leg over the bike as Jeff revved the engine.

"Hold on."

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's chest and a moment later the blonde tore out of the car park to the surprised glances of a few students. Nick laughed as Jeff raced down the street, the wind whipping at them and almost pressing them closer together. The brunette tightened his grip around his boyfriend, amazed at the fact Jeff managed to squeeze a motorbike out of his parents. They'd been debating it for weeks, saying it was too dangerous.

It only took a few minutes to get to where they were going – a fact that annoyed Nick as he could have spent a lot more time just riding around town with Jeff. Jeff cut the engine and slid off the bike, pulling off his helmet before holding a hand out to Nick. He rolled his eyes but took Jeff's hand as he got off the bike and took his own helmet off.

"How'd you manage to get your dad to buy you one?" he asked, gesturing to the bike.

"It's amazing how just turning on the waterworks can change people's attitudes so quickly," Jeff smirked "And of course, they just _love_ to buy my affection."

Nick rolled his eyes, turning to see where they were. When he saw the place they'd stopped at, Nick grinned.

"Are you psychic or something?" he asked as the pair made their way towards the small Italian pizzeria, tucked away down a side street and hidden from most eyes "How did _you_  
>even know this place existed?"<p>

"That, Nick," Jeff smirked as he held the door open for his boyfriend and followed him inside "Would be because…"

"Nick!" an excited voice shouted out, and the girl behind the counter waved at the pair with a grin. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, glaring at Jeff as they headed over to her.

"Did you talk to Jen?"

"I may have, and she may have directed me to Megan, who may have told me about this place," Jeff chuckled.

"Hi Nick!" the excitable blonde beauty said as the boys approached "Hi Jeff! Table at the back's reserved for you, by the way. Had to pull some strings, but my boss _loves_ me."

"I'm sure he does," Jeff said wryly "Thanks Megan."

"No problem!"

Jeff pulled a blushing Nick towards the back of the pizzeria, finding the table easily enough. It was quite a way back, and hidden from view of most other tables. They collapsed into the seats with a laugh, Nick resting his head in his hands.

"Bubbly girl, isn't she?" Jeff commented casually, making Nick snort with laughter.

"You could say that. I can't believe you did all this," Nick said, looking up at his boyfriend "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," the blonde replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>"How can you even <em>eat<em> that much?" Nick groaned as the pair made their way towards Jeff's bike. The blonde laughed at that. He'd made his way through two of the biggest pizzas there while Nick barely managed one.

"And I don't even know where you _put_ that," Nick continued, turning around to poke his boyfriend's stomach "I mean, _where_?"

Jeff grabbed the hand that was currently poking him and rolled his eyes, "It's all the dancing."

Nick chewed on his lip, pondering that as Jeff pulled him towards the bike and handed him a helmet. They quickly put them on before getting onto the bike, Jeff firing it into action. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's stomach, humming contentedly.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing in there," he said, pressing down on Jeff's stomach which did all sorts of things to the blonde and he had to force himself to stop and move Nick's  
>hands. The brunette rested his helmeted head against Jeff's back with a happy sigh, and Jeff knew he was smiling.<p>

"That was fun."

"It's not over yet," Jeff said mysteriously, and tore out of the side street.

It took a little longer to get to their second destination, but the two boys enjoyed the ride there. When they did arrive, and helmets were off, Nick looked around at the tree-lined area, a few miles out of town.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see," Jeff grabbed his hand and led the way.

They walked up the slight hill in silence, Nick curious to see where Jeff was taking him. When they reached the top of the hill, the brunette gasped.

The area was clear apart from a large oak tree, whose branches spread out to create a wide umbrella of shelter over them. The breeze barely rustled the leaves, just enough to create the slightest noise. Moonlight shone brightly over the ground, lighting it up, and the stars…

Nick stared up at the sky, feeling Jeff take his hands. He managed to tear himself away from the countless stars just visible through the leaves for long enough to look at Jeff, who was smiling almost shyly.

"I used to come here a lot when I first moved here," the blonde said "Before I started school."

"It's amazing," Nick breathed, stunned at how he managed to become best friends and subsequent boyfriends with the most incredible person _ever_.

And then Jeff was kissing him, and Nick kissed back with his arms around the other's neck. Jeff's hands rested on his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer until they had to separate for air. To Nick's surprise, Jeff pulled him down to the ground, resting his back against the tree as Nick fell on top of him. Soon they were settled into a comfortable position with Nick curled up next to Jeff, holding hands and head resting on the other's shoulder. They looked out and up to the stars in silence for a while, until Nick broke it suddenly.

"I just realised…" he said slowly, and Jeff turned to him curiously.

"What?"

"That was pretty much our first date, wasn't it?"

"I guess so," Jeff smiled.

Nick smiled in return, "I guess we're officially going out now. By the way, I'm taking _you_ out next time."

"Fine by me," Jeff couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he put one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, keeping his other hand in Nick's.

Neither of them moved for the next hour, simply curled up against each other in the cool night air. They talked a little, pointing things out and just enjoying the night. Most of the time however was spent in silence, watching the stars. They didn't really need to say much anyway.

Finally though, it had to end. Jeff realised when he checked the time that they had only half an hour to get back to Dalton before curfew, and it would take half that time to ride back into town. He shifted and glanced down at Nick, who was yawning with his eyes half-closed and a small smile on his face.

"We better head back or we won't make curfew," Jeff whispered quietly.

Nick mumbled something under his breath before sighing, "Okay."

They got to their feet and, with a final look back at the place they knew would quickly become special to them, the pair headed down the hill towards Jeff's bike. In a few minutes they were racing their way back towards town, the wind rushing past them.

* * *

><p>They made it through the gates with ten minutes to spare. With the biggest grins on their faces they ran towards their room, hands linked. There was no one in the halls as everyone was holed up in their rooms so late at night. Jeff and Nick ducked into their dorm and locked the door behind them, smiling and laughing breathlessly. As they heard someone walking down the hall, they quickly changed, flicked off the light and collapsed on their beds. Just then there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Boys?"

"We're here Miss," Jeff called out, grinning at how close they'd come.

The footsteps receded, and the boys glanced at each other from across the room. Before they knew it Jeff had made his way over to Nick and jumped on the bed next to him. They lay side by side, smiling and staring in each other's eyes through the moonlight filtering in through the window.

"This is like some cheesy chick flick," Nick said.

Jeff laughed, "Is that so bad?"

They settled in beside each other on the small bed, Nick in Jeff's arms and head resting on the other's chest, legs tangled together and feeling as if they were closer to each other than they'd ever been before.

"Best date ever," Nick mumbled before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff. Motorbike. Awesome.<strong>

**Please review, request, etc, etc :D Hope you liked it**


	7. Just Needing You

**A lot of you awesome reviewers wanted some more Niff making out. So I obliged :D By the way, I won't do smut. Just so you know.**

**After this, I should do the Jeff-family-angst that was requested. Any ideas for elaborations? I really want to do that one, but I'm lost! And then the stumbling-on-a-porn-movie :P I've got a really good idea for that one... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It just wasn't fair, Nick decided.<p>

It wasn't fair that Jeff turned up at school on his bike, after a weekend away with his parents, looking like _that_. Especially on a Monday with less than five minutes to spare before classes started. Black skinny jeans that, being a Warbler, Jeff would probably get away with, leather jacket that would be hiding his usual uniform. And _why_ did his hair have to do that when Jeff pulled his helmet off?

Yes, Nick decided. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Nick," Jeff smirked as he slid off his bike and walked towards his boyfriend, who was waiting for him at the gates. He barely got another word out before Nick grabbed him by the front of his jacket and slammed their lips together. Nick pulled them to a spot behind the gates where they wouldn't be noticed, shoving his boyfriend against the wall.

"You're not fair," he said through heated, breathless kisses. Jeff smirked.

"I should turn up like this more often," he replied, hands tangled in Nick's hair as the other tugged impatiently on the leather jacket.

At that moment, the bell signalled the beginning of class. The two broke apart reluctantly, muttering about the unfairness of it all. But they linked hands with a smile and walked off towards their first class.

**/\/\**

Two thirty.

Jeff was getting frustrated. His last class was taking forever to end, and all he wanted was to get the hell out of there. He and Nick had tried to extend their make out session from the morning through both breaks, only to be interrupted. And now he had to wait until school ended. But who even cared about the structure of atoms and stuff like that? Mason might, and the midget next to him was focused intently on the teacher who was talking at the front of the room. But Jeff didn't. He could always catch up from Mason's notes anyway. So quietly he pulled out his phone and texted Nick, hoping he wouldn't get the other boy in trouble.

_im so bored, mr hardwicke is rambling on about nothing_

It didn't take long for a reply to be sent.

_Sucks, hey? Im bored too. got a substitute who doesnt know what shes talking about_

_At least ur brain isn't slowly being sucked out by a lifeless zombie who wants to fill ur head with useless info_

_Think about something else then_

Jeff rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's stunningly amazing advice. He'd been trying to think of something else other than molecules for the entire class. But now that he was talking to Nick it seemed a little easier to let his mind drift back to what they'd been trying to do all day. Who knew there were so many ways to be interrupted while making out? First the new transfer had walked into the rom they'd thought would be empty throughout all first break. Kurt had looked slightly surprised, then walked right back out again just as the bell signalled the end of the break. Then they'd tried throughout lunch, being interrupted various times by various people, including Dean (they now knew not to set foot in the library again for fear of having their head smashed in by an irate Dean), Blaine (that had not been funny, especially as he'd been with Kurt at the time), and Wes (who had once again caught them in the Warbler's hall and nearly screamed bloody murder in shocked anger).

Suddenly, Jeff realised he _really_ needed Nick right then. And he texted him and told him so.

_I really need u_

_Ur such a sap_

Jeff rolled his eyes and smirked, quickly checking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before replying.

_U know what I mean. U do horrible things to me_

_Oh really? Lets see how horrible they are when we meet up in the arts block bathroom, hey?_

Jeff stared at the phone for only a second before he grinned and shot his hand up.

"Yes, Sterling?"

"May I please be excused?"

The teacher sighed and waved him off impatiently. Jeff was out of the room faster than a bullet from the barrel of a gun, and raced towards the Arts Block. Nick had his class there and would be there quicker than he could, but Jeff wasn't waiting around.

He reached the At Block quickly and ducked into the bathroom. It was empty, aside from his boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face. Jeff simply walked up to him, grabbed him by the front of his blazer, and kissed him hard. Nick returned it, pulling them into a cubicle and somehow locking the door before shoving his boyfriend against it. Jeff let out a short panting breath as his back hit the door and Nick grabbed his wrists. He forced Jeff's hands above his head and held them there, pulling away with a small, mischievous smirk.

"Now, what were those horrible things I do to you?" he asked, voice low and deep.

Jeff tried to free his hands but found he couldn't. Nick pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses down and along Jeff's jawline as the blonde squirmed and tried his hardest to get his hands free. Nick moved down his boyfriend's neck, tantalisingly slow. Jeff was a mess, whimpering as Nick's teeth grazed the skin of his neck and he realised how he made his boyfriend feel every time he gave him a hickey. Nick continued across Jeff's collarbone, leaving small red marks as he lightly bit the skin.

Finally, Jeff managed to rip his hands out of his boyfriend's grip and grabbed him. He lifted the brunette's head and kissed him, mouths open. Jeff pushed the other's blazer off and his fingers moved quickly to first remove the tie, then work their way down the buttons of Nick's shirt. Nick did the same, undoing buttons as they kissed. When he was done, Jeff grabbed Nick by the hips and pulled him closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other and Nick had no choice but to move his hands to Jeff's hair.

"This is what you do to me," Jeff said breathlessly as he flipped them around, pressing Nick against the door and moving his mouth to the other's neck and biting down hard. Nick hissed, sucking in breath through gritted teeth before trying to hold back any other sounds as Jeff worked his magic to create what would be a rather impressive hickey.

"Don't hold it back," Jeff muttered against his boyfriend's neck "I want to hear you."

Nick was biting his lip as Jeff continued to work on that hickey. It was when their hips ground together almost involuntarily that he moaned and forced Jeff's head back up to kiss him. The blonde's hand slid down Nick's back, but when he tried to go further Nick stopped him. When Jeff's fingers started to slip below the waistband of Nick's pants, the brunette shoved him away.

Jeff stumbled back a pace, the two staring at each other. Panting, Nick grabbed his blazer and tie, unlocked the door and ran. Jeff simply stood there and stared at the spot where his boyfriend had been a moment ago, cursing himself.

Why had he done that? They'd made a promise to each other when they'd first gotten together that it was a strictly 'above-the-belt' relationship until they were both sure they were ready. Now Jeff, who was more than ready, had let himself lose control and scared Nick, who obviously wasn't. He certainly hadn't meant to do that. He ran out of the bathroom to try and find him, but couldn't see the brunette anywhere. As the final bell rang to signal the end of school, and students started to pour out of the classrooms, Jeff knew exactly where Nick would be.

**/\/\**

"Nick?" Jeff asked quietly as he pushed open the door of their room. The lights were off, but the bright sunlight streaming in from the window highlighted the boy he was  
>looking for, lying on his side on his bed. Jeff bit his lip when he didn't get a reply.<p>

"Nick, I'm really…"

"You promised."

Jeff sighed and walked over to his boyfriend, sitting beside him on the bed. Nick sat up and looked at him as Jeff took his hand carefully.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess. I kind of lost control, and I'll try not to do it again. Sorry."

Nick nodded, "It's okay."

But he still looked upset, so Jeff said, "You're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Nick returned quietly "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Jeff was confused. Why would he be mad at himself?

"Because you obviously want to do it, and I don't, and you're probably going to just dump me or something for someone who does…"

"Woah," Jeff stopped him, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders "You think that just 'cause you're not putting out, I'm gonna run off with someone else?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Nick, you know I love you, right?" Jeff asked, waiting for the brunette to nod in response before continuing "Then you know I'm not going to leave for something like that."

"You sure?"

Jeff chuckled, "'Course I'm sure. I'll wait if you want to."

Nick rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, sighing in what was almost contentment with just a touch of uncertainty. Jeff absently ran his fingers through Nick's hair with a smile.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Nick smirked.

Jeff grinned in response, "I know."


	8. Just Thought

**glistening moon asked for - **_**...maybe some Jeff angst with Nick there to make it better. Or maybe more about Jeff's family, it doesn't seem very friendly from what I have read, or at least that is what I have picked up on**_

**So, with a little help from Shadowstar556 I came up with this! I twisted the idea a little because in my head for this fic Jeff's already come out to his parents. **

**And shout-out to GleekHolly97! A new convert, it seems... Prompts are more than welcome! I'll do yours after TeamBartie_'s. _I'm loving that water fight idea... :D**

* * *

><p>They had always been there for each other. If one was hurt, the other went and beat up the kid that did it. If one was upset, the other would do anything to fix it. When Nick had been in the midst of a low point and constantly crying, Jeff had walked all the way into town to buy him jellybeans to cheer him up – in the rain. When Jeff had come out to his parents in seventh grade and they hadn't been entirely supportive, Nick had been there to comfort him. They were always there for each other – always had been, always would be.<p>

Sometimes they needed each other more than ever, and one could always count on the other to be there when they were needed.

* * *

><p>When Jeff pulled his bike into the driveway of his house, the storm clouds were starting to gather. There was supposed to be a storm on the way, a powerful and dangerous one. Nick was glad his mother had agreed to let him stay at Jeff's for the weekend instead of staying home to be sure he was safe. He knew he'd just worry about his boyfriend all weekend. As they slid off Jeff's bike and pulled off their helmets, Nick noticed a hesitant look on the other's face. Immediately he was concerned.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked with a slight frown.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah. It's just...it's probably a bad time, and…"

When he trailed off, Nick prompted him to continue. The blonde did so reluctantly, sighing as he spoke quietly.

"I was gonna tell them. That we're going out."

Nick smiled. He knew Jeff's parents didn't hate their son for being gay (luckily for him) but weren't entirely accepting of it either. It was the reason they'd kept their newfound relationship a secret from them. Nick took Jeff's hand encouragingly.

"Come on. You'll be fine. And I'm right here."

Jeff gave him a tentative smile and walked towards the front door, Nick in tow. They let themselves in quietly, only to be sneak-attacked by the blonde's mother.

"Jeff, Nick, there you are," she said brightly from behind them, surprising the pair "I was wondering when you'd turn up. This storm is going to get quite bad, apparently…"

"Mom," Jeff interrupted and the short blonde woman stopped suddenly and looked at her son closely. She frowned for a moment before replying cautiously.

"Yes?"

Jeff exchanged a glance with Nick before turning back to his mother, "I have to tell you and Dad something."

The woman raised an eyebrow, sensing this was important. Turning around, she shouted out, "Henry!"

"What?" the grumpy voice returned from somewhere deeper in the house. Jeff's mother gestured for the boys to follow her as she left the front room and headed for the living room. The pair did so, walking in after her to see Jeff's father sat in his chair, reading one his books. He looked up in annoyance as the three walked in.

"Jeff has something he'd like to tell us," Carla said pointedly, looking at her son as he stared at his feet. Nick squeezed his hand to encourage him and it was then that Henry seemed to notice the fact they were holding hands. He frowned just as Jeff started to speak.

"I…I just wanted to say…"

There was an awkward silence before Jeff blurted out, "Nick and I are going out."

"Oh?" Carla said in mock interest to cover her surprise. She looked as if she had no idea how to react to this news, twisting her hands and eyes darting across the room. Henry, on the other hand, simply stood up.

"Jeff, can I have a word?"

Nick started to protest, but Jeff silenced him with a quick smile and followed his father. They left the room, leaving an awkward situation between Nick and Carla. After a long pause, Carla asked a tentative question.

"How…how long?"

"A couple of months."

"Oh. So not long?"

"Guess not."

"I…I'm happy. For both of you. I'm just a little… confused."

Nick glanced at her, smiling slightly. It was fair enough. At least she was somewhat supportive of her son, and not instantly harassing him or hurling abuse at him simply because he was dating another guy. He'd seen it before with some of the other guys from Dalton. He was just glad he didn't have to go through the same issues – he was lucky to have a mother who supported him. Nick wondered what his father would think of this change in his son. He'd left before the pair had gotten together or even remotely thought about something more than a friendship. Nick had never had the chance to find out if his father was supportive, homophobic, or somewhere in between – like Carla.

"I _won't_…"

"Dad…"

Nick and Carla both heard the faint sounds of the argument and instantly the former was running out of the room and towards the voices. The father and son were standing by the front door, Jeff obviously backing down and not trying to fight his father too much. Henry, on the other hand, was the very definition of _angry_.

"I was supportive of you experimenting, but this is too far," he said, Jeff staring at him helplessly.

"Dad, I…"

"I won't tolerate it in this house, Jeff," the tone was warning and once again Jeff tried to say something in his defence but Nick could see he was trying hard not to cry. Jeff was quick to break down when situations got too tough or hard to handle. He certainly didn't deal with stress well (as show all through exam times when Nick would have to deal with a PMSing Jeff who would suddenly burst into tears for no apparent reason).

"Fine then," Nick jumped in, answering for his boyfriend as he reached the pair and grabbed the blonde's hand. Jeff's father stared at the two boys in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" he said in confusion as Nick grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"You better be," Nick knew he should just keep his mouth shut but he couldn't help himself "If you don't want us here, we'll go."

"You can't go!" Carla called as she finally caught up to everyone else "The storm…"

"Well, we obviously aren't welcome here," Nick shot back, giving her an apologetic look. He knew she meant well, but he couldn't stand her husband at the moment. And Jeff needed to be as far away from him as possible. Nick pulled Jeff out the door and down the path towards the bike in the driveway. The blonde seemed to be working on autopilot as he and Nick jammed helmets on their heads, thunder rumbling above them.

"Jeff!"

But it was too late. The pair were on the bike and the engine was revving up. Before anyone could blink, the boys were gone.

* * *

><p>When the rain started to fall (or rather, pour down) Nick hugged Jeff a little tighter. He wasn't sure he wanted Jeff in charge of a motorbike when he was this upset. The brunette could tell by the way Jeff was shuddering and coughing slightly behind his helmet that he was struggling to keep it together. With the storm starting to rage around them, Nick was worried that Jeff might lose control.<p>

"Are you okay?" he yelled over the downpour.

If Jeff heard him, he made no sign of it. In fact, he lived up to Nick's worries as he swerved a little on the slippery road. With fear bubbling up in his chest, Nick poked his boyfriend in the ribs sharply and shouted again.

"Stop! You're gonna crash! Please Jeff, stop!"

For a moment he wasn't sure if the blonde had heard him. But then he slowed down and pulled over at the side of the road. Nick knew they were only a few minutes away from his house but he didn't want to risk the bike spiralling out of control and sliding off the road. In the middle of town they could hit anything and hurt anyone, not to mention themselves.

Once Jeff had shut the engine off, he ripped his helmet off and gasped for breath, rain instantly soaking his hair and face. Nick jumped off the bike and pulled his own helmet off so he could see Jeff properly, before grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him away from the bike. He pulled Jeff into a small side alley, the rain drenching them thoroughly, and shook him.

"Jeff? Come on, talk to me," Nick said.

The blonde had his eyes closed, head resting back against the wall he was pressed against. He was biting his lip and still shaking – and not from cold.

"I didn't think…"

"It's okay. Your mom's happy for you. It's just your dad."

"I thought he'd at least be okay with it…" Jeff trailed off again, not quite trusting his voice.

Nick nodded, "He will be. And if he's not, you've always got my place. Izzy would love that."

Jeff managed a small smile at that and Nick returned it, glad he could take his boyfriend's mind off the issue at hand for the time being. Brushing soaked strands of hair away from Jeff's face, Nick leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back, Jeff hugged him tightly.

"You gonna be okay to drive to my place?"

Jeff nodded. Nick took his hands and led him back to the bike, handing him his black helmet, "Well come on then. Maybe we won't get wet."

Jeff actually laughed at that as he shoved the helmet on his head. Nick slid onto the bike behind him as Jeff started the engine and tore off into the storm.

When they finally reached Nick's house, they ran for the door. Natalia was surprised to see them there, soaking wet, on her doorstep and as she ushered them in, she questioned them on why they were there when they were supposed to be at Jeff's house staying safe from the storm.

"There was an issue," Nick said, taking the towels his mother offered him before leading Jeff to his room.

He rummaged around for a moment before finding some clothes that would fit his boyfriend (half of them were probably his anyway) and handing them to Jeff.

"You look freezing."

"I am, thanks," Jeff rolled his eyes, took the clothes, and headed for the bathroom. Nick could still see the unshed tears in his eyes as he walked off. Jeff was nowhere near over this yet. He was already starting to shut down again.

Once everyone was dry and warm, the boys went downstairs to try and explain to Natalia why they'd rode straight through the massive storm still brewing outside. Rain was lashing the house, thunder rumbling. After one particularly loud growl of thunder, Isabelle bounded down the stairs with a squeal. She noticed Jeff and launched herself into his arms. He was almost knocked over by her but managed to catch the girl.

"Hey Izzy," he said tiredly, managing a smile though Nick could see how hard he was actually trying to hide his hurt.

The girl nuzzled her face into his shoulder and whimpered, "I'm scared."

Jeff hugged her close to him and looked at Nick over her shoulder. He shrugged, reaching out to take her but Jeff pulled back, running his hand through her dark black hair comfortingly.

"It's okay," he whispered "I'm a little bit scared too."

"I don't like thunder," Isabelle said quietly.

Jeff nodded, "It won't hurt you. I promise. Why don't we go sit down?"

Isabelle mumbled her agreement, and Jeff took her into the living room where they sat on the couch. The girl snuggled against his chest, eyes closed and fingers gripping his shirt tightly. Nick watched from the doorway for a moment, catching Jeff's eye. The blonde smiled softly at him and Nick returned it before quietly ducking out. Isabelle had taken a huge shine to Jeff from the moment she was born, and considered him her other brother – she'd never met her older brother, still in prison for assault. Jeff and Nick were her brothers, the only ones she actually cared about.

Nick slipped away to the kitchen, where his mother was preparing dinner.

"So why did you recklessly drive through that storm," Natalia said as she turned around and pointed out the window where said storm was raging "And endanger both your lives?"

Nick scuffed his shoe across the floor, not sure if he should really tell her. It was Jeff's issue and he probably wanted to keep it private. But he guessed the consequences would probably be worse if he _didn't_ tell her. Natalia Duval was one scary woman when she wanted to be. And she'd understand that this was a personal issue that Nick needed to help Jeff deal with – not anyone else. It was no one else's problem.

"Uh, Jeff told his parents that we were going out, and his dad kinda…freaked."

Natalia raised an eyebrow at the news, one hand on her hip, "Is he alright?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. I mean, he's still upset…"

His mother nodded and put a hand on her son's shoulder, "You're so good, you know that? You're such a good person. How on earth did I manage to raise you and Andrew so differently?"

Nick smiled, "I'm blaming his friends. Wasn't you, Mom. And I have awesome friends."

Natalia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm going to overlook the time I had to ground you because you came home absolutely drunk from a 'Warbler party' and had a hangover for the entire weekend."

The brunette ducked his head and secretly smirked. Surely he had an excuse, seeing as it had been Jeff's sixteenth? Though he probably _had_ had a little too much… He still blamed Thad for bringing so much alcohol.

Nick disappeared while he still could and made his way back to Jeff and Isabelle. She was curled up against his chest, looking up at him as he told her a story to keep her calm. Nick watched in silence, smiling.

"And then," he was saying "he was trapped. Nowhere to go. He was sure he was going to die. How could he escape? He was surrounded, the evil wizard preparing to fireball him."

Isabelle smiled sleepily, yawning. Just as Jeff was about to continue, her eyes closed and she dropped off to a peaceful sleep. The blonde chuckled and looked up as Nick entered.

"I was just getting to the good part," he said as he passed her over to her brother.

"She'll live," Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk. Jeff managed a smile in return, but the brunette could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He was just as tired as Isabelle.

"Get some sleep, you look awful."

Jeff mock-glared, "Thanks."

Nick just laughed and carried Isabelle up the stairs to her room, where he settled her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to keep her warm. By the time he returned to his boyfriend, the blonde was passed out on the couch, snoring lightly. Nick smiled slightly. Obviously everything that had happened today had tired him out. He walked over and carefully slipped in behind Jeff, hugging him close. The blonde unconsciously nestled in closer, mumbling in his sleep.

Nick hadn't thought he was tired, but soon enough sleep had claimed him too.

* * *

><p>When Nick woke, it was early in the morning – four o'clock. He yawned trying to decipher what it was that had woken him. But with his arm around his boyfriend's chest, he quickly realised that Jeff was shaking. He tightened his hold slightly, not sure if Jeff was awake or dreaming. His answer came a moment later when his boyfriend heaved in a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself down. Nick began to trace random patterns across Jeff's chest, hoping he would open up and not hide all this hurt away. He'd done it when his parents hadn't exactly supported his admission that he was gay. He'd done it so many times. Nick hope this wasn't one of them.<p>

"I'd ask if you were okay, but the answer's a little obvious," he whispered.

"I'm fine," Jeff replied in the tone that indicated he was closing up.

"No you're not. Talk to me. Please Jeff. I want to at least try to help."

The blonde sighed and loosely gripped the hand was currently running absently up and down his chest in swirls as if to ground himself. Nick waited in the silence until Jeff decided to speak.

"I knew…I knew they wouldn't totally accept it. I mean, they don't even…like me being…"

"I know."

"I just thought…that…"

Jeff was starting to shake again and he shut up. Nick tugged at his shirt until the blonde rolled over on the couch so they were facing each other. With foreheads resting against each other, Jeff closed his eyes and tried to speak again.

"I just thought they'd at least try."

"Your mom said she was happy for you. It's just your dad," Nick didn't want to say anything against Jeff's parents, despite how angry he was at Henry for being so cold and cruel to his own son. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. He never…liked me."

"Not true."

"Since I came out."

That had no answer, because it was generally true. Henry hadn't acted the same towards his son since he'd come out. He was more reserved, careful, cautious. Nick knew that he was at the very least struggling to come to terms with the idea. At worst he hated Jeff. But he wasn't sure it was that severe and harsh. He figured there was some kind of understanding Henry was trying to come to.

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay?" Nick said, prompting Jeff to open his eyes for a moment and nod

"'Kay."

Nick smiled, tilted Jeff's head up and kissed him. The blonde's hands tangled in Nick's sleep-ruffled hair as the other's hands slid under Jeff's t-shirt and traced the same patterns against the skin. Suddenly Jeff twisted them around so he was pressed underneath Nick and made it easier for both to move. Nick had his reservations about doing this while both his little sister and his mother were in the house, but figured it was too early for them to bother them. Besides, Jeff was literally lying there _asking _him to kiss him.

"Come on," he whined.

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile and their lips met. He could feel the tension draining out of Jeff's body as he relaxed and forgot about his troubles. He was so glad he was able to help him forget; especially if it meant he got to make out with his boyfriend. That was always a bonus.

Jeff wasn't usually a needy person, so Nick was okay with the fact that Jeff was being pushy and doing everything he could to make sure his boyfriend didn't stop or leave. What he did mind was the fact that Jeff's fingers were digging in tightly at his hips, thumbs hooking over the waistband of the jeans he'd fallen asleep in. He moved one hand to Jeff's and tugged on them insistently until the blonde ran them lightly up to his stomach under his shirt to hold him up. Nick was more than happy with that.

This was why he loved Jeff. He loved the way he never put Nick in awkward situations. He never tried to do anything that Nick didn't want to do. He loved the way Jeff could be acting one minute and the next be totally normal (whatever _normal_ was). He loved the way Jeff would throw jellybeans at him when he was upset until he tried to catch them in his mouth and they ended up in hysterics. He loved the way Jeff managed to come up with insane plots and pranks that nearly always worked, with minimal retribution. He _loved_ the way Jeff danced, the concentration on his face not marring the look of excitement he always wore in the slightest. The way he moved, the way he laughed, the way he sang.

And the little noises he was making now as Nick kissed him. Small whimpering noises as Nick ran his fingers lightly across Jeff's chest and stomach, letting the blonde take most of his weight. Just as he pulled back for breath, he heard the slightest of noises from upstairs. Quickly he shot upright to see if he could see who was awake. Jeff moaned at the loss of contact, hurriedly shut up by a hand over his mouth. The footsteps from upstairs stopped suddenly, and Nick realised it was probably his mother. He ducked down again, sliding in next to Jeff.

"Mom's awake. Shut up and pretend to be asleep."

Jeff smirked and nodded, snuggling up against his boyfriend and resting his head on Nick's chest. At that moment Natalia came down the stairs to check on the pair. With his heart pounding at a hundred miles an hour, Nick was sure they were caught. But a minute later his mother walked back up the stairs. When he heard the door shut a second after, Nick breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Jeff chuckled into his chest.

"You nearly got us caught," Nick whispered.

"Not my fault," Jeff replied as he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend and poke his tongue out briefly "You made me do it."

"Feeling better?"

Jeff sighed – a happy one, "Guess so. Everything's gonna be fine, right?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Jeff got a call from his father saying he wanted to apologise. Once the storm had abated they drove over. Henry made a tense attempt at saying sorry, whilst Carla while simply happy her son was safe and back home. Nick was sure it would take time to smooth things over between father and son, but it would work out.<p>

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm officially in love with PMSing Jeff. And needy Jeff. And motorbike Jeff. <strong>

**Okay, I'll admit it. I'm officially in love with Jeff/Riker.**

**And I'll add sarcastic Nick here too ;P**

**P.S - I'm always taking prompts! **

**P.P.S - Please review!**


	9. Just Awkward

**TeamBartie - _Couldn't you do one where Jeff and Nick accidently stumble upon a porn movie? xD You don't have to describe it, because you probably want to keep the rating T, and then describe the awkwardness or something? That would be hi-la-ri-ous!_**

**Why of course I can :)**

**Just a reminder, I don't own Glee or any of the characters (or anything else recognisable), Mason and Liam are my OCs, and I am Australian so if something doesn't make sense, that's probably why :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were just some things you didn't want to know about your friends.<p>

"Jeff," Nick whined as his boyfriend poked him in the shoulder to wake him up "Go away."

"Come on, hurry up," Jeff returned with a smirk, continuing to poke him "We're gonna be late."

Nick sat up and glared at him, and that was when Jeff noticed how pale he was, with dark circles under his eyes.

"You feeling okay?"

"Awesome," Nick rolled his eyes sarcastically and coughed; a hoarse, dry cough that made Jeff wince.

"No school for you today," he sighed with a smile, ruffling his boyfriend's hair before standing up. Nick glared at him again before his sleepy gaze turned curious when Jeff started to change out of his uniform.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to leave you up here alone, am I?" Jeff replied.

"But you'll get sick!" He proved his point by going into a thirty second coughing fit that Jeff had to save him from by hitting him on the back a few times. The blonde shrugged.

"You've been breathing on me all morning, so it probably doesn't matter."

He tugged off his dress shirt before moving to the stack of DVDs piled up haphazardly by the TV (Oh how they loved being juniors). Glancing over at Nick, he smirked when he saw the brunette trying to pretend he hadn't just been staring at him.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed with a mischievous smirk and they both laughed. But then Nick started to cough again so they quickly decided that laughing probably wasn't such a good idea.

"But we've seen those a million times," Nick complained "Haven't we got anything new?"

Jeff stood up and pulled on a t-shirt as he picked up his phone.

_Hey Wes got any movies we can borrow? Nicks sick_

_In my dorm by the tv. I borrowed them from liam so dont break them. He okay?_

_K thanks! he'll b fine_

Jeff tossed his phone back on the bed, "Wes has some movies in his room, I'll go grab them."

The blonde ducked out of the room and jogged down the hall to Wes and David's shared dorm. The door was unlocked, as they had to be during the day in order for staff to check rooms if need be. Jeff poked his head in, knowing no one would be in there as everyone was in classes and spotted the stack of movies on the floor. Quickly he scooped some of them up and ran back to his dorm.

"Got them," he smirked as he shut the door behind him. Nick smiled, "What is there?"

Jeff flicked through them. In typical Liam style, most were action flicks or thriller movies. He wasn't surprised to find the first season of Supernatural there either. He held up Inception, asking silently for approval. Nick nodded and soon enough, the pair were curled up in his bed with Inception playing in the background.

"You know I'm just going to laugh if you get sick as well," Nick smiled.

"I don't really get sick."

"Liar. Remember when you got that stomach bug that had you puking all through the night?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "It was a one off. Now be quiet, the movie's started."

* * *

><p>Wes managed to get through half the day without any mishaps. As a record, he knew it was only a matter of time before it was utterly shattered. And within seconds of that thought, he was promptly assaulted by one tall, long-limbed kid screaming his name at the top of his lungs. They hit the floor and for a moment, Wes couldn't breathe with that giant lying on his chest. When they finally managed to extricate themselves – with no help from David and Blaine, who were laughing themselves stupid at their friend's situation – Wes turned on the mischief maker.<p>

"What the hell was that about!" he yelled, but stopped when he saw the panicked look on Liam's face.

"Please tell me you haven't watched all those movies I leant you!"

Both Wes and David frowned now, curious. They'd watched a few, but had only made it halfway through the stack, "No, why?"

Liam bounced on the balls of his feet nervously, "Because there's one there that you really shouldn't watch, and I totally didn't mean to give it to you, but…"

"Slow down," Blaine said, moving to put a hand on the agitated student's shoulder, but stopped when he realised Liam was too tall "What's going on?"

"Look, it's a long story," Liam said "But I borrowed some movies off my cousin. I didn't realise, but he accidentally gave me one he shouldn't have, and now he's just called me and he's utterly hammered, and he's coming to the school _now_ to get it back. I have to get it to him before any of the teachers find out he's coming or I'm _screwed_."

"What's the movie?" Wes asked, almost afraid to know.

He was sure he was going to regret asking. The way Liam was standing there, bouncing up and down as was his usual nervous habit, looking incredibly embarrassed and flushing a bright red colour – Wes _knew_ he was going to regret this.

"It doesn't matter," he said finally, weaselling out of having to say "Just go get them!"

Wes sighed and took a step to do as Liam had asked. But then he remembered something. He'd told Jeff he could borrow the movies. He turned back to Liam and told him this. The giant paled and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"Shit, they're gonna kill me, if Andrew doesn't first…crap, I'm going to _die_."

"What's so bad about this movie?" Blaine asked, but David seemed to have figured it out and was laughing hysterically in the background. Wes had a sinking feeling and sighed.

"Oh God, please tell me it's not porn or something. Please tell me you didn't give us…" he couldn't finish, because Liam looked positively terrified. Despite the fact he was a good deal taller than them and even with three against him, Liam would probably win.

David couldn't say anything through his laughter, though he certainly tried, "Oh they'll _love_ that. Wait, is it gay porn? That would just be…"

When Liam slumped against the wall, mumbling to himself in Italian with face in his hands, the boys knew they'd hit the jackpot. Blaine was trying his hardest not to laugh at Liam's predicament (they would _never_ let him live this down) and David was on the verge of passing out from not being able to breathe. But Wes saw the potential problems this incident was very likely going to cause – Jeff was going to kill them, Liam's cousin was going to kill them, and Liam could get in serious trouble for letting a family member on the grounds, especially one as drunk as Liam said he was. Not to mention the actual movie this whole incident was centred on. So, as much as he wanted to laugh, he knew that getting that movie back was top priority. He grabbed Liam and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get it back and to your cousin before anyone knows what's happened."

Blaine and David followed as Liam mumbled to himself (still in Italian) about his upcoming painful death.

* * *

><p>As the credits rolled, Nick yawned and snuggled in closer to his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if it was the sickness that was making him feel cold or not, but whatever the reason, he was shivering and felt freezing. Jeff's chest was warm and comfortable, but then he just had to <em>move<em>.

"Hey, I'm just gonna put something else on," Jeff chuckled when Nick mumbled in complaint. The answer certainly didn't satisfy him, as he was already tired and he'd probably just fall asleep anyway. But then again, Jeff knew that he tended to fall asleep quicker with something in the background, unlike probably the general majority of people. Sneak. He knew too much.

Soon enough Jeff was back, arms around him with some random voices in the background that Nick was very quickly tuning out as he closed his eyes. Jeff hugged him close, despite the fact Nick _knew_ his boyfriend was going to get sick. But he couldn't really bring himself to care, because he was drifting off now and everything was a little hazy.

He'd thank his sickness for that haziness later.

Suddenly Jeff bolted upright and Nick could hear something strange in the background. He opened his eyes blearily and sat up as well, rubbing his eyes to clear them of the haze.

"How do you… how do you even _do_ that? That's like… impossible…" Jeff muttered to himself, tilting his head a little, and jumped when Nick asked him _what it was_ that made him sound so surprised. It took him a moment, but when he finally _realised_ just what movie Jeff had put on…

Understandably, he freaked.

"Oh my God, Jeff!" he whined, twisting back down so he lay on his stomach, hiding his head under the pillow which made his next sentence muffled "Turn it off!"

He knew it was probably slightly childish. Maybe. Maybe not. But damn, that was just _uncomfortable_. He vaguely heard Jeff's feet hit the floor (the pillow was rather effectively blocking out most other sounds) and when everything was absolutely silent from under the sound guard, Nick gingerly pulled it away and sat up.

Jeff was shoving the offending disc back into its bare-looking case before storming towards the door.

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p>No one was happy when they ran into Jeff in the dormitory halls on their way to retrieve the movie.<p>

He was pissed. And an angry Jeff was _never_ good.

"Wesley! Liam! _I am going to kill you!_"

"Oh shit," Liam ducked behind Blaine, which was possibly the stupidest hiding place _ever_ and only made David laugh harder. Wes was left to face the wrath of Jeff.

"What the hell was that?" he glared at Wes "Some kind of joke? 'Cause it wasn't funny!"

"Liam can explain," Wes started, turning the full force of Jeff onto the athletic junior.

Liam opened his mouth to do just that, when he snatched the DVD from Jeff's hand and took off at the speed of light down the hall. The remaining four stared at the place where he'd been for a moment before running after him.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked, still angry, as they ran after their fellow Warbler.

"Long story," Blaine replied.

Wes raised an eyebrow, "The movie is his cousin's. Who's coming to get it now."

"What?"

"He's drunk."

"Oh."

As if that explained everything. Then again, in the Kingsley family, a mess of singers, criminals, drunkards, politicians and short-lived marriages, it was probably a very good explanation.

They reached the front gates of the school just after Liam to meet a similarly tall but drunk man there. He glared at Liam and swiped the DVD from his cousin's hand.

"I hate you," Andrew slurred, turning back and walking away.

"I hate you too!" Liam shouted back.

When Andrew was gone, Liam turned back to the group of Warblers that had assembled behind him. Jeff was still angry, David still laughing and Wes and Blaine caught in the middle. When Liam saw the murderous look on the blonde's face, he actually cowered – which certainly didn't help David's hysterics.

"I hate you too," Jeff walked off, leaving a terrified Liam behind.

* * *

><p>"Nick?" Jeff said tentatively as he ducked back into their room. Considering their previous conversations – including the one where Nick had stopped talking to him for three days when Jeff had lost his self-control a second time – his boyfriend would <em>not<em> be happy. At all.

The only answer he got was silence.

Jeff took that as a bad sign, until he heard Nick's hoarse, congested breathing. He smiled and rolled his eyes when he realised Nick had fallen asleep. Quietly he walked over and slid in next to him, wrapping his arms around his gorgeously perfect boyfriend.

He knew they'd have to talk about it when Nick felt better.

But for now, he might just take advantage of the fact that Nick was out cold and forget all about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify:<strong>

**Juniors + get TVs in their rooms. Cuz they're special ;P**

**Liam is actually semi-Italian, hence randomly bursting into Italian. And fun fact, his step-brother is actually half-Portuguese. **

**Please review, and request away! I do have two more on the way, so you can all look forward to those.. :)**


	10. Just Messing Around

**GleekHolly97 - _What about a water fight with guns and everything! Maybe like a prank which back fires but they just laugh! :)_**

**Why of course :D**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and read/is reading this fic! You're all awesome and amazing :)**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Nick <em>didn't<em> forget about that incident that everyone refused to talk about. Though they'd forgiven both Liam and Wes for the accident, and most people could see the funny side of it and _no one_ was letting Liam off the hook for it, Nick and Jeff were still annoyed that it had happened in the first place. So once Nick was better, they started to plan a revenge plot to rival anything else they'd ever done. Unfortunately, they couldn't think of anything good enough.

But then their opportunity came to them a week later and they seized it eagerly.

* * *

><p>"It's <em>freezing<em>," Jeff complained as they headed up towards their dorm. They'd just finished school for the day – thank God – and everyone was now heading quickly either to their dorms where they could curl up and sleep the rest of the day off, or to the any of the halls where the fireplaces would now be roaring with hot flames (just the thought made Jeff shiver uncontrollably). As they made their way up the stairs slowly, Jeff and Nick passed another troublemaking pair – Mason and Liam. The pair were running down the stairs (or in Liam's case, sliding down the banister). Mason waved a quick hello to the freezing boys, Liam shooting them a grin.

"Where are you going?" Nick called out.

"Warbler Hall!" Mason shouted in return, tugging his blazer around his body tighter "Fire's going!"

And then they were gone, laughing as Liam slid smoothly off the banister and landed in a balanced run – Nick was jealous of his coordination. If he'd tried that, he probably would have fallen off long before he got to the ground level, and even if he made it he'd just end up in a heap on the floor. Damn Liam. And Mason. Damn those Kingsley boys.

"Argh!"

Nick jumped as he heard his boyfriend shout suddenly. He turned, wondering what had surprised Jeff and sniggered when he found the blonde glaring at the ceiling, where a slow and steady leak was dripping water onto his face.

"Stupid school!" Jeff grumbled, wiping the water off and shifting out of its reach "It's freaking cold too, that water. Nearly froze my face off."

And just like that, the perfect idea came to Nick in a flash. He grinned, chuckling to himself. Jeff just glared at him, not seeing what was so funny.

"Stop it!" he said, brushing his fringe away from his face "It really is cold. Maybe I'll just dunk you in freezing water, see how you…"

He trailed off, and by some miracle of best friend/boyfriend telepathy, seemed to realise what Nick was thinking. He smirked.

"I'll grab the water pistols?"

"I'll get the Kingsleys."

And so the plan was made.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, and the trap had been set. Nick could barely stifle his laughter as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the Kingsley brothers.<p>

_Hey can we talk? Old science block, room 28. _

The pair glanced at each other, giggling. If this didn't wipe the smug smirks of those Kingsleys' face, Nick didn't know _what_ to do. With their trap set, the boys ducked down behind the teacher's desk. The block was deserted, luckily for them – and for a good reason. Two weeks ago Mason had managed to blow the place sky high when he'd 'accidentally' mixed two chemicals he shouldn't have. Now the block was permeated with the smell of rotten eggs, though it had finally begun to fade to a manageable level. While the school had been trying to clean the block it had lain empty and students kept a wide berth – the perfect place to spring their trap.

"I hear them," Jeff chuckled, pressing a finger to his lips and raising the loaded water pistol. Nick checked his own, unable to keep the grin off his face. Let's see how they liked a nice cold burst of water in the face on what was possibly the coldest day in history. The door opened and the boys stayed quiet as the sounds of footsteps filled the silence.

"Nick? You here?" Mason called.

Nick noted the strange edge in the midget's voice, but put it down to suspecting a prank. After all, it was the most likely possibility. Yet they'd still come. Idiots.

"Come on, they're just screwing with us," Liam said, and Nick couldn't ignore the _glee_ in his voice. He frowned, gesturing to Jeff in confusion. The blonde shrugged and began a countdown. Nick grinned as Jeff silently counted from three to one. When he reached one, they jumped up from behind the desk.

And were promptly soaked to the bone with _freezing_ water.

Nick sputtered for breath as the icy cold water hit his skin. He saw Mason and Liam standing by the door, water pistols in hand. They were laughing hysterically, high fiving each other in congratulations. Jeff coughed, still recovering from the cold shock.

"Wh-what?" Nick managed to say.

Mason could barely stop laughing, "Thad heard…you guys planning…on the staircase…told us…"

"I'll kill him," Jeff growled.

"You guys might want to get somewhere warm," Liam smirked, making Nick just want to _slap_that smug grin off his face "You're going blue."

Nick looked down at his frozen fingers. Indeed his fingertips were going blue.

"I hate you so much," Nick whined, tucking his hands under his arms to warm them up "That's not fair."

"See you later," Liam waved, laughing. He and his brother left the room, leaving the door open behind them. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other, Jeff smiling as he saw the pitiful look on his boyfriend's face.

"Come on," he sighed "Let's go warm up. I think we officially lost that round."

Nick snuggled into his side, Jeff putting his arm over the brunette's shoulder as they headed out of the abandoned science block and towards the dorms.

When they finally reached their room, Nick was shivering like mad. Jeff peeled his arm from his shoulder and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Go shower and get warm," he said "And hurry up – I'm cold too."

Nick did as he was told, ducking into the bathroom. The sound of running water sounded a moment later as Jeff threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. They were going to have to rethink their strategy. Mason and Liam pulled stunts almost for a living. They'd been doing it all their life. Breaking and entering, theft, blackmail – the lot. It was going to take some serious planning to come up with a prank that would get back at them for the movie incident _and_ the soaking. _That_ was just uncalled for.

Jeff lost track of time as he let his thoughts drift. When he felt someone shaking his arm, he jumped in surprise and grabbed it. A high-pitched scream of shock pierced the air and Jeff stared at his now-angry boyfriend, dressed in his warmest clothes and with damp hair.

"Don't _do _that!" he huffed.

"What?"

"Fake being dead! Jeez, I thought you'd _frozen _or something. And then you just scared the crap out of me."

Jeff smirked, "Sorry. Shower free?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "No, my secret other-boyfriend is in there."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

Jeff ran for the warmth of the shower, spending more time under the water than was strictly necessary. But it was _so_ worth it – he felt the frost leave his fingers and toes, his limbs getting feeling back. When he finally managed to drag himself out and get dressed, he found Nick sprawled on his bed on his back, snoring lightly. Jeff just stood there for a moment, smiling. Nick looked so cute in his oversized clothes (apparently they were warmer, and he refused to give them back to Liam), and the way he was basically passed out, flat on his back like he'd just fallen on the bed… it was adorable. He couldn't resist crawling onto the bed next to him, snuggling up to him and his body heat. Wow, he was actually _really_ warm.

Nick mumbled in his sleep, pressing himself closer to Jeff. The blonde smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's neck.

"G'way," Nick mumbled, swatting at Jeff with one arm.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and sat up, chuckling, "Fine then. Be like that."

Nick groaned at the loss of contact and heat, pulling himself up slowly and reaching out blindly for Jeff. He was either too lazy or too tired to even bother opening his eyes. He managed to drape himself over Jeff, head resting on the blonde's shoulder and humming contentedly. Jeff laughed softly.

"You're _incredibly _clingy when you're tired. I've told you that, haven't I?"

Nick made a sound that could possibly be taken as 'meh' and nestled in closer.

"M'cold."

"I know," Jeff smiled, running a hand through Nick's hair "Just go to sleep."

"We have't get'em back, righ'?" Nick was becoming less and less coherent by the second.

"We will. We'll think of something. Tomorrow though."

"M'k'."

A moment later Nick was passed out on Jeff's shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around the blonde's chest.

* * *

><p>A week later, the Kingsley boys awoke to find themselves duct taped securely to their beds. When they finally managed to escape, they found Liam was banned from the Dalton gym and Mason forbidden to enter the school library under pain of death. It seemed <em>someone<em> had happened to let it slip to Mr Lee, the man who supervised the gym, just who had been responsible for breaking into his office and making off with his one-hundred-and-four year old bottle of whisky. And Dean had _somehow _managed to find out who had tossed the stink bomb into the library a month ago. Needless to say, Mason was soon very behind in his classes now that he no longer had access to the library computers or books – he was staying up for hours into the early morning to finish work off using his own laptop. And Liam was forced to train and exercise in his room – causing massive arguments between the brothers as Mason tried to study to catch up. When the boys on the same hall as the brothers had finally had enough of their two-in-the-morning arguments they begged Jeff and Nick to fix it. A day later and apologies were made, the last of the whiskey was returned and access to the gym and library was restored.

Mason and Liam never tried to mess with Jeff and Nick again.

* * *

><p><strong>Which is why even though Mason and Liam are criminals and can pick locks and scale three storeys, it's a motivated Nick and Jeff you should avoid :D <strong>

**I've decided that Sleepy Nick comes in a close second after the awesomeness of Motorbike Jeff :D**

**Keep those prompts and reviews coming!**


	11. Just Matchmaking

**Prompted by musicispoetrywithpersonality, YourEyesLikeStars and Windsorgirl14 - _Klaine/Niff double date!_**

**I hope I managed to do this one justice, seeing as it was a relatively popular idea!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read and/or prompted, you're amazing! **

* * *

><p>If people thought Niff was cute and adorable (Jeff and Nick had gotten used to the Warblers calling them Niff – apparently Kurt had started it when he'd told them New Directions gave each other couple names)), then the newly named Klaine was twice as sweet and tooth-decay inducing. Of course, Kurt and Blaine had no idea that the Warblers had given them their own couple name behind their back, but everyone knew there was something between them. Best friends didn't go on coffee not-dates with each other, watch movies until three in the morning or do any of the adorably gooey stuff that Klaine did (and their main point of proof was of course, Nick and Jeff). So it was decided in a secret Warbler meeting that Kurt and Blaine were most certainly not a part of that someone had to do something about the amount of sugary-sweet romance between the two and it <em>had<em> to get serious. They had to stop skirting around each other or the general consensus was that _the Warblers were going to go insane._ After much deliberation, the job was put to Niff. After all, they had experience with this kind of thing, didn't they? They were all pretty sure the Niff method of casual mentioning of a not-relationship wouldn't work – they'd already tried it. So Nick and Jeff were faced with a dilemma.

How do you get two incredibly oblivious people to realise they liked each other?

* * *

><p>"So you'll do it?" Nick asked, grinning.<br>_  
>"Of course, darling," <em>the voice on the other end laughed _"I'm more than happy to help. Though if they're anything like you they'll take forever to figure it out."  
><em>  
>"That's why we're doing this," Nick replied "Hopefully it'll kick start something…"<br>_  
>"Good luck! I'll see you tonight then?"<br>_  
>"If all goes well. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."<br>_  
>"Anything for you, Nick. Talk to you later!"<em>

Nick hung up the phone just as Kurt walked into the common room. Nick quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket and pretending to be working on his Maths homework. He glanced up again as Kurt sat down beside him, rummaging for his own study work to be doing, and smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt flicked a glance at him curiously, "Yes?"

Nick flipped his pen around his fingers as he spoke, hoping that this was going to work, "A couple of us are going out for dinner tonight – just some of the Warblers. Did you want to come?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Oh, me, Jeff, Trent, Thad. Maybe Blaine, if we can get him to come."

Kurt smiled as Blaine's name was mentioned (_could they get any _more_ obvious?_) and nodded, "I'd love to come."

"Cool. It's nothing fancy, but we'll meet at the gates around six?"

"Sure."

And with that, phase one was half-complete. Now it was up to Jeff to finish it off.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

The Warbler turned as Jeff chased after him down the hall, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What's up?"

Jeff smirked, skidding to a stop beside his friend and hoping to any and all gods that this was going to work. It had to. If it didn't, the whole plan was ruined and they'd have to think of some other way to get the two together. _Maybe we should just lock them in a cupboard…  
><em>  
>"Some of the Warblers are gonna grab something to eat tonight. Wanna come?"<p>

"Who's going?" Blaine asked, though he sounded interested already. One point in favour.

Jeff smiled, "Just me, Nick, Trent, Thad. And hopefully Kurt."

At the mere mention of Blaine's not-boyfriend, the curly-haired Warbler smiled like an idiot. Jeff resisted the urge to snicker or in any way make a sound that could potentially scare Blaine off the idea.

"I'll come."

"Great. Gates at six?"

"I'll meet you there."

And so phase one was finally complete.

Now on to phase two.

* * *

><p>"This had so better work," Nick said, glancing in the direction Blaine and Kurt should have been coming from. It was already five past six and they still hadn't turned up.<p>

"It'll work," Jeff said confidently "You got Jen to help?"

"Yeah, she's in."

Just then they caught sight of two casually, dressed students making their way towards them. Jeff and Nick released a sigh as Blaine and Kurt jogged down the path looking apologetic.

"Sorry," Blaine said "Kurt was getting changed."

There was no need for any extra explanation. They all knew how long Kurt could take to get dressed, considering how fashion-conscious he was. Nick had to admit he looked pretty good in black skinny jeans, calf-length lace-up boots, a plain white shirt with black jacket and a white scarf. When Jeff poked him in the side surreptitiously, Nick looked away – the blonde was always having jealousy issues, even when the person he was jealous of was utterly and completely in love with someone else.

"Where's Trent and Thad?" Blaine asked, curiously glancing around as he realised the other two Warblers were missing.

"Oh, Thad realised he had an assignment due tomorrow," Jeff said smoothly, his acting ability coming into play "He couldn't make it. And Trent's girlfriend called him. Apparently he forgot something or whatever, but he's probably going to spend the next three hours on the phone to her. He cancelled."

"So it's just us then," Kurt said, and Nick had to stifle a grin because _that is exactly what it is and he doesn't even realise he's being played.  
><em>  
>"Yeah. Come on, let's go. You can follow us," Jeff said and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him towards the boy's car. Kurt and Blaine headed to the curly-haired Warbler's car and the other boys sneaked a grin when they weren't looking. Everything was working perfectly so far. As long as Jen could hold up her end, this was going to be the best plan they'd ever come up with. Not only did they get a date out of it, but they were setting up their totally oblivious friends too.<p>

"It's like a double date," Nick smirked once the doors were closed and the engine started.

Jeff laughed, "Niff and Klaine. Double dating."

* * *

><p>It only took them a few minutes to drive to their place of choice. It wasn't anything fancy, chosen more for the fact that Jen worked there and would be able to help implement the final phase of their plan.<p>

Getting Blaine and Kurt alone together.

The four walked in, waiting in the line to be seated. Blaine and Kurt chatted in the background much to the amusement of the other two boys. Admittedly this was what they always did around each other, but by the end of the night Nick and Jeff hoped there would be something more. Said Warblers simply held hands and waited for the line to move up. They knew they would be okay – the place was owned by Jen's family and they all loved the pair to death. Finally they reached the front and Nick had to force himself not to smile as he saw Jen.

"Hello there," Jen smiled, feigning ignorance of her friend's presence rather well in his opinion.

"Hi," Jeff returned the smile "Table for four?"

"Just let me check."

It took all their will not to grin or start laughing as Jen walked off. They both knew what her answer was going to be and it was killing them having to pretend that this was just any other night and they weren't secretly setting their friends up. Finally Jen returned with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, we haven't got any free," she said "But we have two tables for two, if that's okay."

Nick resisted the urge to say 'perfect', instead replying with, "It'll be fine."

Jen led them to the tables, Blaine and Kurt still oblivious to what was going on around them as they continued chatting about something or another – Nick and Jeff had learned to tune out a long time ago. Nick couldn't help his smile now as Jen gestured to their tables – close, but far enough apart for a little privacy. Perfect. He would have to remember to thank her later for her help. Whether it worked or not, she'd been instrumental in their plan and without her, they would have had to think up something else that would have been nowhere near as good as this plan.

Nick slid into one of the chairs as Jeff explained to a confused Klaine what was going on, seeing as they'd been too busy talking to hear Jen earlier. In the end they shrugged, not really minding at all (point in favour, Nick thought with glee). Jeff took a seat opposite Nick and smiled.

"It's working," he whispered, though they doubted it would have mattered if they'd been shouting – Kurt and Blaine were once again deep in discussion.

"I told you it would."

Just then a waitress came to their tables, asking if they'd chosen. Having been to the restaurant a number of times with Jen, Nick and Jeff knew exactly what they would have, while Blaine and Kurt scrambled to find something they wanted.

The sneaky boys grinned. Everything was working perfectly.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt seemed to forget that the others were even there, ignoring Nick and Jeff entirely as they all ate. Not that the two schemers minded too much at all – their plan was working and they got a little time to themselves. In fact, by the end of the night they'd decided that they had to do this again – without Kurt and Blaine, of course. It was a <em>little<em> disconcerting that their friends were nearby but they were so absorbed in each other that they probably wouldn't have noticed a plane crashing into the place. Finally, Nick checked the time. They had twenty minutes to get back to Dalton before curfew.

"We should go," he said, pushing his empty plate away.

Jeff agreed with a sigh, "Yeah. Should we tell them?"

His sentence was punctuated with a jerk of the thumb in Klaine's direction. Nick smiled, "I suppose. We don't really want to get them in trouble on their first date now, do we?"

Jeff chuckled, "I suppose not. Come on then."

They stood up and moved to collect their oblivious friends.

"Time to go, guys," Jeff said "We've got twenty minutes to get back."

The two boys stared at Nick and Jeff like they'd just materialised out of thin air. Then Blaine's face dropped in guilt, "We totally forgot you guys were there, now I just feel horrible..."

"Don't worry about it," Nick smirked "We were looking for some time alone anyway. But we seriously have to go."

The four made their way to pay the bill and Jeff and Nick couldn't stop smiling when Blaine insisted on paying for Kurt's meal. No matter how much Kurt protested, Blaine refused to let him pay.

"They're so adorable," Nick whispered to his boyfriend.

"Tell me about it. I'm getting cavities. Just get it together already."

The pair laughed as they followed Blaine and Kurt out to the car park. Kurt glanced over his shoulder at them, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jeff replied with a smile.

Kurt just shook his head and let it slide, walking back towards Blaine's car. _No one_ missed the instant that Blaine's hand just slipped into Kurt's and the other didn't even seem to mind whatsoever. Nick and Jeff had to fight the urge to do a victory dance - because finally, there was progress! They'd done it! – and instead got into Nick's car, waiting until the others had pulled out before gloating over their victory.

"We did it!"

"They're totally together!"

"I mean, it _is_ just holding hands," Nick said reasonably but with a large grin "But it's something, right?"

"Hell yeah it's something!" Jeff laughed "It's just a matter of time now. And I'm guessing pretty soon."

Neither could stop laughing all the way back to Dalton, and it took them a moment after parking to calm themselves down enough so as not to give the game away to Blaine and Kurt. They spotted the pair at the gates a little way off, chatting casually with each other. Nick and Jeff leaned forward in their seats, watching eagerly as the pair shifted a little closer, moving towards each other…

And then they hugged. With a disappointed sigh, Nick and Jeff watched as the pair hugged briefly before walking back towards Dalton and inevitably their dorm.

"Dammit."

"Almost. We were so close."

"But they have to get together soon, right?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed, "If they don't, we're going to have to lock them away somewhere until it happens."

* * *

><p>Three days later and still nothing had happened, beside the fact that Blaine and Kurt were even more sickening and cute. The Warblers were not happy in the slightest.<p>

But they all knew it would happen one day.

They just hoped it was soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And I'm always taking prompts :)<strong>


	12. Just Not Listening

**NerdsAreAce - _an idea for a fic you do is where a girl hits on Nick, who has to convince her that he's gay (with a little help from Jeff and his motorbike, of course!)_**

**Oh I wanted to do this one so bad :) My first girl was actually pretty nice and was just chatting to him and flirting. Then I changed it because hey, Jeff being jealous is awesome :)**

**And I feel weird writing 'candy'. I don't know why. Probably because I'm Australian. Yeah, that'd be it :D Ignore my rambling and feel free to go ahead and read ;P I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," Nick complained, leaning on Jeff's shoulder as they wandered down the street. They'd just been spending the day out with Kurt and Blaine (as oblivious as always, it seemed. Were they doing it just to annoy them?) and the pair had just headed back to Dalton. The sun was still relatively high on the horizon, although they knew soon it would be sunset and probably time to get back if any work was to be done, Jeff and Nick had decided to stay out a little longer. They were heading back towards Jeff's bike when Nick realised he was craving something he'd been trying to break the addiction to for a long time. It just never worked, and now he desperately wanted it <em>so bad<em>…

"Let me guess," Jeff smirked "Trying to stop your jellybean addiction isn't working?"

"Hey, I lasted longer than last time."

"A whole six hours. What's that, an hour longer than last week?"

Nick rolled his eyes, seeing the candy shop up ahead and grinning. Jeff just laughed as Nick pulled him towards it, reaching into his pocket for his wallet before remembering he'd spent the last of his money on lunch.

"I haven't got any money," he whined, looking at Jeff expectantly.

"You want to feed your addiction?" Jeff's eyes grew wide "That would be a very immoral thing to do, seeing as your trying to give up and everything…"

The look Nick shot him was enough to make him shut up and just grin, pulling out his own wallet and chuckling.

"I'll go get you some, 'kay?"

"You're the best."

"And don't I know it."

Jeff disappeared inside, leaving Nick to wait on the street. He glanced down the road a little, seeing Jeff's bike just a few paces away. He smiled to himself as he leaned back against the wall. How did he end up with such an amazing, _hot_boyfriend like Jeff? It just didn't make sense. And it made even less sense when he realised he'd only really started thinking of Jeff as hot after Dean had made that accidental comment about them being together. Now that was just strange…

"Hey there."

Nick was startled out of his thoughts by a girl coming up beside him, leaning back against the wall and looking over at him. She was somewhat pretty, with light blonde hair flowing free around her shoulders and light green eyes, though there was way too much make up to be healthy, a short denim skirt and black tank top, and a pouty smile on her face.

"Hi," he replied with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around much. You one of those Dalton boys?"

"…Yeah."

"That would explain it then. Don't see them prep school boys much around, do you?"

"Um…"

The girl tossed her head, "Don't suppose you get a lot of girls out there at Dalton, right?"

Nick wasn't sure what to say – on the one hand, it was hilarious watching this girl try to flirt with him, and on the other hand it was mildly disconcerting. But he was saved from having to reply when the girl suddenly decided to speak for him.

"You look a little lonely, to be honest. You waiting for someone?" the girl asked casually.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Anyone special?"

"They are, actually."

Nick was, strangely enough, rather enjoying having this girl try to flirt with him. She was being a little obvious about it, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him. When she heard he was waiting for someone 'special', she shrugged.

"Of course. Someone as cute as you would already be tied down. Not that _that_should stop anything…"

Nick had to choke back a laugh, wondering how long it was going to take the girl to figure out (if ever) that he was playing for the other team – at least, he was for the moment. She didn't seem to be taking the hint as he tried to emphasize his disinterest.

"Well, you seem like a lovely girl, but surely there should be somewhere you were going?"

The girl just couldn't take a hint _at all_, could she? She shrugged again, sliding a little closer to him.

"Not really. I've got an hour to kill until my boyfriend comes to pick me up, and your girlfriend isn't anywhere in sight. You got a ride?"

This time Nick couldn't fight back the grin on his face, but the girl took it the wrong way. She smiled in return, a predatory look that actually had Nick a little afraid. She turned to him, running her fingers absently down his chest. He backed up a little, hampered by the wall, but _honestly, how hard is it to get rid of this girl_?

"How far's your car?" she asked.

"I'm gay," he said, hoping this would actually get the girl the hell off him and make her back off. But apparently she didn't care at all. She leaned in closer, faces a breath apart.

"Of course you are," she said, taking his hand and pressing it against her hip. Nick tugged his hand out of her grip at the exact moment that Jeff walked out of the shop. He stared at the pair and Nick willed to every deity possible that he wasn't going to take this the wrong way and freak out or something. But he obviously saw the relief in Nick's eyes at his arrival and Jeff simply smirked. The girl took a smooth step back as if nothing had been happening.

"I got your jellybeans," Jeff said with a cheeky grin, putting an arm around Nick's shoulders and handing him the bag. Nick chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, man, you got somewhere else to be?" the girl asked pointedly, hands on her hips. It seemed she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Jeff and Nick stared at her, then exchanged a look. The way Jeff's eyes were sparkling did _not_ bode well at all…

Oh, maybe it did. Because suddenly Jeff was kissing him _in the middle of town in front of some random girl_ and Nick was totally okay with that. He threaded his free hand through Jeff's unmanageable hair as the blonde's hands found their way pointedly to his boyfriend's hips. When they broke apart a moment later, they turned to see the girl staring at them in utter surprise. Nick raised an eyebrow. Was she still not going to give up?

"Not really. You?" Jeff asked.

The blonde girl let out a deep sigh and muttered under her breath, "Dammit. Stupid gay school with all its gay kids…"

Jeff and Nick laughed, figuring this was a good time to get out of here. It seemed she wasn't about to leave anytime soon and they may as well get a little more fun out of the whole experience. Jeff dragged Nick towards his bike, putting his boyfriend's helmet on before his own and sliding onto the bike. Nick jumped on behind him, hugging Jeff tightly around the waist.

"There's hope for you yet," Jeff said, waving to the girl "Dalton boys aren't all gay. Keep trying."

And with a laugh from Nick and a splutter of shock from the girl, Jeff sped off down the road.

* * *

><p>"So she actually tried to hit on you?" Kurt laughed as the four headed towards their dorms after dinner. Nick nodded, Jeff's arm still protectively around his waist. It hadn't left since they'd returned back at Dalton – not that Nick minded at all.<p>

"Don't worry Nick," Blaine smiled "Same problem. Girls just don't seem to get it through their head that I'm gay."

"Maybe you should just carry a neon sign around saying 'I'm gay and taken'," Jeff shot back with a smirk. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Except I'm not now, am I? Well, gay, yes."

Jeff slammed his free palm into his face, groaning loudly for effect. Nick laughed whilst oblivious (as always) Klaine just looked confused. Nick turned to the two boys, shaking his head.

"You'll get it one day. Hopefully. You better, or we'll have to knock those pretty little heads of your together."

They were already at Nick and Jeff's dorm, so there was no further discussion with the confused boys before Jeff had gotten the door open and pulled Nick inside. The moment the door was shut Jeff locked it again, taking his arm away from Nick's waist for a second.

"I was honestly surprised that you weren't jealous," Nick commented "I'm glad you didn't freak out or something, but still…"

He was never able to finish. Jeff turned on his boyfriend and kissed him, pushing him against the wall. All the breath was knocked out of Nick as Jeff claimed his mouth and wherever his hands could reach.

"I was damn jealous," Jeff muttered between kisses "You let her make you touch her."

"Honestly…"

He was shut up by Jeff's hands sliding up under his shirt, cold fingers making Nick gasp in surprise. Jeff kissed him again and when he pulled back he gripped Nick closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you."

And it sounded so desperate, so scared, so confused, that Nick just relented. He twisted his hands in Jeff's hair, kissing him back.

"Love you too. No one else."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Niff cuteness FOR THE FREAKING WIN! <strong>

**Oh, and hello there to hllothere :D You're just as amazing *millionhugsforever* as is your name - LOVE FOREVER**

**And another random side note, anyone want to be Facebook friends? I know that probably sounds stalkerish and weird and if you don't I totally understand :) But if you do, I can send you a note with who I am :) **

**Hugs to all you Niff shippers! **


	13. Just Adorkable

**WouldYouLikeADeliciousRedvine - _Do you think you could maybe have them reading Harry Potter together and being adorkable with that, but then have one of them erm destract the other a bit ;) _**

**I feel horrible because I really wanted to do this one but it ended up being super short :( Credit for make out?**

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed with a smile, clicking save. He was finally done with his Chemistry assignment, the brain-numbing one that he'd been putting off for weeks. It was due tomorrow and for once, he had it finished the day before. His usual work ethic was to get up ridiculously early on the day it was due and get it all done then. He was actually quite proud of himself. He spun his chair around, putting his foot down to stop himself when he was facing Nick. His boyfriend was sitting on his bed, studying – well, he was supposed to be studying, but he certainly wasn't doing that.<p>

"Hey!" he huffed.

Nick looked up from his book and smirked, "I finished ages ago. You're just slow."

"I can't believe you haven't finished that yet," Jeff said, noting the title – _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Nick flicked his gaze back to the pages before looking up again.

"I finished it ages ago. I'm just reading the end again because it's awesome."

Jeff rolled his eyes and stood up, wandering over and sitting down next to his boyfriend. He read over Nick's shoulder, smiling.

"Are you right there?" Nick asked, looking to his right to raise an eyebrow at Jeff.

The blonde smirked, "How many times have you read that scene?"

"What?" Nick protested "It's sad!"

"Oh come on," Jeff rolled his eyes "Surely there are far more interesting things than Harry watching his kids all going off to Hogwarts?"

Nick chuckled, flicking to the last page of the book and continuing to read. Jeff frowned, obviously not getting his message across properly. He leaned over and kissed Nick's cheek. Strangely enough, the brunette still didn't seem to get it. He pushed Jeff's head away to continue reading – something Jeff found entirely unacceptable.

"Hey."

Nick smirked and the blonde realised he was playing hard to get – at least, he hoped so. He kissed Nick again, this time on the neck. The brunette tilted his head slightly, smiling as he let Jeff twist around and kiss across his throat. There was a thud as Nick dropped the book on the floor, Jeff smirking as he lifted his head to kiss Nick properly. He wound his hands in the other's hair, Nick's hands finding their way to Jeff's waist.

"I'm much more interesting, aren't I?" Jeff chuckled.

Nick mumbled something against Jeff's lips, refusing to let go of the blonde's hair. Jeff pushed them back on the bed, pinning Nick underneath him. The brunette fought, trying to gain control and flip his boyfriend over but it was in vain. Soon enough blazers and shirts were pulled off and discarded on the floor. As Jeff tugged Nick's tie off an idea came to him. He hesitated for a moment and Nick, sensing it, broke off from the kiss and stared at him.

"Do you trust me?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded without hesitation at all. He reached up to kiss him again but Jeff pushed him back down, pulling the brunette's hands away from his hair. Slowly he slipped the loop of the tie around Nick's wrists, giving him plenty of time to back out.

Raising an eyebrow, Nick said "I'm intrigued."

"Just an idea," Jeff smiled, tying the free end of the tie to the bedpost.

He kissed Nick gently, sitting across his hips and steadying his hands on the bed on either side of his boyfriend. Nick kissed him back, reaching up as Jeff pulled away.

"No fair."

Jeff pressed small kisses down his boyfriend's jaw and neck, feeling him shiver every time. He trailed his lips down the other's chest, wondering how bold he was going to get. Nick arched his back and chewed on his lip, fighting the restraints lightly.

"I hate you," he muttered as Jeff shifted position and keep kissing down his chest to his stomach.

Nick tensed for a moment as Jeff reached his belly button. Jeff knew he was rethinking that trust thing, so he started to kiss his way back up to Nick's mouth. He was just beginning to work on the mother of all hickeys when _some idiot had to go and knock on the door and interrupt._

The pair stared at each other for a moment. It was a little awkward now, knowing someone was standing right outside their door. Quickly Jeff tugged on the tie and loosened it, letting Nick slip his wrists out. Then he ran to the door and, taking a second to calm himself, opened it.

He found himself staring at Blaine, who looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Bad time?"

"Pretty much."

"Does Nick have my book?"

Jeff was about to reply when said object promptly smacked him in the back of the head. He turned and glared at Nick, who glared right back and gestured for him to get Blaine out of the picture _now_. Jeff picked the book up from the floor and handed it to Blaine.

"There."

"I'll leave you alone now."

"That would be good."

Blaine left, shaking his head. Jeff shut the door and was about to turn around when he felt Nick grab his hands and loop something over them, effectively securing them behind his back. Then he was spun around to face his smirking boyfriend.

"Payback."

Jeff grinned, "Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>Super short but it's okay, right? <strong>

**Reviews and requests always welcome!**


	14. Just Falling

**BohemianApollo - _I think it would be cute to see Jeff sing a really cute song to Nick, maybe in front of people, or vice versa_**

**One song, comin' right up! I was so pumped for this one, though I actually found it hard trying to find a good song. Finally I settled on this one and I hope you all like it too :) Enjoy! And I highly recommend you listen to the song while you're reading when it comes up - Fallen, by Jason Derulo. It's fun :)**

* * *

><p>"And we've decided that the solo for our next 'impromptu' performance will go to…" Thad trailed off for dramatic effect. Jeff chewed on his lip, hoping they'd listened to his suggestion. If he got to do what he'd been planning to do since getting together with Nick, it would be a miracle. He'd asked the Council and the other Warblers for the votes but he had no idea if they'd go for it. After all, it was him. And Nick.<p>

"Jeff."

The blonde stared for a moment before grinning like a madman. They'd agreed. Blaine, on his other side, patted him on the shoulder and congratulated him on his first solo. The other Warblers called out their own cheers. Jeff turned to Nick, still grinning until he saw the look on his boyfriend's face

He was trying to be happy for his friend. He really was. Anyone could see that. He obviously wanted to be happy about the fact that his boyfriend had finally gotten a solo after all those times of trying so hard and failing. But Jeff could see the hurt behind Nick's eyes, the sadness and the anger at being denied a solo _again_. And it going to, of all people, _Jeff_. Both of them had been auditioning and had practiced so hard to get a solo and now it was Jeff and not Nick that had it. Suddenly Jeff felt awful and wanted to tell Nick all about how he was going to use his solo. But that would ruin the surprise and he hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't hate him so much when he found out the solo was for him.

* * *

><p>Nick sighed, poking at his food. Mason and Liam shared a glance from across the table before looking back to that rather dejected-looking boy.<p>

"What's up?" Mason sounded far too cheerful for Nick's liking. He sighed and glared at the midget.

"Nothing," he shot back before biting his lip and apologising, "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap."

"Which means something's wrong," Liam said, somewhat intelligently.

Nick rolled his eyes. They wouldn't understand. While Blaine got all the performances that were actually important, 'impromptu' performances were a different story altogether. A lot of the time it was someone like Blaine, Wes, David or Mason and Liam. Those two smart-asses across the table just wouldn't understand that he'd been fighting for a damn solo for so long and just when he thought he might get one, it had to go to his _boyfriend_. Not someone he could hate, like the Kingsleys or Trent or Thad or Blaine. _Jeff_. He had to pretend that he wasn't upset, try to support Jeff and be happy for him when all he wanted to do was scream in frustration that _another_ solo opportunity had passed him by.

He was so focused on stabbing his food apart with his fork that he didn't realise when music flooded the busy cafeteria. Semi-familiar music, in the same style he'd been listening to and practicing for years. He finally looked up when Mason and Liam stood, adding their own harmonies to the beat. Nick glanced at the source of the music – the now-open doors of the cafeteria. The other boys in the room stared as well, some smiling as they watched the Warblers enter. Nick stared as he saw Jeff at the front of the group and when he started to sing with an utterly _idiotic_ grin on his face, Nick turned his gaze to the floor.

It was _so_ obvious who this song was for.

_You are the one  
>Who makes it worth waking up in the morning<br>I'd trade the sun  
>For the chance to show you I'm all in<br>We could be like Jay and Beyoncé  
>Bonnie and Clyde us like a movie<br>Take that chance on love  
>Yeah-yeah<em>

_Now I can't predict what the future holds (holds)  
>But I'll fight forever to keep you close yeah<em>

The Warblers had walked over, earning curious stares for everyone in the cafeteria. Nick glanced up for a split second and flushed a bright red when he saw Jeff a few paces away, still grinning and singing with the smirking Warblers in the background.

_I'd give it all up baby_  
><em>Trade in the world to show I'm fallin<em>  
><em>I'm fallin yeah.<em>  
><em>Don't need the fame or money<em>  
><em>Long as I got you girl<em>  
><em>I'm fallin<em>  
><em>I'm fallin<em>  
><em>Tell all them other girls I've fallen<em>

Jeff sat on the edge of the table, still looking down at Nick. The brunette chewed on his lip, trying not to smile at the fact _his boyfriend was totally singing a love song to him in the middle of school. _He shot Wes, David and Thad a dark look, knowing they would be the ones responsible for allowing this to happen. They simply grinned at him, laughing as they provided the backing.

_Put me to the test  
>I'll prove to you I'll never be a heartache.<br>Cause you're the best  
>You deserve the best<br>Rule this world like Michelle and Barack  
>Be my girl we'll end up on top.<br>Take that chance on love  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Jeff jumped off the table, spinning to face Nick and continue singing.

_Now I can't predict what the future holds (holds)  
>But I'll fight forever to keep you close yeah<em>

_I'd give it all up baby  
>Trade in the world to show I'm fallin<br>I'm fallin yeah.  
>Don't need the fame or money<br>Long as I got you girl  
>I'm fallin<br>I'm fallin  
>Tell all them other girls I've fallen<em>

Suddenly Jeff stepped up onto the table again, this time standing on it and pointing to everyone in the cafeteria as he sung, Nick not sure whether to love or hate his boyfriend for this. The other students were loving the performance, swaying or grinning or laughing.

_Who I want the world to see  
>So I bring you like some jewellery,<br>To show you I'm not ashamed  
>I'm fallin, fallin, yeah<br>I'm telling all them other girls (girls)  
>And everybody around the world (world)<br>I told you girl I'm not ashamed  
>I'm fallin, fallin<br>Yeah-yeah, yeah_

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him onto the table mid-lyric. The brunette yelped in surprise as Jeff took both his hands and they stared at each other, Jeff singing and smiling as Nick tried not to blush any more than he already was. Everyone was staring at him but he honestly didn't care anymore_._

_I'll give it all up baby  
>Trade in the world to show I'm fallin,<br>I'm fallin yeah_

Jeff helped Nick down from the table, twirling him around like a dancer, not stopping his singing. Nick laughed, embarrassed beyond belief but enjoying every single second of the performance. He couldn't believe that just minutes ago he'd been so angry at Jeff. It was an insane thought. He loved Jeff with everything he had and it was obvious Jeff felt the same way, if the fact he was singing that exact sentiment out to the entire school was any indication.

_I'd give it all up baby  
>Trade in the world to show I'm fallin<br>I'm fallin yeah  
>Don't need the fame or money (no I don't)<br>Long as I got you girl  
>I'm fallin (I'm fallin baby)<br>I'm fallin  
>Tell all them other girls<br>(Tell all them other girls)  
>(Tell all them other girls)<br>I've fallen_

As the Warblers trailed off into laughter, Mason and Liam high fiving each other, Nick threw his arms around his boyfriend and grinned. There was the usual rounds of 'aww' and 'they're just adorable, aren't they?', but the pair ignored them. After all, what could be any more embarrassing?

"I hate you," Nick whispered quietly into Jeff's ear so no one could hear him.

The blonde laughed, though there was a nervous tinge to it as if he actually thought Nick might be serious, "Really?"

Nick chuckled, "Yeah. But I love you way more."

Jeff relaxed, hugging his boyfriend back.

"Okay, are we going to let up on the sickening cuteness?" Cameron called out "Because we get enough of that from those two."

No one needed to look to know that the Warbler was pointing at Kurt and Blaine. Nick glanced at the pair just in time to see them look at each other in confusion. He chuckled – that was for another time. Right now, he had twenty minutes until the end of lunch and a very hot boyfriend to make out with. He decided to get a head-start, kissing Jeff hard and letting his hands slide to the blonde's hips. He wondered briefly where he'd suddenly gotten this courage to make out with Jeff in front of the whole school (and more importantly, the Warblers and his _friends_), but the thought was lost when Jeff's tongue invaded his mouth.

"Wow, okay," Cameron was eating his words, backtracking fast "I was happy with the cuteness! Seriously!"

There were numerous calls to 'get a room', not only from the Warblers. The pair broke apart for a moment, grinning like idiots.

The calls were replaced by wolf whistles as Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and ran from the cafeteria, boyfriend in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, wanna hear a random story? ('No!', you all say ;P)<strong>

**I got asked out on Tuesday. Now for me, that is actually rather strange. Never had a boyfriend. Now it's Friday. And guess what? He's dumped me ;P I'm not too bothered by it to be honest (but my friends are hilarious, one spent half an hour ranting to me about how she knew he was gay. I laughed bad). I actually found the entire thing funny. Everyone was like 'OMG are you okay?' and I'm like 'Um, three days? Don't really care...' ;P Ah, gotta love my friends :)**

**And after that rather strange and random story, I'll say reviews and requests are always welcome and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! **


	15. Just Homophobic

**This was a kind of mash-up of two different requests:**

**Lord Of The Power ****Button - _something angsty where Nick gets injured :)  
><em>Happy-Ever-After-911 - _could you write one where nick gets beat up by some bullies from Kurt's old school and Jeff goes mad and is like crying at his bedside_**

**I'll never pass up an opportunity to write some angst :) It's a little bit of both requests and Nick technically isn't beaten up by McKinley bullies, but I hope it's close enough :) And I know I only posted like, yesterday or something (Jeez, my memory is _shocking _D:), but no one's complaining, are they? Really?**

**Well, continue reading then :D**

* * *

><p>"We should do this more often," Nick said with a smile "Just the two of us. It's fun."<p>

Kurt smiled as the pair walked down the street towards Nick's car, "I agree. Dalton's great, but it's good to get out once in a while."

"I know what you mean," Nick laughed "It's so tense, especially this time of year with exams in a month. Jeff's already starting to freak out about them."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Speaking of Jeff, I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

Nick glanced at him, stopping and frowning in confusion, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh, it's just…" Kurt sighed, coming to a stop beside his friend "Every time I'm around him he seems strange. Like he's sizing me up or something."

With a smile, Nick shook his head and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "It's nothing personal. I promise. He's just… look, do you remember when you first met him?"

Kurt nodded, "Before I transferred. He was acting strangely even then."

"He was in a phase of thinking he wasn't good enough," Nick explained "He was jealous."

"Of me?"

"Yes. And even though I've assured him _numerous _times that he doesn't need to be jealous, he seems to have the issue with any good-looking gay guy. So take it as a compliment," Nick chuckled "He does like you. We all do."

Kurt laughed alongside him. As he did he glanced back for a split second. He froze and when Nick noticed he looked in the direction Kurt was staring with a frown.

He saw the three boys, big and chunky teenagers who stood well above the pair. They were walking down the sidewalk towards them, not noticing the pair yet. Nick recognised two of them, having seen them around town before.

"What's up?" Nick asked "You know them?"

Kurt nodded, "The one in the middle at any rate. He goes to McKinley. His name's David Karofsky."

"They must be cousins or something," Nick said, watching the three boys head towards them, still blind to the fact the Dalton boys were ahead "That's Luke and Adam Karofsky. They go to the local high school. Bullies, the both of them."

One look at Kurt told him their cousin was the same. Nick chewed on his lip, thinking fast. He was pretty sure the boys wouldn't do anything in broad daylight in front of people. He and Jeff had seen them around before and gotten nothing more than a shove or hateful glare.

"Hey, why don't you head to the car?" he said, tossing Kurt the keys before gesturing to the shop behind them "I'm just gonna go grab some jellybeans – Jeff ate all mine last night."

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked worried, looking between the keys, the approaching bullies and Nick with slight fear.

Nick nodded, "I'll be fine. They won't do anything. Just wait in the car."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, walking down the street towards where Nick's car was parked while the brunette headed into the shop with a last glance to the three boys.

* * *

><p>Nick had almost forgotten about the Karofskys by the time he left the shop, bag in hand. But he was very quickly reminded when he found his way blocked by three large, muscular teenage boys. He looked up, suddenly feeling a little nervous. While they'd never done anything while he'd been with Jeff, neither of them had ever had the unfortunate chance to be alone with any of the boys. Nick began to berate himself for taking such a stupid risk until he realised one of them was talking.<p>

"Look who we've got here," the blonde one, Luke, said.

"You're kind of in my way," Nick replied, in a much braver tone that was reflected inside. Inside, he was a quivering wreck. He knew what these boys were capable of. One had driven Kurt out of McKinley, the other two had driven Jeff out of Westerville High. They were the reason Jeff had scars, why he was afraid to talk about those years of school where he'd been beaten, harassed and taunted. And Nick and Adam had their own issues – he was the one who'd put Jeff in the hospital, and the one Nick had picked a fight with afterwards. The pair glared at each other as Luke continued.

"We kind of don't really care."

"I've got somewhere to go," Nick said, a tremble starting to break through in his voice as he took a step forward, hoping with all his heart that they would move. They wouldn't do anything with all these people around, would they?

None of the three moved an inch. Nick's heart plummeted. They were more than serious.

"That's right. You do have somewhere to go. With us," Adam said with a razor edge to his voice that made Nick shiver.

Luke put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, steering him in the right direction. The four walked down the pavement, Nick in the centre of the other three and terrified out of his mind. What were they going to do? How badly were they going to hurt him?

"I always knew, Duval," Luke said as he shoved Nick into a deserted side street. The Dalton boy's heart thudded painfully against his ribs as he tried to calm himself down.

Adam added, "Yeah. We always knew you were a fag, just like Sterling. Now you're off screwing him – that's just unnatural."

"I think we're all in agreement," Luke said as he suddenly, before Nick could even breathe, pulled back his fist and slammed it into the brunette's face.

He hit the ground hard, gasping for breath. He heard the boys approaching, saw the McKinley one – David – watching from a little way off with a sick sort of light in his eyes, like he was getting off on this. Nick swallowed as Luke grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him into a wall, knocking the breath out of him. He tried in vain to fight back, kicking out with his limited strength, failing as Adam took over and swung his fist. As Luke let go and Nick fell, he felt someone grab his arm to stop his descent. But the angle was all wrong – Nick heard the crack, felt the popping of his shoulder and the cold hard surface of the pavement as whoever it was let go and he collided face first with the ground. He let out a small sound of pain, trying to move his arm but finding it impossible. He was rolled over – with considerable pain on his part and he bit down on his lip to fight against any more sounds escaping – to face Luke and Adam once again.

He wasn't sure how long he was subjected to their beating, but after what seemed like hours they finally gave up. Adam kicked him one final time with a laugh before walking off with their cousin. Nick watched them go from his position on the ground on his back, his vision blurred and unfocused. He tried to sit up, but pain sparked along his body and made it impossible, plus his arm was useless.

He drifted in and out of a dreamlike state, where he wasn't sure what was real and what he was imagining. He was pretty sure the bright lights were fake, despite the way they numbed the pain, but he wasn't so positive on the voice he could hear nearby.

"I don't know Jeff, he's been gone about half an hour. I feel awful – I fell asleep, I should have stayed awake to wait for him. Oh, I have _no_idea where he – NICK!"

He vaguely saw Kurt running towards him, phone in hand. Was this part real? It certainly felt real as Kurt grabbed his shoulders and shook him, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body.

"Oh no… no," Kurt muttered, putting the phone back to his ear, "Jeff, he's been hurt. Get down here."

The next ten minutes passed in a fast-paced, bright blur against the cold grey of the concrete and bricks around him. Kurt stayed with him, talking and doing his best to keep him from falling into that nice, warm dream state again with the bright lights that took away most of the pain. After a while there were more bright lights and a whining sound he couldn't quite place, and then a voice that made Nick finally feel safe.

"Oh my God, Nick."

He stared at Jeff blankly, wanting to say something but unable to really move without pain. And most of the things that had come out of his mouth in the last ten minutes hadn't really made sense. He blinked once, a tidal wave of emotion rushing up on him. And then he dropped his head onto Jeff's shoulder and began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay baby, it's okay," Jeff said, shaking just as much as Nick was "I promise, it's okay now."

Another voice cut through the warmth but Nick couldn't find the strength to lift his head to see who was speaking.

"What's his name?"

"Nick," Kurt answered for him.

The gentle, female voice spoke again, "Alright, his shoulder's dislocated. We can fix that here. Nick, honey, can you hear me?"

Nick reluctantly pulled his head up to look at the dark haired woman through his unfocused, tear-blurred eyes.

"I'm going to put your shoulder back in place, do you understand?" the woman explained "It's going to hurt for a bit. Hold onto your friend's hand tight, okay?"

Jeff's hand slid into Nick's and the brunette gripped it tightly, feeling the woman place her hands on his shoulder carefully. A second later and pain ripped through him, forcing a choked sob to the surface. Jeff ran his free hand through Nick's hair comfortingly as the other dropped his head back onto the blonde's shoulder in defeat.

"Okay, let's get him out of here."

"Everything's gonna be fine, okay?" Jeff said, voice shaking "I promise baby, everything's gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p>Nick hated hospitals.<p>

The first time he remembered being in hospital, he'd broken his arm playing soccer at school during lunchtime. The doctor had been a horrible man, businesslike and cold. Nick had been seven, alone as he waited for his parents to arrive, and terrified.

The second time had been when Isabelle had been born. There'd been a complication when they realised she wasn't breathing and had to be resuscitated. Those had been a scary few minutes, wondering if his new baby sister was going to die before he even got the chance to meet her. Nick had been alone in the waiting room with only a nurse to tell him what was going on – his brother was gone somewhere (who knew?) and his father was with his mother, helping her.

The third time had been when Andrew had been arrested for the assault. He'd attacked one of the cops and there'd been a fight between the two. Nick was left alone in the waiting room with Isabelle as his father abused the nurses to find out what was going on with his son. He'd felt his family starting to fall apart and there'd no one there to help him.

Now he was sitting in his hospital bed, bruised and battered, on the verge of another breakdown, terrified. Alone. The staff refused to let Jeff in until they got permission from Nick's mother. So he had to wait until Natalia arrived before he could see _anyone_. And it was killing him. He felt so alone and scared, the pain medication still not kicking in yet. All he wanted was for someone to be there but they wouldn't even let him have that. To take his mind off it, he turned to thinking about what Jeff and Kurt would be doing. They would have told the others by now. Jeff would probably be frustrated and angry that he wasn't allowed in, abusing someone and feeling guilty for it, all the while hating the damn system.

He was distracted when the door suddenly opened to reveal his mother. She ran to him in a state of shock, staring at his injuries.

"Oh God, my baby boy," she said, taking his hand "What did they do to you?"

"Mom…"

He was dangerously close to falling apart. As much as he loved his mother and needed her, he _needed_Jeff. His voice snapped off at the end and he licked his cracked lips.

"I…Who did this?" the woman asked "Who hurt you? I'll damn well make sure they don't go unpunished."

He had to smile at that. It was an empty smile, but he was genuinely happy to hear his mother say that. But he couldn't hold onto his tears much longer. He couldn't hold back the floodgates that were about to crack under the pressure. His mother could try her best, but he needed Jeff more than anything. He understood.

"Where's Jeff?" he managed to get out.

Natalia understood immediately, "He's outside with Isabelle. And your friends. I'll get him."

"Thank you," he whispered as his mother patted his hand and headed out of the room.

It didn't take long. Barely a minute later, Nick heard footsteps running down the outside corridor. Jeff skidded to a stop in the doorway for a split second before he ran in to Nick's side. He jumped up onto the edge of the bed, avoiding Nick's legs and took his boyfriend's hands.

"Ni-"

Nick cut him off, "I'm sorry."

He couldn't say anymore. He coughed out a painful sob, reaching out to hug his boyfriend and cry on his shoulder. Jeff hugged him back tentatively, worried about hurting him even more, but rubbed Nick's back and whispered to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault."

"I-It was a st-stupid risk."

Jeff quietened him reassuringly, saying, "It wasn't your fault. They should never have done that. And someone should have seen it and stopped them. It's not your fault at all."

"I sh-should have stayed with K-Kurt," Nick choked out "Just gone back t-to Dalton."

"It's over now," Jeff's voice was trembling as well and by the way he was shaking, Nick knew he was crying.

There was a moment of silence before Jeff spoke again, "Kurt told me who did it. I thought they'd let that go by now, forgotten about it…"

"They still hate us," Nick said, one hand sliding down and under Jeff's shirt, running his fingers lightly over the thin scar along the blonde's side. Jeff pressed a gentle kiss into Nick's hair comfortingly.

"But they don't matter because I'm never going to let them hurt you again," he said, the determination clear in his voice. Nick gripped his boyfriend tighter.

"No," he said "Don't confront them. They'll just hurt you. Please, promise me you won't do anything."

He looked up, feeling the medication start to work its magic. Jeff stared at him for a moment as Nick tried to get his point across.

"I don't want them to hurt you again. Ever. Please, just don't do anything. Promise me."

Finally, Jeff relented and nodded, "Okay. I won't. I promise."

Nick nodded once in affirmation, blinking with exhaustion as the medication kicked in properly. The world was slowing down and everything was a little blurry again. He rested his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Jeff rubbed his back, "Go to sleep, Nick. You're okay now."

* * *

><p>When Adam and Luke reported a break in at their house, and told the police they'd been threatened by a one very tall boy and one very short boy with bodily harm if a similar incident to Nick's beating were to happen again, Mason and Liam stayed silent on the matter, just smiling to themselves.<p>

Of course, Kurt didn't tell New Directions about his friend's attack and the footballers obviously didn't sneak into Dave Karofsky's house late one night and leave a warning message in fake blood on his mirror not to hurt Kurt or his friends – any of them.

And of _course_ everyone knew that quiet, bookworm Dean wasn't the one to slash the tyres on Luke's car, or leave the very clear 'don't screw with me, I know how to find the ones you love' note on the Adam's girlfriend's pillow.

Of course not.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. MUCH. DIALOGUE. AT. THE. START. ARGH. <strong>

**But Kurt and Nick friendship is just too cool :) **

**I'M SORRY FOR ANGST D: FLUFF FOR NEXT CHAPTER? I THINK SO YESSS :D**

**(This is why I should not be allowed to be awake at one in the morning)**

**Oh, and I just realised while writing this that I've used the name Andrew for two different characters - Nick's brother and Liam's cousin ;P Seems like it's a popular name, hey?**

**As always, reviews and requests are always welcome. I'm actually starting to run low on requests, I've got a few ideas of my own to get down at some point, but if you want to see something, send the idea in and I will definately write it up :) Just a reminder though, I don't do smut. **

**Night y'all**


	16. Just In Love

**ASDKJSFVDFS HOLY SHIT OVER 100 REVIEEEEEWS *isded***

**Seriously, all you reviewers (and readers too :D) are _ah-mazing. _Like _wow_. I posted this as a _oneshot_ and it turned it _this_ and oh my God but _wow_.**

**Phew. Freak out over. But honestly, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, read, favourited, put this fic on their alerts. And fallendown, as my 100th reviewer, is there any particular request you'd like me to write?**

**Okay, so this is again a mashup of prompts: ****proudtobegleek - _I'd like to see some fluff! Fluff fluff fluff _ Windsorgirl14 - _I would love it if they would start feeding each other at lunch_**

**And so this was born. Oh my God there is so much sugar and fluff in this you may want to book an appointment with your dentist :D Wow. I was giggling writing this entire thing. So enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up that particular morning, he'd totally forgotten the date. Which kind of sucked, considering it was a rather important date and he would have done well to remember it. But luckily, before he had to explain to Jeff that he'd utterly forgotten and he felt like a total idiot, his amazing, perfect boyfriend had jumped in and told him.<p>

"Hey baby," Jeff smiled as he came up behind Nick while the other was straightening his tie. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder, making Nick smile.

"Hey yourself. You're awfully clingy this morning. What's up?"

He had honestly forgotten, but Jeff took it as a joke (luckily) and smirked.

"Just thinking about what we're going to do after school. After all, it _is _Valentine's Day."

Nick's heart thudded. Shit. The whole thing had completely slipped his mind and now he had to scramble to fix it before Jeff realised. The blonde was already looking at him strangely as Nick thought frantically. He was _not _going to screw this up.

"You take me out all the time," he said "I think it's my turn."

"M-kay. I can live with that," Jeff smiled, letting go and taking Nick's hand "Come on, or we'll be late."

Nick followed, mind in overdrive. Awesome. First he'd forgotten Valentine's Day (and how was that even possible? The lead up was kind of hard to miss, but somehow the whole thing had slipped his mind) and now he had to think of somewhere to go before school ended. He was _so_ screwed. He was just lucky Jeff didn't know.

They approached some of their friends, Cameron and Thad. Cameron groaned dramatically as the pair walked over to them, still holding hands.

"Oh God, we're going to have to deal with your sickening cuteness all through today, aren't we?" he moaned "I can't _take_ it anymore. Not you two as _well _as Klaine. It's killing me. Thad, we have to go kill some zombies tonight or something, or my head will explode from all the rainbows and sugar around the place."

Thad shook his head, "I think you've forgotten it's Valentine's Day, Cam. I'm going out with my girlfriend."

"You suck," Cameron whined "Is there anyone who's not going out today?"

He caught sight of Liam and Mason making their way down the hall with Wes, David and Trent. He raced over to them, begging them to stay back with him after school.

Wes and David shook their heads, "Nope. Double date."

Cameron gave them a strange look before asking the others.

Liam told him he was going out with his latest girl, and Trent was going out with his girlfriend. But he managed to find a saviour in the micro-sized pyro, Mason.

"Hey, sure," the sophomore said "I've got nothing to do."

"Oh no way," Liam looked down at his step brother "I am so setting you with my girl's sister."

Mason shook his head and started arguing with his brother over what he was going to do ("_I am not going out with anyone you know! Frankly, they scare me." "Only because they're twice as tall as you." "Shut up."_). Jeff, Nick and Thad laughed from where they were standing as Cameron got in on the debate as well to persuade Liam to let the midget stay back (_"But he's right – those girls are scary. Seriously. One tried to sneak into your dorm last month, remember? Your _second storey _ dorm."_).

"Today is going to be a _long_ day," Thad sighed with a smirk.

Jeff and Nick had to agree with him.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to lunchtime, Jeff and Nick had been caught making out in no less than seven different places – some of which had scarred certain friends for life (Cameron refused to use the Science Block bathroom again, and David was wary of entering the locker room without first making his presence known to anyone inside). When the pair made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, the Warblers at the table groaned and shielded their eyes in mock horror.<p>

"No!" Trent shouted "I can't let you sit here! It's detrimental to our health!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Mason who shifted over to a glare from Trent. Nick sat down beside his boyfriend, still thinking hard about what he was going to do when school was finished. He hadn't had any good ideas and Jen hadn't been so much of a help.

"_I have no idea what I'm going to do!" Nick sighed, glancing around to make sure Jeff hadn't turned up yet. He was waiting for the blonde to show after their class had ended a few minutes ago and he'd taken the opportunity to call his friend._

_Jen laughed "You really shouldn't have forgotten."_

_"I know. I can't believe I did. But now I have to fix it."_

_"Does he know?"_

_"No, thank God. Seriously Jen, help me!"_

_The girl laughed again, "Look, Jeff seems like a low-key kind of guy, am I right?"_

_Nick shrugged, "I suppose so."_

_"Then it's easy. Nothing crazy or over the top like some people do. Just something simple that you both love doing together."_

_"Well that's a big help," Nick sighed, spotting Jeff walking towards him "I have to go."_

_"Me too. Jack's on his way – now if there's anyone who's over the top, it's him. Talk to you later?"_

_"Yeah."_

"Shut up Trent," Cameron grumbled from further down the table "You've been texting Laney all day."

"Stop whining," Blaine called "Just because you haven't got anyone to do anything with today doesn't mean you can ruin it for the rest of us."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I have to agree with Cameron for once. I don't see the point of Valentine's Day."

As the conversation descended into the merits of Valentine's Day and whether it was really a good idea, and that _no, _Blaine was not going to be allowed to sing When I Get You Alone to the Gap guy (because really, they all knew he was just chickening out of telling Kurt he liked him and there was no way the Warblers were letting him get with someone else when Klaine was all but inevitable), Nick zoned out. He was too busy racking his brains for something to do with Jeff. He was drawing a blank and it was starting to annoy him. It shouldn't be this hard.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, leaning over a little.

Nick nodded, snapping out of his thoughts "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well that's a shocker," Jeff smirked, tossing a jellybean into his mouth. Nick stared for a moment.

"Where did you get those?" he demanded, trying to snatch back the bag that Jeff was currently holding out of reach.

"You aren't very good at hiding them."

Nick pouted as Jeff threw another one into his mouth teasingly before finally he relented. He held one out near Nick's lips. The brunette opened his mouth and chuckled as Jeff relinquished the jellybean. After a few more jellybeans, the pair were startled when someone interrupted.

"_Oh my God_," Cameron huffed, standing up and surprising everyone on the table "You two! I can't even… Argh!"

He stated to storm off, waving his arms around and muttering under his breath.

Liam shouted out loudly, "Someone needs to get laid!" before Cameron disappeared. The Warblers laughed for a moment, Jeff and Nick included.

"Hey guys," Wes called out "Whatever you're doing tonight, just remember to get your butts to Lima by nine thirty. We're doing Silly Love Songs."

Nick had tuned out of the conversation for the moment, knowing they would be heading to Breadstix with Kurt to let the singles have fun on Valentine's Day. As he thought, something came to mind and suddenly Nick knew exactly what he was going to do with Jeff.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Nick grinned, tugging his boyfriend towards the car. Jeff followed him with a laugh, not resisting.<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked as they buckled themselves in and Nick started the car. The brunette shook his head and grinned.

"Not telling. You'll have to wait and see."

It didn't take long to get there. As they got closer and closer, it all started to click in Jeff's head. And by the time Nick pulled up and shut the engine off, Jeff was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought this was my special place," he chuckled as they got out and made their way up the now-familiar hill. Nick shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious now. Jeff was right. It was special to Jeff, not to him. But that was the reason he'd chosen it. Plus, he loved it as well. Had he done the right thing? Was it just stupid? He shouldn't have forgotten in the first place…

As they reached the top of the slight hill where they'd gone on their first date, Jeff seemed to notice Nick's worry and stopped, putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"I think it's cool that you did this. After all, I guess it's our place now, not just mine."

Nick smiled, before yelping in surprise when Jeff dropped to the ground by the oak tree and pulled the brunette down with him. They laughed, Nick tangled in Jeff's legs. It took them a moment, but finally they managed to untangle themselves and get into a more comfortable position.

Nick couldn't have felt better than he did at that moment in time. He was half-sitting, half-lying between Jeff's legs, resting his head against the blonde's chest as his boyfriend leaned his back against the tree. Jeff's arms circled around Nick's chest, hanging there in a loose embrace. Nick held onto Jeff's hands lightly, just letting them rest there. In the calm afternoon, sun peering through the clouds and the oak tree's branches, dappling the ground and the boys, Nick was damn sure nothing could possibly be _any_ better than this. He had to hand it to Jen – he never would have thought of this without her help.

Nick had no idea how long they just sat there, idly talking when they felt like it but mostly just staying silent and enjoying each other's company and the world around them. But as the sun started to disappear beyond the horizon and the sky turned absolutely brilliant shades of pink, red and orange, Jeff shifted position. Nick mumbled under his breath - he knew they had to get to Lima for the performance (and what smartass had come up with that idea? He loved Kurt, really he did, but he was going to kill him for ruining this perfect day with Jeff) but it didn't mean he liked it. Jeff chuckled, the vibration trembling through into Nick's chest and making him smile and snuggle in closer. Why did this day have to end?

"Before we go," he said, moving his hands from Nick's chest and his voice suddenly starting to shiver. Nick frowned as he felt Jeff start to shake slightly. He sat up and turned around on his knees, watching Jeff chew on his lip.

"I know it's kind of silly, and I wasn't even sure I was going to do this in the first place, but I guess since I'm talking now I kind of have to – not that I don't want to, it's just that you'll think I'm weird or something and I really don't want you to reject me or whatever-"

Nick pressed a finger to Jeff's lips for a moment, smiling, "You're rambling. Which means you're nervous. What's going on?"

Jeff sighed, reaching into his pocket for something. Nick's eyes widened and he stared as he saw what Jeff was holding.

"Okay, now I can see why you were rambling. Seriously Jeff, we're sixteen and it's not even _legal _and as much as I love you I'm totally not ready-"

Jeff chuckled, shutting Nick up, "Neither. This is different."

The blonde showed him what was in the box and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"They're… well, they're promise rings," Jeff looked embarrassed "I just thought…"

"You're _adorable_," Nick giggled, throwing his arms around Jeff and hugging him tightly. Jeff laughed in surprise, a little shocked at his boyfriend's reaction. When Nick pulled away the other tried to explain.

"I know it's a little du-"

"Shut up _right_ there," Nick smiled, gesturing to the rings "I think it's an amazing idea and you have _no_ idea how insanely happy you've just made me. Seriously. How the _hell_ did I end up with such an amazing, caring, hot, perfect boyfriend? I mean, honestly? And now… oh my _God _just give me one already!"

Jeff laughed, sliding one of the silver bands onto Nick's right ring finger before putting the other on his own. The pair smiled at each other for a moment before Jeff reached up to Nick's cheek, leaning in and kissing him. Nick could feel the cold silver against his face and _didn't that just make it all sink in?_

"Come on," Jeff smiled as he broke away "We've got a performance to get to."

Nick rolled his eyes but stood up, helping Jeff to his feet. They wandered down the hill towards the car, neither of them feeling that the day could have gone any better.

Nick decided to keep the fact he'd forgotten Valentine's Day a secret.

After all, it had turned out alright in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and before I forget...<strong>

**Does anyone here read the Kiss fic by foraworldunderserving? I love that fic so much. If you haven't, it's basically a prompt-fic about the possible ways Klaine's first kiss could have gone. And I asked Sarah, the author, recently if she would mind me doing a similar prompt-based fic - only Niff, instead of Klaine. Is anyone interested in reading it? **


	17. Just My Boyfriend

**Wow, the response for a Niff Kiss fic! ... Hah, I always wanted to do it, but now I know you want to read it, I'm decided in that yes, I will do it :) But you'll all have to wait until late November/December because I have to focus more on my final exams. I'm really excited to write it though, so don't think I'll forget about it!**

**What is it with mashing up prompts? I guess either I'm lazy, or great minds think alike (or relatively so ;P).**

**Fantasyfan4ever - _Having Nick/ Jeff defend the other from bullies  
><em>**amy - _Could you do one where Nick was hurt and overprotective Jeff is back?_****

**Hope I did them justice! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, it's one of my favourites :) I'm becoming attached to those Karofsky brothers... D: But yes, I am quite proud of it, so I do hope you all like it :)**

* * *

><p>Wounds healed.<p>

Scars always remained.

Visible or invisible.

Physical or emotional.

Scars always remained.

* * *

><p>The damn phone was ringing.<p>

Nick groaned, rolling over in bed and glaring at the phone on the table beside him as it buzzed. Behind him, he felt Jeff shift and start to wake, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"What time is it?" he asked, words slurred with tiredness.

Nick picked up his phone and checked. It wasn't really an awful time – only ten to seven in the morning. But considering they'd been late getting back from Breadstix last night after the Valentine's Day performance, the pair were exhausted and running on little sleep. He saw the caller ID and realised it was his mother. Sighing, he picked up the call.

"Mom? What's up?" he asked groggily, still not quite awake enough to be intelligible to most human beings. The voice on the other end, however, was both not his mother and _very _chirpy.

"Hi Nicky!" Isabelle's cheery voice giggled.

Nick suppressed a smile, "Hey Izzy. Why do you have Mom's phone?"

"I wanted to call you yesterday but Mommy said you were busy. Were you?"

"Yeah sweetheart, I was."

"Who is it?" Jeff asked, slinging an arm over Nick's chest and resting his head just behind his boyfriend's. Nick chuckled and told him as Isabelle continued her story.

"Mommy said I could call you today. She's not awake yet. So I found her phone. Aren't I smart?"

Nick could just imagine the trouble the girl could get into knowing how to use their mother's mobile. He replied, telling her yes, she was indeed very smart, but what exactly was this call for and why was it so important?

Isabelle's voice was suddenly loaded with intense excitement, "Guess what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know, Izzy. What?"

"I got a letter from a secret person. Mommy says it's a secret admirer."

Nick laughed, and Jeff asked what was going on. The brunette put his sister on speaker so they could both hear her story as she continued on.

"I didn't know who, but then when school ended a boy talked to me and said he gave it to me. His name's Billy. He's in my class."

"Is he nice?" Nick asked with a smile.

He could imagine Isabelle nodding excitedly as there was a pause, and when she started to speak again Nick knew it was the moment she realised that no, Nick couldn't actually see her.

"He's nice. And he wears glasses. And he likes Tangled. Mom said he could come over on the weekend."

Jeff was sniggering and Nick laughed, "That sounds great, sweetheart."

"Did he kiss you?" Jeff smirked.

There was a gasp on the other end, "Jeff-Jeff? I didn't know you were there! And ew, that's gross anyway! He's got boy cooties."

Nick dissolved into a fit of laughter, so Jeff took over the conversation with a grin, "What about me? Haven't I got boy cooties?"

"Yes," Isabelle said matter-of-factly, as if she'd thought about this already "But you and Nicky both have boy cooties. So it doesn't matter. But I'm a girl."

That certainly didn't help Nick's giggle fit and now Jeff was bordering on uncontrollable laughter, "That sounds fair enough. Look, Izzy, I think you should give your mom her phone back."

"Okay," Isabelle giggled "Bye Nicky! Bye Jeff-Jeff!"

Jeff called out a goodbye before hanging up the call. Nick was starting to calm down now, just bursting into sputters of laughter when he remembered the conversation. Jeff left the phone on the table and settled back down, pulling Nick into his arms.

"I feel sorry for this kid," Nick smirked.

Jeff had to agree – anyone who wanted to get close to Isabelle was going to have to deal with all _that_. The poor kid. He didn't stand a chance; and especially not when Isabelle had a brother like Nick. The brunette twisted onto his side, facing Jeff with a smile. The other leaned in for a kiss but was pushed away by Nick.

"I don't want boy cooties."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "But Isabelle says it's okay because we both have them."

Nick laughed and relented, kissing Jeff briefly before sighing on both contentment and frustration.

"We have to get up now."

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"Neither."

* * *

><p>By lunch that day, anyone who had not previously known about the silver rings on Nick and Jeff's right hands (which only counted non-Warblers, as the group had freaked out about the whole thing before the Silly Love Songs performance) now knew and either thought they were hopeless, adorable or crazy. It didn't matter to them, though. They were happy. It didn't matter that some of the freshman stared at them when they walked down the corridor together, hand in hand. It didn't matter at all that the boring old History teacher shook his head whenever he saw the pair and looked away quickly to avoid having to watch them. At Dalton, none of that mattered.<p>

But outside of the safe walls of Dalton, everything changed.

"I'm hungry," Nick complained as he dumped his bag by his bed. The day had been hard, with a massive pile of homework stacked on them that had to be done. But it could wait. Right now, all Nick could think about was food. Jellybeans, to be specific. He ducked under his bed, reaching for the bag he usually kept hidden there. But when he pulled it out, there were only a few left – much less than the handfuls he knew had been there before. He glared at Jeff, who was settling down at his desk to get to work on some of that ridiculous amount of work – strangely enough, Jeff was actually _working_.

"You ate _all _of them," Nick accused, remembering the day before.

Jeff shrugged, "You should hide them better."

"_Jeff_."

The blonde spun the chair around and smiled at him, "Sorry. I was hungry."

Nick groaned dramatically and threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment and Jeff went back to his papers. Then Jeff spoke again and Nick froze.

"Why don't you just go buy some now? There's heaps of time to get this work done anyway."

When Nick didn't reply, Jeff turned again to glance at his boyfriend. He was still staring at the ceiling, but the blonde could see the way his muscles were tensed and he was chewing on his lip – a sure sign that something was wrong.

"Nick?"

"I don't want to go back there."

Jeff nodded. He understood completely. It was that same logic that had brought him to Dalton – he couldn't go back to the high school. Not while Luke and _Adam_ were there. He couldn't deal with that. He'd run from the bullies, let them chase him away. And now they'd done the same thing to Nick. Jeff decided, on a spur-of-the-moment, that this was _it_. He wasn't going to let them win anymore. Not against him, and not against Nick. This ended _now_. The fear, the panic, the dread, the twisting feeling he got in his gut whenever he saw the Karofskys, the constant watching of both his and Nick's backs – this ended now.

He stood up and walked over to Nick, looking down at him, "Come on."

Nick stared at him curiously, "What?"

"I said come on. We're going into town. And we're going to go get some jellybeans."

Nick stiffened, and Jeff saw the flash in his eyes of memories they'd both rather forget and shove away from the light forever, "No. I'm not going back there."

Jeff grabbed Nick's arms and hauled him to his feet, the brunette fighting all the way until he tore himself out of the other's grip and stumbled back.

"No," Nick said, wrapping his arms around his stomach defensively "I won't. I can't. Jeff…"

The blonde softened a little, taking a deep breath for a moment before saying anything.

"It happened to me too, Nick. I'm not going to run from it anymore. And neither should you."

"It _hurts_, Jeff. It still hurts."

Jeff moved closer to his boyfriend, hugging him close and saying quietly, "I know. But you can't keep running. One day we're not going to be in Dalton anymore. And then there's nowhere to run. We have to face this – both of us. And who's to say they'll even be there?"

Nick nodded, "Promise you won't go anywhere?"

"Not without you."

* * *

><p>The ride, that they'd done a million times before, had never been so terrifying.<p>

Jeff pulled the bike up to the side of the road in front of the shop, cutting the engine and sliding off. He turned to Nick as they both removed their helmets and just looked at each other for a moment.

"You okay?" Jeff asked quietly.

Nick just nodded, hand slipping into Jeff's almost secretively. They walked across the pavement and made it all the way into the shop without being harassed. In fact, they made it almost back to the bike again ten minutes later. Almost.

"Wasn't a good enough warning for you, was it?"

The chilling voice sent shivers down both boys' spines and Nick gripped Jeff's hand tighter, pulling him toward the bike so they could _get the hell out of here before something _bad _happened_. But Jeff stopped. He wasn't backing down this time. He turned around, looking up to see the Karofsky brothers standing over him, menacing as always. It seemed their cousin wasn't around this time – not that it mattered, Luke and Adam were more than scary enough and more than capable of doing some serious damage.

"Warning for what?" Jeff said, feeling _so_much braver than he knew he should, especially with Nick behind him. If this all went downhill, the he was dragging Nick into a situation that would not end well for either of them. He could leave now, or he could stand his ground. If only he knew what the consequences would be. He would never hurt Nick. Not purposely. And he would back down right now if standing up for himself meant Nick got hurt. But that was life – you just couldn't see the ending until it smacked you in the face.

"To stay out of our way," Luke said.

"It's a free country," Jeff shot back, never letting go of his boyfriend's hand for a second.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. It is. And I want to be free to not have to see you fags around town."

"We can do what we li-" Jeff was cut off when Adam suddenly stepped so much closer and then they were literally inches away from each other and something bad was going to happen. Adam looked furious and Jeff was terrified all over again as memories flooded back to him in a massive wave. Memories he'd managed to suppress for so many years.

_Nowhere to go._

_Nowhere to run._

_No one to help him._

_He'd expected the beating. He'd expected it the second he'd seen Adam and Luke coming his way. He'd braced himself for a locker shove, or to be dragged into the bathrooms to have the crap beaten out of him. He was used to that. And in a way, he was okay with that, because it could always be so much worse. Isn't that what the adults always said? Life could be worse somewhere else. Jeff wasn't sure that was entirely true, but it didn't really matter because this was just life. This was his lot in life and there wasn't much he could do to change in. He was just glad he had one friend in the world he could trust. He knew that at least one person in the world didn't hate him, or look at him with disappointment or disgust, or hurt him, or ignore him. He could deal with the rest of it knowing he wasn't so alone in this._

_He'd expected the beating._

_He hadn't expected the pocket knife._

_Stole Daddy's pocket knife, thought it would be fun. _

_It's not fun when you're lying on the bathroom floor with _so much blood_ and no one can hear you._

_It's not fun when it's so damn cold and you're terrified that when you close your eyes you're never going to open them again._

"Want to rethink that?"

He was a mess. He was a mess and all four of them knew it. Adam and Luke were gloating. Nick was scared beyond belief, reliving memories of his own. And Jeff was just a mess, a wreck with no way of fighting back.

But he wasn't going to let them win.

Not this time.

"No."

"Say again?" Luke raised an eyebrow and Jeff turned his gaze on him, knowing that if he didn't have to look at _him _– _the one who thought it would be fun_– then maybe this would be easier. Or at least not so goddamn hard.

"We can do what we like. You can't say or do anything about it. You can hurt us but it's not going to stop anything. You'll just go back to your pathetic lives and we'll go back to the ones that matter."

Jeff knew he was digging himself a six-foot-deep hole but he was on a roll and he just couldn't stop the words tumbling out his mouth.

"You'll never have what we have. You can date all the girls you want but you'll never have the same connection that we do, because you're too dead inside to feel anything anymore. You're too cold. You've lost everything and you don't even know it, but it doesn't matter because dammit, you can't _touch_us. I'm proud to call Nick my boyfriend and if you have damn problem with that then go tell someone who cares and leave us alone. I really hope that one day you manage to feel something that's not hate, because you're missing out on so much."

Adam and Luke were gobsmacked for a moment, staring with jaws hanging slightly loose. Nick was staring too, also at Jeff but with wonder and amazement that _yeah, he just did that_. Jeff was shaking and not really sure he was going to be able to stay standing for much longer.

Then Adam lunged forward, grabbing Jeff by the collar and pulling them closer until their faces were a breath apart and Jeff could just see that day happening all over again.

"You think you can talk to us like that?" Adam growled "You think you're so damn smart? Think again, faggot."

"Is there a problem?"

The quiet, demanding voice cut through the violent atmosphere like a knife, severing the glare Adam was sending Jeff as he turned to face who had spoken. The other three did as well as Adam let go of Jeff and the blonde stumbled back a pace.

The girl was their age, with curly red hair and eyes like a storm. She stood there with her hands on her hips, a name tag on her shirt proclaiming her to be Shiloh. She stood a good foot or two under Adam and Luke but wasn't intimidated in the slightest. She glared up at them, repeating her question calmly.

"Is there a problem?"

"What's it to you?" Luke sneered.

Shiloh turned her gaze on the blonde and just stared at him for a moment, "You're blocking access to the shop. So it's my business and you can _move_."

The Karofskys shrugged and wandered off, shooting one final glance to the Dalton boys. Adam mimed the flick of a blade upwards with a dark smirk but Jeff did his best to ignore him.

"You two alright?" Shiloh asked, her tone dropping the anger and replacing it with curiosity and gentleness.

"We'll be fine. Thank you," Nick said shakily, tugging Jeff towards the motorbike again.

Shiloh nodded, "Okay. I know how some people get. It's disgusting, how they act. I hope I'll see you around sometime though."

She waved a quick good bye before ducking back into the shop. Jeff and Nick raced for the bike, climbing on and jamming helmets on before the blonde revved the engine and sped out of there as fast as he could.

As they made their way back to Dalton, Nick hugging Jeff's chest like the world depended on it, the blonde suddenly felt a little more relaxed. He knew the problem wasn't over – it never was. It would never go away. There would always be someone. But for the moment at the very least, he'd said what he'd needed to say and the brothers might just stay away.

It was an almost pointless hope, but one he clung to anyway.

Out of all this, he'd done what he'd never managed to do before.

Stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder that prompts are always welcome and reviews are adored :D<strong>


	18. Just Family Issues

**thefieryrose13 - I love you. So much. And yes, I read Dalton :D I love it! **

**Okay, so for once it's not a mash up of prompts :)**

**Windsorgirl14 - _Can we see a very clingy Jeff trying to get a sleepy Nick to hang out with him?_**

**(Heylookitsyouagain - you have awesome prompts :D No favouritism, I promise!)**

**Okay, so Jeff might be a bit irrational in this chapter but it's kind of the point and sometimes people are just irrational and strange like that. And I'm sure Windsorgirl wanted fluff or something of the sort, but of course the first thing I thougth of was ANGSTANGSTANGST D; So prepare for Niff's first fight!**

**Hey, anyone see my numerous daddy issues popping up here? And my tendency to overreact and cry in arguments? Yeah, my dad left my family when he decided he didn't want to look after us kids anymore, and I do cry very easily. Jeff's like, the guy version of me. Only cooler. And gay. **

**...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Niff astounded most of the Warblers. In fact, they astounded most of the students at Dalton. After all, who could say they had the literal <em>perfect<em> relationship? The guys hung out, talked (and it wasn't awkward), made out, sung cheesy love songs to each other, and now they had promise rings. They never argued or fought – at least not over anything important (though Nick would call the theft and subsequent eating of his jellybeans by one Jeff Sterling to be rather important). They seemed to be the epitome of the perfect relationship – straight or gay.

But nothing could ever really last, could it?

* * *

><p>Jeff had never had a worse weekend.<p>

The boys had spent the weekend with their respective families, after Jeff's parents complained they barely got to see him. Plus Nick had said he'd wanted to spend the weekend alone, saying he didn't spend enough time with Isabelle. So he'd stayed at home for the two days – and they were the worst, most painful and emotionally damaging two days of his life. His parents had just fought and fought over everything, from miniscule things like small remarks his father would make to the larger issues that had Jeff locking himself in his room and turning his music up as loud as it would go so he didn't have to hear them. He didn't want to hear them arguing about him anymore. He didn't want to listen to his father shouting, _"I can't handle him anymore!"_ When Monday finally rolled around Jeff was more than desperate to get back to the safety and quiet of Dalton, and his boyfriend. But when he finally found Nick, he was acting strangely.

"Nick?" he asked as he approached his boyfriend. Nick was leaning against the wall, flicking through messages on his phone. He glanced up when Jeff called his name and the blonde saw how exhausted he looked, with dark rings under his eyes and skin pale.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied tiredly, going back to his phone.

Jeff chewed on his lip for a moment, knowing something was up, "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

Nick shrugged, "I'm fine."

Jeff didn't want to push the issue but there was something _wrong_. And he didn't really want to leave. He wanted to stay with Nick because he was on the verge of breaking down and he didn't want to. He was holding it back as well as he could at the moment but he knew it wouldn't take much to let the emotions break through the floodgate. He wasn't proud of the fact that he cried so easily. It didn't take very much provocation to make him cry. Just stress him out a little and he would sob for hours. Nick called it 'emotional'. Jeff called it 'weak'. And right now he was feeling particularly weak and he needed Nick to help him fix it. Make him feel like the world wasn't going to end suddenly. But Nick seemed to want nothing to do with him and Jeff didn't understand.

When the bell rang to signal the beginning of the first class, Nick walked off without a good bye or a wave. He didn't even look at Jeff as he walked away and the blonde was left standing there more confused and lost and hurt than ever.

* * *

><p>By the time the school day had ended, Jeff had been all but ignored by Nick through all the classes they shared and both breaks. Jeff had had to keep his boyfriend awake as he dozed off numerous times through class, but all he got in return as a short nod and a glance. That was it. If there was ever an indication that something was <em>wrong<em>, it was this. Nick only pushed people away when he was hurting. If he was as sleepy as he was now, usually Nick would be all over the closest person, who tended to be Jeff. He would be clingy and stubborn, wanting hugs and to be held. But now he was just pushing everyone else away, trying to deal with something alone. Normally Jeff would have an idea of how to fix it. But he didn't this time. He was scared and hurting too and he had no idea what was wrong with Nick.

When they reached their dorm, Jeff hoped they might be able to talk. But Nick just threw himself on his bed and lay there, sighing.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Nick mumbled, curling up.

Jeff wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Then, tentatively, he walked over to Nick's bed and sat down on the edge, staring at the floor. He needed Nick to be there for him, just like it was obvious that Nick needed Jeff to be there for him.

Jeff didn't consider himself a needy person. He was more than capable of looking after himself and being independent. In fact, he loved being alone sometimes, just having the time to think and enjoy the silence with nothing to do. But there were other times when he just needed someone to be there. No one had ever been there for him like Nick had. No matter what was going on, Nick had been there to help make it better. And it ran both ways – Jeff would always be ready to help his boyfriend if there was something wrong. It just helped if he knew what was going on.

"Nick," he said softly, hesitantly, knowing it was an awful time but needing to say something. Needing Nick to turn around and hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Nick muttered, "I'm tired, leave me alone."

"What… what's wrong? I know something's up," Jeff continued slowly, torn between his own hurt and fixing Nick's own pain "Just tell me, I can fix it, I'll do my best to fix it."

The brunette, on his front, grumbled to him to shut up but Jeff barely heard him. He was too caught up in his nervous, scared ramble, his tell-tale sign of worry and fear.

"I promise, I'll do what I can. Was it me? Did I do something? Or did something happen on the weekend? I'm sorry if it was me, whatever it was I didn't meant to do it, I swear. Tell me what it was, and I won't do it again, or I'll find a way to fix it, I'll help…"

Jeff was surprised when Nick shot upright, glaring darkly in his boyfriend's direction, eyes glittering with anger and frustration.

"Shut up!" he shouted "Just leave me alone for crying out loud! I'm trying to sleep."

Jeff stared for a moment, stunned into silence. Nick rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to the pillow, settling back into a comfortable position with a heavy sigh. Jeff could feel the emotions building up stronger behind his eyelids again, the floodgates not holding them at bay anymore. A tear dripped down his face and he hastily wiped it away, standing.

"Okay," he whispered, turning and running out of the room and down the hall, leaving Nick far behind as he forced the tears to back down.

But they wouldn't. They just kept coming and Jeff kept his head down to avoid anyone seeing his tear-streaked face. He ran through the halls towards the one place he knew would be empty and he could sit and break down alone and in peace. No one would disturb him there. No one would hear him.

There was a small study hall on the far side of Dalton, specifically for freshman but no one ever used it because it was draughty and either freezing cold or boiling hot, depending on the season. Jeff didn't really care at the moment; he just needed to get away from everyone for a while.

He ducked into the room and shut the door behind him, dropping into one of the eternally empty seats, head in his hands as he struggled to hold back the emotions that had built up over the past three days. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. First his parents argued, his father all but saying he wanted rid of him, wanted to get out of there. It was very possible he would leave, and Jeff wasn't sure he could deal with that. And now something was up with Nick and he was being pushed away at the time when he needed his boyfriend the most.

He didn't hear the door open quietly; he wasn't expecting it. But he did hear when a familiar voice said in surprise, "Oh, I… I didn't realise…"

Jeff looked up, sucking in a deep breath as he faced Kurt – the ever-immaculate Kurt, who just made him feel twice as bad when he realised how awful he must look to the other boy.

"It's alright," the blonde said, getting to his feet "I'll… go somewhere else."

He started to move toward the door, but Kurt blocked his way, "Jeff. You look awful. What's wrong?"

Jeff paused for a moment, regarding Kurt carefully. The boy was looking at him with genuine worry and concern, watching him to make sure the blonde didn't run out the door before he knew what was going on with him.

Jeff sat back down heavily, sighing, voice trembling.

"It's nothing."

Kurt took the seat next to him and raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I… just, don't judge me or anything-"

"Look who you're talking to."

Jeff managed a small smile at that, "I suppose so. Anyway, I-I cry easily. So there isn't really anything serious, you know, wrong, or anything, I'm just, crying and hiding out here…"

"Of course, nothing's wrong," Kurt said lightly, sarcastically.

Jeff sighed, getting a better control on his emotions. He didn't really want to cry in front of Kurt, but Kurt was making it more and more difficult to hold the tears back.

"Is this about Nick?" he asked quietly "You were both acting strange today."

Jeff sniffed, "Kind of. Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Kurt sighed, leaning back in the chair and speaking to cover the growing silence between them, "I didn't realise anyone else knew about this place. I come here when I need to be alone. When I'm worried, or stressed, or upset – I come here."

"Me too," Jeff said quietly.

"You know bottling it up doesn't help."

For some reason, Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He knew Kurt was just trying to help, but what he was saying was hitting home and making his chest ache even more than it already was. He'd been holding his emotions in for days and when he thought he'd be able to finally get it off his aching chest, Nick turned around and pushed him away. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes tightly to stop the escaping tears but they leaked out of the corners, dripping down his cheeks as he desperately tried to hold them back. He _hated_ how he was so weak. He _hated_ how he cried so easily and for stupid reasons. He _hated_ how he felt so alone and hurt. He _hated_ what Nick was doing. But most of all, he _hated_ himself for not knowing what was wrong with Nick in the first place.

"Oh, please don't cry," Kurt said, obviously uncomfortable.

Jeff coughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry. I can't seem to do anything right today, can I?"

Kurt bit off a curse, something that surprised Jeff enough to stop his tears. The other boy looked at the blonde apologetically.

"No, I'm sorry. That sounded awful. And what do you mean you can't do anything right?"

Jeff sighed, "Something happened on the weekend – I don't really want to talk about it – but I-I feel like it's my fault, a-and now something's up with Nick and I don't know what and he won't tell me, and I f-feel like I should know but I don't."

Kurt nodded as he listened to Jeff's story. When the blonde was finished, he said, "The second you get the chance, you need to talk it over. You two have an amazing relationship and you'll sort this out, I know you will."

"Thanks," Jeff smiled, "I hope so. I hate feeling like this."

Kurt smiled in return, nodding, "I can't even imagine."

"So what are you doing here?" Jeff asked, wanting to get the topic off himself and on to something else. Besides, Kurt had said he only came to the lonely study hall when he was upset or stressed. Or worried.

"Oh, Blaine's just decided to let Cameron and Michael study with him in our dorm," Kurt sighed, a small smile still on his face "And I can't work when they're chatting."

As the conversation descended into something far more comfortable, with Kurt doing most of the talking, Jeff let the thought of Nick and the impending talk they'd have to have slip from his mind. He'd worry about it later. Right now he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Jeff headed back to his dorm. He 'd stayed with Kurt until dinner, just talking about nothing in particular. Then after dinner he'd accepted Liam's offer of watching an episode of Supernatural to take his mind off whatever was distracting him. Kurt hadn't told them and neither had Jeff – but the Warblers weren't so stupid not to realise that something was up. After that particularly gory episode, Jeff found he had nothing else to do but go back to his room. As he opened the door quietly, he hoped Nick was still asleep. He knew they needed to talk but he was tired and not really in the mood for conversation. <em>A little like how Nick was feeling earlier<em>, Jeff thought as he noticed his boyfriend still snoring lightly._  
><em>  
>He quickly changed and slid into bed, pulling the covers up and curling into a ball, facing away from Nick. As tired as he was, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep, and so heard when Nick's snoring stopped suddenly. Jeff figured the noise of him returning had woken the other up, and suddenly felt just a little more guilt add itself to the already-huge amount he was feeling from not knowing what was wrong with Nick.<br>_  
>Let's see how he likes it,<em>Jeff thought to himself as he heard Nick sit up and yawn.

"Jeff?" the brunette called sleepily "I heard you come in."

Jeff said nothing, just stayed silent and eyes tightly shut. Maybe if Nick thought he was still asleep, he would leave it alone until morning. He could _not_ deal with this right now. He hadn't been dealing with everything before, and now that he could add exhaustion to his list of shit feelings, now was _so _not the time to be talking it over. But Nick refused to give up.

"Jeff? You okay?" he asked, as if nothing had happened earlier. Jeff heard him walking over, sit on the edge of his bed. Still he didn't move or say anything.

"I know you're awake. I'm not stupid."

"Leave me alone," the blonde muttered quietly.

Nick sighed, "I suppose I deserve that."

So he did remember. He was just going to be an ass about it. Jeff didn't move as Nick continued.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?"

It wasn't the best idea. But it was what slipped out of his mouth as he sat up and glared at Nick in the moonlight. Actually, it was a terrible idea, but it was too late to take it back now. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be like that…"

"Like what?" Jeff hissed, more upset than angry "I tried to talk to you earlier. You pushed me away. You pushed me away all day and _now _you want to talk?"

Nick sighed, "Hey, at least I'm trying to make an effort here."

"And I'm not?"

Nick stood up, folding his arms across his chest as he glared down at Jeff, "You're the one who forgot. If you'd remembered what yesterday meant, to me, then none of this would be happening."  
><em><br>Oh, now that was _it. Jeff hauled himself out of bed, standing to face Nick with blazing fury the likes of which he'd never experienced before.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember everything!" he shouted "I've tried all day to remember but I can't. And pushing me away certainly wasn't helping."

"I needed some time alone," Nick shot back "Couldn't you just respect that?"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Jeff knew he should just shut up but he couldn't "You want me to remember and be there for you but to stay away at the same time?"

"Stop trying to turn this around on me!" Nick yelled.

"S-So this is all my fault?" Jeff's breath hitched as he tried furiously not to cry. He was _not_ going to cry. Not now. And then Nick said something that tore at Jeff's heart and made him want to break down because_ it was the truth and it hurt._

"Yeah, it is!" he shouted "You've remembered for the past three years, why not now?"

The second the words were out of his mouth, Nick looked horrified. He tried to backtrack, apologise, but Jeff couldn't hear him; he was already speaking and the words were running through his head and suddenly they all made sense.  
><em><br>It's my fault._

"The last three years I wasn't your boyfriend."

"What's that have to do with-"

Jeff cut him off, nowhere near finished, "The last three years I wasn't your boyfriend. I wasn't trying so hard to be perfect. But I'm not perfect and now I know I can't be. I tried, Nick. But I can't do anything right and everything I do just screws things up. You, my parents – I keep ruining things."

As he spoke, he twisted the promise ring on his finger nervously, absently, not really noticing what he was doing. Almost as a surprise, the ring slid off his finger as he finished, and he stared at it for a moment. There were two choices. He could put it back on, continue this stupid argument that was going nowhere because Nick had hit the nail on the head (_it was all his fault, he couldn't do anything right_), or he could…

With a strange, heavy feeling in his stomach that told him that it was both the right and the oh-so-wrong thing to do, Jeff carefully put the silver ring down on the bedside table, hesitating before moving his hand. When he looked back to Nick, the brunette was staring in shock.

"Jeff… I didn't… don't…"

"I can't," Jeff waved a hand, fighting back the tears again "I always told you I wasn't good enough and I don't even know… I'm sorry."

And then he turned around and he had to get _out_ of there. He ran for the door, throwing it open and running down the corridor. He heard Nick following him, calling out his name. But he didn't stop. Nick had made him realise that this whole thing was actually his fault – the thought had been nagging at the back of his mind all day, a small doubt that was now blindingly obvious. He just couldn't do anything right, could he? He couldn't keep his parents happy, or even his boyfriend. He should have remembered. Then none of this would have happened. And to top it all off, he was fighting back tears (_weak, pathetic, stupid_). But the worst part? He still couldn't remember for the life of him what it was that he'd forgotten.

He didn't realise where he was going until his subconscious told him to stop. He stared at the door in front of him for a moment, slightly blurry through his building tears (_couldn't they just go the hell away?_) before he knocked. It took a moment, as the occupants were asleep, but after what seemed like forever, the door opened. Jeff found himself face to face with Blaine, who was blinking at him strangely.

"Jeff?" he asked, voice tinged with tiredness "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't trust himself to speak with breaking down. He'd just screwed everything up – his parents hated him, he'd just broken up with his boyfriend…

_I've just broken up with Nick._

That was the final straw. Jeff hiccupped as he tried to keep back his sobs but he couldn't do it. Blaine looked stunned, pulling him into the room.

"Jeff?" That was Kurt, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders as he stumbled in.

"Jeff!" Nick's voice echoed from down the hall.

Jeff lost it. His knees didn't support him anymore and dropped to the floor, head in his hands as he choked out tears and apologies. He felt someone sit down beside him and he leaned into them, feeling like a stupid child who _just couldn't do anything right._

He heard the conversation going on in the doorway and his heart broke all over again.

"I need to talk to Jeff," Nick was saying.

"No," Kurt said firmly "Not right now. Tomorrow. And that's if he wants to."

"Kurt, you don't understand. I have to talk to him, now."

"Does he sound like he is in any state to be talking?" Kurt said, as patiently as he could without snapping. Nick started to argue but stopped.

"Just wait," Kurt said finally before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Nick stared at the closed door for a moment before looking down at the silver ring he held in his palm.<p>

He'd really done it this time.

* * *

><p>That morning he went down to breakfast with Kurt and Blaine. They'd insisted, telling him that he needed to sort things out and not just mope around, which was all Jeff felt like doing since <em>he'd just screwed up everything important in his life<em>. Then he saw Nick and the brunette tried to talk to him. Jeff had wanted to talk. He'd wanted to get everything off his chest and make everything better. But he knew he couldn't make anything better. He was the one who had messed up in the first place – everyone was telling him so. His parents, Nick, himself. He'd known from the start that he wasn't good enough. So getting either of their hopes up was just cruel. Right? So he turned away and disappeared, leaving Nick behind.

He didn't notice the thin chain around Nick's neck.

* * *

><p>He spent most of the day staring at his right hand, forcing himself to see what it looked like without the ring he'd grown so used to over the past week. A week. That was how long it had been since he'd promised Nick he'd be there forever. Dammit, he just couldn't do anything right.<p>

He did his best to ignore how, at all angles, the ring-less finger just looked and felt _wrong_.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" David has asked, stunned at the fact Nick and Jeff were actually separated for more than ten seconds. Jeff just shrugged.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Thad had asked when they'd sat together during Maths. Jeff said nothing.

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt had said, trying to help. Jeff just shook his head.

"He wants to talk to you," Cameron had told him after he'd had a class with Nick. Jeff ignored him.

"You look like shit," Trent had said during their shared period of Physics. Jeff sighed.

"Who do I have to go hurt?" Liam had asked when he'd found Jeff trying to hold himself together in the Warbler Hall before practice. Jeff shook his head and said nothing.

* * *

><p>He'd missed something.<p>

Something important, and whatever it was, it had caused this whole mess.

Nick knew he'd screwed up big time, but how could he fix it when Jeff wouldn't talk to him?

He felt like an idiot. He'd yelled at Jeff for forgetting something when he'd totally just skipped over the fact that _hey, maybe something's up with Jeff._

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do?" Blaine asked when he'd cornered Nick that morning. Nick shrugged – he wasn't so sure himself.<p>

"Is something up?" Mason had asked, ever the observant midget. Nick ignored him.

"It was your fault," he kept telling himself, all day. He chewed on his lip, knowing it was true.

"He's a mess," Kurt had told him during English. Nick nodded, knowing.

"You look like shit," Trent had said during their shared period of Art. Nick sighed.

"Go talk to him," Wes had said when Warbler practice was over and Jeff had run out of the room before anyone else. Nick nodded. He had to fix things.

* * *

><p>Jeff reached for the door handle before freezing. He stared at his hand, realising he'd just been about to open the door to his dorm. Where Nick was. Habit had just kicked in, guiding him unconsciously as he'd let himself get wrapped up in his usual self-deprecating thoughts. They'd always been there, telling him for as long as he could remember that he wasn't as good as the others, he wasn't <em>good enough<em>. When his parents had fought when he was younger, when he got picked last for the team, when he'd realised he was gay, when he'd been beaten and stabbed by Adam Karofsky, when he'd had to transfer to escape. He was never good enough for anyone. And now he'd just proved it by messing up what he had with Nick. What he'd _had_, he realised. That was all out the window now.

"Jeff?"

He jumped, startled by the sound of his _ex_-boyfriend's voice (_shit, that just sounded awful_). He turned to look at him, not sure what to do. Nick was staring at him, a look of hope in his eyes. Jeff knew he should walk away before he ruined things again, but his body wouldn't let him. There was a long moment of awkward silence (_had there ever been awkward silence between them?_).

"Can we talk?" Nick asked quietly, fiddling with the chain around his neck that Jeff only just noticed.

The word was out of Jeff's mouth before he could think about it or stop himself. Not that he really wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't. But then it was out in the open and there was no going back.

"Yes."

Nick stepped forward and opened the door to their (_his?_) dorm, walking inside and waiting for Jeff to follow slowly before shutting it. There was that awful silence again, neither quite sure what to say. Then-

"I'm sorry.

Jeff looked up, staring at Nick strangely. That was unexpected.

"Why?" he found himself asking, even though he _knew _this was a bad idea.

Nick sighed, leaning against the wall for support, "I should never have said what I did. It's not your fault. The argument, or me being angry – it's not your fault."

"Yeah it is," Jeff mumbled under his breath, but Nick caught the words and shook his head.

"No, it's not," he said vehemently, pushing himself off the wall and stepping closer, but stopping himself a few paces away from Jeff hesitantly "It's not your fault. I didn't mean what I said."

Jeff spoke sadly, "I forgot."

"And maybe I'm pissed that you forgot, but I shouldn't have gotten that angry. I think I missed something myself. Didn't I?" Nick said, Jeff looking away with shame burning in his face. _He'd _messed up. _He _was the one who was at fault. Nick could never have known about what had happened on the weekend. He couldn't have known. Why was he sorry?

"Jeff, I totally put my foot in it and I am so sorry," Nick was saying "Please, tell me what happened."

Jeff wanted to tell him to stop asking, stop talking to him, because he really wasn't worth the effort. He never had been, if he was honest with himself. Jeff Sterling wasn't worth it and couldn't do anything right and was weak and stupid and just kept ruining things.

But he didn't say any of that.

"What did I forget?" he asked instead, hoping that just maybe he could turn this conversation around and get the topic off him and onto something else. Nick shook his head.

"You tell me what happened, and I'll tell you what you forgot."

"You first." Jeff wasn't ready.

Nick paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I stayed awake nearly all Sunday night. I couldn't sleep because there were too many memories and I just couldn't ignore them. I could remember them arguing, and Isabelle was crying in her room but no one would go to her except me, and I was with her when I heard the door slam…"

Jeff felt like he's been stabbed in the gut all over again. Memories of his own were resurfacing, of the weekend and all the other times his parents had fought because it was like Nick was seeing the future. Jeff's future. One day his dad was going to slam the door and leave him.

"It was the day my dad left, four years ago now," Nick finished quietly, unnecessarily.

Jeff didn't trust himself to say anything. He could recall all the past years when he'd been there while Nick had been unable to sleep on that night. He'd stayed up all night with him, talking and trying to take his mind off the event that had changed his life. And then this year, he'd forgotten. And he couldn't even blame it on his parents arguing. He should have remembered beforehand, when Nick had said he'd wanted to spend the weekend alone. He should have remembered a long time before now. If not before, then at least realise his mistake afterwards, try to make up for it. But now it was too late. He'd screwed things up big time.

"I pushed you away because you'd forgotten, and I was still upset," Nick continued "But after I got some sleep I realised I'd been horrible. I wanted to fix things, but I was still angry that you'd forgotten. And then…"

Nothing else needed to be said. They both knew what had happened after that. Jeff had walked out, plain and simple. Jeff had given up, knowing there was no chance of fixing what he'd ruined. He'd messed up too many times, this one the last straw.

"Now please tell me," Nick asked "What did I miss? I was being such an idiot that I skipped something, and I feel horrible. What was it?"

Jeff turned his head to look at him, slowly.

And then he just gave up.

"I'm scared," he whispered, too afraid to even say it out loud.

Nick took another step closer, but giving Jeff his space at the same time, "Of what?"

"Of the same thing."

A pause.

"He's gonna go, I know he will. They were fighting all weekend, about how he hates b-being here and he wants to go back to LA, and how he h-hates…"

Jeff rubbed at his eyes, feeling the build-up behind them which only made him feel worse about himself (_weak, stupid, pathetic_). Nick stayed silent as Jeff continued in an almost non-existent whisper.

"How he hates m-me and wants to leave."

"Oh Jeff," Nick said, ignoring any personal space issues and wrapping his arms around the blonde "I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise… shit…"

Jeff coughed, hugging Nick tightly and wishing he could never let go. But you didn't hug your _ex_-boyfriend like you'd never broken up. And that thought just made him cry even harder, and Nick rubbed his back while Jeff choked and tried to breathe.

"It's not your fault, okay?" Nick said "No matter what he says, it's not your fault. I promise. He should love you and if he doesn't then that's his fault, not yours."

Jeff nodded, not really taking it in but accepting it all the same. He believed Nick. He knew he should let go and stop crying, but he couldn't. He knew it was wrong to be doing this when they'd broken up. When Nick was actually an _ex_. The word sounded so dirty, and Jeff hated it. But he'd walked out. He couldn't fix that. The truth was that Nick was his _ex_-boyfriend and he really shouldn't be hugging him or crying on his shoulder.

He certainly shouldn't be kissing him.

But he was. He shifted his head and kissed Nick desperately, moving his hands to grip the brunette's head. It was sloppy and rushed, teeth jarring against each other's, and all he could taste was the salt of his own tears, but Jeff couldn't stop himself. He needed this. Nick kissed him back before he took hold of Jeff's hands and pulled them away gently but firmly. He broke the kiss and pushed Jeff away when he tried to come back.

"No," he said, and Jeff's heart shattered all over again and he knew he'd messed things up even more. He just physically _couldn't_ do anything right, could he? They weren't together anymore – maybe not even friends anymore. That would just be like torture, being friends like they were before but not together. Not boyfriends. Not after he'd ruined things like that. What was he thinking, kissing Nick like that? It was stupid and desperate, just like him. Just like Jeff Sterling.

But then he realised Nick was still talking and he tuned in.

"Not right now. You're in a really bad headspace right now. When you're feeling better, okay?"

Jeff nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that. He wasn't sure he'd ever feel better, not after the last few days and knowing that he was basically the cause for everything that had gone wrong during those seventy two hours. But if Nick was okay with kissing him again, sometime, he wasn't going to argue.

Nick seemed to know exactly what he needed, and pulled Jeff towards his bed, guiding him to lie down before he lay next to him, still holding him and letting Jeff rest his head against his chest. Jeff hiccupped out a small sob, starting to breathe properly again as he let his guard down. He felt something stabbing into his forehead and lifted his head to look at Nick curiously, knowing he must have looked _awful_. Nick tugged on the chain around his neck until the object strung on the end slipped out from under his shirt. Jeff stared at the silver ring as Nick flushed a deep red.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it back," he whispered "I hoped you would, so I kept it close… and it made me feel like you were still there."

Another awkward silence.

"Do you want it back? Or is it too soon?"

"Yes please," Jeff said in a small voice.

Nick sat up a little and undid the chain, letting the ring fall off the free end on onto his palm. He took Jeff's hand and slid it onto the right finger before they curled up again, comfortable and quiet.

"We're such saps," Nick chuckled, almost to himself "We can't even go one day without each other."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jeff said, eyes closed as he felt sleep rushing over him.

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>When Jeff awoke, it took him quite a few moments to realise that the position he was in had once been an impossibility. He snuggled up closer to Nick, the other's body heat and arms around him keeping him warm. He didn't know what time it was – it was mostly dark, meaning they'd slept through the afternoon and part of the night at the very least – but if he were honest, he didn't really care. He was just happy to be back where he felt most comfortable. Even if it didn't last. That thought stung and he chewed on his lip. As much as Nick told him it wasn't his fault, he knew that if his father left, it would be because of him. And he <em>had<em> forgotten one of the most important days to Nick. And screwed up in numerous other ways. He was honestly surprised Nick wanted to be with him at times. Especially at this particular time.

Nick shifted and yawned in that way he always did when he was still exhausted (no matter how much sleep he'd gotten beforehand, there always seemed to be a time when Nick was still utterly tired out of his mind). Jeff considered staying still and letting Nick think he was still asleep – especially since Nick was running his hand through the blonde's hair absently – but he knew he'd have to face him eventually. He looked up and saw Nick smile.

"Hey, you're awake."

"What time is it?" Jeff asked, hoping to delay the inevitable by a little while.

Nick checked his phone, reaching past Jeff to pull it from his pocket, "Five thirty. In the morning. No wonder I'm tired."

"We've been asleep since yesterday afternoon, after school finished."

"I just don't make sense, do I?" Nick smiled.

Jeff shook his head, biting his lip again. There was nothing for it. He may as well just ask now and get all the horrible stuff out of the way.

"Are you sure you still want to be with me?"

Nick tilted his head slightly, shifting one hand to flash the promise ring in the low light, "I think this says it, doesn't it?"

"I just don't get why," Jeff said "I mean, I forgot Sunday, and I'm stupid, and I cry easily, and I eat all your jellybeans, and I can't do anything right, and _I_ walked out on _you_, and-"

Nick shut him up with a finger to his lips, smiling a little, "Let me just say something. I'm pissed off you forgot about my dad, but it's nothing to break up over. You're not stupid in any regard. You're allowed to cry as much as you want, it doesn't make you weak – and I know that's what you think," he said as Jeff started to speak "I get annoyed when you eat my jellybeans but I don't _really_ care, and it's not true that you can't do anything right. It's not true at all. You just make mistakes sometimes, like everyone else. And not everything is your fault, either. _And_, yeah, you're the one who walked out, but it doesn't matter because we're back now and that's all in the past."

Jeff smiled at that – the first time he'd smiled in what felt like a _long_time – and said, "We're back?"

Nick traced the ring on Jeff's finger, "I hope so. Now you're just making me tired and I'm going to fall asleep again."

It was a challenge and Jeff knew it, but he decided to play Nick for a little longer, "Then I guess I'd better let you sleep."

Jeff sat up, sliding out of Nick's reach. In true sleepy-Nick style, the boy yelped and flailed his arms to grab Jeff back. The blonde jumped off the bed and out of range. Nick glared at him from the bed, yawning once.

"Come back here!" he protested plaintively, looking rather dejected.

Jeff stepped a little closer, teasingly out of reach, "I thought you were tired?"

"Don't go."

Jeff relented, seeing the genuine sadness in Nick's eyes and moved within reach. Nick grabbed him and pulled him quickly towards him until Jeff found himself lying on top of his rather cute and sleepy boyfriend.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded. Jeff smiled and leaned down, their lips brushing softly. He shifted until he was on his knees, Nick's hands in his hair and Jeff's gripping the brunette's chest under his arms.

"Love you," he said quietly.

Nick nibbled on Jeff's bottom lip before replying, "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM A SUCKER FOR CORNY ADORABLE ENDINGS :D<strong>

**Reviews? Requests? They're always loved.**


	19. Just A Food Fight

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I went away for a couple of days on a camp :) I had heaps of fun and made a tonne of new friends. Although I'm exhausted now and sore all over - but I think the pain is worth the fun I had :)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! This fic is bordering on 30 chapters now with all the requests you guys are sending my way! And I'm pretty sure that would make it my longest fic to date. If you want more Niff, just request away!**

**Oh, and there's basically no real timeline with this anymore ;) It's all in Junior year, after Kurt's transfer. I might throw in some Regionals if someone wants me to but other than that there's no real timeline. Eventually though I will switch it up to Senior year. **

**GleekHolly97 - _Id like them to be baking for something say a Dalton bake sale and they end up having a food fight!_  
><span>MadiBuzz<span> - _could you do something where they're cooking somehow and start having a flirty food fight?_**

**I think great minds must think alike! I didn't go with the Dalton bake sale - it's just somewhere else... Prepare yourselves for some cupcakes, Isabelle, kisses and sleepy Niff!**

* * *

><p>A call from your mother can mean many different things. It can be really good, or really bad. Or it can be intriguing, strange, amazing, surprising, or many others.<p>

In this case, the call was most definitely annoying.

* * *

><p>Nick really, really, <em>really<em> didn't want to answer his phone.

It was ringing and vibrating on the table beside his bed, and Nick was glaring at it and muttering some rather obscene words under his breath about how much he _hated _that phone and its ability to interrupt just about anything. He was considering just leaving it to ring out. If it was important they would ring again and then he'd find the motivation to pull himself out of Jeff's arms and answer it. But right now, he thought as he curled up closer to his boyfriend as Jeff slept, he wasn't going anywhere. At all. Full stop. Nick glared at the vibrating phone until finally it shut up and went still and silent. He smiled and sighed, snuggling back until he could feel Jeff's breath on the back of his neck. Jeff shifted his head slightly, pressing a kiss into Nick's hair and tightening his grip, and Nick knew he was awake.

"I'm glad you didn't answer that," the blonde chuckled tiredly, yawning.

"If it's really important, they can call ba-"

And Nick swore the universe was against him at this point because the phone started ringing again, vibrating against the table annoyingly. Nick screwed up his eyes and growled, Jeff laughing quietly.

"You should probably get it. Like you said, it must be important."

"I hate whoever this is," Nick said as he slipped halfway out of Jeff's arms and reached for the phone. He checked the ID and sighed.

"It's Mom," he said as he picked up the call.

"_Nick? I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it was you two boys were up to – and I _don't_ want to know – but I need you to come home for the night_," Natalia's voice said from the other end.

"Mom," Nick sighed "I'm exhausted. I _can't _come and babysit Isabelle."

"_Jen can't come and I haven't got anyone else. Plus, Izzy's got a bake sale at her school tomorrow and I promised I'd make her something for it but I just got called back in to work_," Natalia replied and Nick groaned at the mere thought of _baking_ "_I really need you to do this for me._"

"You know I'm a mess in the kitchen, Mom. I'll probably set the house on fire again or something," Nick said, and it wasn't just an excuse. Last time he'd tried to cook something he literally had set the place on fire. Luckily someone had been there to put it out but since then he'd been banned from touching anything in the kitchen.

It seemed Natalia had just remembered this fact, "_Oh, that's right. Look, Isabelle will just have to go without then. But I still need you to come and babysit._"

Nick sighed, running a hand over his face in annoyance. Jeff sat up behind him and hugged his waist, resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Fine," he said "I'll be there soon."

"_Thank you_."

He hung up, dropping the offending phone on the table with an exasperated sigh. Jeff kissed his neck. He'd been rather clingy of late (though that was Nick's fault really, after starting that massive fight that should never have happened) and took every chance he had to hug, kiss, or even just touch his boyfriend, as if to make sure he was still there. Nick let him. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea itself – it meant a lot of nights spent just snuggling and talking, which he was more than happy with – and if it made Jeff feel better, he wasn't about to tell him to stop. He knew he was the cause and he still felt guilty for blowing the whole situation out of proportion and making Jeff feel like it was his fault. He would never forgive himself for that. Jeff had told him later that he'd always felt like he was never good enough, like he wasn't worth anything. How he felt like he couldn't do anything, kept ruining things, was stupid and weak. Nick would never forgive himself for his own little part in making Jeff feel like that - worthless. He would just spend every day trying to prove to him that it wasn't the truth.

"She wants you to babysit," Jeff said, startling Nick out of his thoughts for a moment.

He nodded, "Yeah. And she wanted me to bake something for Isabelle's school for tomorrow but you know how bad I am in the kitchen."

Jeff chuckled, "I do. I remember that popcorn incident."

"See what I mean?" Nick said with a grin "I'm so bad I can't even make microwave popcorn without breaking something."

"Or exploding a microwave."

They laughed for a moment, forgetting that Nick had somewhere to go. When it finally came to mind again, the brunette sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I should go."

As he stood up to leave, Jeff grabbed his arm, "I'll come with you?"

It was a question more than anything else. And there was no way Nick was going to deny him the chance to come with him. Besides, Isabelle loved Jeff as much as she loved her brother. And they might even get some time to themselves if they were lucky.

Nick smiled and took Jeff's hand, "Come on then."

* * *

><p>They made it to Nick's house faster than usual, walking inside the moment Natalia was walking out. She kissed Nick on the cheek, greeting Jeff and telling the boys to be sensible and not do anything dangerous or stupid. She gave them a meaningful look before leaving, making Nick roll his eyes before he was engulfed in Hurricane Isabelle.<p>

"Nicky! Nicky!" the little girl squealed jumping up and down and tugging on her brother's hand "Did Mommy tell you about the bake sale?"

"Uh huh," Nick said, letting his sister lead him towards the kitchen with Jeff followed behind with a smile on his face "But you know I can't cook or anything, remember?"

Isabelle paused, screwing up her face, "Yeah. You made the kitchen go on fire."

Jeff laughed and the dark-haired girl let go of Nick's hand and launched herself at Jeff. The blonde caught her easily and rested her on his hip, grinning as she giggled and hugged him.

"Jeff-Jeff, can you bake stuff? Or do you make stuff go on fire too?"

"No, I'm pretty good," he said "I reckon I could get something together for you. How's cupcakes sound?"

Isabelle squealed in delight and struggled to be put down. Jeff did so and both boys watched as she raced through the kitchen, pulling open doors and seemingly searching for things. The boys traded glances.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged, "I've done it before. Just don't touch anything."

He smirked and poked Nick in the shoulder before going to join Isabelle in her hunt for ingredients. Nick just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, and finally they were on their way to making the promised cupcakes. Nick stood back while Jeff and Isabelle (standing on a stool so she was high enough to be able to help) worked on the treats.<p>

"Here, you put this in," Jeff said, handing Isabelle the flour. The girl giggled and dumped it in the bowl, sending a cloud of flour into the air and making everyone choke for a moment. Jeff added a few more ingredients before the one Nick knew would cause the most chaos and mess.

"Can I do the eggs?" the little girl asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on her stool and wobbling it dangerously. Nick had to duck in and stabilise it before she toppled to the ground. Isabelle barely even noticed – she was too preoccupied with the eggs Jeff was holding away from her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"How about I do one and you do one?" he compromised, hesitant to let the five year old near the eggs. Both boys knew it was a good idea. Isabelle and anything that could break, crack or splatter and make a mess was bound to cause a disaster of some sort.

Isabelle nodded and Jeff handed her one of the eggs, showing her how to break it into the bowl. She watched intently, then when it was her turn, tried to copy Jeff. Unfortunately she tapped the egg on the side of the bowl a little too hard and it all but shattered in her hand. Most of the insides went inside the bowl (Nick thanked God) but some slipped onto the bench and down onto the floor. Isabelle's small hands were covered in yolk and she giggled, watching it drip from her fingers into the bowl. Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling at Nick. The brunette took his sister to wash her hands, leaving Jeff to clean up the mess. When they returned, they found Jeff ready to start mixing everything together.

"Can I stir?" Isabelle shouted excitedly, leaping from Nick's arms and scrambling to get back on the stool (with a little help from her brother). Jeff nodded and handed her a wooden spoon. She waved it around, accidentally smacking Nick in the head with it. He stumbled back, faking agony and collapsing with a rather realistic groan. Isabelle just laughed and ignored him until he got back up and glared at her over the edge of the bench.

"That hurt," he whined childishly (It had barely hit him, but he always liked to play it up around his little sister).

Isabelle huffed in a serious tone, "Don't be silly, Nicky. We've got important stuff to do."

And with that, she started stirring – or rather, attacking the cupcake mixture with the spoon, only letting Jeff help a little as she beat the mixture mercilessly. Small globs of it flew in the air and the boys had to duck to avoid being hit. They were too busy avoiding the missiles of cupcake mixture that they didn't notice Isabelle had her hand in it until she'd already eaten half of it. Jeff pulled her hand out, unable to hold back his laughter at her face. Even Nick had to snigger at her messy face, covered with what was left of the would-be cupcakes. It was all over her hands and as Jeff tried to pull her away, she twisted and pressed both her hands into his hair. He stepped back, Nick laughing hard at the look on his boyfriend's face as he tried to get it out.

"Isabelle!" he shouted in surprise, the girl giggling and licking the mixture off her hands and face.

Jeff glared for a moment before sneaking back to the bowl and grabbing a handful of what was left. And just like that, he dropped the entire mess on Isabelle's head. The five year old squealed in shock, then laughed hysterically as it dripped down her face. Nick watched on from a safe distance, shaking his head at their antics but not wanting to go in and stop them – not at the risk of cupcake mixture getting splattered on him. But Jeff wasn't going to let him get away with hiding. He wandered up to Nick, smirking evilly. Nick backed away into the wall, laughing as Jeff poked him in the face, leaving a smudge of the long-lost potential cupcake on his cheek, near his mouth.

"You're such a kid," Nick chuckled, moving to wipe it off. But Jeff stopped him, a different look in his eyes now as he took Nick's chin in one hand and tilted his head up. The brunette tried to push away – Isabelle was in the _room_ – but Jeff wasn't taking no for an answer. Their lips met and Nick gave up all thoughts of stopping. He knew Jeff had sneaked a few mouthfuls of the mixture as well – he tasted like vanilla. And then he paused as Jeff moved his mouth a fraction and licked the smudge of cupcake off his face.

Jeff froze and pulled back, apologising for being gross and saying he wouldn't do it again. Nick was lost for a moment, deciding whether it was in fact gross or not. He figured he'd better settle the matter before Jeff freaked out anymore. The blonde stopped for a moment, frowning in confusion for a split second as Nick tilted his head up to expose where Jeff had held his chin with his vanilla-cupcake-mixture-covered hand. He seemed to get the idea pretty quickly, though he was hesitant as he repeated what he'd done a moment ago. Nick shuddered as his boyfriend's mouth trailed down his throat, hands gripping Jeff's hair.

"BOY COOTIES!"

They jumped apart, Nick going a bright red colour as he remembered Isabelle. The girl was perched on the stool, arms folded in a decent impersonation of their mother, pouting and frowning.

"I don't want boy cooties in the cupcakes," she said, pointing to the bowl "We need more."

The boys traded looks for a moment, laughing to themselves before going back to help Isabelle.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the cupcakes were in the oven and well on their way to becoming something halfway edible. It was getting late by that time, and Isabelle was starting to fall asleep at her place on the stool. Nick smiled, just as exhausted and slumped down on another stool, resting his head against his arms on the bench. Jeff sat down heavily beside him. All three were thoroughly coated in cupcake mixture, having had another fight in which they threw the vanilla globs at each other and Isabelle had done a fair job of making sure Jeff's hair had as much cupcake in it as the cupcakes themselves. He leaned on Nick, neither of them minding that they were both covered in vanilla-flavoured slime. They were too tired to really care about anything.<p>

"Isabelle, you need a bath," Nick yawned "Mom will be home soon. God, she'll have a heart attack if she sees this. We have to… clean it up."

Another yawn interrupted him as he struggled to finish, "Jeff, we gotta… make sure…"

Jeff wrapped an arm around his shoulders, both of them watching as Isabelle fell asleep, head on the bench and black hair now a creamy white.

"I know," he mumbled, just as Nick passed out from exhaustion.

It wasn't too long later that Jeff joined them.

* * *

><p>"Boys."<p>

Nick jerked upright at the sudden sound invading his dreams. As he did, he jolted Jeff who was still leaning on him, and both were blinking and staring in sleep-muddled confusion. When Nick saw his mother glaring at them with a raised eyebrow and folded arms, he knew he was in _deep _shit.

"Uh…" he said, looking around the mess of a kitchen. It looked like a bomb had gone off – a bomb full of vanilla cupcake mixture. It covered almost every surface and was starting to harden. Jeff was fighting with his hair, the mixture in it having begun to cake on and solidify.

"Care to explain?"

Nick paused for a moment, thinking. Which wasn't really a good idea on a tired and confused brain.

"At least we didn't burn down the house?"

Natalia was silent for a minute before chuckling softly to herself, shaking her head at her son's antics.

"I've given Isabelle a bath and put her to bed. Now I suggest you two have a shower before you get your butts back down here to clean this up before it becomes impossible."

Nick nodded sleepily, the words not really penetrating his brain – except _shower_. And he felt disgusting, covered in drying cupcake mixture. A shower was more than welcome. Jeff nodded as well, a little out of it as they headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. They decided Jeff would shower first and Nick waited in his room, fighting sleep.

Finally it was his turn and he ran to the shower, turning the water on hard and revelling in the feel of the slime dripping off his body. It disappeared down the drain, a bit of a waste of food if you asked him, but at least it was off him now and he didn't feel like a giant cupcake. After he dressed and made his way back to his room, Nick found Jeff sitting on the edge of his bed. He slumped down beside him, yawning again.

"I feel like a human being again," he mumbled.

Jeff smiled tiredly, "Me too. But that was fun."

"Agreed."

"I'm just not looking forward to going down there and cleaning up that mess."

Nick groaned.

* * *

><p>After hours of cleaning under the strict eye of Natalia Duval, she finally let them get some sleep. The next morning (far too early in the opinions of the boys) they headed off back to school, leaving Isabelle to take the cupcakes to school (saved in the nick of time by Natalia when she'd come home from work). And after an utterly draining day of school where they fell asleep in class more than once, the boys had finally made it back to their dorm and collapsed in a tangled heap on Jeff's bed.<p>

"So tired," Nick muttered, closing his eyes.

Damn that phone. He was going to hammer it to death with Wes's gavel if it didn't _shut up_.

Nick groaned as his phone rang from his pocket, feeling for it vaguely and pulling it out. He contemplated throwing it across the room, but that would only break it and then he'd have to explain to his mother why he needed a new one. And considering it was his mother calling, he figured it was probably a good idea to pick up and keep in her good books.

Jeff hid his head under the pillow and ranted something about stupid people and possession and smiting the phone. Nick decided his boyfriend had been watching _way_too much Supernatural with Liam as he answered the call.

"Hi Mom," he yawned, unable to even begin to hide his tiredness.

"_Nick, Isabelle wants to talk to you and Jeff._"

"Great. Put her on," he replied, poking Jeff in the ribs until he came out of hiding. Nick put the phone on speaker as Isabelle spoke.

"_Nicky! Jeff-Jeff!_" she squealed (something the boys were becoming used to) "_They were so yummy! Everyone loved them! Can we make more?_"

Nick had to hold back a scream of frustration, "No sweetheart. Not right now. Maybe later."

"_Tomorrow?_"

"Not tomorrow either. Someday, okay? Look, we're really tired Izzy. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye bye!_"

Once Nick's mother was off the phone (telling her son to be more sensible in the future and not to do such a thing again and that she hoped they hadn't gotten up to any other 'stuff'), Nick shut the mobile off and shoved it in a drawer.

"Finally," he mumbled as he curled up next to Jeff, and the two were out like lights in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Requests? I'd be <em>more<em> than happy if you sent some my way ;D**


	20. Just Blame It On The Alcohol

**Hey there my lovely Niff fans! I apologise for the incredibly long wait between updates. If you read Worlds Apart, you'll know that I have exams and I'm trying to focus on those. I've finished my first set and I've just got my second set before my graduation! Anyway, I wanted to update this because it had already been a long wait when my first set of exams started, but then I had to wait until my friend gave me back the second season of Glee before I could write this... anyway, long story short, here's the chapter but you'll mostl likely have to wait a little while for the next one.**

**Also, I've decided to do a fic set after this one, about Niff's life after school. Full of fluff and stuff, as you'd expect :) Look out for it!**

**Emily31594 - _they talk Klaine through their fight in BIOTA. Maybe Nick talks to one of them and then Jeff talks to the other and they talk about what to do_**

* * *

><p>It was a bad day for all when Kurt and Blaine turned up one afternoon in the foulest of moods. Dean was the first unfortunate person to experience their anger, running into Blaine when the Warbler shoved past him in the hallway, and Kurt a few minutes later coming into the school with a stormy expression. Soon enough it was spread through the Warblers that something was up between Klaine – something that had to end quickly if the sugar-sweet relationship was to be saved. A lot of the boys had invested a lot in getting Klaine together and they weren't about to let a silly argument get in the way of what was so obviously inevitable. Wes and David tried to talk to them separately but all they got was a whole lot of attitude and demands to be left alone. Neither wanted to talk about it. The strain of the fight – whatever it was about – was becoming more and more obvious by the day. After three days they were spending as little time as possible around each other, which was more than difficult considering they were in many of the same classes together, then there was practice and the fact they shared a dorm.<p>

Jeff and Nick were more than worried. They knew how bad a simple argument could screw a relationship up and there was no way they were going to let anything like that happen to Kurt and Blaine. Soon enough, their chance came to help sort things out.

* * *

><p>Jeff opened the door carefully, wondering if anyone else was in the room. Usually it was empty, but he knew Kurt had taken to coming here and for all he knew there were other students that used the abandoned study room as well for some peace and quiet.<p>

He was right – to some extent. When he looked in he thought the room was clear, but taking a step in he saw Kurt on the far side, working on something. He hadn't heard Jeff enter yet so the blonde cleared his throat, seeing an opportunity and in no way going to let it go. Kurt looked up with a touch of surprise, relaxing when he saw Jeff.

"You alright?" Jeff asked from the doorway.

Kurt sighed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting strange lately. I haven't heard a sarcastic comment from you in days. You're hiding out in here. Need I go on?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "I get it. I'm fine."

"Right," Jeff walked in, letting the door swing shut behind him as he pulled up a chair beside Kurt, dropping his bag on the floor "What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey, you helped me out – now it's my turn."

Kurt paused for a moment then chuckled to himself. He shook his head, turning to face Jeff with a sad look on his face. Jeff waited until Kurt was ready to talk, hoping he actually would.

"I just had an argument with Blaine, that's all."

"One that's lasted three days, last time I checked. You can't even stand to be in the same room as him. There's more going on here than you're telling me," Jeff replied, resting his head on his hand casually.

The other boy sighed, "Fine. Blaine kissed a girl. And he went on a date with her."

Jeff was silent for a moment, processing that thought. _Okay, Klaine might be a little more screwed up than we thought_.

"A girl?" he clarified.

"Yes. And not just any girl. Rachel Berry."

"The one from your old glee club," he said, remembering vaguely from Sectionals and Kurt's stories of his old school and glee club "Short, brown hair, magic voice?"

Kurt huffed, "That would be her."

"Why did he go out with her?" Jeff asked, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

Kurt hesitated before replying, "Because he's not sure if he's gay."

Jeff raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kurt gestured to him, "That was my reaction."

"I get that you might be angry…" Jeff said, wondering how much he should say – should he let Kurt know that they _all _knew he had a major crush on Blaine? – "But I'm not entirely sure what the exact problem is."

Kurt stared for a moment, "I…"

He paused for a moment, obviously trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to without coming off as petty or childish. Jeff couldn't think of any other reason besides a crush that would make Kurt so angry about the whole thing. He himself was surprised, but if that was what Blaine wanted then he wasn't about to say anything about it.

"He… he said he was gay," Kurt said quietly, folding his arms tightly across his chest in a move that Jeff recognised as defensive. He was holding emotions in, locking them away, and keeping others out.

"Maybe he's bi."

"That's what he said."

"And… you have a problem with that?" Jeff asked hesitantly, knowing this could go downhill _very _fast. Kurt opened his mouth to reply, waited a moment, then thought better of it.

"What did you say to him?" Jeff asked, cautious now. They all knew Kurt's attitude got away from him sometimes, and he let his emotions rule him. While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it could potentially be lethal to the Klaine relationship if he said the wrong thing. Kurt looked guilty now as he replied quietly.

"I told him that bisexual is what gay guys say they are when they want to hold hands with girls and feel normal."

Jeff had two options at that point. He could be rather pissed off, considering his boyfriend still hadn't even figured out what exactly he was and could potentially be classed as bisexual. What Kurt had said was awful and he couldn't believe the boy had actually _said _it. On the other hand, he could be calm and rational, and talk it through to find out why Kurt thought that way and why he'd said it.

"Why?"

Kurt sighed, dropping his hands to his lap and twisting his fingers. He spoke in a low tone, "I… I've done the same thing. Except, well, I was trying to be straight – for my dad, I thought that was what he wanted – and I went out with this girl I know…"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, even more surprised. This conversation was _so _different to how he'd expected it to go. He hadn't thought Kurt would tell him Blaine had kissed a girl, or that he had as well.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted "I'm angry with him… but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I think it's a little more than that," Jeff smiled and Kurt blushed "Am I right?"

"Maybe."

It was probably the most confirmation he would ever get, so he let it go. Instead, he turned on to a different topic.

"I know you've known you were gay basically forever, right?"

He waited until Kurt nodded before continuing, "Well, I've known for a long time too. But not everyone's the same. Sometimes it takes longer to figure everything out. I understand how you feel."

"I know," Kurt said "I know. But it's not the same for you, you never had this problem."

"Actually, you're wrong there," Jeff said, catching Kurt by surprise "Nick's still not entirely sure. So I do understand exactly how you feel. It's frustrating sometimes. I'm completely paranoid that he's going to decide he's straight or something and run off with some girl. And I have the feeling you understand what I'm talking about."

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly.

There was a long silence. Jeff chewed on his lip, lost in his own thoughts. He was incredibly afraid that Nick would finally decide and realise he was straight. Their whole relationship would almost mean nothing. Jeff knew there was no way he could handle that. Not now, and probably not for a long time of ever. He loved Nick and if they ever split (again) he wouldn't be able to cope. They'd figured that out the last time. But this wasn't about him or Nick – this was about Kurt and Blaine.

"What would you do?" Kurt asked suddenly jolting Jeff out of his thoughts. He asked what Kurt meant, and the other boy glanced up at him for a moment as he replied. "If Nick decided he wasn't gay. What would you do?"

Jeff thought about that for a while. It was something he hadn't thought about deeply in any respect – he'd been too afraid to. But now that he was faced with the question, he was forced to contemplate what he might one day have to do. Nick might be with him now, but at some point in the future he might decide he wasn't actually gay. What would he do?

"I'd hate it. I know I would. If it meant he left, it would hurt. A lot."

Kurt listened in silence, Jeff hesitating before continuing.

"But he's my friend. And if he was sure, then I would support him. I would always support him."

"Even if it meant your relationship wouldn't work?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah. Like I said, I would hate it, more than I could even say. But he is my friend, and no matter what I would support him in what he wanted to do."

Kurt smiled, moving to gather his things and put them in his bag. He stood, bag over his shoulder and arms wrapped around his chest.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Jeff smiled in return, leaning back in his chair in satisfaction, "Hey, I try. But remember, I'm always here if you need to talk."

Kurt nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Jeff feeling rather accomplished.

* * *

><p>"1929."<p>

Blaine looked up at Nick strangely, like he'd just remembered the other boy was actually there.

"What?"

"The answer to the question you've been staring at for the last twenty minutes is 1929."

"Oh," Blaine replied, glancing back down at the homework he had had spread out in front of him for the last half an hour "Thanks."

"Blaine, something's wrong. I don't know what it is because you won't tell us what it is. But I just want to let you know that if you need to talk, I'm here."

The boy sighed into his hand, sounding exhausted. Nick waited patiently until Blaine spoke again, this time hesitantly.

"I had a fight with Kurt. It's nothing major."

"Sorry, but you and Kurt having a fight _is_something major. You two are the best of friends and don't even try to deny you want more," Nick said, Blaine saying nothing

"What was the fight about?"

There was a long moment of pause as Blaine thought about it – what he was going to say, how he'd say it, whether he should even speak at all. Finally he opened his mouth and gave Nick an answer that surprised the brunette.

"I kissed a girl."

"Nice Katy Perry reference."

"I'm serious. I went to a party with Kurt's friends and I kissed a girl," Blaine said, shutting Nick up as he explained, his words rushing out fast as if he'd been wanting to get this off his chest for a while now "I went on a date with her last night. And it's not just any girl. It's Rachel Berry – Kurt's rival."

"Oh," was all Nick could really say, most of what Blaine was saying just going straight over his head. Blaine, dating a girl? _Kissing _a girl? Granted, he'd probably been drunk considering it was a party, but the whole thing was still incredibly strange.

"Kurt and I argued over me going out with Rachel," Blaine was still talking "He just… I just don't think he gets it."

"Gets what?" Nick settled back in his chair, prepared for a long spiel about how he was questioning and exploring or whatever it was – Nick could relate, certainly.

"I-I don't know. If I'm gay, I mean," Blaine added, sighing and staring at the desk as if it held all the answers to his questions and maybe it would spill them and make everything better again. Nick knew the feeling.

"So, just to clarify," Nick said, waiting until Blaine looked at him before continuing "You went to a party, got drunk, kissed a girl, then went out with her. Kurt's pissed off at you because he thinks you're gay but you're not sure so you had an argument, which is why the two of you have been moping around the last few days."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Nick paused for a moment, "When you kissed this Rachel girl, did you like it?"

"Not funny," the other boy rolled his eyes and Nick shook his head.

"I'm serious. Did you?"

"Well… yeah."

"Have you kissed her again? Sober?"

"…No. You're starting to sound like Kurt."

"Well, maybe he's right," Nick shrugged.

The look Blaine shot him was a mixture of incredulous and annoyed, "So there's no such thing as being bisexual, it's just what gay guys say when they want to 'hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change'?"

He spoke sarcastically, sounding hurt and angry. Nick just stared, confused and surprised that Kurt would say something like that. He was probably the most tolerant guy he knew and for an Ohio kid, that was saying something, gay or not. He almost didn't believe Kurt would say something so hurtful and ignorant – that wasn't who he was in the slightest. But somewhere inside, he could _tell_ it was true. That Kurt had said it. He didn't know what, but something was telling him that yeah, Kurt _could_ say that and he _had_.

"He said that?"

"Yeah," Blaine huffed, flicking a pen between his fingers and concentrating on that fiercely so he didn't have to look anywhere else. Nick was quiet for a little while, digesting that thought. While he'd thought Blaine was gay, if it turned out he wasn't then it wasn't such a huge deal, was it? For some reason Kurt didn't seem to see that… though it was obvious why.

"Blaine…" Nick chewed on his lip for a moment "Do you like Kurt? And you know what I mean."

The boy was silent for a moment, then sighed and replied, "Yes."

"Okay. Why do you think Kurt's angry about this?"

"I don't know!" Blaine replied and Nick felt like whacking him over the head – both of them were so oblivious! – "I mean, maybe it has something to do with when he tried to be straight for his dad and kissed Brittany…"

"Wait, what?"

"It's not important," Blaine waved his hand "I have no idea why he's so angry with me, unless it's because it's _Rachel_, but I'm not even going to see her again."

He growled in frustration, "Nick! Stop smirking, it's annoying! What do you know that I don't?"

"That's just it," Nick replied, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees "You know why Kurt's angry. You just don't believe it. And if you honestly _don't _know, then you're incredibly stupid."

"Hey! I'm not good at this," Blaine shot back.

"I'll make it easy for you then," Nick said, collecting his bag and standing up "How would you feel is Kurt suddenly started dating Liam?"

"I'd be worried for his sanity," Blaine rolled his eyes, then became serious when Nick glared at him pointedly "I'd be annoyed. I-I wouldn't want him to."

"Why not?" Nick hoped he was getting it now.

Blaine thought about that for barely a second, "Because I like him."

"And there you have it," Nick smiled, walking for the door. Blaine turned to watch him go, still confused.

"What does that have to do with… _oh_."

Nick grinned, snapping his fingers, "Click."

"But… he doesn't…"

But Nick was already gone by this time, feeling rather pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Kurt and Blaine were talking again. That afternoon after school they headed out for coffee, and when they returned it looked as if nothing had even happened. The other Warblers were confused by this turn of events, begging Nick and Jeff to tell them what they'd found out about the argument. But the boys weren't talking. This was between the four of them – Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff – and it wasn't going anywhere else.<p>

The only bad thing was that Klaine was still a no-show. The boys were friends again, but by no means together. It had been the hoped-for ending, but the Warblers were more than happy that Kurt and Blaine were talking again, and friends. Klaine could wait.

"I heard you talked to Kurt," Nick said with a brief yawn. He glanced over at the bathroom door as he lay on his back on his bed, hands beneath his head. Jeff called back his reply from the bathroom where he was getting dressed after his shower.

"Yeah. I guess it worked. I'm assuming you talked to Blaine, finally?"

Nick chuckled, "Oh yeah. That was fun. I swear that gel makes his head twice as thick, because I had to spell everything out for him."

Jeff laughed, coming out of the room and leaning on the doorframe, "I think Kurt knows Blaine likes him, but he's not going to admit it to himself. Sucks too, because it's killing me watching them and knowing they both want it but won't say anything."

The brunette nodded, "I hope they get their act together soon, or we'll _have _to do something."

Both boys chuckled at that, Jeff moving to the bed and lying down next to his boyfriend. He pulled Nick into his arms defensively, a move Nick recognised but didn't question. They stayed that way for a little while in silence, the brunette starting to drift off to sleep after a particularly tiring day.

"Do you think you're gay, or bi?" Jeff suddenly asked, jerking Nick awake.

"I'm still not sure…" he answered "But it wouldn't matter either way. I'd still love you."

"Well… that's good…"

Nick sensed something in his voice – strain, tense nervousness – and he twisted until they were facing each other, a breath apart.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded, "Fine."

Nick sighed, "Jeff, you promised you would tell me if something was wrong. I know something's up."

"You don't think…" Jeff hesitated for a second "You don't think you're… straight, do you?"

The brunette smiled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "If I am, I'm not very good at it, am I?"

Jeff smiled slightly at that. Nick was glad he wasn't so upset anymore, but he was curious as to what had brought the question on. He could only assume it was Kurt and Blaine's argument, and talking to Kurt, that had triggered it. He asked Jeff why he'd asked, whose face fell and he bit his lip.

"It's just… Kurt and I were… talking about Blaine, and if he was gay, and what Kurt should do…" Jeff stumbled over his words but Nick just waited patiently "He asked me what I would do… in the same situation…"

"If I liked girls?" Nick asked, and Jeff nodded. The brunette wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and asked another question, "What did you tell him?"

Jeff said nothing for a long while, and when he finally did speak it was very quietly, "I told him even though it would hurt a lot, I would support you no matter what. You're my best friend as well as my boyfriend – I'd always support you."

Nick smiled, pulling the blonde closer and kissing his nose briefly, "As good as that is to hear – and I'd do the same for you, by the way – I don't think you'll have to worry about it."

Jeff raised an eyebrow until Nick explained, "Like I said, even if it turns out that I like girls too, I'd still love you."

This time it was Jeff who leaned in, kissing Nick with a smile. When he pulled back, the two boys shifted until Jeff was on his back and Nick was draped over his chest, comfortable and content. With a smirk, Nick tilted his head up to kiss Jeff again once more before resting his head on the blonde's chest.

It didn't matter that maybe one day their relationship might end. On that one warm, lazy afternoon, all that mattered was that they were together at that moment, and for the time being that was how it was going to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and requests always appreciated!<strong>


	21. Just An Intervention

**Figured I should get Klaine together finally, eh? You've all been waiting for it, I know you have :) So here's some Klaine and cute fluffy Niff for you. Enjoy!**

**YourEyesLikeStars - _What about like a Warblervention for Klaine... Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid... with Niff singing :D_**

* * *

><p>That was <em>it<em>.

The Warblers had had _enough_. They weren't going to sit around anymore. They couldn't stand the cuteness any longer, and they were damn well going to do something about it. It was sickening and the whole group were at their wits end.

They were going to get Klaine together if it _killed_ them. Because if they didn't, the sweetness would probably do the job itself.

* * *

><p>"This is a ridiculous idea," Nick grumbled under his breath, arms folded across his chest. Beside him, Jeff shrugged and grinned.<p>

"I reckon it's a pretty good one."

"Singing isn't going to help."

"Wanna bet?"

Nick turned to his boyfriend with a smirk, "Fine. Ten dollars they run off and never want to speak to us again. Twenty if Kurt bitches at you before Blaine can get him out of the room."

Jeff nodded, "Alright. But ten if they get together because of the song, and twenty if it's within ten minutes."

"Deal."

"You done there?" Cameron sighed from where he was waiting with the rest of the Warblers. The group was waiting for Kurt and Blaine to enter the study hall so they could catch the pair relatively alone. As desperate as they were for Klaine to happen, they weren't entirely suicidal and had decided a public intervention would mean certain death for them all – mostly from Kurt screaming at them. They weren't stupid. The pair's shared study period meant there would be less witnesses, though there'd be a few; it wouldn't be worth the effort if Klaine wasn't embarrassed beyond belief. Which was exactly what they were planning to do.

"There they are!" David whispered excitedly, pointing. Wes pulled his hand back before Kurt or Blaine saw the not-exactly-well-hidden group. They ducked back behind the wall as the pair made their way into the study hall – Blaine holding the door open for Kurt, of course. Once they were inside, the Warblers started laughing quietly amongst themselves.

"If this doesn't work…" Thad sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If it doesn't work, I'm up at least ten bucks," Nick smirked. Jeff rolled his eyes and flicked his fringe out of his eyes with a defiant toss of his head.

"I think you'll find _I'll_be the one up by…"

"Come on!" Liam hissed "Before anyone else goes in! I'd like to keep our suffering to a minimum, thank you."

David laughed, "Embarrassed?"

"No," Liam shot back "I'm worried for my safety. The more people in the room, the more Kurt and Blaine are humiliated. And that means worse revenge. I'm not risking my life for this."

"That's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" Trent asked, but it was more of a hopeful question. They all knew that if they embarrassed the pair too much, they were all in for it. Blaine was scary on his own – Kurt was a whole new level of terrifying. No one wanted to face that.

But it was for their own damn good, and the sanity of the rest of the Warblers.

The group wandered down to the doors of the study hall where Kurt and Blaine would be working by now. Probably being cute about it too.

"Ready?" Jeff chuckled.

"As I'll ever be for imminent dismemberment," Nick replied.

They shoved the doors open and the Warblers walked in, already providing the backing for the singers. Everyone in the room looked up, Kurt and Blaine sat together (too close for 'just friends') and were surprised when the boys burst in. They stared in a mixture of annoyance and shock; Kurt was already blushing like crazy, obviously recognising the song. Blaine took a second longer and when he realised, he began to glare daggers at the two boys that snuck in from the back to sing. Nick took the first verse, wondering how he'd been roped into this.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl _

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other, trying not to laugh. The few other students in the hall, who had been studying a minute ago, were sitting back and laughing to themselves. Most people in the school knew about the 'Klaine issue' and so understood exactly why the Warblers were doing this. Kurt was staring at the floor, bright red, and Blaine was resting his head in his hands in defeat. Jeff sang the second verse, grinning like a maniac and wandering closer to their targets.

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl _

All the Warblers began to sing, eliciting giggles and laughs from the other students and a low groan from Blaine in embarrassment. Jeff and Nick moved to the desk where the boys had been working and sat on either end of it, trying not to laugh as they sang.

_Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl _

Kurt looked up, but only to glare at the two boys singing the majority of the song. He spared a few seconds to stare angrily at the other Warblers, but they were enjoying themselves too much to notice or care. Cameron was sitting on another desk, swinging his legs to the beat. Wes and David were pushing the boundaries of their bromance yet again, and Liam had taken a seat next to another student and smirking suggestively in their direction. The boy, who they all knew to be rather _straight_, took one look at Liam and went pale, looking away quickly much to the amusement of everyone in the room. But most of the focus was on Kurt and Blaine. Jeff, closest to Blaine, leaned down and whispered in the soloist's ear, "His name's Kurt, by the way."

"You idiot," Blaine growled in return.

Kurt dropped his head to the desk, banging his forehead against it a few times with a strangled cross between a groan and a scream. Nick and Jeff shared the next few lines, one each until the rest of the group joined in.

_Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl <em>

Jeff nudged Blaine and Nick poked Kurt in the shoulder, making the boy grab at the brunette's arm and push him away. He looked up, furious, and for a moment the boys were afraid. Luckily the song was almost over and they finished quickly.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

There was a moment of laughter before the clapping and the cheering from the rest of the room started up. Blaine and Kurt were beetroot-red, much to the amusement of the Warblers and Nick and Jeff. The pair smirked and jumped off the desk, bowing dramatically to the room. Before anyone could say anything, Blaine stood up and opened his mouth (probably to start yelling or calmly explain that they were all idiots who should be locked away somewhere far from the rest of the world). But Kurt interrupted him by getting up suddenly and moving towards the door in a way that could only be described as _storming_. Blaine followed him, collecting his bag as he went. After they left, the laughter didn't end, except for Jeff. He sighed as Nick held out a hand expectantly. The blonde handed over ten dollars, pouting.

"That's not fair."

"You're just lucky Kurt didn't start yelling at you," Nick chuckled "I think he was too pissed off."

"They could still get together," Jeff reasoned.

There was a split second of silence as the pair stared at each other, before grins spread across their faces and they raced for the door. They told the rest of the Warblers to stay put – they didn't want the whole group ruining Klaine's getting-together. The boys ran out into the hall, following the sound of Kurt venting his anger. When they spotted the pair around a corner, they hid and waited, watching.

"That was so embarrassing!" Kurt huffed, arms waving in frustration. Blaine had similar complaints, muttering about the stupidity of his 'friends' and how he was going to have to talk to them about 'boundaries'. Jeff and Nick had to stop themselves from laughing too hard, else be noticed. After a few minutes Kurt and Blaine started to calm down a little.

"I can't believe they did that," Blaine sighed.

"I know," Kurt said "Why would they do that?"

Suddenly they couldn't look at each other, staring at the floor awkwardly. It reminded Nick so much of when he and Jeff had finally realised their feelings for each other, and he put his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. He was so glad that he had the chance to call Jeff his boyfriend and he hoped Kurt and Blaine would be able to experience the same thing with each other. Jeff looked over at him with a smile.

"Remind you of something?"

Nick smiled to himself, "You could say that."

Jeff leaned over to press his lips gently against Nick's temple before turning back to watch Kurt and Blaine. It was lucky he did, because while they'd been distracted the other two boys had been talking quietly. Now they were looking at each other and were closer than they'd been a minute before.

"You know why I'm so angry at those guys?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because they embarrassed us in front of everyone?" Kurt replied, making the curly-haired singer chuckle.

"That too. But mostly because… well…"

"Oh God, get on with it Blaine! Kiss him!" Jeff sighed, Nick agreeing wholeheartedly. Blaine really wasn't good at this, was he?

"Because I've been wanting to do this for a while, and it took them embarrassing us before I actually did it."

And then – hallelujah! – Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt hesitantly. The two hiding boys cheered silently for a moment, revelling in their victory. When Blaine pulled away a moment later he started to apologise, but Kurt cut him off by lunging forward to occupy his mouth. Jeff and Nick decided now was probably a good time to leave them at it, so they headed back to the study hall. The Warblers were grouping outside, chattering and laughing.

"Keaton's going to hate you forever now," Cameron was saying to Liam, who simply shrugged with his usual uncaring nature and chuckled.

When they saw the pair approaching the group fell into a deathly silence and stared in anticipation. Mason bounced on the balls of his feet and Wes and David looked ready to pass out with excitement.

"So?" Cameron demanded when the pair simply stood there and said nothing.

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other, then turned back to the awaiting boys and grinned. It was enough of an answer for the Warblers, who whooped and cheered, jumping up and down.

"Finally!" Thad laughed, echoed by numerous other Warblers.

"You guys finished celebrating yet?"

The boys shut up as Blaine and Kurt walked towards them, smiling and holding hands. The boys let loose with wolf-whistles, making the new pair blush a little.

"Took you long enough!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh," Kurt smirked "Right back at you."

Jeff frowned in confusion. Blaine and Kurt shared a laugh and explained.

"We got together after our fight. We were going to tell you, but then we realised how much fun it would be to keep you guessing," Blaine said "So we kept it quiet."

"You're telling me," Nick said "That we did that whole intervention for no reason?"

Kurt shrugged, "It was good entertainment, I'll give you that. Embarrassing, yes, but entertaining."

The Warblers all gave a collective groan while the not-so-newly-formed Klaine chuckled.

"So that whole thing back there…" Jeff trailed off, confused.

Kurt laughed, "We knew you were there. You weren't exactly quiet and we knew you'd follow us anyway. All staged."

"You horrible people," Thad muttered.

Kurt and Blaine laughed to themselves – and God, could they be any cuter about it? – and started to walk off.

"Good try!" Blaine called over his shoulder.

The Warblers wandered off once Klaine was gone, complaining to each other about how blind they'd been – kind of ironic, really, wasn't it?. Soon Nick and Jeff were the only ones left. They stared at each other, pleasantly surprised and still a little confused.

"So that bet…" Jeff said.

"I have _no_ idea. I don't think either of us won," Nick replied, handing Jeff back his money "I think I'll just give it back and leave it at that."

They headed down the hall, hand in hand. A moment later Nick paused, making Jeff stop to look at him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked cautiously.

Nick turned to him, "They got together because of the fight, right?"

"Ye-es," Jeff replied slowly, not understanding.

"Well, who helped them through the fight, and got them to admit their feelings?"

A grin spread across Jeff's face, realisation dawning, "We did."

"Exactly. We got them together."

"Wait until the rest of the guys hear about this tomorrow," Jeff laughed, tugging on his boyfriend's hand until the pair were running down the hall together "They'll hate it!"

"So where are we going now?" Nick smirked.

Jeff slowed down for a moment, stopping for just long enough to be able to daze Nick with a searing kiss before grabbing his hand again and pulling the brunette after him. Nick giggled, heart fluttering and feeling like he was back in their dorm all those months ago (was it only months?), when they'd kissed for the first time. He'd had a sense of euphoria, like nothing could ever go wrong now that he had Jeff. The feeling had returned now, making him giddy and giggly.

"Dorm?" he asked.

"Dorm."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews and requests are loved :) <strong>

**I'm planning a little summer arc for the boys - anyone have an particular ideas for that? Or any requests at all, I'd love to hear them.**


	22. Just Some Alone Time

**Hey there everyone :) **

**Few things to mention before you jump into the chapter.**

**First, I've posted the continuance of this fic, called My Life With You. Now, I know this fic isn't technically finished, but I have a number of other chapters planned out with prompts and ideas of my own. So I have a good idea of where it's going to go. Though of course, one of you guys could just throw something random in and change everything up ;P Anyway, MLWY is basically Niff after graduation and their life. Growing up, learning, a family - lots of fluff and stuff, maybe a touch of angst. **

**Also, I got a review on that fic with an idea for the next chapter. MLWY is already planned but I really wanted to write the suggestion, so now it's a oneshot by the name of Hey. Check it out!**

**And second, I'm going to start taking any ideas you guys have for my Niff-style Kiss fic. I'll be starting it once my exams are over, so I want to get some written out before then. So if you have any requests for Niff's first kiss, PM it to me!**

**Now, the prompt for this chapter:**

**IBelieveInThePowerOfLove - _how about if Nick and Jeff are just lying in a field of grass or one of their backyards during the night, just staring at the stars and talking and cuddling. :) Fluff, obviously. I don't know, I always thought that something like that would be very romantic to do with someone you love._**

**And I agree with you :)**

* * *

><p>Damn, Nick was never going to beat Jeff in setting up dates.<p>

Their first date had been absolutely perfect. And every one since then that Jeff had organised had been perfect. There was no faulting them. Nick's however… well, he was still getting the hang of it. Thank God Jeff was as amazing as he was and didn't mind so much when Nick got it wrong.

Their latest date – Jeff's, of course – had been nothing less than expected. It wasn't even anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it was probably the most typical date ever, but somehow Jeff managed to make it flawless and different. He'd taken Nick out for dinner and then they'd gone to see a movie (reruns of the Alien movies down at the old cinema, where they could hide up the back in the dark and snuggle without anyone noticing or commenting). However, it was probably the additional part towards the end of the night that made Jeff's dates the best. They would head up to the oak tree on the hill, which had already become 'their' place.

At that moment, that was exactly where they were – at the end of a faultless date, lying in the grass underneath the oak tree, looking up at the stars and trying to count them. Jeff waved his hand vaguely in the air, bringing Nick's thoughts back to earth.

"I give up," he sighed "I lost count at about seven."

Nick snorted, "Oh, so you can count past three now?"

Jeff laughed, "Okay smartass, how many do you think there are?"

The brunette paused for a moment, pretending to consider the answer very seriously. He hummed, frowning and twisting his head as if to get a better look. Jeff chuckled as Nick finally sighed and shrugged.

"A lot."

"Have I ever told you," Jeff said, shifting closer to his boyfriend until their sides were touching "That you are a genius?"

"No, I don't think so. I get 'cute' a lot though. And 'hot'. 'Funny', 'adorable' and 'talented' I hear sometimes as well. Not 'genius' though. I like that one. Feel free to continue calling me that," Nick teased.

They both laughed, tilting their heads until they were resting against each other. Nick reached over with one hand to take Jeff's, sighing in contentment. He was more than happy to just stay like that, holding hands and looking up at the stars together, sharing body heat in the cold night air. He was confortable, warm, happy. It was blissful.

"Hey Jeff," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Regionals is coming up."

"Mm-hmm."

"You think we should try out for a solo?"

Jeff sighed, pondering that, "Well, it will probably go to Blaine because Regionals is pretty important and if we want to win we should have a soloist who knows what he's doing."

Nick mirrored his sigh, "That's what I thought."

"But that certainly does not mean we shouldn't try. Besides, the Council's auditioning for duets and solos, right? So we could try for all of them. We could creep the rest of the guys out with a duet, or maybe just sicken them, and we'd totally rock our solos."

The other boy laughed, "I like that idea. We'll have to think of some good songs."

"Well I, for one, am keeping my solo choice a secret," Jeff smirked "You'll have to wait and see."

"You haven't got a song yet, do you?"

"Nope."

"I thought as much."

They laughed, snuggling up even closer together under the stars. They chatted for a moment, discussing possible ideas for a duet and coming up blank. They decided they'd think about it later – now was the time to just lay there and talk about nothing in particular and enjoy each other's company. They felt into a comfortable silence, listening to each other breaths and heartbeats. Nick laughed softly and quietly to himself.

What was the word he'd used before? Yes, bliss.

"You're amazing," Jeff said suddenly.

Nick smiled though he knew Jeff couldn't actually see it, "So are you."

Jeff rolled on to his side and let out the deep breath he'd just sucked in, "You have no idea how much I love you."

The other boy copied Jeff's movement and twisted until he was on his side and looking into the blonde's eyes. He smiled and rested one hand on Jeff's cheek gently, admiring the way the moonlight fell over him and cast the highlights that made his eyes shine and the shadows that hung over the contours of his face.

"Hopefully as much as I love you."

Jeff chuckled, "We're so cheesy."

"Hey, it's our date. We can be as cheesy as we like," Nick pouted "And you just ruined a perfectly good moment."

"Sorry," Jeff smirked "How about we try that again?"

He pushed himself up onto his hands, Nick letting his own fall from Jeff's face. The blonde slipped one hand behind Nick's head and lifted it just enough as he leaned down to kiss him. Nick smiled, kissing him back and sitting up. It was chaste and gentle. After a moment they broke apart with smiles still in place. Nick was sure the night couldn't get any better.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jeff said quietly, seriously.

Nick was taken aback for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same - God knew he wanted to live with Jeff and love him forever and never leave or have to be without him. Simply put, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jeff. What surprised him was that Jeff felt the same.

"Are you sure? I mean… really?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions. Not that there was room for misinterpretation with what Jeff had said.

"Come here," Jeff laughed quietly, gesturing for Nick to shift over. He did so, Jeff putting an arm around his boyfriend and falling back onto the grass. They lay there, legs entwined, arms around each other, Nick with his head on Jeff's chest, under the moon and the stars, alone.

"Of course," Jeff finally replied "I want to be with you forever. Is that too creepy?"

Nick shook his head slightly, "No way. I just thought I was weird for wanting that when we're sixteen."

"Well, you're not alone. Maybe at some point we could move in together or something."

The brunette smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"And we'd get married, and have a million kids," Jeff giggled a little "And I'd be a famously awesome actor, so we'd have billions of dollars and then we'd go live in Australia."

Nick laughed, "Australia?"

"Yeah. Sounds cool. And we'll hope you've figured out what you want to do by then, and you'll be doing whatever that is and having heaps of fun. What do you think?"

"Well," Nick smiled, doing his best to curl up closer than he already was "I think I can't wait to get married and have a million kids and live in Australia."

There was a long period of silence as neither really needed to say anything. Everything was perfect just the way it was. Nick closed his eyes, letting himself dream of the future Jeff had dreamed up. Maybe not on such an extravagant scale. But yeah, he could imagine himself in the future with Jeff, married even. It was a nice dream. Who knew where life would take them, but he could always dream.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Nick asked, voice soft and low.

"It's been said."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so MLWY was rubbing off on me when I was writing this :) <strong>

**And really, I wouldn't mind if the boys came to live in Australia.**

**No, really ;P**

**Please review! Requests are always welcome as well!**


	23. Just Like Jagger

**I haven't got any prompts yet for my Niff Kiss fic. Send them in if you have some! :)**

**sunshinetears - _What if Jeff and Nick went shopping together?_**

**She gave me a tonne of ideas for what I could do with the boys, but in the end I could not _resist_ writing this particular little idea of mine. I've wanted Blaine to sing this song ever since it first came out, and I'm not the only one ;P So, prepare yourself for Niff, Klaine, an impromptu off campus performance and a make out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jeff was beginning to regret going shopping with his boyfriend.<p>

Sure, it would have been fine if it was just his boyfriend. But tagging along with _Kurt_?

He'd know it was a bad idea from the second Nick had ducked his head into their dorm room to ask if he wanted to come out with him. He'd wanted to spend some more time with Nick so of course he agreed. The small part about going _shopping_ with _Kurt_ had somehow been forgotten.

Now, he could have handled it if it were a simple shopping trip. He didn't mind going out with Nick to grab some stuff. He disliked it more than Nick, but by no means hated it.

But this was _Kurt_.

* * *

><p>Jeff exchanged a weary look with Blaine as they followed their respective partners into the shop, shaking their heads. Nick and Kurt were chatting a little ways ahead of them, the latter talking animatedly about something or other. The two boys behind them simply smiled to themselves, falling back to be out of earshot.<p>

"Why did no one tell me we were going shopping with Kurt?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I tend not to get involved when it comes to Kurt and clothes."

"Fair enough. Any idea when he'll be done?"

Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at him, "We're only two hours in."

Jeff groaned. For the last two hours they'd been following their boyfriends around the place, chatting to each other when Kurt dragged Nick off to find something. Blaine was carrying everything Kurt had bought so far – which was a _lot_ – and Jeff was just glad his own boyfriend wasn't such a shopaholic. He wasn't sure he could have handled it. He was an impatient person, unable to sit still for very long. Bouncy, jumpy, hyperactive – all of these had been used to describe Jeff at one point or another. Luckily for him though, when Kurt pulled Blaine off somewhere to try something on, Nick would come over and talk to him, apologise. Though the way he said sorry with a playful smirk on his face told Jeff he wasn't so sorry after all.

"I'm bored," he whined to Blaine, making sure the other boys didn't hear. Blaine laughed at him, patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll live."

Jeff just grumbled under his breath and shook his head. He wasn't so sure about that. He was just about ready to explode. Nick glanced back from where he was talking with Kurt and saw his boyfriend with a sour expression on his face, muttering to Blaine. He smiled and excused himself, wandering over to Jeff.

"Not bored, are you?" he teased.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well, I'll admit that I'm starting to get a little tired of this," Nick chuckled "But Kurt's so much fun to hang out with…"

"Don't start," Blaine and Jeff said at the same time. They glanced at each other and laughed, Nick shaking his head at them. From ahead, Kurt called out to Nick. The brunette put a hand on Jeff's shoulder with a smirk before walking back to Kurt and falling into the conversation at hand – whatever that was; Jeff had tuned out.

"I feel sorry for you," Jeff said, watching them "I really do."

Blaine smiled, "I don't. I might not love it, but I love him."

"You're sickening, you know that?"

They laughed, chatting a little about their respective boyfriends. As the subjects of their discussion browsed and talked, the boys made their way through the shop and before they knew it, another hour had passed.

"Okay, I'm really bored now," Jeff complained. Kurt glanced back as if he'd heard and Blaine instantly pointed at the blonde with a smile. Kurt shrugged and turned back, Jeff glaring down at Blaine.

"What was that for?"

"I've learnt not to complain. At least, not out loud."

As they spoke, a familiar song began to play over the radio. As the whistling tune filled the shop, Jeff grinned.

"No," Blaine started, but it was too late. Jeff had dragged him towards the two boys casually chatting and tapped Nick on the shoulder. Blaine was protesting but was drowned out as Nick turned around and his blonde partner smirked and began to sing.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like it<br>And take me away  
>And make it OK<br>I swear I'll behave_

Nick looked mortified that Jeff was doing this _in public_, but Blaine had decided it was a good idea as well. He laughed as he put Kurt's bags down somewhere safe and sang his own verse, Kurt going a lovely shade of red and dropped his head into his hands.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh…_

_And it goes like this_

The two singers backed up down the aisle, still singing. Kurt and Nick followed them more slowly, shaking their heads at their partners' antics. They were still red with embarrassment but laughing at the same time. People were starting to stare, interested and confused, but Blaine and Jeff didn't stop. They were enjoying themselves far too much.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

The boys made their way up a set of stairs, other shoppers milling around to watch. Kurt and Nick were left a few feet away, rolling their eyes and laughing. The pair of singers stopped halfway, Blaine taking the next verse and pointing at Kurt as he sang.

_Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like<br>You're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I'll make you believe<br>That I've got the key_

Then it was Jeff's turn, winking at Nick and dancing in a way that had the brunette staring and unable to tear his eyes away. A number of girls in the growing audience were nodding appreciatively as Jeff twisted his hips and shoulders, but the blonde only had eyes for Nick. He didn't even notice the other attention he was getting.

_Oh!  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gear  
>I'll take it from here <em>

_Oh yeah yeah_

_And it goes like this _

As Jeff and Blaine danced on the steps, Nick grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him forwards. Kurt protested, digging his heels in, but Nick was having none of it. He joined his boyfriend, pushing Kurt towards his, and sang alongside them.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Nick quickly shoved Jeff and Blaine off the steps and they stumbled backwards. He took the first few lines, smirking at Kurt.

_You want to know  
>How to make me smile<br>Take control  
>Own me just for the night<em>

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to get out of it, but put on the spot as he was, he had no choice. He reluctantly sang the next part of the song, a small smile creeping onto his face.

_But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

Nick flicked his gaze over to Jeff, watching with a grin, and recalled his earlier dancing.  
><em><br>Two can play at that game_

He was by no means an expert at dancing but Jeff had taught him a few moves and he used them, improvising as well. The way Jeff's eyes glazed over and he was unashamedly staring told Nick he was doing pretty well.

_So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe  
>Oh baby, rub me right<em>

Then Kurt sang and while he refused to dance, he had the gathered crowd watching his every move as he belted out the powerful notes.

_But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this  
>Eh eh eh yeah<em>

_And it goes like this_

Jeff and Blaine raced back to the steps to join the others in the last part of the song, Kurt still singing Aguilera's strong backup to the others, starting to enjoy himself. Jeff and Nick forgot they were in the middle of the shop surrounded by other people, just dancing and singing and all the while staring at each other. Some of the crowd clapped to the beat of the song and the two boys danced to that, never taking their eyes off each other.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you (Take me by the tongue, oh)<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah)<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger (Oh, yeah)  
>I don't need to try to control you (oh)<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you (oh)_

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

As the song ended on the radio the boys trailed off, laughing and excited. Even Kurt was smiling and shaking his head. He'd enjoyed himself even if he would never admit it. The four turned to the gathered shoppers, half of which clapped appreciatively. Some of them, mostly the younger and teenage girls, were giggling and clapping the hardest. The ones who didn't walked away, shaking their heads and tutting under their breaths. But they didn't bother the boys at all. They still had all the energy from the performance, almost unable to believe they'd just done that.

As a security guard pushed his way through the crowd to get to them, the four knew it was time to vanish. They ducked back and took the long way to where they'd left all their things. Grabbing them, they hurriedly ran to pay and escape, giggling in shock the entire time. By the time they made it outside the shop and collapsed onto a bench, they were in full-blown hysterics.

"That was awesome!" Jeff laughed, an arm around his boyfriend.

Blaine agreed, "I can't believe we did that!"

"_I _can't believe you did that," Kurt rolled his eyes only to get a puppy-dog look from Blaine.

"You sang too."

"You're insufferable."

As the pair talked, Jeff and Nick recovered from their performance and subsequent giggle fit. When they were finally calm enough, Nick wiping tears from his eyes, they noticed a small group of girls watching them from afar. One of them was shoved forward and she snapped at them before sighing and walking over.

"Hi," she said, sounding rather bored "My friends back there think you're hot, and I suppose I'd have to agree, but I'm pretty sure you're both gay. Anyway, they want your numbers."

"You're right," Jeff smirked "Sorry about that. Tell them thanks for the compliment though."

"Whatever. It was pretty obvious. Two guys don't make sex eyes at each other without being gay. The song was cool, by the way. See you."

And, leaving the boys surprised into silence, the girl sauntered back to her friends. They all groaned and complained when she told them the news, one glancing their way with a sad expression. The group left fairly quickly. Jeff and Nick exchanged a strange look.

"Sex eyes?"

"Was she serious?"

They were interrupted by Blaine clearing his throat. They turned to him and Kurt, glad to have that odd conversation ended.

"We're going to head back to Dalton," Kurt said.

Jeff sniggered, "Right. Whatever you say."

"Oh, go make out or something," Kurt sighed, walking off. Blaine shrugged with a smirk and followed his boyfriend. As soon as they were gone, the two remaining boys looked at each other.

"I'm up for it."

"Don't see why not."

They stood up, Nick grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him along. Within two minutes they were outside, in the mostly-empty parking lot and Nick was unlocking his car.

"Sorry, but I am _not _making out with you in there," he said as he managed to get the door open and Jeff pushed him onto the backseat. The blonde crawled on top of him, pulling the door shut behind him and kissing Nick firmly.

"I don't mind at all," he smiled.

He locked lips with Nick again before breaking off and pressing small kisses down the brunette's jawline and neck. When he bit down on the skin hard enough to bruise he got the reaction he wanted – Nick's breath hitched and he jerked his hips up into Jeff's involuntarily. The blonde moved back up the boy's neck, sucking on his earlobe for a moment and loving the way Nick tried to speak but just couldn't.

"Can't just dance like that, Nick," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear, slipping his hands under Nick's shirt "Could barely keep my hands off you."

He kissed down to Nick's collarbone, leaving red marks as he nipped at the skin. The brunette was gone, one hand supporting himself while the other tangled itself in Jeff's hair, breathing fast. He tugged until Jeff lifted his head and Nick caught his lips in a hot, deep kiss.

Jeff wasn't regretting going shopping with his boyfriend anymore.

In fact, he could probably be persuaded to go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Requests are always open :)<strong>

**And on another note...**

**I was wandering around Tumblr today when I came across the most epic and amazing ship EVER - Sebastian/Jesse St James. I WILL WRITE THIS FIC. IT NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN. D: **


	24. Just His Birthday Or Something More?

**Any more prompts for the Niff Kiss fic?**

**I WROTE SEBASTIAN/JESSE ST JAMES. I DID. It's called Scandals and you can find it under my stories or on my Tumblr. And it's M-rated for smut-but-not-really-smut-more-like-an-awkward-situation-kind-of-thing ;P**

**shy anon, WouldYouLikeADeliciousRedvine, proudtobegleek, Theolivergirl, squiggle-giggle, loveknowsnoboundries and random anonymous person with no name. This is how many people have asked in some way or another for Niff's first time. And considering the latest Glee episode (gonna watch it today!) I thought this was perfect timing :)**

**thefieryrose13 - _You haven't written a birthday yet... __I feel kind of like you make Nick and Jeff totally equal though, so I don't know... I think maybe Nick would be the one going all out for Jeff's birthday? Because I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to see that :)_**

**I've said I won't write smut. So their first time is implied, but it does happen :) **

**Warning for implied situations, suggestive comments and a conversation about sex. Still T-rated, so not much to really worry about, just a warning to be on the safe side. And a party, which means underage drinking and all that. Nothing out of the ordinary ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nick knew his boyfriend's birthday was coming up. He'd known for a while. Jeff took every chance to remind everyone that soon he was going to be seventeen. What Jeff didn't know however, was that Nick was planning the best party for his boyfriend he could possibly imagine. All the Warblers were invited, some other Dalton students that they were friends with as well. Liam was bringing the alcohol – and no, no one was going to ask where it was coming from or how the boy managed to get it – and in some twist of fate Jeff's parents were going to be out of town. They couldn't have planned it any better if they'd tried. It was a perfect opportunity.<p>

But Nick was terrified. Because not only was he going to give Jeff the best party ever, he was going to give him something else too. Something he'd been holding out on for months and had been too scared to give up.

* * *

><p>Nick tapped on the door and waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet until it opened to reveal his boyfriend.<p>

"Nick!" he said with a smile "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're ready for your party," the brunette smirked, walking in. Jeff stared at him with a curious smile, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind and kicking the door shut behind him.

"And what party might that be?" Jeff whispered close to Nick's ear, making the boy shiver for reasons Jeff couldn't possibly know. He smiled, twisting in the blonde's grip until they were face to face. He ran a hand absently through the other's hair with a chuckle.

"The one that will be starting once Liam and the rest of the guys turn up."

He wriggled out of Jeff's arms and took his hand, "Come on. I know you lounge around the house in those but it _is _your seventeenth…"

Jeff scoffed and looked down at the old t-shirt and shorts he was wearing, smirking as he followed Nick up the stairs, "I _suppose_ you have a point."

It took the pair a short amount of time to get Jeff into some jeans and a shirt. Almost the second they were finished there was a knock at the door. They ran down to see who it was, letting Liam and Mason in. The two were carrying enough alcohol to fuel a club for a month and Jeff and Nick just raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was better not to question the Kingsleys' methods. Often you just didn't want to know.

Soon enough more people were pouring in. Wes, David and their girlfriends turned up fairly quickly, and after them came Thad and Cameron, Jack and Lachlan (they often forgot about those two Warblers. They were quiet and unassuming, never really standing out in the crowd of crazy), Trent and his girlfriend. Other Warblers followed, including Kurt and Blaine, along with some of the other Dalton students and their partners. Nick was pleasantly surprised when Dean decided to show – the bookworm hadn't been sure he'd be able to make it.

"I see you got here," Nick laughed as he let Dean in.

The shorter boy high fived him, looking around. The party was in full swing, alcohol flowing freely and music pumping. Half a dozen or so people were already drunk and most were on the way there, Nick included.

"Only just," Dean said with a mischievous grin "Now, where's the booze?"

Nick laughed, "You don't look like the type to drink."

"That's what everyone thinks," Dean winked.

The boy wandered off to get something to drink. Nick headed back to find his boyfriend and hopefully stop him before he did something awkward. He ducked around Liam, already well past wasted, who was trying to dance and sing at the same time with Mason on his shoulders singing at the top of his lungs – needless to say, he'd been drinking quite heavily.

"I'm on the highway to hell!" the midget grinned and managed to duck to avoid hitting his head on a lower part of the ceiling. Nick rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

He found Jeff finishing what was probably his third or fourth drink that hour and trying to find his boyfriend. The blonde stumbled into Nick with a dopey grin.

"Niiiicky," he drawled "I love yoooou."

"I know babe, love you too," Nick laughed as Jeff wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly the blonde pulled back almost violently, his eyes lit up and Nick _knew _this wasn't going to be a good idea at all.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" he screamed to cheers all around.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into the game there were already issues. Thad had spun Wes's girlfriend and the pair were engaged in a confused argument while the girl in question proceeded to make out with Liam. Cameron had spun Trent, whose girlfriend had something to say about that in the form of gripping her boyfriend tightly and sobbing. Blaine and Kurt had decided not to drink and also opted out of the game - they were now watching on in hysterics as Mason spun the bottle, only to land on Dean. The pair eyed each other off, pondering what to do, when David's girlfriend snuck up behind them and pushed them together. Now the two boys were glaring at each other and David. The Council member was almost passed out on the floor next to his girlfriend. She just sniggered – and strangely enough, Nick was pretty sure she was still quite sober.<p>

Jeff picked up the bottle and twisted it until it pointed to his boyfriend. He looked up at Nick with that same dopey smile and kissed him, sloppy and uncoordinated. Nick was certainly under the influence but he wasn't drunk and despite what he was planning to do, he pushed Jeff away after a moment. If he was going to do it, he was going to be sober. Jeff pouted and whined.

"No," Nick chuckled, even when Jeff sat back and had his bottom lip trembling.

"But I loooove youuu!" he cried, utterly pathetic. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think you've had enough to drink."

"Okay," Jeff said sadly with a dramatic sigh. He brightened up for a moment, "Can we make out now?"

"No."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up the next morning he found himself on Jeff's couch, the boy in question asleep on top of him. He sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on but it was nothing too debilitating. He hadn't had too much to drink luckily. With a yawn he twisted his head to look around – and rolled his eyes. The place was a mess, and that was just what he could see. Most of the people had gone home – Nick vaguely remembered Kurt and Blaine shepherding a few people out – but some were still passed out on the floor, snoring. Nick noted David, his girlfriend, Dean, Lachlan and Cameron. At that moment his attention was drawn back by Jeff letting out a small noise which quickly turned into a yawn.<p>

"Hi," he mumbled, looking down at Nick curiously "That was one hell of a party."

"Tell me about it," Nick smirked "You going to get off me?"

Jeff rolled off onto the floor, sitting up and resting against the couch. He moaned in pain, grabbing his head in his hands. Nick just sighed with a smile and slid down next to him.

"It hurts," the blonde complained in a small voice "I hate hangovers."

"Hold on," Nick said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He passed through the kitchen and found Thad in there, starting to wake up. In the bathroom, Nick grabbed what he needed and raced back to his boyfriend. Jeff swallowed the pain relief pills quickly with a sigh.

"We're gonna have to clean up now," he said as he surveyed the mess of cups and bottles and people and other assorted bits and pieces strewn across the floor.

"Mm-hmm."

By the time Jeff's headache was lessening, the other boys – and girl – were awake. They were sent home with grumbles and complaints, though they had to spend a few minutes finding Dean's glasses which had somehow found their way into Thad's pocket. No one was asking that awkward question. And then the clean-up began. It took the boys a while, but by the afternoon the place was as neat and tidy as it had been the day before. All evidence of the party had been thrown away, the place cleaned up and looking spotless. Jeff and Nick made their way up to the blonde's room, collapsing on his bed in a tangled heap of exhaustion.

"That was pretty insane," Jeff commented "Did you set that whole thing up?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded then, using one of Jeff's favourite lines from the past week, teased "You only turn seventeen once, you know."

The boys laughed. Nick sighed, curling up against Jeff's chest with a satisfied smile. Then he remembered what he had been planning on giving Jeff for his birthday. The thought still scared him a little but he was willing to push that aside for his boyfriend. Jeff had made no secret of the fact he was ready and it was only Nick holding them back. He reached up and kissed Jeff quickly as a distraction. If he thought about it too much he'd back out of it.

"I love you," he said, running his hand lightly along Jeff's side in what seemed like an absent manner.

The blonde kissed him in return, "Love you too."

Jeff pulled away for a moment but Nick chased his lips, catching them in another, deeper kiss. This time he opened his mouth to Jeff, tongues tangling. Nick twisted, letting Jeff pin him to the bed with his weight. Slowly everything was becoming more heated. Jeff trailed his mouth down to his boyfriend's neck and bit down in a gentle, practised motion. Nick's hips jerked upwards in reaction and as Jeff let go to carefully slide off his boyfriend's t-shirt, the brunette tried not to let his hesitation show. He caught Jeff's lips again, needy and desperate this time and instantly he felt better when the blonde lifted him up and held him close to his body, hands running up and down his back. Nick's fingers were tangled in his boyfriend's hair until Jeff pulled away and pressed a trail of small kisses down to the other's collarbone. Nick fell back on the bed, biting back any sounds. But then Jeff's hips ground down on his and he couldn't suppress the breathy whine that emanated from the back of his throat. His boyfriend kissed a trail down his chest – and he _knew _Jeff wanted it, and his own body wanted it, but he couldn't reconcile it in his head. He tensed when Jeff reached his belly button. The boy didn't even hesitate – he just moved his head back up to Nick's and kissed him again.

"Sorry," he mumbled against Nick's mouth.

"'S'okay," Nick tried to convince him "Really."

He wrapped one leg around Jeff's thigh and gripped the other's waist tightly in an attempt to convince him, but his boyfriend was having none of it. He pulled back, somewhat breathless, and looked down at Nick with a confused expression.

"No, it's not," he said "I shouldn't have done that."

Nick sat up and in a voice he hoped didn't sound worried, said, "I-I want you to."

Jeff eyed him for a moment before shaking his head, "You don't."

"I do."

"Nick," he took his boyfriend's hands "Don't lie to me, especially not about this. Please."

The brunette stared at him, knowing the game was up and he couldn't pretend anymore. He didn't even realise he was about to cry until Jeff was rubbing away a budding tear from the corner of his eye with his thumb.

"Shh, don't cry," he said, sounding hurt and confused. He pulled Nick close and hugged him. It took him a moment, but eventually Nick was composed enough to speak without the threat of tears. He sat back, Jeff sliding off him and sitting in front of him with legs crossed, Nick copying the position.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, reaching out to take the other's hands.

Nick was silent for a moment before replying in a small voice, "Don't… don't you want me?"

"O-Of course I do baby," Jeff rushed to reassure him "You're amazing and beautiful and sexy and of _course _I want you. But you're not ready and I'm okay with that. It's not that important. Making sure you're happy is more important than anything. And right now you're not happy, and I just want to know what's wrong."

"You want to do it," Nick said softly, not able to look into Jeff's eyes.

"But… Oh. _Oh_. I see where this is going," the blonde tilted Nick's head up with one hand so they were eye to eye "You would do that just because I want to?"

Nick felt like an idiot and he knew he was blushing. But Jeff didn't seem to care. He just shifted closer to him and held his hands firmly so Nick couldn't break away. He was silent for a moment, thinking, until finally he spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"God, Nick, I can't believe… I feel awful now… I _pressured _you, and…"

Nick shook his head vigorously, "No, it's not your fault."

"It is, because you wouldn't be trying if you didn't think I wanted sex. Nick, promise me right now that you won't do that again unless you're a hundred per cent sure that you're ready."

The brunette bit his lip and nodded. Jeff breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly, rubbing his thumbs across his boyfriend's hands comfortingly – though who the action was supposed to be comforting wasn't exactly clear.

"I just wanted…" Nick mumbled quietly "I just wanted… you're seventeen and… you wanted it…"

"Nick," Jeff said slowly "Were you going to do that for my birthday?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that," Nick replied self-consciously.

The blonde pulled Nick forward and into his lap, burying his head in the other's shoulder. He mumbled something just able to be understood, holding his boyfriend tightly.

"Baby, you are _way_ too special for that. You're too important to just… _throw_ _around_. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry."

Jeff looked up into Nick's eyes and smiled, "Don't be sorry. I think it's about time we talked about it anyway."

They moved to a more comfortable position, leaning against the headboard with Nick curled against Jeff's chest and the blonde's arm around him.

"When my dad gave me The Talk, you know what the first thing he told me was?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head, so the other explained.

"He said sex is something you share, but it's selfish too. You're sharing yourself with someone else but you have to like it too – both of you have to enjoy it or it's not fair. It's probably the most enlightened thing I've ever heard my dad say." He ran a hand through Nick's hair "So I'm more than okay with waiting until you're ready."

"Have you actually had sex before?" Nick blurted out suddenly.

Jeff was silent for a long time before answering, "W-Well… I haven't, but… you remember when I went to that dance camp for a week in freshman year?"

Nick nodded. That week had been the worst and longest of his life. They'd texted each other every day but it was in no way the same as having the other with them. Nick had almost exploded with excitement when Jeff had returned. The blonde continued slowly.

"There was this guy there, a year older than me. And I was really excited because he was gay and he was actually showing interest in me. But… all he wanted was my hand down his pants. I only did it once. I never even kissed him."

Nick snuggled up closer to his boyfriend, understanding why Jeff was so adamant that they both be ready and why he'd felt so awful when he thought he'd pressured Nick into trying. Jeff just smiled and rubbed the brunette's side comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I pressured you, and I promise we'll go as slow or as fast as you want. And when we do actually do it, it'll be amazing because we'll both want it and we'll both be ready. Okay?"

Nick just nodded, "I love you so much."

"Back at you."

* * *

><p>When David and Wes caught up with their resident prank-pulling, cavity-inducing pair of boys three weeks after Jeff's party, they knew something was up. And being David and Wes, they had a very good idea of what that something might be.<p>

"Hey guys," Wes said, eyeing the pair cautiously. Nick had his arm around his boyfriend's waist and Jeff's arm was around the other's shoulders. They kept looking at each other and grinning like they knew some big secret that they weren't going to tell. Coupled with the fact they were both blushing slightly and Nick looked like the cat that got the cream, Wes was pretty sure he knew what was up.

"How was your weekend?" David asked with a raised eyebrow. It seemed he'd figured it too.

Jeff smirked, "Eventful. Yours?"

To his credit, David didn't even flinch despite the fact he _knew _what the boys had gotten up to that weekend. Instead, he smiled in return and replied, "Kind of boring, actually."

"Too bad," Nick grinned "Anyway, see you later?"

"Yeah," Wes said as the boys walked off. He and David stared after them, the latter shaking his head.

"They totally-"

"Yep," David answered.

"I mean, look at-"

"I know. Obvious or what?"

"And-"

"Uh huh."

"They were practically _glowing_."

David sighed, "Ten bucks they're twice as cute and insufferable now in rehearsal."

"I don't think I could handle that," Wes frowned "I can't believe they actually took this long to-"

"To what?" Thad walked up beside his friends and followed their gazes. Jeff and Nick were still in view and Thad just looked between them and his fellow Council members with a confused look on his face.

Wes answered, "To do the deed."

"Like rabbits, I bet," David added.

"All weekend."

Thad just stared at them in surprise. Soon enough it turned to some expression that could only be described as 'thoroughly disturbed'. He took a step back, still staring at his friends.

"This is where I walk away and pretend I don't know you, nor that I ever heard that piece of information."

And that's exactly what he did. Wes and David glanced at each other for a moment as their friend disappeared as fast as he could, shaking his head.

"It is kind of creepy that we know that."

"Just a bit."

They were quiet for a second longer, then shrugged and headed off to their first class.


	25. Just A Solo

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with life. Because maybe I just kind of GRADUATED FROM FREAKING HIGH SCHOOL! *FREAK OUT* Yeah, graduated a couple of days ago and I'm still kind of in shock, it seems like it took forever and now it's just happened and it's all a bit weird. I'm so proud of myself though and of everyone else that graduated. It was amazing and I actually ended up being the top student in one of my classes. **

**Also...**

**200 REVIEWS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Can I freak out a little more now? Seriously you guys, I love you so much, you're all amazing and the fact you're all reading my little fic is actually kind of mindblowing. People tend not to read my stuff - it's either fantasy, fanfiction or dark horror. So to have even someone reading this, let alone enough people to get to 200 reviews is amazing. KlainebowKlisses, you were the 200th reviewer so if you want me to write anything for you - a chapter of this fic, a oneshot, anything - I would be more than happy too. Also, just so you know, I'm going to write one of your suggestions of the Kiss fic :) **

**Fantasyfan4ever - _Nick and Jeff competing for a solo for a Warbler_ _performance._  
><span>GleekHolly97<span> - _What if in Special Education they win the performing slot!_**

**This isn't Sectionals but Regionals, so I just adapted it a bit because by the time you requested this I was already past Sectionals. Anyway, I'm pretty sure there was someone who wanted Nick to win the solo but I can't find them so whoever that was, this is for you too! And someone suggested a perfect song for the boys to sing - Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue - and when I listened to the song (Iris) I fell in love with it. Thank you!**

**And now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Nick huffed as he and Jeff made their way towards the Warblers' Hall. His boyfriend smirked and shook his head.<p>

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see, just like everyone else."

Nick rolled his eyes but smiled. He couldn't really be mad – they were auditioning for Regionals and even though Blaine was still their lead soloist and it was most likely that he would once again get the main solo, there was still a chance that someone else could take the spot. Maybe someone like himself or Jeff.

It was nice to dream at any rate.

The pair made their way into the room, seeing that everyone else was already there and waiting. They slumped onto a couch just as David began to speak, Wes shooting the two an annoyed look.

"Now that everyone's here, we're going to start with our solo auditions. We've got Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, Cameron and Liam. Anyone in particular want to start?"

Liam put his hand up and soon an order was established. Nick was torn between whether to be excited or nervous about the fact he was going last with Jeff just before him. Everyone always remembered the person who went last, but if he screwed it up…

Nick did his best to pay attention to the other Warblers auditioning. Liam started off with a fun and upbeat rendition of Cooler Than Me, Cameron rocked out to I Predict A Riot and Blaine once again performed perfectly with a cover of Kelly Clarkson's Mr Know It All. The brunette was somewhat nervous after that audition and when Kurt was pitch-perfect on Chasing Pavements, Nick knew he and Jeff were going to have to step it up in order to get that solo.

Jeff's turn came quicker than expected and before Nick could blink his boyfriend was plugging his iPod into the speakers and quickly introducing the song. The boy missed the name but the moment the music began to pump out through the speakers he knew exactly what song his boyfriend was singing. He smiled and shook his head as the Warblers clapped to the beat and laughed. Jeff made his way over to his boyfriend and sat beside him, pulling him into his lap. Nick yelped in surprise but rolled his eyes, playing along.

_Check that out, what they playin'  
>That's my song that's my song<br>Where my drinks?  
>I've been waiting much too long much too long<br>And this guy in my lap, passing out, he's the bomb  
>The last thing on my mind is going home<em>

Nick slid off as Jeff got up to keep singing, throwing a few dance moves into the mix. Some of the boys who knew the beat well enough picked up the background for him despite the music playing. Nick chuckled as he watched his boyfriend sing, enjoying himself and dancing.

_From the window to the wall  
>This club is jumping, til tomorrow<br>Is it daylight or is it night time?  
>1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4<br>We gon' tear the club up_

_Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<br>Yeah so we losing control  
>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down  
>We won't go oh oh oh<br>Burn it down  
>To the flo oh oh oh<br>Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

By now all the Warblers were on their feet and dancing alongside their friend. Nick let Jeff drag him to his feet and danced with him. His gaze flicked to the Council who hadn't moved, though they were smiling and enjoying the performance.  
><em>They really need to let loose<em>, Nick thought as Jeff jumped away from him and onto one of the couches.

_We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over  
>Everybody jumping on the sofa sofa<em>

Almost too quick for Nick to see, the blonde leaped off the couch and swung himself up onto the Council's table. There were gasps from all around as well as laughter as Jeff pulled a few moves and sang, Wes glaring at him.

_Standing on the chairs  
>Standing on the bars<br>No matter day or night I'm shining_

He swore that boy was going to give him a heart attack one day as Jeff twisted and back-flipped off the table, landing perfectly though Nick's heart was pounding. The blonde saluted to the Council who stared in utter shock.

_Bitch, I'm a star_

Jeff rejoined the rest of the Warblers, still dancing. He slid past Blaine and Kurt to find his boyfriend and dance with him, the brunette shaking his head at the other's antics. As good a dancer as he was, it was always going to scare Nick when he did dangerous stunts like that. Dangerous and stupid but incredibly entertaining and fun, judging by the Council's stunned expressions.

_From the window to the wall  
>This club is jumping, til tomorrow<br>Is it daylight or is it night time?  
>1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4<br>We gon' tear the club up til_

_Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<br>Yeah so we losing control  
>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down  
>We won't go oh oh oh<br>Burn it down  
>To the flo oh oh oh<br>Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

Suddenly Jeff was dancing a _lot_ closer and up against Nick, smirking devilishly. The brunette was taken by surprise for a moment as Jeff winked and sung his modified lyrics, ignoring the other boys as he dragged Nick up onto one of the tables, still up close and _sexy as hell_.

_I just met this sexy 'hio boy moving like a dancer  
>Told him and his girlfriends let's meet in my cabana<br>Ask me where the party at  
>Baby I'm the answer<br>Have another drink with me  
>Hey boy where your manners?<br>Just another shot  
>Another shot shot shot shot<br>I can make it hot make it hot  
>We go rock into the<em>

Soon enough Nick got his senses back and smirked, deciding to play along. He pulled Jeff closer and whispered something in his ear that made the boy stutter over the beginning of the chorus.

_A-Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<br>Yeah so we losing control  
>Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>

_Let the club shut down  
>We won't go oh oh oh<br>Burn it down  
>To the flo oh oh oh<br>Ayo me say day oh  
>Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

The music cut off and Jeff bowed to the applause and cheers of the other Warblers. He brushed hair from his face, still bright red from the exertion and breathless. He glanced at Nick with a smirk who nodded approvingly. The Council was silent for a while as the boys settled down and everyone went back to their seats, Jeff collecting his iPod quickly before dropping down next to his boyfriend.

"Well," Wes said with a glare in Jeff's direction "That was… interesting…"

"Are you kidding!" Liam laughed "That was the best audition we've had in ages!"

Jeff ducked his head with a smile and Nick knew there was a good chance he'd get the solo – but he still had his own audition to go. Who knew?

"Nick?" David asked "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to keep his sudden nervousness out of his voice as he stood up. Jeff patted his arm comfortingly, "You'll be great."

The brunette nodded and dug his own music player out of his pocket, searching for the right song and connecting it into the speakers. A moment after pressing play familiar music began to play and the brunette smiled, turning to face the Warblers as he started to sing. The second the others realised what the song was they grinned, some of them jumping in to sing the echoes for their friend.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it<br>Every time I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

He walked towards Jeff, the blonde trying to contain his quiet laughter but unable to. He smiled at the brunette as he wandered around to the back of the couch and leaned against it. Nick jerked his thumb in the blonde's general direction with raised eyebrows as he sang, causing sniggers and chuckles from the other boys.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

The Warblers couldn't seem to resist clapping to the beat as they'd done with nearly all the other auditions so far. Nick smiled at them and shot the Council a smirk before sitting down next to his boyfriend and glancing at him. Jeff's face was still red but Nick had the feeling it was for a different reason this time.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming<br>All this love  
>Melting under blue skies<br>Belting out sunlight  
>Shimmering love<em>

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no_

Nick stood up as he sang, enjoying the song and knowing he'd made the right choice. This was one of his favourite songs and it seemed he was winning over the rest of the Warblers. Even after Jeff's stunning performance, he still had a chance. Of course, he would be glad if his boyfriend won but there was nothing wrong with wanting it for himself, was there? Not after it had gone to Blaine so many times everyone had lost count.

_Come on, come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love_

He went through the repeats of 'accidentally in love' with a smile on his face, once again leaning on the back of the couch behind Jeff. The Warblers were either swaying along, clapping to the beat or just rolling their eyes at the pair as Jeff tilted his head back to see the brunette with a chuckle.

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<em>

_Love_

_I'm in love_

As Nick finished the Warblers burst out into applause, cheering him on. The brunette blushed and sat down, Jeff putting an arm around him. The Council waited until everyone had quietened down before speaking.

"Great job," Thad said to the hopeful singer "Now we just have to decide."

"Make it quick this time," Trent called from the back "Last time you took two weeks to tell us Blaine got the solo. Again."

"Of course Trent," Thad rolled his eyes "Anyway, we'll do our best. Good luck to all of you. Duet auditions are tomorrow – be ready."

* * *

><p>Nick had been practising for a while now with Blaine and he hoped he was good enough – he didn't want to screw up his duet chances with Jeff. The blonde had no idea what his boyfriend was up to and Nick hoped the surprise would turn out to be a good one and not a complete failure. He and Jeff both knew the song off by heart but if he screwed up…<p>

Nick shook his head as Blaine and Kurt finished their duet of Here Comes The Sun (perfectly, if it needed to be mentioned). As the pair made their way back to their seats Blaine nodded to him with an encouraging smile.

"Brilliant," David praised as their second and last duet hopefuls walked to the front of the room, taking the stools previously occupied by Klaine.

Blaine held out the guitar in his hands that he'd just been playing in his audition with Kurt. Nick bit his lip as he ran back and took it to the raised eyebrows and surprise of the other Warblers – including Jeff.

"I didn't know you played," he said, sounding confused about the fact that there was something he didn't know about his boyfriend. Nick smiled shyly, "I don't. Not really."

"So that's why you've been hiding out in our dorm," Kurt rolled his eyes "I was wondering what was going on there."

Wes interrupted the conversation at hand to speak to Nick and Jeff, the former of who was incredibly nervous. He couldn't afford to ruin this. If the solo fell through for both of them then this was their only other chance for Regionals. And he didn't want to mess up in front of the Warblers and Jeff. Especially Jeff.

"Are you ready?"

Jeff shot a quick look to Nick, who just nodded once. He could do this. Blaine said he was pretty good at it. All he had to do was focus as much as he could on playing, but then he had to sing as well…

He was going to screw this up big time.

"Yeah, we're ready," Jeff said, turning back to the other boys in the room "We're going to sing Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls."

He leaned over to whisper in Nick's ear, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. I can do this."

As Jeff pulled back Nick began to play, hesitant and afraid. He kept his eyes down to focus until he heard Jeff start to sing – and then he could barely concentrate on anything else because even when they were practising, Jeff hadn't sung that low and it was _distracting_ and _amazing_.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>'Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

Nick sang alongside his boyfriend, a little shaky but a lot more confident knowing that he was doing okay with the guitar and so far he hadn't screwed up. He looked up to see that encouraging smile still on Blaine's face. A quick glance to his right and he caught sight of Jeff watching him with a small smile.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Nick sang alone, nerves returning as it was just him and the guitar. But somehow he managed to play and not ruin the singing or vice versa. He even managed to smile a little as he wondered why he'd been so nervous in the first place.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<em>

The Warblers watched in silence as the two boys sang together, their voices working together perfectly and the guitar being played with only a few mistakes. Nick didn't even notice them as he locked eyes with his boyfriend and smiled.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

This was the part the brunette had been most worried about. He'd talked with Blaine and they'd shortened the instrumental part but he would still have to play alone where every mistake could be heard – and he would notice them, with nothing else to focus on. Swallowing, he tried to let go of the nervousness and just play. Judging by the way Blaine was nodding and Jeff was watching him with the _biggest_ smile on his face told Nick that he was probably doing okay. He was relieved when the lyrics kicked in again and he sang strongly alongside Jeff, smiling just a little.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Carefully Nick finished the song, blushing a deep red as everyone applauded – including Jeff. Quickly he got up and gave the guitar back to Blaine and sat down, Jeff following him and putting an arm around his shoulder as he sat beside him.

"That was amazing," the blonde whispered in his ear, making Nick shiver slightly.

"So were you," he replied softly.

"Amazing," Thad commented "We'll let you guys know our decisions once we've made them – _no_ Cam, we haven't decided yet."

* * *

><p>A week later and the news was out. The Council had decided.<p>

Everyone was rushing to the meeting that afternoon, desperate to know if someone knew was going to get the solo. With the calibre of the auditions the previous week they all knew it was anybody's game. Even Blaine didn't seem so confident. Of course, for all they knew it was just an act to make them feel better about losing but Nick had the feeling that Blaine wouldn't do that to them. He was genuinely not so sure that he was going to get the Regionals solo. And then there were the duets as well…

The Warblers were all early to rehearsal – so early in fact, that they got there before the Council. There were laughs all around at the reactions of the three seniors when they walked into the room to find their group already there and waiting. They made their way to the Council table and settled themselves down, taking longer than usual to sort themselves out. As they did the singers grew more and more impatient until finally Cameron couldn't take it anymore.

"Who got the damn solo?"

Thad laughed, "Alright, alright. We'll tell you. We had a hard time but we managed to come to an agreement."

Wes nodded, "After that amazing duet face-off it was almost impossible to choose, but in the end we went with Blaine and Kurt."

Nick tried not to look upset and managed to smile at the look of surprise on Kurt's face. From what he'd heard this was probably the first time Kurt had had any sort of recognition in the competitions. But it didn't bode well for the solos…

David continued on from his friend as congratulations filled the room, "We were torn between the two duets but we went with Kurt and Blaine because of who we chose for the solo."

Curiosity was piqued and Nick and Jeff exchange confused looks. Did this mean what they thought it meant?

"Our solo choice for Regionals this year was a tough decision but we've agreed on Nick."

The brunette's head whipped around so fast he felt dizzy, which was why he stared at the Council in silence for a good few seconds.

"A-are you serious?" he managed to ask.

Three smiles and nods gave him his answer. Nick was still in shock when he was swamped by Warblers in a massive hug-slash-pile up. Right at the middle of it with him was Jeff, hugging him tightly with a laugh.

"You got it!" he said, shoving someone aside to kiss the brunette's forehead.

"Oh my God, I got it," Nick mumbled to himself, grinning and getting up to celebrate with everyone, shouting loudly "I GOT THE GODDAMN SOLO! HEY BLAINE, _I_GOT THE SOLO!"

Blaine laughed and Jeff pulled his boyfriend into a chest-squeezing hug, Nick returning it. The boys all celebrated for a moment (because someone other than Blaine getting a solo was a once-in-a-lifetime event and they all seemed to conveniently forget that Blaine had gotten the duet with Kurt and was still performing at Regionals) before the Council calmed them down. Nick and Jeff slumped down together, the brunette stretching out to take up the majority of the seat and therefore block Blaine and Kurt from sitting beside them.

"Nick, move your ass," David rolled his eyes.

Nick, with his upper half resting in Jeff's lap and legs draped over the other side of the couch, shook his head and leaned back, hands behind his head with a smirk on his face.

"No!" he said loudly "I'm the soloist, I can do what I like!"

Thad sniggered and Blaine coughed, "I hardly think…"

"Oh shut it," Jeff chuckled "Don't tell me you never played on your soloist status."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. The Warblers grinned and laughed to themselves as Kurt sighed and dragged his boyfriend to a spare spot on a couch next to Trent and Cameron.

"He's hardly the soloist," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Try telling that to him," Jeff gestured to the boy in his lap who was rather relaxed and stretched out across the entire seat with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I only realised after writing this that Jeff has only sung Jason Derulo songs so far ;P <strong>

**The songs mentioned/sung:**

**Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner  
>I Predict A Riot - Kaiser Chiefs<br>Mr Know It All - Kelly Clarkson  
>Chasing Pavements - Adele<br>Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo  
>Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows (I hope I got the lyrics right, I couldn't get the song to play in order to check. By the way, this is actually my favourite song now ;P)<br>Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
>Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls<strong>

**Reviews and requests always welcome!**


	26. Just Regionals

**I just want to say I truly love you all. You all mean so much to me. And you have all saved me. I used to be a mess but now I've changed. Thank you.**

**thefieryrose13 - _I think Regionals would be cool if one of them got a solo, and was all nervous, and the other had to calm him down before he could go onstage. Because that would be totally them. And besides, they need solos._**

* * *

><p>Jeff could understand why his boyfriend was freaking out and hiding in the green room.<p>

For one, he was performing a solo at Regionals.

But it didn't change the fact that they were on in about three minutes and if Nick didn't get his ass out of that room Jeff was pretty sure the Council would kill him. And a number of other Warblers would certainly help out.

"Come on," Jeff tried for the fifth time "We're on soon."

"Just give the damn thing to Blaine," Nick pleaded from the other side of the door "I don't want it."

Jeff rolled his eyes with a small smile, "That's not what you were saying yesterday."

"I can't do it, Jeff."

His voice was so quiet and sounded so afraid that Jeff paused for a moment. Then, with a determined sigh, he said, "Nick, can you at least open the door so we can talk about this face to face?"

There was a long (_too long_) pause before the door was unlocked and opened to a worried Nick. Jeff smiled at him and it was all the brunette needed to just collapse in his arms and bury his head in the other's shoulder. Jeff rubbed his back comfortingly, shaking his head at how worked up the brunette had become over the performance.

"I can't do it," Nick mumbled again "I can't."

Jeff pulled back to look him in the eyes with a small smile. "You can, Nick, you just don't believe it."

"I'm sorry." Nick sounded torn and hurt, looking into Jeff's eyes as he apologised "I'm letting you down, but Blaine should do it. I know he can. Hell, he can probably pull some random song out of his ass and do it better than I could."

Jeff frowned. "Don't you dare think like that. Just because Blaine's always got the solo doesn't mean he's better than you. You are just as good as Blaine and you're going to go out there and show everyone just that. I know you can."

"What if I screw up?" Nick blinked, staring at the ground "What if I ruin it? What if we lose Regionals because of me?"

Jeff grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Hey, don't freak out on me now. You have no reason to be nervous. I'll be right there with you as well. And you've been practising this song for so long, I think you could sing it in your sleep – you won't mess it up."

Nick managed a small smile. "You think so?"

"I _know_," Jeff smiled, hugging him once more before pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead "Now come on, we're about to go on."

His boyfriend paled visibly but he bit his lip and took the blonde's hand in a deathgrip, following him as they made their way to the others. Trent was the first one to catch sight of them and he smiled.

"You good to go?" he asked, patting Nick's shoulder.

The brunette swallowed and nodded, managing to prize a "Yeah" out from his constricted throat.

"We're on in about one minute guys," Thad's voice echoed, making Nick panic even more "Be ready."

Jeff turned to his boyfriend and forced him to make eye contact with him. "Hey, baby, come on, calm down. You're going to be fine, but not if you don't relax. We don't want you passing out onstage. Deep breath."

Nick did as he was told, taking a deep breath and sighing. He loosened his grip on Jeff's hand though he kept their fingers entwined, and he rested his head on the blonde's chest, continuing to breathe deeply.

"Better?" Jeff asked as he ran his fingers' through the brunette's hair. Nick lifted his head after a moment and nodded, pasting an attempt of not-panic on his face, a hesitant smile gracing him.

"We're on!" Thad called and the boys began to file onto the stage. The curtain was still down, leaving the Warblers to get into formation without an audience – and giving Jeff the chance to kiss Nick on the cheek quickly with a smile and whisper 'good luck' before ducking into his place.

"Please welcome, from Westerville, Ohio – The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The curtain rose and Jeff knew his boyfriend's anxiety would be back when he saw the audience in front of them. He wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing that Kurt and Blaine's duet was up first – it gave Nick a chance to calm down, but also panic about his impending solo. Jeff sung the backing to Candles, watching Kurt and Blaine sing to each other perfectly and with small smiles. Not for the first time, Jeff wished it was himself and Nick that was out there right now singing that duet; that way, Nick wouldn't be so nervous and Jeff just couldn't think of anything better considering how they'd both been vying for a solo for so long. But he couldn't begrudge Kurt for finally getting the opportunity to shine onstage, knowing he'd never really had the recognition that he honestly should have gotten. And they looked so happy out there, singing to each other in front of everyone in that audience without the slightest care in the world.

Sooner than he'd thought the song was finished. There was applause and Jeff couldn't hold back a grin at the thought that this was Nick's shot. This was his turn to show everyone how talented he was. He could see from where he was standing that Nick was trembling slightly, but as Blaine and Kurt felt back into formation the latter patted him on the shoulder encouragingly, smiling to him. A moment later and Jeff was singing out the first lines to his boyfriend's solo (and he'd fought ridiculously hard to be the one to sing those lyrics), the Warblers backing him up with harmonies and echoes.

_A-A-A-All I could ever need in love  
>(Ay!)<br>Oh yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty  
>Y-y-yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty<em>

Nick stepped out from the group of Warblers and began to sing, flashing quick glance back to his boyfriend. Jeff smiled, encouraging him on.

_Baby  
>Baby I'm so glad that I got ya<br>All of the things I love about ya  
>Too many to describe but I want you to know that I'll be here<em>

_(We got the thing)  
>We got the thing that everybody else wants, yeah<br>The way I look at you  
>I know you can't deny it<br>Oh baby  
>We got this thing on lock<br>Don't you worry they just jealous  
>'Cause they ain't got what we got<em>

_'Cause girl we, we got  
>Everything that I want in love<br>We, we got, all I could ever need in love_

The Warblers had returned to their usual shuffle by now, Nick ahead of them and moving across the stage with a massive grin. The audience was clapping along, smiles on their faces as Nick fell into the routine and sang for his life. Jeff caught a glimpse of his face as he slipped in his own lines – the brunette was more than enjoying himself.

_Oh yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty  
>Y-y-yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty<br>Oh-Oh yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty  
>(All I could ever need in love)<em>

As Nick launched into his next verse he shot a look back to Jeff and winked. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh, settling instead for a grin as he watched the brunette own the stage better than Blaine ever had (not that he was biased in any way).

_Baby you see they jealous  
>They say we don't know love<br>That's what they tell us  
>(That's what they tell us)<br>But baby you and I know  
>(You and I know)<br>(You and I know)  
>That baby this is real, oh<em>

_(We got the thing)  
>We got the thing that everybody else wants, yeah<br>The way I look at you  
>I know you can't deny it<br>Oh baby  
>We got this thing on lock<br>Don't you worry they just jealous  
>'Cause they ain't got what ya got<em>

_'Cause girl we, we got  
>Everything that I want in love<br>We, we got, all I could ever need in love_

Jeff once again sang out, safe in the formation of Warblers, as Nick gathered up support from the people in the audience. The blonde knew he should be jealous with the way his boyfriend was fixing his gaze on certain girls and smiling in their direction, but he also knew it was all part of the act – and he'd get him back for it later anyway.

_Oh yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty  
>Y-y-yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty<br>Oh-Oh yeah we got it, we got it, got it, g-got it shawty  
>(All I could ever need in love)<em>

_You know I  
>I don't care about money<br>I'd rather have nothing and still have your loving  
>'Cause I, I just can't get enough<br>'Cause we got it got it, we got this crazy thing called love, yeah_

_(Ay!)_

As Nick belted out the long notes, Jeff couldn't be prouder of him. Of course, he wished he could be out there, singing his heart out, but to see the brunette effectively sealing the deal on their Regionals win was just as satisfying. Plus, the way he shook his hips just a little as he walked, a cocky swagger as he moved across the stage to continue singing, was perfectly interesting from where Jeff was standing.

_(Ay!)_

_'Cause girl we, we got  
>Everything that I want in love<br>We, we got, all I could ever need in love_

_We, we got  
>Everything I want in love<br>We, we got, all I could ever need in love_

Nick finished to a round of applause and he bowed once before ducking back into the safety of the Warblers. The group also bowed to the rousing applause and praise of the audience before the curtain fell and they were alone.

To say chaos hit was an understatement.

Instantly the boys transformed from perfect prep school students to excited, bouncy teenagers on a performance high. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and some of the boys congratulated them on their beautiful duet. Many of them tried to find Nick to give the same sentiments on a flawless first solo but he was nowhere to be found.

From backstage, the two boys chuckled in the dim light and Jeff hugged Nick tightly.

"You were amazing."

Nick escaped the hug to look him in the eye with a positively ecstatic expression on his face. "I can't believe I just did that. I _cannot _believe I just did that."

"Well, you did," Jeff grinned "And you rocked it. There's no way we could lose Regionals after that! You were perfect – just like I said, hey?"

Nick nodded but the blonde was pretty sure he wasn't listening. "I-I-I did that. I just _did_ that. I sang, in front of all those people, and I didn't screw up. Pinch me. Seriously, pinch me. I so did _not _just do that."

Jeff chuckled softly. "I have a better idea." And he leaned in to gently kiss him. Nick smiled into the kiss, returning it before breaking away.

"Not very helpful. I could still be dreaming," he said with a mock pout. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping it's a good dream."

"Mmm, perfect actually, now that you mention it," Nick smirked, kissing the corner of Jeff's mouth temptingly.

"Well, it wasn't so perfect for me. I had to watch you flirt with all those girls," Jeff shot back.

Nick chuckled, almost to himself, "It was hardly flirting. And anyway, maybe that was the idea."

"To make me jealous?"

"You are _so_ much fun when you're jealous," Nick teased.

"There you are-" the boys glanced up at the sound of Kurt's voice. He paused when he saw them, rolling his eyes "And now I'm walking away. Oh, and the guys want to congratulate you Nick. Excellent job."

Once Kurt was gone, the two boys laughed and headed out to join their friends.

* * *

><p>The second the announcement was made, Jeff knew his boyfriend needed him.<p>

For the moment they were onstage, looking over at the celebrating New Directions and being happy for them – for Kurt, who looked a mixture of upset and incredibly proud. Jeff could see the downcast expression on Nick's face, the way he was fighting his emotions back. Being onstage, neither of them could do anything – Nick couldn't express anything but respect for the other team, Jeff couldn't comfort his boyfriend. He had to settle for a hand on his back, reminding him that he was there and they were going to be backstage in a moment where they could talk.

But as soon as they were backstage and Kurt had rushed off to talk to his former glee club, Nick disappeared. Jeff tried to follow him but lost him in the mass of New Directions and Aural Intensity members that were milling around and chatting, either congratulating each other or moaning over their loss. The blonde edged his way through the other teenagers in search of his boyfriend.

Finally he found him in the green room – kicking the crap out of the walls.

"Nick-"

"I _told_ you," Nick swore, slamming his foot into the wall again violently, making Jeff flinch "I told you I wasn't good enough. I told you Blaine should have done the solo. And I just let _everyone_d own. We lost because of me."

Jeff grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit down before he hurt himself. He knelt in front of him and took the brunette's hands, the boy looking away and biting his lip hard.

"Nick, you were_ amazing _out there. Not even Blaine could have topped that performance."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend," Nick said sadly, his anger dissipating "If it were true, we would have won. We always won with Blaine as the soloist. When I sing, we lose."

Jeff shook his head. "Look at me."

It took him a moment, but finally Nick turned his head to look at Jeff with sadness and regret. The blonde continued once his boyfriend was focused on him. "You did your best, right?" A nod "Then it doesn't matter what happened, whether we won or not. You did your best and _that's _all that matters. New Directions just happened to catch the judges' eyes this time. Next year, we're going to win and we're going to go all the way to Nationals, okay?"

Nick smiled slightly and nodded again. Jeff pulled him to his feet and hugged him with a relieved smile of his own. Neither of them moved for a while – not until they heard their names being called down the hall. Then they broke apart and Nick reached up to kiss his boyfriend quickly before they went to calm down the Warblers that had sent out a search party for them in a panic.

As they made it back to the group with Mason and Liam in tow (who had been sent out to find them) the boys found the Warblers and New Directions chatting amiably enough with each other. Jeff was dragged off by Kurt to talk to one of his friends about dance moves, leaving Nick relatively alone – the Kingsley boys had wandered off to chat to a pair of blonde girls from New Directions. He was surprised when someone came up behind him and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Hey there prep boy," a voice breathed in his ear, the source twirling around him to stand in front of him with a smirk. Nick looked the Latina girl up and down before shaking his head.

"Don't shake me off that fast," she said before he could explain, moving in closer "There's a lot I could show a boy like you."

"A boy like me?" Nick couldn't help but play along for a moment, grinning as he wondered where she was going with this. The girl smirked again as she replied. "Dashing. Uptown. Sickeningly naïve and innocent. Cute."

At this Nick had to laugh, annoying the girl. She stepped back and glared at him. "What's the deal?"

"Let me correct you there," Nick smiled, catching Jeff's eye from where he was chatting with Kurt's friend. The blonde realised the situation quickly and raised an eyebrow before excusing himself and starting to walk over.

"Yeah?"

Nick continued, "if you're looking for dashing, try Thad. I think I'm more downtown than up. Sickening I can do, as well as cute – usually at the same time. I am _anything _but naïve and innocent. And you might want to add taken and gay to that list of yours."

At that moment Jeff reached him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The Latina stared at him for a moment thoughtfully and appreciatively before rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance.

"Whatever. That is a waste of two fine men – if you ever change your mind, you two know where to find me."

With that, she sashayed off to try her luck with Liam. Jeff and Nick glanced at each other before laughing, the brunette reaching up and supporting his arms on Jeff's shoulders, hands clasped behind the other's head. They rested their foreheads together and the blonde smirked.

"Were you trying to make me jealous again?"

"Is it working?"

Jeff laughed, "You are so in for it when we get back."

"Can't wait," Nick returned with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I couldn't resist some Santana in there. Sue me ;P<strong>

**Song is All I Need by Stan Walker.**

**Reviews and requests are always welcome - I'm starting to run low on requests actually, so if you have anything you'd like to see, just mention it :)**


	27. Just Santana

**thefieryrose13 - _When Kurt transfers back and the Warblers come and do Somewhere Only We Know, there's a bit where Jeff sidles up to Santana... and especially after this chapter, I could see that making Nick really insecure. Just a thought._**

**kawaii01 _- I would love nick to get a slushy facial_**

**This amazing person - fieryrose - left me a beautiful review on my latest oneshot, Loss, and it prompted me to begin a little project. I'm writing down my favourite and most inspirational reviews, the ones that made me laugh and the ones that gave me the confidence to continue, the ones that made me believe I could do this, that I wasn't just some random thinking she could write, that I could actually _do_ this - I'm writing them down and collecting them. When I find one I'm going to stick them all in a scrapbook so that I can look back and continue to believe in myself. Maybe I'll be a successful author one day - and it will be you guys that got me there, with all your beautiful and amazing and truly inspirational and just plain funny reviews that keep me believing. **

**Yeah, I'm a little nutty, but that's just me ;P**

**Anyway, your little thought, fieryrose, ended up being another Niff fight! I can never resist putting Santana in my fics, she's a favourite of mine. I didn't actually realise Jeff did that in the scene, but I looked back and hey, there he is!**

**By the way, can I use gob? I'll change it if Santana wouldn't say that, but it sounded good and I liked it so I chucked it in.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Kurt transferred back," Jeff sighed.<p>

Nick glanced at him. "I know. I guess he missed his friends more than we realised."

Just then, the very familiar sound of Blaine's voice rang out and someone swore. "Shit, that's him. Come on."

The group moved faster than they'd ever moved before and were soon deep in the performance, providing the backing for Blaine as he sang his song of choice, Somewhere Only We Know. Jeff let everything else slip from his mind as he focused on giving his best – this was goodbye to Kurt. They weren't going to see him in the halls anymore, in class, in Warbler rehearsal. Blaine was going to be a mess after this and everyone was going to have to chip in to help him feel better. After all, he and Kurt weren't breaking up, which was always good. And Lima wasn't that far away.

Before he knew it, he was patting Kurt on the shoulder and muttering a quiet goodbye under his breath and moving aside to let the next person through. He stood next to a Latina girl that looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Besides, he was too focused on the song as Blaine trailed off and hugged his boyfriend.

Once the song was over, the Dalton boys began to chat with some of the McKinley kids. Jeff watched as Nick chuckled and talked with a black girl that, if the blonde remembered correctly, was none other than Kurt's best friend Mercedes. He sighed, smiling slightly to himself. He could never tell if Nick was genuinely just chatting or if he was purposefully trying to make his boyfriend jealous. Jeff was leaning towards the latter in this case as two other McKinley students, a boy and a girl, both blonde, joined in the conversation and Nick didn't seem to mind. He simply expanded the conversation to include the newcomers, smiling and laughing as something particularly funny came up.

"Hey gay boy," a voice said close by him and he glanced over at the Latina – now he remembered her from Regionals "You just going to stand there and ignore me?"

"Sorry," he replied, distracted.

"Your boyfriend over there doesn't look too interested in you at the moment," the girl – what was her name again? – said "He's looking pretty close to Trouty Mouth and while I _can _say he's not gay, he's certainly got the gob to work your boy over well enough and who knows what he gets up to on the side?"

Jeff watched his boyfriend for a moment, talking to the blonde boy before bringing Mercedes and the other girl back into the conversation. He figured he could be jealous, but he knew Nick was only playing around.

Or was he? Jeff knew Nick wasn't seriously flirting with the girl in the candy store, or the guy in the coffee shop. God knows he wasn't flirting with Liam – and he'd caught Nick appearing to do just that with the Kingsley boy on more than one occasion. It was just one of those things he did to make himself feel better; every time Jeff went to defend him, politely make it clear that Nick was _not_ free, it made the brunette feel wanted. He knew because they had talked about it after Regionals when Jeff had questioned why Nick felt the need to constantly make him jealous. But now it had gotten to the point where Jeff couldn't tell the difference between innocent talking and flirting.

"Looks like he's got a thing for blondes," the Latina said with a small shrug.

Jeff made a split-second decision – he was going to play Nick at his own game, see how he liked it. "Do you?"

The girl – he still didn't know her name – gave a predatory smile in response. "Maybe. You interested?"

"Only to make him jealous," Jeff clarified, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

He looked to his boyfriend, who happened to glance over at the same time. Nick smiled at him, lifting a hand slightly to wave. Jeff just raised an eyebrow and turned away pointedly, lips twitching into a tiny smirk. He just caught the look of confusion on Nick's face just before the Latina grabbed him by the shoulders and planted her lips on his.

He was still for a moment in shock. He'd never kissed anyone besides Nick, let alone a girl. She tasted different, her mouth felt different against his. Foreign. _Wrong_. He pushed her away after only a second, but it was a second too late. He stared at her as she looked at him in annoyed confusion. While the rest of McKinley's students went about their usual business, Jeff could tell that those around him were locked into dead silence – he could almost taste it, if his mouth hadn't just been filled with the flavour of lip gloss.

From nearby he heard Wes mutter under his breath, "What the hell?" Kurt called out the girl's name in horror, "Santana!" But Jeff wasn't really listening to anything. He spun to see Nick staring at him with hurt scrawled across his face before he turned on his heel and walked away.

He walked away.

Jeff knew how hard it was to walk away from something. From a best friend, a boyfriend. To see Nick turning his back on him and walking away now broke his heart. And it really was all his fault this time. He'd screwed up. He saw Kurt grab a taller boy – Finn, if his memory served – and drag him after Nick, shooting Jeff a confused look as he went. Blaine followed them without a glance back. In shock, the blonde faced Santana and had to fight the urge to yell at her. Not only were they in public, he was also to blame.

"What was that?" he hissed.

Santana shrugged. "You said make him jealous. I made him jealous."

"You don't just go around kissing people you've basically just met." Jeff ran a hand through his hair nervously, moving to go after Nick. Cameron stopped him with a hand on his arm and the blonde tried to shake him off.

"I have to find Nick."

"Kurt's got that covered," Cameron said, Liam adding "I think we need to have a chat back on the bus."

The two taller boys all but escorted him towards the bus, the rest of the Warblers making apologies and heading back with them. The moment they were on board and alone, Cameron made Jeff sit down and the questioning – or rather, interrogation – began.

"What the hell was that?"

"Were you trying to hurt Nick? 'Cause you seem to have done a damn good job."

"I can't believe you."

"How could you?"

Jeff dropped his head into his hands and forced himself not to let the tears surface. He was not going to cry, especially not in front of the other guys. It was bad enough he cried so easily – he wasn't going to add more humiliation to that. One voice broke through the others and said, "Guys, give him a break." Mason took a seat beside Jeff, a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay there?"

Jeff just nodded while the Warblers protested.

"Hey, he's in the bad books here," Wes said.

Mason glared at him. "If you were watching, you would have seen that girl-"

"Santana," Liam supplied helpfully.

"_Santana_," the smaller brother continued, annoyance tinging his tone "Kissing Jeff, not the other way around. He's as much the victim as Nick here."

"No, it's my fault," Jeff said, coughing slightly "I wanted to make Nick jealous. But… I didn't… I didn't know…"

Mason rubbed his back comfortingly, and all Jeff could think about was that usually it was Nick doing that when he was upset, which only made him feel worse. He tried to stay in control but that was becoming harder by the second as the Warblers continued to question him. He tuned them out, just shaking his head over and over until they got the message and shut up. Mason telling them to keep quiet might have helped.

When Blaine returned to the bus with a brunette in tow, Jeff almost leapt out of his seat. But he was frozen when he saw Nick being shepherded to the back of the bus by the others – clothes tinted red, hair wet. Blaine shot the blonde a glare before David asked the driver to get them back to Dalton.

Jeff couldn't believe it. What had just happened? What had he done?

* * *

><p>Nick didn't know where the hell he was going – as long as it was away from <em>Jeff<em>. _Jeff_, who was _kissing _that _girl_ in the middle of McKinley. Who was _kissing_ a _girl_. He pushed open a door and found himself inside one of the buildings. He stormed down the hallway, mercifully empty, tears collecting in his eyes.

Why had Jeff done that? Of course, he'd seen the girl lean in first. She was the one who had initiated the kiss. But Jeff had smirked at him a second before, a dare, before he turned around and was met with a faceful of that Latina girl. He'd done it on purpose. And that was what hurt. He could have dealt with it if she'd just gone in for the kiss and Jeff hadn't had anything to do with it. But he obviously had. He'd either led her on or agreed to it. Either way Nick wasn't happy. He was incredibly upset by the whole thing.

He didn't realise anyone else was in the hallway until he was slammed up against a row of lockers, back jarring painfully against the metal. _That's going to bruise_. He stared at the four jocks in front of him, once holding him up against the lockers.

"And who the hell are you?" the one pinning him asked.

Nick glared at him – probably not his best move – and tried to push the guy away. "None of your business." He wasn't in the mood to deal with these guys. He just wanted to find a quiet place where he could curl up in a ball and hide for the rest of his life so he didn't have to face Jeff again.

The jocks laughed and that was when Nick noticed they were all holding large cups, filled to the brim with ice cold slushies of varying colours. His mind raced back to Kurt's stories of having slushies dumped on him and suddenly he felt rather small and useless. They were four big, burly football players, if he guessed right. He was one boy, nowhere near as strong. He was screwed.

"Someone needs an attitude adjustment," one of them said "Hummel can live with three instead of four."

And he promptly dumped the red contents of his cup on Nick's head. The cold hit him fast, making him gasp as ice dripped down the back of his shirt, now unable to really feel his face anymore. His eyes stung and he blinked rapidly to get the liquid out. The jock holding him to the lockers let go, letting him fall to the floor heavily. They laughed and wandered off, presumably to find their real target. They only made it a few steps when a horrified voice called out.

"What did you barbarians _do_?"

He recognised the voice and he didn't really want to talk to him, but he _had _just come to find him and he was in a bit of a sorry state, so he let it slide. An unfamiliar voice told the guys to get the hell out of there before he pummelled them and the guys laughed once again before they vanished.

His vision was blurry, so all he saw were two figures kneel in front of him while a third stood a little way off.

"Nick, are you okay?" Blaine asked at the same time Kurt spoke "Did they hurt you?"

Nick shook his head, eyes still stinging painfully. The two helped him to his feet and Kurt instantly marched him towards the closest bathroom, telling the third – Finn, he heard – to head back. Nick didn't pay much attention as he tried to wipe the ice away from his face.

"It'll just make it worse," Kurt scolded, pulling his hand away and forcing him to stick his head under the tap. Cold water rushed over the back of his head and dripped across his face, soothing his eyes. He felt Kurt picking ice chips out of his hair, talking to Blaine in the background but it was muffled due to the water rushing over his ears. Soon enough the water was turned off and Kurt let him stand. He shook his head and blinked to see Kurt looking at him apologetically, Blaine's face blank.

"I'm so sorry Nick, I can't believe they did that to you."

"They were after you."

Kurt shrugged. "That's not unusual."

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Come on, we should go. We'll be late back if we don't leave now."

Nick nodded. He didn't want to face Jeff just yet, and an hour and a half's drive on the same bus wasn't exactly where he wanted to be right now. But in order to get where he wanted to be – his dorm, curled up on his bed and possibly crying if he allowed himself – he would have to endure that trip. He thanked Kurt, who simply smiled in return and shook his head, before letting Blaine lead him back outside and towards where the bus was waiting.

As he got on, he caught sight of Jeff. The blonde was staring at him in shock, a hint of guilt in his gaze. Nick averted his eyes, angry as he walked to the back of the bus and sat down, Blaine, Thad and Cameron taking the backseat with him. He stared at the floor, mind still whirling.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p>The moment they got back to Dalton, Nick was gone. He raced off before anyone could stop him, heading for his dorm room they presumed. Jeff moved to follow him but he was stopped once again by Cameron.<p>

"You better fix this."

Jeff nodded. With all the complaining Cameron did about to their relationship, anyone would think he didn't like them. But they all knew the truth – it was the same for all of them. They would never want Nick and Jeff separated and seeing them like this, in pain and hurting, was something none of them wanted at all.

Jeff ran into the building and up the stairs, reaching his dorm in record time. He took a moment to catch his breath before opening the door hesitantly.

"Nick?"

"Leave me alone."

Jeff walked into the room, seeing Nick on the opposite side glaring out of the window. He glanced over when Jeff entered, expression nothing less than furious.

"I said leave me alone."

"Please, let me explain," Jeff tried, but Nick wasn't having any of it. He turned to face his boyfriend (where they still calling each other that? Neither were quite sure) with arms folded. "Explain? Please do. Explain why a girl had her tongue down your throat."

Jeff sighed and sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want your apologies, I want an explanation."

"I-I wanted to make you jealous."

Nick stared, still angry through Jeff could see that emotion was slowly disappearing from his face to be replaced by surprise and shock. "You wanted to make me jealous?"

"Yes!" Jeff yelled, standing up "You're always off doing it to me, flirting with everything that _moves_ and making me come in and make you feel like you're wanted. I get it! Maybe I just wanted you to do it for me. Maybe I wanted you to defend me and make _me _feel like I was wanted instead of you keep playing on my insecurities all the time!"

"_I _didn't get a girl to kiss me to make you jealous," Nick snapped.

The blonde swore and his anger rose. He took a step towards Nick and shot back, "I didn't want her to! All I said was that I wanted her to help me make you jealous, and she got it in her head to kiss me. I never asked her to and I didn't want her to."

And then Nick surprised Jeff into silence when he slammed his fist into the wall, making it shudder. The blonde stood frozen as his boyfriend swore and held his fist to his chest, knuckles bruised. He stared at Jeff with tears in his eyes and Jeff didn't know which pain they were caused by – his hand or the emotional pain of being cheated on – because that's what it was, wasn't it? Jeff swore to himself it wasn't but when he looked at it, that's what it really was. Cheating. He'd _cheated_ on Nick with a _girl_, even if he hadn't wanted to.

"I'm sorry!" Nick shouted, a few tears spilling over "I'm sorry, okay?"

The brunette stormed towards the door but Jeff reached out and caught him before he got there. He pulled him close even as Nick fought against him, struggling and trying to twist his way out of the other's grip. But Jeff wouldn't let go. He held Nick as close as he could, arms around him until his boyfriend stopped fighting and just collapsed against him. As he stilled Jeff mumbled in his ear, just quiet whispers. "You shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry, I screwed it up, I ruined it, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean to, I love you, please, I'm sorry, don't be sorry, you didn't do anything, I'm sorry, you got hurt and-"

That was when Nick looked up and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, trembling with the effort of holding back tears. As Jeff tightened his arms around Nick and pressed on the forming bruises on his back, the brunette winced in pain. Jeff caught the look and let go.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, someone hurt you, didn't they? I'm so sorry, I did this, I messed up." He paused for a moment, regret shining in his eyes. "Can I… can I take a look? Make sure it's not too bad?"

"They're just bruises," Nick muttered, dipping his head to rest against the other's chest. Jeff forced him to lift his head and shook his own. "They're never just bruises. Please?"

Silence.

"I want to make you feel better."

With a small sigh, Nick acquiesced with a short nod. Jeff carefully sat him on the bed and settled behind him as Nick, with shaking hands, slipped off his blazer and unbuttoned his stained shirt. When it was undone, Jeff slid it off his boyfriend's shoulders and arms gently. He couldn't hold back his gasp as he saw the angry red marks already beginning to darken into bruises across Nick's usually flawless back. This was his fault. Nick wouldn't have been in harm's way if he hadn't tried to make him jealous. In a sense, he'd done this to his boyfriend. He hadn't been the one to slam him up against the lockers (he knew locker bruises when he saw them) but he may as well have. He was just as responsible as the bastard who had done it.

"I'm so sorry," he said, pressing his lips lightly above one of the marks – he knew it would be too sensitive and painful to touch directly. He felt Nick shiver before he pulled back and kissed above the next one. With each kiss he apologised once more until Nick finally turned around and held his boyfriend's head in his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"You didn't ask her to kiss you?"

"God, no."

"You didn't want her to?"

"Never."

"Did… did you like it?"

"No. It… it didn't feel right."

Nick managed a smile at that and rested their foreheads together. Neither of them moved, Jeff gripping the other's forearms in a desperate attempt to anchor himself. So he would never have to leave. Never do something so stupid again.

"I think we should stop trying to make each other jealous," Nick whispered.

"Just know that I love you?"

"Yeah. You don't have to prove it to me."

"Neither. I'm so-"

Nick shut him up with a soft kiss that Jeff returned with a smile. When they broke apart Jeff chuckled to himself. "That's more like it. Though you taste a little like raspberry."

"Yeah, well, I got slushied."

Jeff jerked away and stared. "What?"

The brunette nodded and shrugged. "It's no big deal. Though Kurt was right…"

"Right about what?"

"It's _exactly _like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

They stared at each other for a second before laughing. Jeff helped his boyfriend up from the bed and took his bruised hand in his own, inspecting it.

"Come on, you need to get that checked."

"You can't just kiss it better?" Nick smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Not this time."

As they left the room, Nick and Jeff both smiled, unnoticed by the other. Everything was going to be okay. _They_ were going to be okay. Slushies, locker slams and kisses from girls were never going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved and requests are always welcome.<strong>

**!NOTE ON KISS!**

**I am still going to do the Niff Kiss fic, but later on. I don't want to have too many things to work on all at once and I'm currently trying to find a job, so I want to have that landed and fit in before I take on something like Kiss. But please, send in any requests you may have for the fic - I'll write pretty much anything.**

**Love you all!**


	28. Just Jellybeans

**aridnie**** - _I'd love to see an epic jellybean war. I have no clue what the rules would be or how it was carried out. But pretty much just straight fluff with jellybeans._**

**Fluff, Niff, jellybeans - what more could you want?**

**If anyone's interested, I have another Niff fic going called You're Too Afraid To Admit It Might Be Love. It's rated M, featuring prostitution, drugs, violence and heavy swearing - so not exactly suritable for everyone - but if you think it sounds worth a read, check it out!**

**Oh, and so much drama going on in my life lately - I'll put it at the bottom for anyone who cares to read.**

* * *

><p>"Jeff, I am going to <em>kill<em> you! Not even kidding! This is the _last_time, I swear!"

Jeff laughed as he raced down the corridor, clutching his boyfriend's last bag of jellybeans to his chest as he dodged other students in the hallway and tried to outrun said boyfriend. Who was storming after him and screaming at the top of his lungs. _Furious _didn't even begin to cover it. Boys jumped out of his way as he chased after Jeff and they stared at him in shock – at least, the ones who didn't know him. The Warblers and other friends he passed just rolled their eyes and smiled knowingly, especially as Jeff dashed past them with a smirk.

"You have a death wish!" Dean shouted as Jeff skidded around a corner, hearing Nick beginning to catch up. He laughed as he saw his dorm room just ahead. If he was lucky, he could get back in and stash the jellybeans before Nick caught and throttled him. Which he probably would do anyway in his state.

Jeff slid to a halt and shoved the door open. Inside his room he searched for a good place to hide them but he was too late – a split second later Nick barged in and almost ran into his boyfriend, making the blonde stumble forward and spin to face him.

To say the brunette was angry was a mild understatement. He looked murderous. Jeff was slightly afraid for his life as Nick took a step towards him almost menacingly and growled, "Give me the jellybeans. Now."

Jeff smirked. "Nope."

Nick lunged forward and tried to grab the bag but Jeff was faster – and taller. He held them out of the other's reach with a giggle. Nick stretched his arm up, whining in protest and glaring. Then, surprising Jeff, the brunette shoved him hard in the chest. Jeff tripped, the back of his knees hitting the bed and they both fell onto it, Nick lying on the other's chest. Laughing breathlessly, Jeff held the jellybeans out of his boyfriend's reach again, grinning as the brunette let out a pathetic noise and sprawled over him in defeat.

"I hate you," he muttered into Jeff's chest.

"You want one?" Jeff teased, sneaking one from the bag and holding it in front of Nick's face when he looked up. The brunette glared in suspicion for a moment before snatching it from him with his mouth and almost biting Jeff in the process. Sighing contentedly, Nick dropped his head back onto the other's chest.

"You're so mean to me," he complained, glancing up with mock sad eyes.

Jeff laughed, getting another jellybean and holding it out. "I know. I'm handfeeding you jellybeans."

Nick chuckled and took the offered treat with a smirk. They both grinned, the blonde collecting another jellybean and throwing it at his boyfriend. It hit him in the forehead and rolled away somewhere. Nick stared at him, horrified.

"How could you waste them like that?" he said, trying to snatch them away again. Jeff tugged them out of reach and threw another one at him. Nick slid off the bed to stand and wrestle the bag from Jeff but the blonde twisted away and jumped to his feet.

Within seconds Nick was being pelted with a rainbow of jellybeans. He shouted some protest for a moment before admitting defeat and scooping some up from the floor to fight back. Before they knew it they were embroiled in a battle of epic proportions, involving pillows, a chair, a blanket and of course, jellybeans. A couple of the boys outside banged on their door to ask what they were doing, if they were okay. The screeches and hysterical giggles they got in return answered any questions they had.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled with a grin as he was twisted up in a blanket and knocked off his feet. Jeff sat on him, smirking and feeding him a jellybean.

"Love yoooou," Jeff sang, forcing more into his boyfriend's mouth one by one until Nick was squirming underneath him with a mouthful of jellybeans, trying not to laugh. Finally he managed to swallow them and gasped, "Jeff, you lump, get off me!"

The blonde rolled off and giggled, helping Nick sit up beside him. The blanket was still tangled in his legs and he worked on freeing himself. Once it was thrown somewhere across the room the boys laughed at the state of their dorm. If anyone had looked in, they would have seen the aftermath of a tornado. Clothes, sheets and blankets were strewn about the place, chairs knocked over, one of the beds askew, jellybeans scattered over the floor.

"This is going to take ages to clean up," Nick sighed with a smile, snuggling into Jeff's side.

The blonde smiled. "Mm-hmm. We should probably get started if we want to be able to sleep in our beds tonight."

"We only really need one," Nick chuckled, hugging Jeff close "Don't go anywhere, I'm comfortable."

They both laughed, gentle and quiet compared to the wild and crazy laughter from just a few minutes earlier. When they were silent again, Jeff twisted to wrap an arm around his boyfriend and press a kiss to his hair.

"Go to prom with me."

Nick looked up, surprised. Everyone knew that the junior prom was coming up in a few weeks and some of the guys had been panicking about asking girlfriends/prospective dates. Blaine had come back from Kurt's junior prom with terrible tales of secretive bullying and prom queen nominations. Nick hadn't even thought about going to Dalton's until just now, when Jeff asked so quietly and without a care as to the answer.

"You want to go to prom?"

"Did you not want to? 'Cause if you don't want to, we don't have to go," Jeff backtracked, trying to appease. Nick smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to go with you."

Jeff grinned and the brunette dropped his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing with contentment. He was nervous about prom but he had a few weeks until he really had to worry. Right now though, he was quite happy to just sit there with Jeff and snuggle.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and requests are always welcome :) <strong>

**Oh, and since there's a junior prom, I assume there's a senior one too? I don't know how it works.**

**Okay, so, my life. Well, I have a trial few hours at a Chinese place tomorrow where I might hopefully get a much-needed job, but I'm freaking out and terrified because I've never done this before. I'm scared I'll mess up. Also, I was chatting with my ex and we were talking light, funny stuff (Glee, shopping, uni, family ;P) until we got onto why he broke up with me. Turns out he thought he might be gay - which everyone assumes he is. He doesn't think he is anymore, so now we're both confused D: My dad's being a dick again, I'm kind of mad at my sister but not, and I got my ATAR score (if you're Australian you'll know what I mean) and I did damn well, so I'm proud of myself. Proud, confused, mad and terrified.**

**My life is so messed up even I can't make sense of it.**


	29. Just Matchmaking 2 The Dean Dilemma

**First, I'd just like to apologise for how stupidly long it's taken for me to update this.**

**I'll put my author's note at the bottom because I'm sure you all just want to read the chapter.**

**lunargirl40 - _Anyway...I wad kinda hoping you'd bring back shiloh and/or jen? ... they could set them up with one of the dalton boys (like dean, cause one, he's a nerd, and that's awesome, and cause he kinda got niff together!)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are you two going to do for summer break?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair and looking between the two boys opposite him. Nick and Jeff glanced and each other and shrugged.<p>

"We don't really have any plans yet. My parents said I could go away somewhere if I wanted and they'd pay for it, but they just want me out of the house and I'm not going to spend summer alone." Jeff smiled at his boyfriend as he finished and the brunette chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Of course you won't. You're inseparable, aren't you?"

Nick grinned. "Pretty much. What are you doing over summer?"

Not long ago, the three had realised they hadn't hung out very much over the year, despite being such good friends and considering Dean had been the one to make 'Niff' a reality. So they'd made plans to catch up at the local coffee shop – it was a haven for Dalton students as it was only a few minutes' walk away from the school - and seeing as summer break was fast approaching, it was an obvious topic of conversation.

Dean smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "My cousin's invited me to stay with him for the break in Australia."

The two boys were impressed. "Australia? Damn, I wish I was going," Jeff laughed.

"Why don't you?" Dean asked, staring at the pair like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'll bet my cousin won't mind if you stay at his place, and even if he does it doesn't have to be a problem. And you just said your parents would pay for you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking his friend had lost it. "Dean, I'm not going to Australia. Not on my own, anyway."

"I meant both of you," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes again "I'm not stupid."

The brunette frowned and said, "Unless you've got the money for me to go, then I'm stuck here."

Just as Dean opened his mouth to reply he stopped, jaw hanging slightly as if the words wouldn't quite come out of his throat. The two boys stared and Nick waved a hand in front of their friend's face.

"Dean? You alright?"

"G-ah, hide me," the boy sputtered and ducked his head, hiding under his hands. Jeff and Nick turned in their seats to see what his problem was but only saw a girl around their age waiting for her order to be filled.

"It's just Shiloh," Nick said, recognising the girl as the one from the candy shop – the one he'd flirted with on occasion to make his boyfriend jealous (but no longer, after the last disastrous jealousy attempt). When he turned back and saw Dean trying in vain to hide, it suddenly clicked and he grinned.

"You like her. You like Shiloh."

"Shut up!" Dean said into his arms, head still down. Jeff laughed and called out, "Hey Shiloh!"

The girl turned around at hearing her name and smiled when she caught sight of two of her most loyal customers. Dean's head whipped up and he stared in horror as the redhead walked over to their table.

"Why would you do that? Why?" he hissed before trying to smile as Shiloh came within earshot.

"Hi guys, how are you going? I have seen you in a while," she said to the pair of boys grinning from ear to ear at their friend's discomfort.

"We're good. Have you met Dean?" Jeff said, gesturing to the boy across the table who was speechless and attempting to get his hanging jaw under control. Shiloh turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Shiloh. It's good to meet you."

Dean tried to say something comprehensible for a moment before managing to squeeze out a high-pitched "Hi."

"Look, it was great to see you again guys," the redhead said before looking at Dean again "And meeting you, but I'm nearly at the end of my lunch break and I have to get back to work. Can we catch up some time?"

"Sure!" Nick stood up and gave her a quick hug before waving her off. The moment she was out the door the mischief-making pair couldn't help themselves – they burst into laughter as Dean's cheeks were stained red with embarrassment.

"Why would you do that?" He pushed his glasses further up his nose and glared at his friends miserably "Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak!"

"You should say something!" Jeff said, patting Dean on the shoulder "You won't know if she likes you or not if you keep quiet."

"I think it was blindingly obvious actually," Nick sniggered but calmed down to say "Look, Dean, Jeff's right. Talk to her. Find out if she likes you. Ask her out."

Dean stared at the brunette like he was crazy. "Are you serious? I can barely get a word out around her – you think I'd be able to ask her out? Besides, I can tell you now she wouldn't like me. I'm a nerdy private school kid with glasses."

Nick and Jeff shared a look, the latter rolling his eyes. They had to find a way to get Dean talking to Shiloh – not only was he their friend, but they owed him. He had been the one to – inadvertently – bring their own relationship around and now they owed it to Dean to help him out with Shiloh if it was the last thing they did. Plus, they prided themselves on their matchmaking skills. After all, they were the ones who'd triggered the getting-together of Kurt and Blaine, and that was something to be proud of.

* * *

><p>Operation D-Lo was officially a go.<p>

Jeff and Nick had told Shiloh the whole story – how Dean had the biggest crush on her and how he got tongue-tied around her. How all he wanted was to ask her out. The girl was a little bewildered but agreed to go out for a coffee and a chat with him to see if she liked him and if he'd pluck up the courage to say something. All that was needed was to convince Dean to go.

But they knew if they told him outright what was going on he'd refuse. It was going to take a little ingenuity on the boys' part in order to get this plan into action and rolling.

"Hey Dean, would you give us a sec?" Jeff asked, getting up from the table with Nick, hands entwined. Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh and a smile. "Can't wait to get back to your dorm to make out? Go on, it's not like I'm going anywhere. But we do actually need to talk about summer break and Australia, so don't take forever, okay?"

Nick forced back a snigger as Jeff pulled him away to the coffee shop bathroom. They didn't enter; just stood outside and hid from Dean's view. So far it was all going to plan and the two boys couldn't help but laugh quietly to themselves.

"This has to work," Nick said as Jeff sidled up behind him. The brunette leaned back against him with a smile but jumped when Jeff kissed the back of his neck softly.

"Hey!" He tried to be annoyed but couldn't quite bring himself to as his boyfriend continued to kiss across the top of his shoulder blades, smirking. "We're supposed to be waiting for Shiloh."

"I am waiting. I'm just bored. And anyway, Dean thinks this is exactly what we're doing, so why not?" Jeff flipped Nick so his back was against the wall and pressed their lips together gently. Nick smiled but pushed him back, shaking his head. "Later. Right now I want to see this through."

When he turned back around he caught sight of the familiar redhead walking hesitantly towards the table where Dean was waiting for them to return. She stopped beside it and said a quiet hello, startling Dean. From their hiding place, the two boys could hear almost everything that passed between the potential lovebirds.

"Sh-Shiloh! Hi!" Dean stammered in surprise.

The girl asked shyly, "Can I sit?"

"Uh-yeah, yeah sure!" Ever the gentlemen (albeit awkward and nervous), Dean jumped to his feet and gestured for her to sit in one of the empty seats. Shiloh did so and the boy sat back down, fiddling with his glasses as he tried to not look so anxious.

"They're so cute," Nick smiled, glancing at his boyfriend for a moment. The blonde chuckled. "They are. I think they'd be great together."

For the next twenty minutes they listened to the pair descend from an uncomfortable to an easy conversation about their interests. Shiloh was an avid reader and a self-confessed nerd, much to Dean's delight. They talked happily about their favourite books and movies, and related funny stories from Shiloh's work and school and from Dalton. The longer they talked, the more relaxed they became and soon enough Dean was smiling and laughing and Shiloh seemed to be just as happy with how the conversation was going.

Finally Jeff and Nick got bored of just standing there and watching them. They figured Dean would tell them all about his chat when they finally finished, so they snuck out of the coffee shop and made their way back to Dalton. On the way the pair joked about how cute Dean and Shiloh were and how perfect they seemed for each other – both nerdy, dorky types with a passion for books…

* * *

><p>It was two hours after they got back to school that Dean showed up again with a wide, dopey smile on his face. Nobody quite knew what to make of it, but Jeff and Nick knew exactly what had put that grin there.<p>

"So, _Dean_," Jeff chuckled as he and Nick sauntered up to the clearly-lovestruck boy "How was your little date with Shiloh?"

"She's brilliant," Dean sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose "And I asked her out."

Nick patted his shoulder. "Great! What did she say?"

"She said yes. We're going to go catch a movie next week."

Dean began to wander off as Nick and Jeff high fived each other in triumph – Operation D-Lo was a success! They'd repaid their debt to Dean and their friend was beyond happy. They couldn't be disappointed about that. But then the boy, halfway up the corridor, stopped and looked back with a knowing smile.

"She told me you set us up. I'm really glad you did – I don't think I would ever have asked her out if you hadn't. Nick?"

"Yeah?" the brunette asked, curious.

"You better get packing. You two are coming with me on summer break."

The pair stared, utterly stunned. They couldn't have expected this in a million years. Nick stuttered, "A-Are you sure?"

Dean smirked. "More than sure. You two deserve it."

And then he was gone, whistling to himself cheerfully. Nick and Jeff stared at each other for a second, not quite sure if they could believe what had just happened. Then:  
>"We're going to Australia!" Jeff half-shouted, shaking his boyfriend in excitement "We're actually going to <em>Australia<em>!"

Nick laughed, letting Jeff spin him around as he ranted about how amazing summer break was going to be and what they were going to do and how he was going to learn to surf and try an Australian accent and hug a koala and a million other things.

They both knew it was going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe how long it's taken me to update. I had writer's block and a number of different chapters going on at once that I couldn't find the inspiration to finish. So I focused on my other fics and now this one should be back up and running as usual, with much more regular updates. I did try to get a chapter in every week before and that's what I'm going to continue aiming for. Thank you so much for waiting so long and for all the brilliant reviews you've sent while I haven't been updating this.<strong>

**On another note, Niff is going to Australia ;P**

**Please review!**


	30. Just Hide And Seek

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy the update - I rather like this chapter :)**

**Snow Angel5466**** - _What if Isabelle went to visit Nick and Jeff at Dalton and she got all the Warblers to play hide'n'seek but tbey all freaked cuz they couldnt find her! and it turned out she was in an obvious place! :D_**

**This was prompted forever ago but it just goes to show if I haven't written your prompt yet, I probably will get to it :) If you've prompted something and I haven't written it, just mention it again and I'll tell you if I'm planning on putting it in. Also, new requests are _always_ welcome!**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday afternoon. Everyone was tired and grumpy. Thad had decided to add another Warbler rehearsal to their week even though they really didn't need it now that they weren't going to Nationals.<p>

Today was _not_ a good day for Isabelle to need a babysitter.

"Jen, I _can't_," Nick said as he made his way down the hall towards the Warbler Hall, Jeff by his side "Thad gave us an extra practice today just to be an ass and if I miss it he'll kill me. He's already cranky."

"_I'm sorry,_" Jen replied, pleadingly "_But if _I _miss my tutoring session this afternoon the teacher promised to fail me and I _have _to pass. Please Nick._"

Nick glared at the floor ahead of him as he tried to work something out. Thad probably would kill him if he skipped the meeting, however unnecessary it was, but he couldn't just leave Isabelle without a babysitter.

The idea hit him so hard he wondered if he'd just run into a wall. Stopping for a moment, he blinked and grinned. "Isabelle can come here. She'll be fine and it's only for a few hours, right?"

"_You won't get in trouble or anything, right?_"

"She'll be fine – she'll have an entire team of Warblers looking after her!"

Jen laughed. "_I should probably be worried!_"

"Why ever would you be worried?" Nick grinned.

The pair quickly worked out the details before he said goodbye and hung up. He looked up to see Jeff staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You're going to bring Isabelle into a Warblers' meeting?"

Nick just grinned and headed back down the corridor. "It serves Thad right!"

* * *

><p>"Now Izzy, I know it's going to be really boring, but you need to be quiet okay?" Nick said as his little sister skipped beside him, her footsteps echoing loudly in the empty corridor.<p>

"I can be quiet," she replied with a smile "But then can we play a game?"

"Sure."

Too soon for Nick's liking, the three of them were at the Warblers Hall doors. He glanced at Jeff for a moment, who just grinned and shrugged. Neither knew how the group would react to young Izzy. Only half or so had actually met her and Thad was in a bad mood. And neither knew how Isabelle would react to the group.

With a sigh, Nick pushed open the doors to be assaulted by Thad shouting at him.

"About damn time you turned up! You know you're half an hour-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Isabelle holding her brother's hand and pressing herself into his side with wide eyes. She tugged Nick down to her level and whispered loudly, "He's scary."

Half the Warblers sniggered or chuckled at that comment; one Thad didn't take well. He glared at Nick and Jeff whilst the other two Council members simply rolled their eyes at the whole thing – not much surprised them anymore with the two boys.

"Guys, Izzy needed a babysitter and I couldn't get home to look after her," Nick said, shooting Thad a pointed look "So I had to bring her here. She'll be quiet, won't you Iz-"

He was cut off by Isabelle screeching at the top of her lungs (loud enough to have a number of boys covering their ears at the pitch to protect their hearing), "Blainers!" and running for the poor soloist sat on one of the couches. She leaped on him and hugged him tightly – Blaine was a personal favourite of hers. Whenever he came around to the Duval house he was immediately accosted by the whirlwind. Cameron couldn't resist bursting into laughter at Blaine's nickname, to which Isabelle glared at him.

"Don't be mean, Cammie."

Even Thad had to sneak a grin at that one. Cameron's face went red and he looked at the floor in embarrassment. It was only when Nick managed to pry his sister off Blaine and sit down with her and Jeff that order was finally restored. Thad explained what the latecomers had missed (which wasn't much) before continuing with whatever it was he'd been saying. Nobody was really listening though –everyone had tuned out a long time ago.

* * *

><p>For half an hour Isabelle sat quietly, playing with her hands or her hair or her dress in boredom. Occasionally she would sigh loudly and someone would snicker at Thad's glare to Nick. The brunette ignored him, proud of his sister. She'd never been quiet for so long. But of course the peace couldn't remain for long, and finally the girl got fed up enough to speak up – interrupting Thad.<p>

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

Jeff smirked as Nick quietened her, shaking his head and telling her she'd have to wait. But surprisingly, a number of Warblers echoed her sentiments.

"Yeah, come on Thad, can't we stop already?"

"We're all bored."

"Give it up already."

Thad threw up his hands in defeat, announcing in annoyance that they could all go and do whatever they wanted, he didn't care anymore. David and Wes couldn't get out of their seats fast enough and Isabelle scrambled to her feet to run to them. After Blaine and Jeff, they were the ones she knew best. She hugged David's waist and asked politely if he and Wes wanted to play a game. Nick just watched from his seat, having given up on keeping a leash on her. It was just easier to let her do her own thing. Beside him, Jeff shifted closer and laughed.

"She's a regular diva," he said. Somehow Isabelle had gathered a crowd of Warblers; most of them she was meeting for the first time. She calmly shook each boy's hand before grinning and hugging them, giving her personal favourites nicknames. Mason stayed as Mace and Lachlan as Locky, though Liam became Li-Lu and after a moment's consideration Trent was appointed Darling for reasons unknown.

Soon enough though, Isabelle's thoughts returned to playing a game and she asked if anyone wanted to play something with her. The Warblers, enamoured with the charming little girl, all agreed as Nick stared on in surprise. He'd never seen the boys so giggly and happy and cheerful. Isabelle seemed to have a positive effect on them. Even Thad was starting to smile and when the girl asked, "Can we play hide and seek Taddy?" he agreed almost instantly.

"What on earth is going on?" Nick mumbled to his boyfriend as the other Warblers discussed who would be the seeker. Jeff just shrugged with a smile. "Haven't got a clue. But Izzy got us out of the most boring meeting ever and managed to get teenage boys to play hide and seek with her. I'm impressed."

"Come on guys!" Blaine laughed, gesturing for the pair to join them "You better hide! You've got one minute!"

The rules were simple. Everyone had to stay on the floor they were on and if they all hadn't been found after twenty minutes then the game ended. There was also to be no hiding in any of the bathrooms – no one really wanted Isabelle going in there – and Liam was banned from hiding anywhere more than four feet off the ground. Last time he'd had to hide from someone he'd somehow managed to get in the roof space and hadn't come out for two days just to make a point. With the rules laid out, Blaine closed his eyes and began to count.

Nick was still a little dazed by the Warblers being so adoring of Isabelle that it took Jeff grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the Hall before he realised the game had started. He laughed as Jeff pulled him down the corridor and towards a hiding place. He let his boyfriend choose – he wasn't bothered. In the end, just as they heard the faint sounds of Blaine shouting "Here I come!" they ducked into one of the classrooms and the blonde dragged his boyfriend behind the teacher's desk.

It took a bit of work stifling their laughter at the fact they were seventeen year old boys playing hide and seek – and that most of the Warblers were eager to do so. Nick leaned into Jeff's side and sighed with a smile, letting the other wrap his arm around his waist.

"I can't believe she convinced the guys to play with her," he said.

Jeff chuckled. "She's persuasive. What I can't believe is she convinced _Taddy_."

Nick sniggered, "Poor Thad. We'll never let him forget that. And how did Trent become Darling again?"

"That is an excellent question that I would love to know the answer to."

"Well, you can ask him yourself." The new voice startled the two boys and they looked up to see Blaine standing over them, arms folded with a slight smile. "I could hear you from the end of the hall. Were you even trying?"

Nick and Jeff hauled themselves to their feet with a laugh. Blaine quickly told them he'd already found Cameron and David, who were waiting in the Warblers' Hall until the rest were uncovered. The pair made their way there, stumbling across Wes as he accidentally toppled out of his janitor's closet hiding place.

For the next fifteen minutes they waited in the Hall as more and more Warblers trickled in. It was no surprise that Liam and Mason came in last, followed by Blaine (apparently the latter had contorted himself to fit behind a bookcase and the former had done a vanishing act into the staffroom's broken fridge. But there was still one missing.

"Where's Isabelle?" Nick asked as soon as Blaine entered without her. The curly-haired boy chewed on his lip nervously. "I can't find her. I don't know where she is."

The words hit Nick like a train and his jaw dropped slightly in confusion. Where could a five year old girl hide on one floor of Dalton?

Practically anywhere, he realised. And that scared the hell out of him. She could be anywhere – and if she'd ignored any of the rules, like staying on this floor – it meant a million more places she could be. The thought that she might be lost somewhere in the massive school made him panic and he ran a hand through his hair, his breathing speeding up.

"Hey, calm down, we'll find her. She's probably just being stubborn and not coming out," Jeff soothed, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder, though it was clear he was worried as well. The Warblers traded glances until finally Liam spoke up. "Alright, we're going to split up and search this floor. We'll find her." He ordered the others around until they were all into small groups – Lachlan, Jack and Cameron, Mason, Liam and Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff, Blaine, Wes and David. Liam told them where to go – which Nick was grateful for, because he was still panicking about finding his little sister. He'd thought she'd be safe here, with twelve boys watching her. He never should have allowed the game of hide and seek. It was a stupid idea – what had he been thinking? Jeff seemed to sense where his train of thought was going and pulled him close with one arm.

"We'll find her. If she's lost someone will have to have seen her. You can't miss a five year old girl in a school of boys."

"I just… she has to be here somewhere…"

"She'll be fine."

They were sent to check the far east side with the promise that if Isabelle was found the first person to know about it would be Nick. The brunette, followed by Jeff and Trent, searched the halls and classrooms, even ducking into bathrooms and the English department's staffroom to check if Isabelle had been sighted. None of the boys they passed had seen her and neither had any of the teachers. She wasn't in any of the classrooms or corridors, and by the time they finished searching their area, continually calling out the little girl's name, Nick was terrified.

"She's not here. No one's called and we haven't found her. Where is she? Isabelle?" He shouted the last part out, trying hard to calm himself down but unable to. Only Jeff holding him close to his chest was enough to slow his breathing.

"We'll find her. I promise, okay? She's here."

A second later his phone began to ring, startling Nick into picking up the call on speaker and half-shouting, "Have you found her?"

"_No, I'm sorry_," Liam replied from the other end "_We're going to meet back at the Warblers Hall and figure out what we're going to do._"

"Okay," Nick spoke in a blank tone before hanging up, leaning into Jeff's shoulder. "Where is she?"

"She can't be too far," the blonde said as he steered his boyfriend back the way they'd come, Trent following behind.

"She's been missing for an hour. She could be anywhere."

"Nick. We'll find her, okay?"

The brunette looked up at his boyfriend and whispered – this wasn't for Trent to hear – what had been plaguing him since his sister had vanished. "She can't disappear on me as well. Not after everyone else has."

Jeff rubbed his shoulder. "Baby, she hasn't left like your dad and your brother did. She's just lost."

"I know. I just… I can't…"

"I know."

They made it back to the Hall last and everyone looked at Nick with worry as he entered with Jeff holding him close to his side. Isabelle had been missing for a while now and none of them had any idea where she was – and Nick wasn't handling it well at all.

"I texted a couple of guys but they haven't seen her on any of the top floors. If she's left this level, she has to be downstairs," Mason said, shooting Nick an apologetic look. It was good, but it wasn't Isabelle. They hadn't found her, and they all knew that was the only thing that would make the boy okay again.

"Did I win?"

The small, curious voice made the Warblers turn around in surprise, a few jaws dropping. Poking her head just above the edge of the Council's desk was Isabelle, smiling at the thought that she'd won the game. Nick stared at her for a second before practically yelling, "Isabelle!" and running to her. The girl moved from around the desk and let her brother pick her up in a tight hug, laughing.

"I knew Blainers wouldn't find me there. It was pretty good, huh?"

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Nick said in a harsh tone, looking her in the eye to make sure she understood. The girl's smile faded and she frowned in confusion.

"But I won, didn't I?"

The brunette sighed, just relieved to have her back. "Isabelle, we thought you'd gotten lost. Remember you were supposed to come out if Blaine told you to?"

"Yeah, but…" the girl's voice dropped to a whisper "I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay now. But I was really worried about you, Izzy. Try not to fall asleep next time?"

Isabelle grinned and nodded, asking to be put down. Nick did so reluctantly and watched as she ran towards the other relieved Warblers and launched herself at Liam.

"Can we sing a song, Li-Lu?"

* * *

><p>An hour later and finally Natalia rang to say she could pick Isabelle up. The girl said her goodbyes to her new friends and followed her brother and Jeff towards the front of the school where she was getting collected. Her mother was waiting by the time they arrived and Isabelle ran to her, already telling her about her exciting adventures.<p>

"Was she okay?" Natalia asked, picking her daughter up "She wasn't too much trouble?"

"Nah, she was great," Nick smiled tiredly. Dealing with an overexcited five year old who just wanted to dance and sing with her new friends was exhausting. Jeff had already told him to leave her to him and the rest of the Warblers and go get some sleep but the brunette had refused, not wanting to let Isabelle out of his sight.

Natalia buckled the girl into the car before hugging her son. "Thank you for looking after her. Make sure the other boys know that too, okay?"

"Will do."

As soon as she'd left Jeff turned to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "Come on. You look exhausted."

"I am." The brunette leaned against his partner and yawned. "M'so tired. And it's gonna take forever to get back…"

"Well, in that case," Jeff smirked and before Nick knew it, he was swept up in the other's arms bridal-style. He yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to walk all the way back to the dorm? Up stairs?"

Nick replied quietly, "No."

"Then stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

The blonde sighed with a smile and began the walk back to the main school building. As he walked he said, "You know, you owe me for this."

"But I can't carry you," Nick replied in confusion, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. "You're like, a giant. Well, you're not a giant like Liam, but you're not tiny like Mason either. You're heavy. Not fat or anything – you're totally not fat – but like, muscle and stuff. You're just bigger than me, which isn't fair except for now, because you can carry me and I can't carry you. I guess that's kind of not fair, for you, I'm sorry, I'm a bit useless sometimes aren't I? You know…"

"Shh," Jeff laughed, leaning down and kissing him lightly to shut him up. "You're tired, you're not making any sense."

Nick fell silent and just smiled, nestling his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, contented. Everything had turned out okay in the end and that was all that mattered. Jeff glanced down at him as he said, "If anyone's heavy, it's you." But then he just shook his head and smiled.

Nick had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Nick with his abandonment issues :( <strong>

**Poor two random Warblers I continually forget about :( Sorry Lachlan and Jack!**

**I shall go to sleep now because it is very late and I have work tomorrow, but I hope you all enjoy and please, request and review away!**


	31. Just Prom

**Hi everyone! *waves***

**So this wasn't prompted, but it was going to happen anyway. And I tried to make this all fluff but I couldn't quite do it :) It's still mostly fluffy though. ****Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Staring at himself in the mirror, Nick was having a hard time calming himself down. 'Nervous' didn't even begin to cover how he felt, with his heart pounding fast against his ribs and hands shaking slightly. He swallowed, doing his best to tell himself he didn't need to be nervous – but it wasn't working.<p>

"Nick? Are you coming or not? He'll be here soon," his mother called from downstairs and Nick jumped. Glaring at his reflection, he told himself not to be so stupid. Fixing his collar for the tenth time, he left his room and headed down the stairs, prepared for his mother's expected comments.

She smiled at him as he walked into the living room where she and Isabelle were waiting. Nick held his arms out slightly and couldn't hold back the embarrassed smile in response as he turned on the spot.

"Decent?"

"You look very grown up, Nicky," Isabelle said, to which Natalia agreed "Indeed, very grown up."

A faint blush crept across Nick's face, which only deepened when there was a knock at the door. He ran to answer it, ignoring his family's chuckles as he skidded to a stop and forced himself to breathe before he opened the door.

And then he forgot why he was worried when he saw Jeff at the door.

He was leaning on the doorframe, looking rather dashing in his black dress pants and jacket, white shirt underneath loose and the first few buttons open. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend and pushed himself back to his feet.

"Hey."

Nick pulled him into the house and into his arms, kissing him. When they broke apart the brunette chuckled and said, "Hey yourself."

"Bring him in here," Natalia called, making both boys roll their eyes and laugh as they did as they were told. Nick led Jeff by the hand back to the living room and both the girls nodded appreciatively at the blonde.

"You scrub up well, Jeff," Natalia commented to which Jeff smirked and responded "Well, I try my best when it's _prom_."

The two boys glanced at each other and grinned. A few months ago neither had expected to be bringing anyone to prom – and now here they were with each other, excited and embarrassed and eager. And then Natalia had to step up the embarrassment factor by bringing out the camera and declaring that she was going to take as many photos as she possibly could.

Nick and Jeff reluctantly posed for the numerous photos that the brunette's mother requested, Isabelle sneaking into some of them to try her best at being the centre of attention. But eventually the camera was put away and the boys were at the door, ready to go.

"Now I know you're going to that 'after party' thing that your Warbler friends are throwing, so be safe!" Natalia said sternly as the two teenagers attempted to get out the door without any more awkwardness. Jeff flashed her a dazzling smile and replied, "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe."

"Jefferson Alexander Sterling, you know exactly what I mean." The blonde blushed at the use of his full name (and by his boyfriend's mother, no less) and as Natalia continued, both boys ended up varying shades of red. "Both of you had better be safe. I'm not going to tell you not to drink, because I know you will, but you'd better be responsible about it." She covered Isabelle's ears as she finished, "And if you're going to have sex, use protection."

"Mom!" Nick yelped, mortified, dragging Jeff out the door as his mother laughed and said goodbye, closing the door behind them. Racing down the driveway, Nick skidded to a stop and grinned as he saw his boyfriend's motorbike waiting for them.

"It's called arriving in style," Jeff smirked, turning to face him "Though in that, I think you could arrive in style no matter what."

Nick blushed slightly as he looked down at what he was wearing – similar to Jeff with the black dress pants, jacket and white shirt, though he'd chosen a skinny tie as well. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Jeff grabbed his wrist and led him eagerly towards the bike.

"We're going to have fun tonight," Nick said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and held on.

Gunning the engine, Jeff laughed. "Tell me about it!"

* * *

><p>They certainly arrived in style.<p>

While everyone else turned up in limos or the odd usual car, the pair were the only ones to come roaring in on an old bike, swerving to a stop with a squeal of tyres on tarmac. Some of those that recognised them just shook their heads and dismissed it, while others frowned curiously and girls asked their dates _why couldn't we do that_? Teachers shot the two warning looks as they made their way to the building. Jeff just smiled back at them with an arm around his boyfriend's waist, not bothered in the slightest.

"You're an idiot," Nick chuckled as they walked into the hall where the event was being held. Jeff smiled. "I know. It's why you love me."

"Jeff! Nick!" someone familiar called and they turned to see Blaine walking towards them – looking dapper, as always – with the one who'd called out their names beside him.

"Kurt!" Nick shouted, running to the boy and crushing him in a hug. He almost bowled the other over as he did so and they both laughed. "It's been forever!"

"I like the outfit," Jeff commented, gesturing to the kilt Kurt was wearing. The McKinley student smiled and twirled to let everyone see. "It's obviously not the same one I wore to my prom, but I thought I'd let you guys have the chance to see how amazing it looks."

The boys laughed, but Jeff was distracted with something over Kurt's shoulder. He grinned and let out a wolf whistle, earning him a dig in the ribs from his boyfriend.

"I think you've been upstaged, Kurt," Nick chuckled, gesturing to the pair walking towards them. He and Blaine turned and smiled when they saw who was approaching.

"Very nice," the soloist said of the redhead in the low-cut red dress, hanging on the arm of a certain bookworm who happened to look quite handsome when dressed up. Jeff corrected him, "Very _sexy_." With a look of indignation from both Nick and Dean, the blonde smiled and kissed the back of the girl's hand. Shiloh blushed and giggled.

"That would be my date you're talking about," Dean smirked, pulling her a little closer to his side. Shiloh rolled her eyes with a smile. "How very kind of you, Jeff."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they call your name out for Prom Queen," the blonde continued, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend's annoyance. Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"How does that even work in an all-boys school?" Shiloh asked, glancing over at her date with a smile.

Before anyone could hear the answer, Nick tugged insistently on his boyfriend's jacket sleeve and excused them. He dragged a laughing Jeff away to a quieter spot with fewer spectators before rounding on him, and Jeff could see how angry he was.

"What the hell was that about?" he hissed, folding his arms across his chest. Jeff reached out to grab his shoulders. "I was just being nice. Complimenting her. You didn't get mad when I complimented Kurt."

"You didn't call him sexy." Nick looked away with a blush rising in his cheeks. Jeff smiled as he realised why his boyfriend was so upset. Gently he turned Nick's head to face him before trying to kiss him, but the brunette pushed him away.

"I'm mad at you," he said "I don't know if you were trying to make me jealous, but I am. I don't like the way you were talking to her."

"You don't like that I called her sexy."

"Yes."

Jeff rolled his eyes and tried his best to explain in a way that wouldn't make Nick madder at him than he already was. "I'm sorry. I just meant she looked sexy, not that I find her sexy. I don't know, there's kind of a difference in my head between the two but maybe there's not. The point is," Nick tried to move away but Jeff caught him around the chest and brought him back to face him "You are the only one I find sexy, okay? Not her. Besides, she's a girl and I don't like girls like that."

The brunette thought about that for a moment before softening. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault; I won't do it again." He kissed his boyfriend before moving to whisper in his ear with a smirk, "You are the sexiest little thing, you know that?"

Nick laughed breathlessly and kissed a line up Jeff's neck. "Mm, little?"

"Maybe not so little then," Jeff grinned.

They kissed again, Jeff's hand slipping down to his boyfriend's ass and Nick pressing up against him. Though they were in a dark corner and they thought only a few prom-goers could see them, there was one observer they could have done without.

"Boys!" The loud voice startled the two into jumping apart almost guiltily and they turned, still in each other's arms, to see the lady approaching them. "There'll be no canoodling in the corners at this prom."

"Miss Ashby," Jeff tried not to giggle "We were just sorting out a misunderstanding."

The tall woman looked down her nose at them through her glasses and huffed, "I'm sure you were. Keep your hands to yourselves." She grabbed each boy by the back of the jacket and marched them out to the general area of the dance floor.

"Yes Miss," Nick sniggered as the woman left to go separate a boy and his girlfriend who were getting too intimate for her liking. The moment she was out of earshot they started to laugh.

"What's got you so cheerful?" a familiar voice asked and they turned to see Wes, David and Thad – never apart, even outside the Warbler Hall.  
>Nick giggled and explained. "We were canoodling in the corner."<p>

Thad rolled his eyes and the other two laughed along with the caught-out pair. Miss Ashby was a very strict and old-fashioned lady who didn't like teenagers, and if there was one thing she disliked more than teenagers it was teenagers getting it on. Why she worked in a high school was beyond the boys but it was always fun to mess with her.

"Where are your dates?" Jeff asked once they'd calmed down. David gestured to three girls chatting amongst themselves and a few others a little way off. "They met up with some friends and wanted to talk."

They chatted for a few more minutes until the band that had been hired (the Warblers were glad they didn't have to perform at all at their prom, so they could enjoy the night fully) began a song that everyone recognised. Jeff's head shot up and he grinned, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm.

"Wanna see how mad we can make Ashby?" he said as the lyrics to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem started. Nick couldn't say no. They left Wes, David and Thad to get back to their girlfriends and went straight for the middle of the dance floor. There were a number of other couples dancing as well as well as guys who didn't bring a date. But neither of the boys bothered with them – they were too busy dancing to the beat.

"Shake that," Jeff sang with a laugh, grabbing his boyfriend's hips and pulling him close as they danced. Nick smiled and fell into the song, not caring that he wasn't the best dancer there – he'd come with the best and was dancing with him at that moment. He was just having fun and enjoying himself, hands on his boyfriend and as close as he could be to him. He could see Ashby over Jeff's shoulder by the stage and it was clear she wasn't happy with the closeness of a number of the dancers. He smirked and waited until she caught his eye before winking at her. He saw her jaw tighten and her frown deepen, and he just laughed.

Jeff spun his boyfriend so the brunettes' back was pressed into his chest and Nick leaned his head back onto the other's shoulder. He gave a teasing grin before grinding his hips back and moving one hand up to twist his fingers in blonde hair. For a private school's prom it was pretty daring and against the rules – if Ashby could say anything, it would be along the lines of; _that is not acceptable behaviour for young men. You would expect to see that sort of indecency in a club, not an event at Dalton Academy. _But Nick just didn't care.

"Sexy," Jeff chuckled lowly in his ear and Nick smirked – just what he was going for.

The song ended before they knew it and the moment the music trailed off Jeff twisted Nick to face him so he could kiss him hard. It was too much for Ashby and in the thinning dance crowd she moved towards them quickly. They were yanked apart and given a stern warning to stay apart or else. When she walked away the boys burst into laughter and left the dance floor, with absolutely no intentions of staying off each other whatsoever.

* * *

><p>The night continued on with the boys getting numerous warnings from Miss Ashby and dancing the hours away. They completely forgot about the King and Queen announcements until the headmaster, a strongly-built man called Harold Warner, walked up onto the stage and stood in front of the mike, clearing his throat to quieten the large crowd.<p>

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves," he said with a warm smile "This has been a wonderful night, even if a few of you have gotten into a little trouble."

There was a low laugh across the assembled prom-goers and a lot of them glanced in a certain couple's direction. Nick blushed a little but he smiled alongside his boyfriend, Jeff wrapping an arm around his waist. Miss Ashby glared at them from where she was standing behind the headmaster, adjusting her glasses in clear annoyance.

"But now it's time to announce who has been chosen as this year's Prom King and Queen."

A hush fell over the room and boys fidgeted, their dates looking up at the stage dreamily and wishing it would be them. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other with a wistful smile. They knew that even if one of them got called out, they wouldn't be dancing that dance together. Dalton might be accepting, but they still had a Queen of the prom. They did, however, have the student-voted 'Cutest Couple' which anyone had a chance of winning.

"First of all, the Cutest Couple," Warner smiled and looked down at the paper he held in his hand. "Carlton Jennings and Sierra Whitman!"

_Well, there goes that idea_, Nick thought as everyone looked over to the lucky couple. Carlton was the quarterback on Dalton's football team and was incredibly popular among the students. His girlfriend was a stunner as well, with long legs and bleached blonde hair; the cheerleader type. A number of single boys had been eyeing her up as she danced in a slinky black mini-dress with her boyfriend and now all eyes were on the pair as they were congratulated on their win by the headmaster.

"I still think Klaine is the cutest couple ever," Jeff commented, to a chuckle from Blaine behind him, who replied, "And I voted for you two."

"Aww, really?" Jeff grinned "I'm flattered."

"Shush," Nick warned, poking his boyfriend's side and gesturing to the stage "They're going to announce the King and Queen."

Sure enough, Warner was tapping on the mike to regain control and continue his speech. As soon as everyone was quiet again he smiled and said, "Now for our Prom Queen."

A pause. Every girl in the room held her breath.

"Shiloh Romero!"

Dean grinned and the girl at his side gasped, hands to her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief, not moving until her boyfriend led her to the stage and pushed her up onto it. She stumbled over to the headmaster with a dazed smile on her face and it was clear this meant a lot to her. Nick and Jeff smiled, happy for her. She was a good friend and they both knew she deserved it.

"And now our Prom King," Warner continued, trailing off for dramatic effect. Nick took his boyfriend's hand, sure it would be Dean called out next.

"Jeff Sterling!"

The pair stared at each other for a moment, confused. Nick was the first to recover and pasted on a smile, shoving his boyfriend towards the stage. "Go on." The blonde's face split into a grin and he jogged up to the stage, standing beside Shiloh as they were crowned.

"You alright?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. The brunette nodded and answered in a restrained voice, "Of course. I'm fine."

As he watched the two couples make their way to the cleared dance floor, Jeff with his hand respectfully on Shiloh's back, Nick wanted to storm over there and take his boyfriend back. First he'd called the girl sexy and now he was supposed to dance with her – in front of his partner. Who he knew was not going to take jealousy well.

Jeff had a death wish.

The music started – Adele's One and Only – and the two couples began to dance. Most people were watching Carlton and Sierra, but all Nick could see was Jeff dancing with someone else. A girl. Dancing with her and smiling and enjoying himself far too much for Nick's liking.

"He's just dancing with her," Blaine said, coming up to stand beside him. Nick stared straight ahead at his boyfriend. "I know. But I don't have to like it."

He didn't want to watch but he didn't have much choice. Leaving would be awkward and Jeff would confront him afterwards. So he stayed and watched as the boy he loved more than anything danced with someone that wasn't him.

He knew it was silly to be jealous and angry, but he _was_. Jeff was his and no one else had the right to dance with him. Not even Shiloh, as much as he loved her. He didn't like the idea of someone else with their hands on Jeff, being close to him, and while he knew that their jealousy game was long over, he still felt like Jeff was doing this knowingly.

Halfway through the song, Jeff made a surprise move. He pulled Shiloh over to the edge of the dance floor and handed her over to Dean with a bow and a smirk. And then suddenly he was in front of Nick, one hand out invitingly and a dorky grin on his face.

"Dance with me?"

Nick's anger slipped away and he smiled shyly, taking his boyfriend's hand and accepting. "Of course."

His body melted against Jeff's almost instantly as they made their way back out alongside the 'cutest couple' and Dean and Shiloh. This was where he belonged – no one else. He felt at home with Jeff's arms around him. Safe. Contented. Like little else mattered.

"Were you jealous?" Jeff whispered in his ear. The brunette rested his head on the other's shoulder and mumbled, "Yeah."

"You looked pretty angry." Jeff chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss into Nick's hair.

"I shouldn't have been. I should trust you." Nick's grip tightened, but his partner hushed him. "You do, baby, I know you do. And you know I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

The song trailed away into silence and there was a respectful applause from everyone in the room to once again congratulate the two pairs that had morphed into three. Nick smiled and looked up, poking at the crown on the blonde's head. "You look silly."

"You look gorgeous," Jeff replied, sneaking a kiss.

"Wow, now I feel bad," Nick laughed as they made their way off the dance floor. "Can I say you look amazing without me being a bad boyfriend?"

"There's no need to say it. I always look amazing."

"Of course you do, Jeff. Of course you do."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not American and the most I know of prom is from Glee and my own ball, so it's a little mixed and probably not right. But you can forgive me, right?<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please, review and request if you have any ideas!**


	32. Just Dancing In The Rain

**Again, it's been rather a while since I updated, but this chapter was giving me a whole load of trouble. Not only couldn't I get it written due to writer's block, but I couldn't find a decent song either. This was the best I could find and while it's not as perfect as I'd imagined, I think it's pretty damn good. It's become a favourite of mine now. **

**myheartsdrifting**** - _it could be on a weekend, and they just finished dinner at a small restaurant and decide to take a walk to a near-by park? So they start hanging out at a park and it starts drizzling and Nick starts singing and Jeff starts dancing and then they end up dancing together in the rain :D_**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Jeff looked around the table at the boys chatting and sighed. "I can't believe you're not going to be here next year."<p>

"Aw, Jeff," Thad rolled his eyes "You're going to make David cry or something."

There was a protest from the boy in question but it was mostly drowned out by laughter. Jeff smiled, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. Around him the boys fell into an easy conversation mixed with laughs and playful jokes, and by his side his boyfriend nudged him gently to get his attention. Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Glad school's over?" Nick asked with a small smile.

Jeff chuckled. "Hell yeah. We're off to Australia in a couple of weeks! But it is a bit sad – I mean, we're not going to see some of these guys again for ages…"

Nick wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders. "True, but think of all the good stuff. We won't have to deal with the Council's craziness, and depending on who's going to be on it next year, we might actually get some solos." Jeff snorted, shaking with laughter. The brunette smiled and reached over, grabbing a fork. "Now eat your cake."

The blonde pushed it away. "Shut up, I'm not hungry."

"Hey, you wanted the cake. Now you have to eat it."

"Nick…" Jeff whined in a pleading tone. He really was full and if he ate the last three quarters of the cake he'd left he was sure he'd explode. Nick laughed. "Don't start with me. You _had_to have it."

"It looked really good, but-"

"No buts."

"Are you gonna eat that?" Liam cut into their discussion, pointing to the cake. Jeff shook his head and grinned. "Go ahead."

Nick rolled his eyes as Liam snatched the plate away and instantly dived into it, shoving a rather large piece into his mouth. "Where exactly do you put that?" he asked, gesturing to the boy's athletic frame. Liam shrugged with a smirk. "It's all hard work and no pigging out on jelly beans."

"No, just cake," Nick shot back.

They were interrupted a moment later by Cameron glaring at them. "You guys done being cute?"

"Aw, give it up, Cam." Wes laughed. "You're going to have to deal with them for another year. Us, on the other hand…" he said, gesturing to himself, David, Thad and Jack "We get to be free of all that."

Laughter broke out again and Cameron grinned, jumping into the conversation and asking Thad what his plans were for after school.

"I still can't believe you guys have graduated," Jeff said "It's weird. We're not going to see you around."

"Yeah, and we're going to have a decent Council for once," Liam announced "You know I'll be amazing. You all voted for me, right? Of course you did."

Trent snorted, hiding behind his hand, and the younger Kingsley elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Like that would ever happen."

Lachlan, usually quiet, snuck in with a comment and a smirk. "At least we're safe from you blowing us all sky high, Mace."

Mason shot back just as fast, "Just you wait. I don't have to be on the Council to screw you over, _Locky_."

"And _none_of that was sexually charged at all," David muttered, making Blaine spit out his drink and the two arguing boys instantly stop. The whole table seemed to have an incurable case of the giggles as Mason blushed and Lachlan slumped down in his seat and mumbled, "You know that's not what I meant."

Jeff rolled his eyes at their antics. The boys were always silly, but no one was going to stop them. Especially now. Four of them had just graduated that day, hence the group going out to celebrate, and wouldn't be returning to Dalton next year. It would be strange. There would be a whole new Council when the summer was over – a Council they'd all just voted for a week previous on the very last day of school. The results wouldn't be revealed until next year and Jeff knew he'd be wondering all summer long who the lucky three would be.

"Don't think about school," Nick leaned over and whispered in his ear. Jeff smiled. He loved how Nick could tell what he was thinking – it was cute. "Think about Australia," the brunette continued.

"Now that is an excellent idea," Jeff grinned.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time the boys decided to split and head home. There were last goodbyes as some were leaving town for the summer and wouldn't see the graduated four again, but eventually it was just Jeff, Nick and Blaine left standing on the sidewalk. The latter smiled at them and hugged them both. "I'll see you guys around." When he left, Nick wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and said, "Come on. Let's go for a walk."<p>

Jeff smiled and nodded, leaning into Nick for warmth as he led them down the street. He didn't bother to pay attention to where they were headed, if anywhere, or anything at all for that matter. He just followed his partner, not thinking about much at all. He was perfectly content to snuggle into Nick's side and let him lead.

Jeff was jolted out of his blank state by the sound of his boyfriend humming quietly to himself. Glancing around at their surroundings, the blonde realised they'd somehow made their way to the park – the trees were shadowy and high around them, the playground equipment lonely and eerie in the darkness. He pressed himself closer to Nick instinctively and the brunette smiled, continuing his humming. Frowning, Jeff looked up. "I know that song."

"Do you, now?" Nick teased, letting go of his boyfriend's waist and moving his hand up to run through his hair, brushing it away from his face. Jeff couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. As he pulled away he asked quietly, "Sing it for me?"

Nick said nothing, just smiled and paused for a second. Jeff wasn't sure what he was going to do, and he was about to take his partner's hand so they could head back to the car when Nick opened his mouth and started singing.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>And hold me in your arms_

His voice was so quiet Jeff could barely hear it, but it was his amazing voice nonetheless and the blonde locked eyes with him, seeing all the love there and knowing it was reflected in his own.

_And your heart's against my chest  
>Lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

Jeff snuggled up into Nick's chest, hugging him close and listening to him sing. It wasn't exactly the sweetest and most romantic of love songs, but Nick was singing to him as he held him, and they were alone in the dark caught in some perfect moment – it could have been any song and Jeff wouldn't have cared.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my baby_

_I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm as cold as the wind blows<br>So hold me in your arms_

Nick ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair as the blonde looked up, blushing at how intimate this was. Nick wasn't normally the one to make the first move, and it had worried Jeff a few times. Was he pushing Nick into things he didn't want to do? But looking into the other's eyes, Jeff knew he had nothing to worry about. Nick loved him as much as Jeff loved him back.

_My heart's against your chest  
>Your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<br>And with this feeling I'll forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

Jeff started in surprise as something wet suddenly splattered into his face. It only took a moment for him to realise it was raining; just lightly. But neither of them moved and Nick didn't stop singing either in that soft voice of his that made Jeff want to jump him right there and then. It was like the rain didn't even exist – or anything for that matter, aside from the two boys. They only had eyes for each other.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close<br>To help you give it up_

The rain was starting to fall a little harder now – the pair were well on their way to getting soaked but Jeff just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and closed his eyes, losing himself in the song. Nothing else mattered. He swayed to the imagined music, Nick's hands on his waist as he all but whispered the last part of the song.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

As Nick trailed off, the blonde let go of him and looked at him. Even with his hair plastered to his face from the rain, water dripping down his face, he still looked as amazing as he always did. Jeff leaned in at the same time Nick did and the kiss was one of passion, desire, love. Neither wanted to stop or let go, but eventually they had to – not only did they need to breathe, but the rain was coming down even heavier and they were drenched to the bone.

"You know I'll always love you," Nick mumbled in his ear, kissing lightly down the other boy's neck before grabbing his hand and sprinting in the general direction of where he'd left the car. Jeff was dragged along with a yelp of surprise which soon turned to laughter. As soon as they reached the car Jeff, already breathless, pressed his boyfriend against the door and kissed him again until neither of them had anything left.

"I'll never stop loving you either," he half-gasped, starved of air but not caring in the slightest seeing as it was Nick who was taking his breath away. He let himself breathe before speaking again. "My parents aren't home tonight."

"Good," Nick said as he unlocked the car and they both slid in, soaking wet "Because I want to spend all night showing you how much I love you."

"I can't wait," Jeff grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Junior year is over! Thad, Wes, David and Jack have graduated, meaning a whole new Council and a whole new batch of Warblers! I already have the new recruits but what I don't have are audition songs for a number of them. So if anyone can think of some good songs, including some with rap, it would be incredibly helpful. I still need about four or five songs, maybe more if you think up some good ones :)<strong>

**And this chapter brings the beginning of summer, meaning... next chapter, the boys are off to Oz! Sun, surf, beach parties, dance-offs, the obligatory koala and of course, some good old Aussie girls. Now, I have a special offer for my Aussie readers only - I'm going to put in a few cameos if I get any interest. Give me a name and a description (yourself or an OC) and we'll be seeing you soon enough!**

**One last thing to mention - I'm one review off 300! And as with all my fics, whoever hits the magic mark will get a oneshot from me if they want. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, or put it on alert or in their favourites. You are stunningly amazing people. I don't deserve such a response to this, but I thank you for it.**

**And with that monster of an A/N over, it's time to say good bye, good night, and I'll see you all next chapter! Review, request and suggest away!**


	33. Just Summer Time Arc  Australia Part 1

**So here we are, the first part of the boys' trip to Oz! I'm actually really excited about this whole Australia idea; it's so much more relaxing to write Australian characters because I don't have to continually think 'would they say/do this', etc. We Aussie's are fairly straightforward :)**

**I said last chapter that any of my Australian readers could have cameos if they wanted, and I'm certainly still doing that. I have one person so far who's taken up the offer, and if I get any more I'll put you in the next chapter - either as yourself or an OC if you like. **

**And thank you for all the song suggestions! I've managed to give everyone a song except our dear Sebastian - I'm still working on that :) I think you'll all love the next group of Warblers.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>If Jeff didn't calm down, Nick was pretty sure he was going to hyperventilate and pass out.<p>

"Jeff, will you just sit down?" Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. But the blonde was far too excited to sit down, and was busy pacing the floor and rambling about how amazing their trip was going to be. The next time he came within reach, Nick grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap, effectively shutting him up after a surprised yelp.

"What was that for?" he asked, pouting as Nick shoved him onto the seat next to him.

The brunette shook his head with a smile. "To shut you up."

"But I'm just…"

"Excited, we know," Dean finished for him, sighing. "You're sending me crazy before we even get on the plane."

Nick punched his friend in the shoulder lightly. "He'll calm down on the plane."

"You sure about that?" Dean gestured to Jeff, who was bouncing up and down in his seat as they waited for the announcement that they could board the plane. Nick couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such eagerness lighting up his boyfriend's face, his eyes bright. He was so beautiful.

"Yeah," he replied, tearing his gaze away and looking back to Dean "Because we're going to be on three different planes for god knows how many hours, and if he doesn't shut up and get some sleep I'm going to kill him."

Jeff had obviously overheard them, because when Nick glanced at him he was glaring. "I'm not that annoying." He paused. And then, in a smaller voice, he asked, "Am I?"

Nick wrapped an arm around him quickly. "Of course not, baby. Your enthusiasm is just a little… overwhelming."

Dean was the only one who noticed the blonde's self-satisfied smirk as his boyfriend rushed to placate and reassure him. He rolled his eyes. That boy was damn sneaky when he put his mind to it.

Before anything else could be said, the announcement they'd been waiting for finally came – they could get on the plane. Jeff leaped to his feet and pulled the other two boys up with him, all that energy returning in full force.

"Come on!" he practically squealed, almost shaking with anticipation.

Dean and Nick sighed. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

><p>The flight to Dallas was relatively uneventful once Jeff settled down. Having the seat by the window meant the blonde could occupy himself with staring outside and continuously bouncing in his seat. If Nick didn't know any better, he'd have said Jeff had never been in a plane before. But considering the last time he had been on a plane was way back in fifth grade when he was moving from LA to Westerville, the brunette figured he was allowed to be as excited as he wanted. Dean had immersed himself in a book the second the plane took off, so Nick was left to chat with his boyfriend and play games on his laptop.<p>

From Dallas to Sydney was another matter entirely. A fifteen hour flight and Jeff were never going to mix well. Dean fell asleep less than twenty minutes after take-off, so Nick was left to deal with a cranky blonde with an upset stomach. It took two hours, lots of cuddles and fuss, and some incredibly helpful and understanding attendants before Jeff finally managed to fall asleep, curled up on the seat with his head in Nick's lap. The brunette pinched Dean's book and flicked through that in between his fitful periods of sleep for the rest of the flight.

Landing in Sydney was not entirely pleasant. Nick was tired, clingy and frustrated; Jeff was still feeling a little sick and irritable, and Dean was the only one who seemed sane. Moods weren't helped by the fact they almost missed their last plane and everyone blamed each other. However, the relatively short final trip was mostly spent making up and apologising – and sleeping.

When they finally arrived, the three boys walked out into the airport and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Of course, they'd have to do the whole thing again in two weeks when they returned home, but for now they could put that experience behind them.

Nick leaned on his boyfriend, eyelids heavy. "M'so tired…"

He was jolted awake by someone rather loud shouting out, "Oi, Dean! Over here!"

Dean grabbed his friends and ran towards the voice. Nick had trouble staying upright but Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist and did the best he could. When they stopped, they found themselves standing in front of a slightly older teenage boy with cropped blonde hair and dark brown eyes that looked all too much like Dean's.

"Hey Kyle," Dean grinned, earning himself a slap on the back. "Good to see you."

"I'd say the same, but you look like shit."  
><em><br>Well,_ Nick thought _At least he's honest._

"Kyle, this is Jeff and Nick, the guys I was telling you about," Dean said, gesturing to the two exhausted boys. Kyle nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the exit. "How about we get out of here?"

For all his rough first impression, he was nice enough to carry Nick's suitcase for him, seeing as he was practically incapable of doing anything but mumble and cling to Jeff's shoulder for dear life. They headed outside and into the fresh air and blinding sun, the light making Nick grumble and hide his face in his boyfriend's chest.

"Welcome to Perth," Kyle grinned.

* * *

><p>The car ride took about half an hour, as Kyle lived a decent way out of the actual city, and by the time they got there Nick had long since fallen asleep. He was woken by Jeff poking his shoulder and saying quietly, "Come on, we're here."<p>

"I wanna sleep," Nick mumbled, but hauled himself out of the car anyway. He glanced up at the house for a moment – it wasn't anything spectacular, just a flat-looking brick house with a half-alive garden out the front. Jeff came up behind him and steadied him on his feet, but as the brunette looked over his shoulder at him he caught the slight wince.

"You 'kay?"

"Yeah. Stomach's still acting up a bit."

"Come on you two," Dean called from the front door "Hurry up!"

Grumbling, the pair dragged themselves to the house and let Dean shut the door behind them. Inside, the place wasn't much to look at either, but it seemed comfortable and clearly happily lived in. Kyle indicated for them to follow him, but before they could they were accosted by a small furry black thing no taller than their shins. It jumped up at each of them in turn, barking excitedly and running around in circles.

"Jagger!" Kyle shouted, grabbing the little dog and disappearing. A moment later they heard a door shut, though Jagger's barking was still clear.

"Sorry about that," Kyle said when he returned "He's my girlfriend's dog. He always barks at strangers, but he's harmless. Come on."

With his last comment, he moved off and the three boys followed him, all smiling at the little dog's antics. They were led to a room near the back of the house which contained a bed pressed up against the wall and a mattress on the floor.

"Look, if you guys want to stay somewhere else, that's cool…"

"It's fine," Dean said. As he chatted with his cousin, Jeff helped Nick into the room and unceremoniously dropped him on the mattress on the floor. The brunette mumbled but didn't care that much – he was comfortable now and he was damn well going to sleep off the jetlag.

"My girlfriend's bringing another one over tonight once she's off work and she can pick it up from her friend's place," Kyle said "We weren't sure when you were going to show up so we thought we might be able to have it ready in time, but you got here first."

Jeff decided he liked this kid. He smiled at him as he collapsed on the edge of the mattress beside Nick. "Thanks."

Kyle nodded, and Dean dragged him out of there a moment later. Jeff could hear them talking in the hall.

"They're the gay ones you were telling me about?"

"What was your first clue?" Jeff could just imagine Dean rolling his eyes at that. "Your girlfriend… She's okay with it?"

There was a long pause and Jeff wasn't sure what to make of it? Good? Bad? Was this going to be the most awkward two weeks of his life?

And then Kyle said, "You _have_ to be kidding me. Audrey is one of the biggest gay rights supporters I've ever met. Some guy was joking around the other day and called his mate gay, and she went off at him. Scared the shit out of him – you haven't seen her pissed, she's freaking scary. Your friends have nothing to worry about."

Jeff chuckled to himself. He had the feeling he and Audrey were going to get along just fine. He was distracted from listening to anymore of the conversation by Nick tugging at his elbow. He tried to say something, but it came out sounding more like gibberish than anything else.

"Babe, you're not making any sense."

"N'd c'd'l…" He tried a different tactic when he still couldn't make himself coherent, saying just one word that Jeff would always understand. "You."

With a smile, Jeff shifted and lay down next to his boyfriend, wincing as his stomach started to ache again. It had been on and off since the Dallas/Sydney flight and it was fairly annoying. The most effective treatment had been Nick gently rubbing his tummy as he drifted off in his lap. As he rested one arm over Nick's hips, he felt the brunette's hand slip under his shirt. He didn't do anything, considering he'd already fallen asleep again, but it was enough for Jeff. Tired, he was out like a light in minutes.

* * *

><p>It was a very loud knock at the door that woke Jeff and Nick and they both jumped, Jeff sitting up in surprise. The door opened to reveal a smirking Dean.<p>

"You two might want to get up. Audrey's been kind enough to make breakfast…"

"Don't get used to it!" a female voice shouted, ending with a laugh. Dean nodded. "Exactly. You should come and appreciate her kindness because it's not likely to happen again."

"Breakfast?" Nick mumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, sleepyhead. You've been asleep since we got here yesterday."

Just then a girl about Kyle's age, nineteen or twenty, with pretty dark curls and tanned skin, poked her head around the door behind Dean. She smiled at the two boys still trying to get their bearings. "I think it's high time you two lovebirds got your lazy asses out of bed. Your food's going cold."

She flashed them a grin and disappeared, and Dean followed close behind her, leaving the two boys to get up and change out of their slept-in clothes. As soon as they were ready they headed out, Nick yawning as they made their way towards the sounds of laughter and people. At the kitchen table sat Kyle and Dean, chewing away on heaped plates of bacon, eggs and toast. Audrey was dishing up another two plates and looked up as Jeff and Nick entered.

"There you go," she said, handing them each their food and gesturing to the table. "Now eat!"

Smiling, they did as they were told. Just as Nick lifted his fork loaded with eggs, Audrey gasped.

"Boy, _what _is that?" She pointed to his hand before coming over and grabbing it, making him drop the fork. Everyone stared at her as she inspected his hand, and it took Nick a moment to realise what she was looking at; when he did he started to blush.

"Is this what I think it is?" She sounded excited, grinning at him as the silver ring Jeff had given him flashed in the light.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you'd like to explain, Aud?"

She tossed him a disapproving look. "It's a promise ring, silly. Right?"

When she looked at him to confirm, Nick nodded. Beside him, Jeff smiled but he wasn't to get away without hearing something from Audrey. She rounded on him and instantly said, "_You _are a perfect human being, and if circumstances were different I would totally marry you."

"Hey!" Kyle spoke up through a mouthful of bacon "Just because I haven't bought you some silly eternity ring…"

Audrey shut him up with a quick kiss before looking down at him with a sigh. "You're lucky I love you, else you'd be paying for that comment."

Everyone at the table laughed, and they easily fell into conversation as Audrey sat down with her breakfast and they all ate. The girl was particularly interested in Jeff and Nick, and Dean was more than happy to parade around the fact that he was the one to have gotten them together. The boys let him have his fun – after all, it was essentially true – and got him back just as good by embarrassing him with their own matchmaking skills.

"So you have a girlfriend then, Dean?" Kyle teased, making his cousin glare. "Took you long enough."

"You do realise I have to meet this girl, right?" Audrey added with a smirk. Dean looked horrified and everyone laughed.

Soon enough the conversation moved on to what the three boys were planning to do in Australia now that they were actually here.

"As long as we hit the beach, I honestly don't care," Dean sighed "You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to live in a landlocked state. I haven't surfed in years."

"You surf?" Jeff stared, intrigued. The other nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You have to teach me!" the blonde sounded so excited, practically bouncing in his seat "I got like, one lesson in LA before I moved and I haven't had the chance since…"

Kyle laughed, "Well, you two are going to have fun then."

"You don't surf?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. Couple of my mates do though; they might be able to help you out, seeing as Dean's probably going to be rusty."

Dean glared as the others laughed. Just as Audrey opened her mouth to say something, Jeff suddenly twisted in his seat to stare at his boyfriend.

"Nick, I've just had an incredibly scary thought."

"And that would be…?" He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Have you ever left Ohio?"

"Why… no?"

"So you've never been to the beach."

"Guess not," Nick shrugged. It didn't seem like that big of a deal, but considering the way everyone was staring at him, he was beginning to think it might be.

"Okay, _no_. This is a terrible thing. As soon as we get the chance, we are introducing you to the beach," Jeff said, and the other three at the table nodded. "I can't believe I didn't know that about you." The blonde looked thoroughly put out and Nick had to put his arm around him and reassure him that it was perfectly fine not to have known that. After all, it wasn't as if Nick had known Jeff had wanted to learn to surf before their Australia plans had been revealed. They were just odd pieces of information that no one was really expected to know. As he did, Kyle's phone rang and he picked up the call quietly. It was only when he laughed that he caught the attention of the others around him.

"Hell yeah, I'm there! Audrey's always up for that too. Oh, and I got my cousin and some of his mates over for a while; they're right to come, aren't they?"  
>A moment later, Kyle grinned. "Awesome. Catch you later." Looking up, he realised he had an audience and spilled his plans. "There's a beach party going on next week, Tom's organising it. I said we'd be there. Are you guys eighteen?" He directed the last comment to his visitors. They all shook their heads. Audrey chuckled as Kyle spoke, "It's not like it matters; just means you can't get caught drinking or you're screwed. You guys look about twenty anyway, so I doubt anyone'll ask if we get busted."<p>

"You know how unfair it is that we have to wait until we're twenty one?" Dean sighed, and Nick and Jeff laughed. "Like something as little as the law ever stopped you."

From there, the guys and Audrey planned the next few days – the boys were mostly going to do their own thing, but Audrey had insisted she take them into the city one day to explore there and Fremantle (apparently it was _amazing_), and wanted to introduce them to some of her friends. Kyle agreed to show them around some of the good beaches, and if he could get his friend to come up with a couple of good IDs, they'd all head out to some of the clubs and do some serious partying. The beach party was two days before they were due to leave and would be the last major thing to do before they flew back to America. They all knew it wasn't going to be long enough but the three boys were more than excited to have the two weeks and planned on fitting as much as possible into them.

They were going to enjoy every _second_ of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I chose Perth because that was where I was born and where I lived for almost ten years of my life. WA girl and proud! It's kind of the ass-end of Australia but I feel more comfortable writing about Perth :)<strong>

**Has anyone else ever gotten that stomach problem on a plane? I went to Bali last year and had it on both plane trips there and back - it's awful! It didn't last once I was off the plane, but four hours with a bad tummy is not fun...**

**I'll wait a little while before posting the next chapter to make sure the people that want cameos have the chance to review and tell me, but I won't take forever like I have done in the past. Remember - if you want a cameo, just send me a name and a description of either you or an OC. It's only for my Australian readers though.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions you guys have given me. You have no idea how much you all mean to me - writing and your reviews are some of the few things that actually make me happy. And requests are still open for senior year, so if you have anything you'd like me to write, ask away :)**

**See you in part two!**


	34. Just Summer Time Arc Australia Part 2

**So this is the next installment of the boys' Australia trip :) I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while - I hope you enjoy it!**

**dinakiis and TheyCallHerCormack both took me up on my offer of cameos so welcome Emma Jade and Lynsey ! Both characters are in this chapter and will show up in the next one too. I hope I did you justice :)**

* * *

><p>The next few days were crazy and full of chaotic activity.<p>

Dean spent most of his time relaxing and chilling out, not bothered with running around with the other two. Australia wasn't such a new place for him. But Nick and Jeff – particularly the latter – seemed to always be on the move. Once the jet lag had worn off the pair had been getting into everything they could find that was remotely interesting, from spending a day in King's Park to catching a couple of movies that they couldn't get in the States (Jeff had been sniffly and trying not to cry throughout Red Dog, and Audrey had had to cheer him up with a hug and hot chocolate). They'd done some 'touristy' stuff too, including the both of them patting kangaroos and holding koalas – Jeff's favourite. The grey ball of fur didn't seem too impressed at being manhandled by a dozen or so people and by the time Jeff got to hold it the animal was distinctly peeved and dug his claws in a little harder than was probably necessary to hold on.

Jeff had barely complained.

When Audrey woke the boys one day and told them to get their asses moving because she was taking them into the city to hang out, they were up and ready in record time. Nick had forgotten about the fact Audrey had wanted to introduce them to her friends, and when they made it into the city and were confronted by a group of five or so excited girls, he doubted if this was such a good idea.

"Guys, this is Nick and Jeff," Audrey said, gesturing to each of them in turn "And boys, this is Haley, Emma Jade, Lynsey, Pippa and Candace."  
><em><br>I'm never going to remember that_, Nick thought as each girl waved at her name. One, a brunette with sparkling dark eyes, spoke up when Audrey finished. "You can call me MJ if you like. Everyone else does – Emma Jade's a bit long." She grinned as some of the girls laughed lightly, and then another, a tall blonde, added, "Call me Candy."

"Cute," Jeff commented, making the girl smile. Nick rolled his eyes – he wasn't sure if Jeff knew how flirty he sounded sometimes. It didn't annoy him as much as it used to, but with the way 'Candy' was fluttering her eyelashes and smiling it was definitely pissing him off a little.

"And I'm Pip," a shorter girl with blue streaks through her dark hair said. Jeff grinned widely at her. "Do you all have nicknames?"

The girls laughed, and one of the two that hadn't spoken yet, a short redhead that Nick recalled as Lynsey, piped up, "Just them. Me and Haley are perfectly fine with our own names."

They chatted for a moment longer before Audrey announced loudly, "I think it's shopping time!"

Nick laughed at his boyfriend's face – he clearly hadn't realised what spending a day with a bunch of girls would entail. He glanced at Nick hopefully but the brunette just smiled at him and linked arms with Audrey and Lynsey. "Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Four hours later everyone had loaded up on all matter of items, from clothes to souvenirs for the guys back home and everything in between. Jeff had managed to have a little fun with Candy and MJ, laughing at their jokes and having an in-depth conversation about the differences between Australia and America. He even had a go at copying their accent but failed miserably. Nick, on the other hand, enjoyed hanging around Lynsey and Pip in particular – the former was fun and cheeky, and the latter had the strangest sense of humour. Audrey and Haley kept everyone in check throughout the day, making sure no one got lost or did something too crazy in public.<p>

The group left the café they'd just had lunch at, Jeff sighing in contentment. "That was awesome."

Candy laughed at that and Nick shot her a look though she didn't catch it. Obviously neither of he nor Jeff had been very clear about their relationship and now he made a point to walk beside him, slipping his hand into the blonde's. Jeff glanced over at him and smiled, tightening his grip. If Candy noticed, she wasn't obvious about it.

Suddenly the group was distracted by an unexpected burst of music nearby, and Jeff's head turned faster than Nick could even comprehend. He had to smile – that boy loved his music. He followed everyone else's gaze and saw a small crowd gathered a little further down from them.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"I have the feeling I might know…" Emma Jade said with a slight smile, racing towards the people. The rest followed behind her until they reached the surprisingly thick crowd and pushed their way through. In the centre was a bunch of boys dressed in a gangster-esque style, dancing in sync with each other and with the music blasting from the CD player to the side.

Nick couldn't take his eyes off them. The boys – seven of them – were amazing dancers. Not a single step appeared wrong and every move flowed perfectly to the next. One jumped into another's waiting hands and backflipped off them, eliciting some gasps and cheers. One boy, tall and slim with a haphazard mohawk, did a couple of crazy moves on the ground before flipping over one of the other dancers, landing on his hands and pushing off again, twisting in the air and hitting the ground without stumbling.

A few moments later and the music stopped. That was when Nick noticed the two hats that sat nearby, half-filled with money and with more being added as the crowd started to dissipate. He glanced at Jeff and saw his stunned expression, jaw hanging. Nick knew he was just as good – he had moves that he'd made up himself that were just as amazing – but he also knew Jeff wasn't thinking that. He was thinking how much _better_the boys were. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and whispered in his ear, "You're just as good as them."

"I can't do _that_," he mumbled in return as Emma Jade ran to the mohawked boy and hugged him.

"Nick, Jeff, this is my boyfriend, Josh," she said and pointed the two boys out to the dancer. He raised an eyebrow before smiling slightly.

"Hi," he said shortly – and Nick knew that wasn't from exertion or fatigue. He knew the tone of voice well. It was someone trying to hide the fact they felt rather strongly about you – in a negative way. He realised he still had his arm around Jeff's waist and it all clicked.

Suddenly he didn't like this guy as much anymore.

"That was amazing Josh, as always," Audrey said in a similar clipped tone – it seemed she didn't like him much either. He returned the tight smile she gave him.

"Thank you." And then, to the two Americans, he said, "So you're the two guys MJ was talking about."

"I suppose so," Nick replied.

"Hey Josh, did you know Jeff's a dancer too?" Emma Jade said excitedly to her boyfriend "He said he's pretty good!"

Jeff paled as she mentioned that fact – he'd told her earlier in the day, but clearly hadn't expected it to be brought up like this. Josh looked Jeff up and down with a disbelieving look. "I'm sure he is."

"He _is_pretty good," Nick said, annoyed at the way this boy was speaking to his boyfriend. Josh laughed. "Sure. Maybe he'd like to prove it?"

"Josh," Audrey warned, but it went unheeded as the mohawked boy stepped closer to Jeff. He was a little bit taller and so managed to look down on the blonde, but Jeff didn't back down at all.

"He doesn't have to prove anything to you," Nick started, but was cut off by Jeff gesturing for him to be quiet. "I'd be more than happy to show you what I can do. I'm not saying I'm better than you, but…" Jeff took a step forward as he spoke so he was almost flush against Josh's body. He ran a finger down the other boy's chest and pushed him away when he finished speaking, smirking triumphantly, "If you like, I can demonstrate my _skills_." Normally Nick would have been pissed off by the fact Jeff was practically giving himself away to some other boy, talking in that tone of voice that was strictly reserved for him. But seeing Josh so freaked out and unsettled by Jeff coming on to him only made the brunette want to laugh, and he had trouble passing off his sniggers as a coughing fit. Audrey and Lynsey were smiling, whilst Candy and Emma Jade didn't seem to have picked up on what had just transpired. Haley shook her head with a slight smile and Josh's team of dancers were watching the scene progress with strange looks.

Josh recovered quickly from Jeff's flirting and poked him in the chest aggressively. "Good. Because you're definitely not better than me."

Emma Jade gasped. "Josh!" But she was ignored as Josh turned and told one of the other dancers to put a new track on. Nick was grabbed by the shoulder by Lynsey and pulled away from Jeff – everyone was moving out of the way and forming a circle around the two opponents, ready for the coming battle.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked," Josh snapped, no longer trying to hide his contempt for the blonde as his friend turned on the music and he began to dance.

_From Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday<em>

_Justice Crew!_

Nick just stared as Josh instantly started with intimidation, pulling off fast, difficult-looking moves with ease. He smirked in Jeff's direction who just gestured for him to keep dancing as he stood and watched. He looked confident, but Nick could see the worry in his eyes. He thought he wasn't good enough to beat this guy – everyone knew it was a competition, despite what had been said.

_It's 5:29 and I'm thinking 'bout tonight  
>Got my eyes on the door<br>And my mind runnin' wild  
>'Cause in a minute (eh eh)<br>You can watch me come alive  
>Once I get in it (eh eh)<br>Let's party day and night_

Josh stopped dancing and bowed mockingly. Jeff took the invitation as soon as it was given and launched into a series of moves Nick was sure he'd never seen before. He saw a flash of irritation cross Josh's face as the blonde smoothly moved from one step to the next, in perfect sync with the music and with a grace that only came from years of practice, rolling his hips and shoulders.

_All the girls looking sweet  
>Swinging hips to the beat<br>In the club, from the streets  
>And you know we're all in deep<em>

_It's getting crazy (eh eh)  
>Ain't no way to stop it now<br>The walls are shaking (eh eh)  
>And the roof is comin' down<em>

_We came here to party  
>It's time to let go<br>So let's get it started  
>Get crazy on the dance floor<em>

Josh started to dance again and Jeff continued his own routine, body moving in ways that just didn't seem possible. Nick could see him starting to loosen up a little and smile more – he was gaining confidence in his own ability and the growing crowd of people surrounding them didn't appear to faze him at all. Josh, on the other hand, was pissed off to say the least. He purposely stepped into Jeff's space, almost making him trip, and there was a slight gasp from the watching audience as the blonde staggered slightly. Nick bit his lip as his boyfriend righted himself and attempted a flip. He landed it perfectly and grinned to Josh's annoyance.

_From Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, f-from Friday to Sunday<em>

_Woah-oh, woah-oh_

_The music's gettin' loud  
>Got me jumpin' with the crowd<br>And the lights flashin' bright  
>It's gettin' hot up inside<em>

Josh backflipped towards the crowd and grabbed someone's hand, pulling them into the dance area. Nick watched as Emma Jade danced with her boyfriend, swinging her hips and moving with the experience of a practiced dancer. Jeff raised an eyebrow but didn't stop.

_So grab somebody (eh eh)  
>And show them what you got<br>Come everybody (eh eh)  
>Gonna dance until we drop<em>

As the music slowed for a moment, the three dancers paused and Jeff said, "I thought this was between us?" Josh laughed and called out into the crowd. "Candy, surely you'd like to dance with Jeff? Even things up a little?"

The blonde girl was clearly excited about the idea – Nick was not. But Jeff shook his head with a grin. "No thanks. I've got my own dance partner." He turned and when their eyes locked, Nick stepped back.

"No, no, you're not making me do this," he protested as Jeff grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the ever-growing mass of people "I can't dance, don't make me dance."

"Just move with my hands," Jeff pulled him against his body as the music started to pulse again "And you'll figure it out pretty quick."

_We came here to party  
>It's time to let go<br>So let's get it started  
>Get crazy on the dance floor<em>

It took only a second for the meaning of Jeff's words to sink in. His hands rested on Nick's hips and he moved them gently, just enough to guide him. Knowing he was blushing; probably red as a tomato, Nick relented and did as he was told – he swung his hips in time to the beat and let Jeff do the rest of the dancing. He shot a glance at Josh and grinned at his expression. He was positively furious but refused to stop dancing, almost throwing his girlfriend around in an attempt to beat Jeff.

_From Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, f-from Friday to Sunday<em>

_Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, f-from Friday to Sunday<em>

As the song went on Nick got a little braver and, recalling some of his moves from when Jeff and Blaine had sprung an impromptu Moves Like Jagger on him and Kurt, put them to good use. He didn't think they were very good, but Jeff hadn't been able to take his eyes off him and if the way his hands were running over his body was any indication, Nick was doing an okay job. He twisted so his back was pressed against Jeff's chest and he tilted his head onto the blonde's shoulder, grinding back slightly. They _were_ in public, but then again Jeff shouldn't have dragged him into this in the first place, and he certainly shouldn't be slamming his hips up against him the way he was.

Somehow though, Nick didn't mind. Particularly because of the absolutely evil looks Josh was shooting them as he danced with his girlfriend.

_Ah everybody's moving to the beat, beat  
>Jumpin' and flippin' to the beat, beat<br>It's so hypnotic  
>Just jump on it<br>This is where you really wanna be, be_

_From Sydney to Miami  
>London to Brazil<br>From Tokyo to Paris  
>To LA and the Hills<em>

There were a number of people singing along to the song or randomly dancing and cheering them on. Jeff's confidence in his skills had certainly returned as he spun Nick around, held him around the waist and lifted him up. The brunette wasn't proud of the half-squeal, half-laugh that came out of his mouth and he wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist to balance himself. But Jeff had something other than balance on his mind. With one hand securely in the middle of Nick's back, he tipped him backwards in one swift move – and without warning. When he pulled him back up a second later Nick hugged his shoulders tightly so he wouldn't be surprised like that again – _what the hell was he thinking?!_ He dropped to the ground but kept his arms around his boyfriend, pulling away only long enough to catch Josh's eye and give him the finger.

_From Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, f-from Friday to Sunday<em>

_Friday to Sunday  
>I make the girls go wild<br>From Friday to Sunday  
>You know they like my style<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside  
>From Friday to Sunday, f-from Friday to Sunday<em>

To say Josh was angry was an understatement. Furious probably was too. He was bright red in the face and they all knew it wasn't from the dancing, and looked ready to blow his top. As soon as the song ended he pushed Emma Jade to the side and stormed over to the two boys, still holding each other and laughing. He grabbed Nick by the back of the shirt and pulled him away before shoving Jeff backwards.

"What the hell?" Jeff was amazingly calm, but Nick saw the anger in his eyes. No one pushed his boyfriend around like that. But before Josh could reply, someone called out over the hush of the suddenly-silent crowd. "I think we all know who won that dance-off, don't we guys?" Everyone turned to Audrey, who had her phone in her hand and was apparently filming the entire thing. Emma Jade walked past her boyfriend, shooting him a dark look, before grabbing Jeff and Nick's hands and raising them in the air. Slowly but surely, the mutters in the audience began to pick up and although at least half of them walked away, shaking their heads, the ones who remained congratulated the two boys loudly. Jeff grinned and pulled Nick close, leaning down and kissing him.

When they broke apart, they heard Audrey say, "I think it's time you got out of here, Josh." They looked over to see the boy in question glaring at them, then Audrey, before walking away with an angry huff. His team of dancers watched him go, torn as to whether to follow him or not. In the end they all did, but not without quiet apologies for their friend's behaviour.

"I can't believe you just did that," Nick breathed "I can't believe you just made _me _do that."

"You're not as bad as you think you are," Jeff smiled down at him.

Suddenly they were engulfed in a gaggle of excited girls, most of which were shouting about how amazing Jeff and Nick were. They were pulled this way and that, hugged and squeezed to death – particularly by Audrey and Pip – until finally everyone calmed down, and Candy sighed with a smile. "You didn't say you were _that _good, Jeff."

"Yeah!" Emma Jade said "You said you were a dancer, but that wasn't dancing. That was… _epic_."

Jeff laughed. "I know. I'm amazing."

"Well, the whole world's going to know it now," Audrey said smugly as she tapped her phone's screen. Everyone turned to her with varying expressions of confusion.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I videoed the entire thing," she replied "And I've just uploaded it to Youtube."

Nick looked terrified, hand to his mouth. "What! You can't do that! Oh my God…"

His boyfriend laughed lightly and hugged him. "You were awesome, babe. Everyone's going to know what an amazing boyfriend I have."

Nick just groaned and hid his face in Jeff's chest. The blonde grinned as he spoke to Audrey. "Can you send me the link?"

* * *

><p>An hour later and almost everyone in the Warblers that Jeff had texted the link to – Nick was still pissed – had messaged or called, regardless of the time, to rant about the video. Liam and Mason had thought it was brilliant, and Trent had laughed himself stupid over Nick's shocked squeal when Jeff had picked him up. Lachlan said it was awesome, yes, but could Jeff get him the number of the Audrey girl? Blaine had also called despite the fact it was the middle of the night.<p>

"_I can't believe the nerve of that guy_," Blaine sighed "_I'm glad you two showed him up. Nice moves by the way, Nick._"

The brunette blushed and was just glad Blaine couldn't see him. He knew the guy was probably laughing to himself this very minute about his stupid dance moves. "Thanks, Blaine. Anyway, what are you up to?"

Blaine laughed. "_Hanging out with Kurt, mostly. Speaking of which, I kind of have something to tell you…_"

When he trailed off, Jeff spoke up – they'd put Blaine on loudspeaker and introduced him to the girls before moving away to talk to him alone. "What? Did you knock Kurt up?"

Nick gave him a strange look but couldn't help laughing. Blaine said nothing for a second but they knew he'd be rolling his eyes at Jeff's sense of humour. "_No, Jeff,_" he said patronisingly "_But it's important. I haven't told any of the other guys yet – I'm going to tomorrow… today, technically, seeing as it's two-thirty in the morning._"

"What is it?" Nick asked, worried.

"_It's nothing bad, but… I'm transferring._"

There was a moment of silence as Nick and Jeff stared at each other. Transferring? Dalton was the best school anyone could possibly go to. Why would he want to transfer out of a safe place like that for somewhere else? And where? They asked him all these questions, and it was only when Blaine finally managed to get a word in over their fears that they actually got answers.

"_I'm going to McKinley now. To be with Kurt. I just… Nick, you know how I feel. It was so hard being at Dalton when Kurt wasn't, and summer's been amazing so far since I get to spend it with Kurt. I've already signed up and everything. I figured since I was going to tell the guys tomorrow, I may as well let you two know now._"

Nick smiled. He did know how Blaine felt. When Jeff had been sent to Dalton after his attack, he hadn't felt _right_. Not having Jeff by his side all the time, in his classes and in the halls – it just wasn't right. They weren't meant to be separated and he'd done everything he could to get transferred. At least Blaine wasn't attempting to buy marijuana from a teenage drug dealer in order to be with Kurt like he had to be with Jeff.

And he hadn't even been in love with him then.

"I do get what you mean, Blaine. I hope you'll be okay at McKinley…" he paused, remembering the slushy incident and all the horror stories Kurt had told about the bullies at the school. Blaine chuckled. "_I'll be fine. I've got Kurt and I've got the rest of the glee club there to watch my back. Everything will be fine._"

"We're gonna miss you," Jeff said. Blaine laughed. "_I'll be less than two hours away. It's not like you'll never see me again._"

"You'll be our competition…" Nick suddenly realised, biting his lip but smiling at the same time. Who knew who they'd find in the auditions next year? Maybe someone who could take out Blaine on the stage. Plus, that meant the chance for more solos for everyone, depending on who'd been chosen for the Council.

"_Don't go easy on us,_" Blaine said "_I won't spill any secrets, but you can be sure Rachel will try to pry something out of me. You'll need to be pretty good to beat New Directions."  
><em>  
>"I think we can manage it," Jeff grinned. As he spoke, Audrey signalled to them to hurry back over. Nick said quickly, "Blaine, look, we have to go, but we'll see you when we get back. Have fun with Kurt."<p>

"Oh you know he will," Jeff jumped in cheekily. Blaine sighed but from the tone of his voice, he was smiling. "_I'll see you then. You two enjoy yourselves. But not too much – I think everyone would prefer if you made it back in one piece._"

"Can't promise anything," Jeff laughed as Nick hung up the call. They headed back to the girls and as soon as they reached them, Audrey grinned and half-shouted,

"Guess what!"

Nick raised an eyebrow and asked slowly, "What…?"

In a quieter voice, Audrey continued, "Kyle managed to find you and Dean some fake IDs. We're going clubbing tonight!"

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning when the boys and Audrey decided to head to their final club of the 'night'. As soon as they – and their IDs – made it past the door, they headed straight for the dance floor apart from Dean, who made his way to the bar to see what ladies he could chat up. Nick, a little more drunk than he would normally allow himself to be, dragged Jeff to the middle of the dance floor before letting him go and dancing just out of his boyfriend's reach. Every time Jeff tried to get closer, Nick slipped away from him with a cheeky smirk.<p>

Turning around after sneaking away from Jeff again, Nick frowned. He couldn't see the blonde anywhere, and it didn't help that the place was dark and the flashing lights only gave him a distorted view of the people around him. Bodies pressed up around him and the music pulsed loudly in his ears. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and made him jump, but Jeff's low voice in his ear calmed him. "Hey sexy thing."

He twisted in Jeff's grasp until they were face to face and smiled. "Hey yourself."

With the intermittent flares of light, Nick only caught glimpses of his boyfriend's face, but he saw him grin before he leaned forward and whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the music, "How about we take this somewhere else?"

It was the tone of voice Jeff had used on Josh earlier to scare him, but _so_ much sexier now that it was directed to him. Nick shivered and nodded, and Jeff took his hand and led him off the dance floor. He pulled him into a dark corner, hardly touched by the coloured lights, and had no sooner gotten them out of sight before he was shoving Nick against the wall and kissing him hard.

Nick gasped in the split second before his mouth was occupied by Jeff's tongue. The blonde's hand slipped under his boyfriend's t-shirt, sliding up to play across his chest while the other fiddled with Nick's belt. Had the brunette not been drunk, he probably would have stopped all this a while ago, but fuelled as he was by alcohol, he bucked his hips up and grabbed at Jeff's hair, tugging on it hard. He broke away from the kiss only to pant, "God, I-I want you so bad, I need you, now, please, j-just do it…" He knew the one thing that turned Jeff on more than anything was dirty talk and although he didn't think he was any good at it, it was clearly working. Jeff made a small noise at the back of his throat and attempted again to get Nick's belt undone, this time with both hands.

Someone suddenly let out a short scream, surprising the two boys into jumping apart. Breathing heavily, they tried to focus on what was happening but it was across the club, near the bar, and their view was blocked. The argument that was being had was still very clear over the music though, and they recognised the voices instantly.

"You leave my girlfriend alone, you hear me?" Kyle shouted and there was a heavy thud. Half-forgetting what they'd just been up to, Nick and Jeff pushed their way through the crowded dance floor to reach the bar and find out what the hell was going on. When they made it, they found Dean keeping a panicking Audrey away from the fight that was going on at the bar. Kyle had some guy in a headlock and was still yelling at him to leave his girl alone.

"Kyle, come on!" Dean shouted "Leave it! Let's just get out of here before we get into trouble!"

It took a moment of persuasion, but finally Kyle dropped the guy to the floor and with a final kick to his gut, left him there to wrap an arm around Audrey and sweep her away. Dean followed and Nick and Jeff tagged along after him, not wanting to get left behind.

As soon as they were out of the club, Kyle seemed to calm down. He turned to Audrey. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; he just put his hand on my leg. He didn't do anything," she replied, shaking.

"I think it's time we headed home," Dean said as he pulled out his phone to call for a taxi.

Jeff nodded, nudging his boyfriend and smiling down at him with a wink. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Friday To Sunday by Justice Crew - one of the best dance groups I've ever seen. If you haven't heard of them, check them out on Youtube. They are absolutely phenomenal :D<strong>

**Please review, and if you have any requests for this fic or song suggestions or anything at all, don't hesitate to send them my way :)**


	35. Just Summer Time Arc Australia Part 3

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait, but I - and Just Friends - am back! This chapter was giving me trouble but I managed to finish it, finally. This is the final chapter of the boys' Australian adventure - next time, it's back to Dalton!**

**karatekid1018 asked for surfing and while I had to modify it, the surfing is in there, and the sexy Jeff ;P **

**dinakiis's ****Emma Jade and TheyCallHerCormack's Lynsey are in this chapter. Thank you to you two for giving me some awesome characters to write and I hope I did them justice!**

**Quick warning - I've managed to keep the f-word out of this fic so far, but it turns up once towards the end. I really didn't want to put it in because I want the story to keep its 'cute' vibe, but it's there for two reasons - it was impossible to write what I wanted to without using it, and Australians are kind of like that - we don't care, we can swear our faces off and for some people, swearing is their natural language. I honestly don't care about using it - it's just this fic is different. **

**Anyway, you've been warned ;P Also - parties, drinking, making out, allusions to sexy times. Which are probably more warning-worthy than one curse word :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as he sat himself down on the sand and leaned back. Beside him, Audrey stretched out on a towel, relaxing under the hot Aussie sun. She looked up at him, squinting against the light. "You aren't swimming?"<p>

Nick shrugged. "Probably later. They're having too much fun for me to interrupt."

He gestured out to the water, where Dean and Jeff were fighting to dunk each other under the surface. Jeff seemed to be winning and more than once he glanced back at the beach and waved to his boyfriend. Nick returned the wave and looked back to Audrey.

"I see what you mean," the girl chuckled, lying down with a sigh and a smile. "There's nothing like the beach. I still can't believe you've never even been to one before."

Nick shrugged. "That's what you get for living in a landlocked state."

At that moment Kyle returned from his task of getting ice cream. He handed one to Nick before settling down beside his girlfriend and teasing her by pretending to drip her ice cream on her. She glared at him and sat up, snatching it off him.

"You're so annoying," she huffed. Kyle grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek – neither he nor Nick missed the small smile on Audrey's face, even though she tried to cover it up with a scowl when she realised her slip-up.

The brunette turned his attention back to where his boyfriend and Dean were splashing around in the water. It was clear they were having a good time and Nick smiled as he ate his ice cream, loving the carefree and happy expression on Jeff's face. Just as he finished and rubbed the stray drop of chocolate that had ended up on his chin, the pair came running from the water towards them. Dean flopped down on a towel beside his cousin and Jeff stopped in front of his boyfriend.

"Come on!" he said pleadingly, holding out a hand "You can't sit on the sand all day!"

Nick rolled his eyes and let Jeff pull him up to his feet. The blonde dragged him towards the water, but then he paused for a second and looked back at him curiously. "Nick… you can actually swim, right?"

Nick smiled and said, "If I couldn't, I would have told you before you hauled me into the ocean."

Jeff grinned. "Oh, good. It would have sucked if you couldn't."

"But then you could have saved me from drowning, like one of those sexy lifeguards," Nick smirked, gesturing vaguely up the crowded beach to one that was patrolling the sand. If he were honest, he wasn't his type at all – way too much muscle – but all he wanted was the reaction from Jeff. The blonde glared at him, hands on his hips. "Hey. I thought we agreed. No more jealousy games."

"You're right," Nick said genuinely "I'm sorry."

Jeff took his hand again with a slight smile, that grew larger and more wicked as he spoke. "Come on, let's get in the water. But I have to admit, mouth to mouth sounds like a damn good idea. Feel free to start drowning whenever you like."

The brunette laughed as Jeff dragged him down the rest of the beach and into the water. He gasped at the sudden shock of the cool water, but the air was so hot that Nick quickly decided it was a much better place to be than up on the sand.

As soon as they were deep enough, Jeff grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and threw him. Nick ended up dunked under the water and came up spluttering, brushing hair from his eyes.

"Oh, you're so in for it," he growled playfully, launching himself at Jeff and sending him under.

The blonde wriggled out of his grip and moved away, laughing. "Come and get me!"

For the next hour they messed around, splashing and dunking each other. Jeff tried to surprise Nick with a sneaky underwater kiss but the brunette ended up swallowing a mouthful of saltwater in his surprise, and started coughing so much Jeff was concerned he might actually have to do mouth to mouth. Eventually they were called out of the water by Dean and the pair trudged back up the sand to where the rest of the group was sitting. Two new guys had shown up while they'd been in the water and Nick looked them up and down as he and Jeff approached. They were both tanned with athletic builds. One had bleached blonde hair, wet, that hung over his face messily, while the other sported a brunette cropped cut.

"Nick, Jeff, this is James and Matt," Kyle said, gesturing to each teenager as he said their names. "They said they'd help you guys out if you want to try out surfing."

Jeff's face lit up and Dean told the two newcomers they'd take up their offer. Nick shook his head. "I'll stay here. You go have fun," he said.

Jeff didn't need telling twice. He and Dean followed the two guys down the beach while Nick dropped down onto his towel next to Audrey, pushing back the hair plastered to his face.

"You looked like you were having fun," the girl commented with a smile, not opening her eyes as she rolled over onto her front.

"I was. You're not going to swim?"

Audrey shook her head. "Nah. Maybe later, but I think I'll just stay up here."

He chatted with Audrey and Kyle for a little while, telling them about Isabelle and the Warblers when he was asked. It was only when Audrey, now sat up and leaning against her boyfriend, pointed out to the water that Nick focused his attention back on Jeff. And he was glad he did.

The blonde clearly had some natural talent – Dean was floundering in the water, trying to grip onto his surfboard and not get smacked in the head by it, whilst Jeff was at least standing on his. He wobbled dangerously and the wave he was trying to ride knocked him off. He quickly came back to the surface, grinning as he clambered back on.

Nick watched his boyfriend with a slight smile as he became progressively better as time wore on. Dean picked it up quicker, having surfed before, but eventually Jeff was surfing fairly well. He wasn't falling off as much and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. James and Matt were certainly better – the difference in skill was obvious – but most of their time was spent sat on their boards rather than standing up on them, helping out Jeff (and Dean, when he needed it) and encouraging him – James more so than his friend.

When they finally made their way back to the three sat on the beach, Jeff and James were chatting and laughing like old friends. Nick stared, jaw loose, as his boyfriend approached. Was there anything better to look at than a wet, half-naked Jeff? Did that question even need to be asked? The blonde raked back the hair from his face and grinned – but not at his boyfriend. Nick's eyes narrowed slightly as Jeff continued to talk with James even when they'd reached the group relaxing on the sand, but when he heard the topic of their conversation, he couldn't stay mad.

"That was amazing! Thank you for helping me out. Hopefully I'll get the chance to go surfing again, but even if I don't, that was the most fun I've had in ages."

James smiled and shrugged, brushing a wet lock of bleached hair from his face. "It's all good. Hey, have you got your phone with you?"

Jeff nodded and dug around in Audrey's beach bag for it. Nick raised an eyebrow as he handed it to James and the surfer typed something in.

"If you ever find yourself in need of surfing tips, just text me."

Jeff smiled. James and Matt bid everyone goodbye and left, taking the two borrowed surfboards with them. Nick couldn't help but notice the backwards glance James shot his boyfriend that said boy didn't seem to notice. He'd already tossed his phone back into Audrey's bag and dropped down onto the towel beside Nick.

"Did you see? I was awesome!" He was ecstatic. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Nick shook his head with a smile of his own. "You were. You realise you also just got another guy's phone number right in front of your boyfriend?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff laughed "He's not gay."

"Oh, no, he is." Kyle decided now was a good time to chip in. Jeff whipped his head around and stared at him. "You're kidding."

Kyle shook his head. "Nope. Gay as you two."

The blonde frowned and turned back around to watch James and Matt's disappearing figures. Though they were too far to hear anything, especially over the noise of the other beachgoers, it was obvious Matt was laughing about something and James was shoving him, shoulders down and head hanging a little.

"…I feel really bad now," Jeff said "What if I led him on or something? I didn't even realise!"

"Jeff, if you weren't trying to surf, you were talking about Nick," Dean scoffed. "Or koalas, but that's irrelevant. Anyway, I think he got the idea that you two are madly in love."

"His boyfriend broke up with him a few weeks ago," Audrey added her insight "I think he's still rebounding. Latching onto any good-looking guy that even remotely hints at 'gay'."

Nick laughed as his boyfriend stared at the ground, a confused look on his face. Kyle stood up and stretched. "Come on. It's probably about time we headed home."

* * *

><p>The rest of the boys' time went by so fast they barely realised it. They were having too much fun to care about the impending flights home. But, much sooner than any of them would have liked, the day of the beach party – just two days before they were due to return to the States – came around. Despite the fact it heralded the coming end of their trip, everyone was excited about it and nothing could dampen their spirits.<p>

"Hurry up!" Dean shouted through the house "I am not missing this!"

Nick rolled his eyes and went to check on Jeff, tapping on the bathroom door quickly. "Are you ready?"

"Almost!"

The brunette pushed open the door and poked his head inside. The blonde was just finishing his hair and he stepped back from the mirror, admiring his work. With a final nod he looked over at his boyfriend, and Nick was surprised to see a slightly sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeff sighed. "It's just… we're going home soon."

Nick shook his head with a wide smile. "Hey, it's not like you're never going to come back. I thought you planned on moving here?"

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, something like that. Come on. I think Dean's going to kill us if we don't hurry up."

Ten minutes later and everyone was packed in the car. It took a little longer to get to the beach as they had to stop and pick up some alcohol (Dean planned on getting absolutely wasted). When they finally arrived the party was in full swing – a massive group of people were drinking or dancing tipsily on the beach, and music was blaring from somewhere they couldn't quite determine.

As soon as they were out of the car Dean vanished, and Kyle and Audrey got caught up chatting with the guy throwing the party, Tom. Nick and Jeff slipped off to let them talk and they grabbed a couple of drinks.

"Australians sure know how to party," Nick said wryly as a girl, staggering along the sand, pitched onto her knees and threw up. Another girl, presumably her friend, came up behind her and laughed drunkenly, tugging the first to her feet and thrusting another drink into her hand.

"Indeed we do," a familiar voice said and both the boys smiled as they saw Emma-Jade and Lynsey.

"Good to see you guys again. By the way, Josh is here and I'd avoid him if I were you," Emma Jade warned, sounding still a little sober "He's off his face. And he's not fun when he's like that. He'll more than likely punch you as soon as look at you."

"Thanks for the warning," Jeff said, glancing around to see if the guy was anywhere nearby. They seemed to be safe for the moment – and there were more than enough people around them to hide them.

They chatted with the girls for a little while, becoming drunker and drunker as they laughed and joked around. Eventually the boys had to disappear as Josh came stumbling around, looking for his girlfriend, and they ran into Dean. He was already well on his way to his desired 'wasted' status, dancing around like a madman and shouting incoherently about something or another. They left him to it and went to find more alcohol.

As the night – and the party – carried on, Jeff and Nick continued to drink and it wasn't long before they didn't care what anyone else thought, dancing together and kissing. Nick giggled as the blonde grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in, biting his shoulder lightly and growling playfully.

"Mmm, mine," Jeff said as he continued pretending to chew on his boyfriend's shoulder. Nick swatted him away with a laugh. Just then, a song started to play that they'd been hearing on the radio ever since they'd touched down in Australia – it had fast become a favourite of Jeff's. The blonde grinned and spun Nick around, staring down at him with sparkling eyes as they danced to it.

_Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night  
>And everybody's looking at you<br>Familiar faces but nothing seems to phase me  
>It's all about me and you (and you)<em>

_Yeah, the night is still young  
>We gotta have some fun<br>We'll leave it all behind now_

_I'm not saying I'm mister right  
>But leave without a fight<br>I gotta make a move somehow_

Jeff started singing the words quietly in Nick's ear, so no one else could hear – then again, he could have shouted them and no one would have heard over the noise of the party. Nick shivered and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He barely remembered that anyone else existed; all he could think about was Jeff.

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight  
>Let's turn out all the lights now<br>Make out on your bedroom floor  
>No I don't wanna say good bye<br>Wishing for the spot light  
>Missing on your bedroom floor<em>

_So shut up and kiss me  
>No need to tease me<br>You don't need to say no more  
>Shut up and kiss me<br>I know you're gonna miss me  
>Kissing on your bedroom floor<em>

A random girl, clearly drunk, made her slow way towards the boys and fell into them, snatching up Jeff's hand and trying to drag him away. The blonde dug in his heels, slipping a little in the sand. As Nick staggered from the loss of support and tried to get his bearings back, the girl grabbed Jeff's shoulders and mumbled something unintelligible. She tried to lean in and kiss him, but Nick regained his senses in time to see what was happening. Reaching out, he grabbed a fistful of the back of the girl's dress and pulled her away. She stumbled and fell on her ass on the ground. A second later she started crying hysterically.

"Mine," Nick growled, turning back to his bewildered boyfriend and kissing him himself.

_So what you think are we on the same page  
>Cause I don't wanna play the same game<br>So roll the dice we don't need to think twice  
>You're gonna beat me every time we play<em>

_Yeah, the night is still young  
>We gotta have some fun<br>We'll leave it all behind now  
>I'm not saying I'm mister right<br>But leave without a fight  
>I gotta make a move somehow<em>

_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight  
>Let's turn out all the lights now<br>Make out on your bedroom floor  
>No I don't wanna say good bye<br>Wishing for the spot light  
>Missing on your bedroom floor<em>

_So shut up and kiss me  
>No need to tease me<br>You don't need to say no more  
>Shut up and kiss me<br>I know you're gonna miss me  
>Kissing on your bedroom floor<em>

"Come on," Jeff muttered, breaking away from Nick's mouth for the first time since the brunette had staked his claim. He took hold of Nick's arm and led him away from the crowd of people, passing by Dean who was unconscious on the ground and having things drawn and written on his bare chest and face by other partygoers. They moved away from the whole party and made their way down the beach, the music not fading by much. When Jeff deemed they were finally far enough away, he turned and pulled Nick close, kissing him hard and running his hands over his body.

_Let's save the best for the darkness  
>Give me just a little bit more<br>Don't say that you can resist me  
>What are you waiting for?<em>

_What are you waiting for?_

_Tonight let's turn out all the lights now  
>Make out on your bedroom floor<br>No I don't wanna say good bye  
>Wishing for the spot light<br>Missing on your bedroom floor_

_I don't wanna waste tonight  
>Let's turn out all the lights now<br>Make out on your bedroom floor  
>No I don't wanna say good bye<br>Wishing for the spot light  
>Missing on your bedroom floor<em>

Nick took a step backwards and tripped, falling onto his back in the sand. Jeff fell with him, though managed to avoid squashing him. Within seconds they were back to their heated, desperate kisses, Jeff's hands warm on Nick's hips, the brunette's own hands alternating between fisting in his boyfriend's hair or skimming over his back. Before Nick even knew it, Jeff grabbed his belt with one hand and lifted his head to look down at him with dark, lusting eyes.

"You want to?" he asked huskily, giving the belt a loose tug. Nick lost his words for a moment, his affirmation ending up as a small noise from the back of his throat and a nod. When Jeff didn't move, Nick managed a breathless, "Yeah."

The blonde smiled, but didn't get the chance to do anything before something cold and wet rushed up and surprised Nick, soaking the bottoms of his skinny jeans. With a gasp, he propped himself up on his elbows and realised just how close to the water they were – now that he knew, he could feel the dampness of the sand seeping into his shirt.

But he couldn't bring himself to care as Jeff kissed him again, slow and passionate.

_So shut up and kiss me  
>No need to tease me<br>You don't need to say no more  
>Shut up and kiss me<br>I know you're gonna miss me  
>Kissing on your bedroom floor<em>

_Shut up and kiss me  
>No need to tease me<br>You don't need to say no more  
>Shut up and kiss me<br>I know you're gonna miss me  
>Kissing on your bedroom floor<em>

* * *

><p>When Nick awoke, he found himself squashed underneath his boyfriend on the backseat of Kyle's car. It was a rather familiar position, he thought, recalling Jeff's seventeenth birthday. Gently he nudged the blonde. He moaned and shifted, blinking his eyes open slowly.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." Nick smiled slightly. "I don't suppose…" He paused for a moment, wincing as his head pounded mercilessly. "… you remember how we got here?"

"Umm…" Jeff appeared to be thinking hard, screwing up his face – that, or he was in pain. "You were sleepy. I think I took you to the car and… yeah. I guess we fell asleep."

"I can't really breathe, by the way."

"Oh. Sorry." The blonde twisted awkwardly and managed to get the car door open. He slithered out, landing in a heap on the ground outside. "Ow."

Nick shook his head as he clambered out of the car after him. He pulled Jeff to his feet and glanced around. The morning's light was bright and he had to shade his eyes. It appeared that almost everyone had gone – everyone apart from Dean, who was passed out on the beach, and Audrey and Kyle, who were unsuccessfully attempting to wake him.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" he heard Audrey say.

"Nah," Kyle replied "He's breathing. Idiot. We'll have to haul him up to the car and wake the other two idiots up."

"Hey," Jeff called weakly. Kyle glanced up at the sound and shook his head. "Finally. Come on, we need to get Dean in the car."

The boys came down to help and Nick couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things that had been scrawled on the unconscious boy.

"I've already got pictures," Audrey smiled.

Nick laughed before bending down to help drag his friend to the car. Between the three of them they managed to haul Dean into the backseat and buckle him in. Jeff and Nick slid in next to him and soon enough they were on their way home.

When they finally made it back, they pulled Dean from the car and into the house, dumping him on his bed. As soon as that was done, they all headed for their own beds, Jeff and Nick collapsing onto the two mattresses they'd pushed together on the floor. They were quiet for a moment, the only sounds in the room being Dean's and their breathing – and then Nick started to snigger uncontrollably.

"Oh my God," he laughed, trying his best to keep quiet, his whole body shaking. "I can't wait to see Dean's face when he wakes up and sees some of the stuff on him."

Jeff grinned. "I know. I think he'll get a kick out of 'Sex God'."

"What about, 'fuck me, I'm Harry Potter'?"

Jeff lost it. He rolled onto his back, laughing loudly. Dean snorted in his sleep.

"They even gave him the scar!"

"I love these people!" Jeff was crying with laughter now and hugging his stomach. Nick wrapped an arm around him and laughed with his boyfriend, and when they finally trailed off, they found themselves in each other's arms, Nick's head against the other's chest.

"You're the best," the brunette mumbled. Jeff smiled and curled around his boyfriend, twisting their legs together and pulling him as close as he could. "I think you'll find that _you're _the best, babe."

"Mmm, whatever." Nick chuckled then sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

The end of their trip had finally arrived. Their tickets were in their hands, they were standing in the airport waiting for the announcement that they could board, and it was just a few plane trips until they were home. Admittedly, it would take a fair while before they would touch down in Ohio, but it didn't really seem that long when they were faced with the prospect of actually being home.

Nick sighed, leaning against his boyfriend and yawning. He was still trying to recover from the wild beach party and he hoped to get some sleep on the numerous planes they'd be on – unless Jeff's stomach started acting up again. He frowned to himself as the thought came to him. Of course, he'd do whatever Jeff needed if he felt bad again, but he was _really _hoping he could sleep off some of his exhaustion. Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist and, seemingly sensing what he was thinking, leaned down and kissed the top of his head softly, whispering, "I'll let you sleep on the plane. I'll be fine."

"But what if your stomach starts hurting again?" Nick mumbled into the blonde's jacket.

"Then I'll deal with it. You're dead on your feet. Come on, let's sit down."

They found a few free seats and, after letting Dean know where they were going – he was on the phone to Shiloh, telling her they were about to leave – they sat down, Nick slumping further into his boyfriend's side and shifting around until he was comfortable. He closed his eyes as he yawned again. He felt Jeff take his hand gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"We'll be home soon," he said "And then we've got the rest of the summer to do whatever we want."

"Mmm," Nick snuggled in a little closer "And then when we go back to school, we get to find out who the new Council is."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't have a place on it."

The brunette blinked and looked up. "Really?"

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. I voted for you, anyway. I think you'd be great."

Nick could feel himself starting to blush, and he hid his face away again in Jeff's shoulder. "Thanks," he muttered, muffled slightly.

Just then, a voice echoed out throughout the airport – their plane to Sydney was now boarding. Jeff got to his feet and pulled his boyfriend with him.

"You had fun, didn't you?" he asked, and Nick was surprised to hear a note of hope in his voice.

"Of course," he said, as if it were obvious – because it really was, wasn't it? "It was awesome. I loved it."

Jeff sighed with relief and grinned. "Great. I'm glad."

"Come on," Nick sighed "We'd better collect Dean before he misses the flight he's telling Shiloh about."

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Shut Up And Kiss Me by Reece Mastin - I hate the little git, but this song has grown on me... :**

**So that's it! Australia's done and when we come back, the boys will all be back at Dalton! And speaking of that, I still need a song or two - particularly for Sebastian. Any and all suggestions are appreciated! And don't forget, you can request away! I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but you never know...**

**Thanks everyone! See you all at Dalton!**


	36. Just Stressed Out

**Hey everyone! How's it goin'?**

**Apologies for the time it's taken to get this up. Also, apologies for how long the next one's going to take. I'm starting Tafe this year (I don't know what an equivalent for that would be; it's like school) and even if I wasn't going to be busy with that, I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to write the next chapter - the auditions for the new Warblers. This is supposed to be a Niff fic at heart, but I want to get a little into the auditons of the newbies. But then it'll be super long (considering how I've set up the audition process...) and I don't know whether to just shove it all in the one JF chapter, or write one for JF and then one more focused on the newbies and post it as a separate story. Any ideas? What do you guys want?**

**Anyway, I swear to absolute God that someone prompted this, but I couldn't find the prompt anywhere. I remember it because I was really excited to get to it. But at any rate, the prompt was one of the boys struggling in a subject and the other helping them out. If it was yours, let me know!**

**I mentioned in an earlier chapter (more than one, I believe ;P) that Jeff had the tendency to burst into tears when stressed, and we've seen angsty, upset Jeff, but this gave me a chance to explore stressed out Jeff a little more. You've been warned - lots of tears! But lots of sweet Nick too :)**

**(Oh my God, I'm so sorry if you actually read all of my weird-ass author's notes. That one was huge.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As much as Jeff loved being at Dalton – it was the best place he could possibly be – he absolutely <em>hated<em> it at the moment.

They'd only been back at school for two days after the most amazing summer ever, and already the teachers were loading everyone up with homework. Most of it was due early the next week, and that didn't leave a whole lot of time to actually work on it. Jeff was sure the teachers conspired with each other and planned all summer how they were going to torture the students when they returned to school. Especially his History teacher – he knew the guy disliked his relationship with Nick and was generally a mean old bastard, and he'd just gotten a load of work from him that would probably take a good two or three days to complete – on top of everything else he had to do. Math, English, Physics, Biology – he had essays, assignments, questions and a million other things to do in a short amount of time. Even his Drama teacher had given him homework, but at least she'd had the decency to look slightly ashamed at the pages of work she'd given them all to finish.

Jeff sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He'd already completed some of the work, but it was the History work that was giving him trouble. He was supposed to be writing an essay on how the development of nuclear weapons affected the world after the Second World War, but his brain, confused and tired, had apparently decided to take a good long break and nothing he was reading made any sense.

He was sure he'd just read the same sentence at least four times, but it still wasn't sinking in. In his frustration, he glared at the textbook in front of him and threw his pen down on the desk, muttering to himself. All the stress was getting to him. He had so many things to remember and do and think of. And then there was the Warblers' meeting he was supposed to be going to in half an hour; the first of the year. They'd all be finding out who'd been chosen for the Council and it was mandatory attendance. But there was no way he'd be going anywhere if he couldn't get this stupid essay at least _started_.

He was distracted yet again from his work by the door opening. He glanced up and tried to smile as Nick walked in, bag over his shoulder and arms full of papers and books. But he couldn't quite manage it through his annoyance and Nick noticed. The brunette dumped his stuff on his bed and walked over, leaning on the back of Jeff's chair and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked.

Jeff sighed. "Nothing. Just homework. How'd you go?"

"The library was pretty full but it was still like it was dead – it was that quiet. Everyone was working so hard." Nick laughed. "I managed to get quite a lot of that work done. I've just got two more essays to do and a report to write up for Chem."

Jeff stared at his desk, strewn with paper, books, scribbled notes and bits and pieces all over the place. He'd barely made a dent in his own pile of work. How the hell had Nick managed it so easily?

_Because you're stupid._

Jeff shook his head slightly, barely enough for Nick to notice. He wasn't stupid. He was just tired. And stressed out. But now that the thought had popped up, it refused to back down, repeating in his mind in his mind's taunting, tormenting voice.

_You're just stupid. Nick's always been smarter than you. He had to help you all through almost all your school work because you were too dumb. And now you're going to cry because you're pathetic too. _

Tears were building up behind his eyes, and he registered that Nick was talking to him now, spinning the chair around so they were facing each other. He rested his head in his hand, trying to look casual about it and hide the fact he was probably about to burst into tears over nothing more than homework. But Nick wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning on the chair's arms with one hand and the other reaching up to brush Jeff's fringe aside. The blonde tried to push him away but Nick was persistent.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he coughed out.

"No, you're not. You're crying. Talk to me."

A few tears had finally managed to break free and slip down his cheeks. Jeff rubbed them away and took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, really."

Nick gave him a small half-smile and leaned back, taking his hands and pulling him up from the chair. "Come on," he said gently, leading him over to one of the beds and making him sit. As soon as he was settled next to him, Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulder and looked over at him with a concerned expression.

"Is it the homework?"

As soon as he spoke, Jeff broke down. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he nodded. He tried to talk but it just came out as breathy gasps and choked sobs. He hated himself. He hated that he couldn't be a normal human being that could deal with stress in a normal way. No, he had to start crying as soon as things started to get overwhelming, like some pathetic, _stupid_ baby. He hated that he was crying in front of Nick, but at the same time he was glad that he was boyfriend was there. Nick hugged him close, rubbing his side and muttering soothing things in his ear. He made everything feel at least a little better.

It was all over in about a minute. Jeff managed to get control of himself fairly quickly and his tears slowed from continuous streams to just a few stray drops, his breathing evened out a little and he was able to talk better. Nick didn't let go of him and after a moment's pause, he said softly, "It's okay. You're allowed to cry."

"It's… stupid," Jeff mumbled as he took shaky breaths.

Nick shushed him and the blonde sighed, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It is though," he said miserably.

"No, it's not stupid. You're allowed to cry if you need to. And _you're _not stupid either," Nick said softly.

"You're almost finished," Jeff said, almost accusingly. As if that was all the proof he needed. Nick pressed a gentle kiss into the blonde's hair. "I had help from all the guys down in the library. Everyone else is loaded up with work too. Maybe you should come with me tomorrow?"

Jeff made a noise of disapproval. He hadn't gone with Nick to the library because he'd known everyone would be down there. And he'd known that the stress would eventually get to him. He didn't want an audience to his breakdown. Tomorrow would be no different.

"Why?" The question wasn't angry, or frustrated, or annoyed. It was spoken with genuine concern and care. Jeff didn't want to answer, but after a moment of silence he said reluctantly, "I don't want to… to do the same thing."

Nick smiled. "You'll be fine. Everything'll be easier when you've got help from some of the guys. I would never have been able to finish my History essay if Mason hadn't helped me."

Jeff lifted his head and glanced at him. The brunette leaned in, kissing his cheek and nudging his nose against Jeff's. The gesture made the blonde smile.

"I thought this might happen," Nick said "Especially when you didn't want to come study with me. I think you should just relax until the Warblers' meeting. You're being too hard on yourself."

"I can't!" Jeff dropped his head into his hands "I have way too much to do!"

"Alright," Nick said "Then I'll help you." He stood up, gesturing for Jeff to do the same. The blonde sighed and got to his feet, wandered towards his desk and dropped back down into the chair. His boyfriend grabbed a pile of books and papers from the desk and dumped them on the bed, leaving a clear space for him to sit on.

"What were you stuck on?" Nick asked, looking down at the textbook still lying open.

"The History essay," Jeff admitted.

Nick gave him a small smirk that Jeff wasn't sure he liked the look of – until the brunette spoke. "How about this? Let's _throw_ all this out." On 'throw', Nick grabbed the textbook and tossed it onto the bed. "And we'll focus on something a little less intimidating." He shuffled around the papers and notes until he found something that caught his eye. Jeff was now sure he _didn't _like this idea as Nick handed him the paper he'd chosen – it was the Math questions he was supposed to finish.

"Less intimidating?" he asked sarcastically.

Nick smiled. "When your History teacher is Mr Phillips, everything is less intimidating. Plus, there's something in it for you. A reward, of sorts."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The smirk Nick gave him now was devilish. "For every step of an equation you get right, you get a kiss. And for every question you finish, you get a little more."

Suddenly this idea sounded a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes – and much kissing – later, the pair realised they were already late for the Warbler meeting. They gladly left the homework and raced from the room, hand in hand, down the hallways and stairs towards the Warblers' Hall. As they neared the room, they slowed down to catch their breath and now that the noise of their feet as they ran weren't echoing throughout the corridor, they could hear something that sounded distinctly like music and singing. Carefully, Nick pushed open the door and both boys smiled at the sight in front of them.<p>

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
>Thought I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away way way  
>Uh<br>Now, I see you've been hanging out  
>With that other girl in town<br>Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
>Uh<em>

Trent was standing on one of the tables, hands on his hips as he sang out. Around him on the couches were the other remaining Warblers – Liam, Mason, Lachlan and Cameron. They were laughing and clapping along to the beat as Trent, sassy as ever, walked along the table with a note of defiance in his tone. None of them seemed to notice Jeff and Nick arriving and the two boys just stood in the doorway to watch.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this  
>Uh<em>

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<br>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

Trent, in a move that surprised the rest of the guys, climbed up onto the Council's table and stood on it, finally noticing the two in the doorway. He winked at them as he continued to sing, looking for all the world like a superstar on stage.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy  
>She ain't got a thing on me<br>Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
>Uh<em>

At this, Trent turned and shook his ass, patting it before spinning back around with a devilish smirk. Half the boys laughed – Cameron wasn't prepared and suddenly couldn't breathe as he both choked and laughed at the same time.

_You clearly didn't think this through  
>If what I've been told is true<br>You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
>Uh<em>

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>Uh  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>And everywhere we went, come on!  
>And now you're taking her to every restaurant<br>You got me, got me like this  
>Uh<em>

The boy jumped down from the Council's table and rejoined the other Warblers, gesturing for Nick and Jeff to come in. It was only then that the other guys realised they were there, and some rolled their eyes at them as they shut the door and sat down on one of the couches. Trent ignored it all, still singing.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<br>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh<br>Ohhh, and you might be with her  
>But I still had you first uh oh uh oh<em>

Trent had everyone's full attention as he danced and sang like a true diva, walking along the top of the table in front of the others and tossing his head. Everyone was still clapping along and Mason grabbed Lachlan's arm, dragged him up onto the table as well and they both started dancing with Trent. But they let him have his song – and sing he did.

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

_Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

_Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>Uh<em>

When Trent trailed off, the boys congratulated him and laughed as he ran to grab his iPod before it started playing the next song. Nick smiled at how proud Trent looked – he was beaming as everyone told him how good the performance had been. They all knew there'd been a certain few who'd been mostly overlooked by the past Councils' in terms of solos and competition performances – but Nick was sure that whoever ended up on the Council this year would make sure it didn't happen again. Everyone's voice had been heard, even if it was just in auditions and tryouts for solos, and it was clear that all the Warblers had a lot of talent. It was really only Blaine who'd stood in their way.

"So what brought that on?" Jeff asked as he snuggled more closely into Nick's side. "It was great, don't get me wrong, but why the sudden show?"

Trent raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that was a sharp reminder of Kurt. "You were late. We got bored."

They all laughed. But the light atmosphere didn't last long. Soon enough all eyes were drawn to the empty Council's table, where they knew, waiting for them, were the names of this year's new members. It was the reason they were all there. The room fell silent slowly, and it stretched on until finally Mason cleared his throat.

"We're all just going to sit here like idiots if I don't do something," he sighed and walked over to the table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope that lay inside it. He paused for a moment.

"Okay, we all know who the seniors are who are up for this. Trent, Cam, Nick, Jeff and Liam. And we all know that only three of you are getting it. So I'm just going to get on and tell you all who the lucky guys are."

"Who died and made you king?" Lachlan muttered under his breath, but no one else argued as Mason opened the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper inside it. He smiled as soon as he read the name on it, but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Liam demanded.

Mason grinned. "Nick."

There was a short silence as Nick stared at Mason blankly. And then Jeff hugged him, bringing him out of his daze, and he heard the other guys congratulating him. Liam said something about how he'd expected it, Trent smiled from his seat across from him, and Jeff just kissed his cheek.

"What did I tell you?" he whispered "I knew you'd get it."

Nick smiled. He certainly hadn't thought he'd be the one the guys had voted for. But apparently the Warblers had spoken. Mason called for quiet so he could read the next name. But the moment he pulled the paper out, his grin faded away.

"Blaine," he said quietly.

The silence was a little awkward this time. They'd all been pretty sure Blaine would get a place, but now he'd transferred over to McKinley. At least they had a back-up plan – every year, the vote was for the top four favourites for the Council instead of three, just in case of situations like this, or someone chosen decided to opt out. Quickly Mason went for the next name. The look on his face betrayed his slight surprise.

"Cameron," he said.

"Are you serious?" Cameron asked, jaw slack. Mason nodded and held up the paper. There, in bold black letters, was 'Cameron McKinnon', plain as day. There was no denying it. No one had quite thought Cameron would get the place – he'd never shown a lot of interest in being on the Council, and Nick hadn't voted for him. But if the graduated boys had done so, that would have been all it took to secure him a place.

"Do you want it?" Lachlan asked. Everyone looked at Cameron expectantly. The blonde thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I'll take it."

Mason sighed in relief. "Good. Otherwise we'd have to take another vote. Anyway, on to the third and final Council member…"

He paused for dramatic effect, smiling again as he pulled out the last name. Nick felt his boyfriend tense up beside him and he gripped his hand, running his thumb over Jeff's palm comfortingly. He hoped with everything he had that Jeff had made it through as well – he'd voted for him, and he knew for a fact Trent and Mason had as well. He'd also managed to pry out of Liam that he had voted for Jeff too. If Jeff didn't have a place, Nick knew it would crush him. He knew it would be awful for Jeff to watch his boyfriend get something that he didn't, that he deserved more than anyone else; especially today, when he was already emotional and upset.

Nick caught the wink Mason sent Trent's way, saw the boy frown for a second before apparently catching on to whatever the midget was trying to tell him – or not caring – and shrugging. And then Mason spoke.

"The last Council member is Trent."

The room was absolutely dead. The boys congratulated Trent awkwardly, but all eyes were fixed on the blonde curled into Nick's side, who was staring blankly at the floor. Nick twisted and tried to pull him into his arms, but Jeff pushed him away.

"I'm fine," he snapped, surprising the brunette and making him flinch away from him. Jeff got to his feet. "Stop looking at me like that," he said harshly, glaring at everyone, before heading for the door. He slammed it behind him, and all the remaining boys jumped.

"That's real funny, Mason," Trent said as he turned a perfect bitch glare on the midget, who'd gone white.

Nick frowned as he stood to go after Jeff. "What?"

Trent sighed. "It wasn't me, was it? At least, that was what I thought you were going for."

He directed most of his comment at Mason, who didn't answer at first. Finally he stammered, "I-It was just a joke… I was about to say… you know, that Jeff actually did get it… it was supposed to be funny!"

"You really need to let me plan our pranks, Mace," Liam sighed "You're no good at it."

Nick could hardly believe it. He knew none of the others knew what Jeff had been going through not an hour ago, but it made him mad all the same. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to sound too angry as he said, "Jeff wasn't feeling too great about himself earlier. I… I have to go find him."

He left the Warblers' alone and went to find his boyfriend. He hoped he'd only gone up to their room – and he was right. But as he opened the door, he was surprised at what he saw. He'd never known Jeff to get angry. At least, not like this. He was muttering to himself, tears streaming down his face as he threw things at the walls (mostly pillows).

"Jeff?"

The blonde turned on him. He opened his mouth to say something but all of a sudden he just collapsed into a heap on the floor, crying. Nick ran to him and sat down beside him, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"I'm s-sorry," Jeff hiccupped "I'm so stupid! I actually thought… I was _good _enough… for once I thought… and… I'm sorry!"

"Shh," Nick whispered, holding him close "You're not…"

"I'm not good enough!" Jeff gripped his boyfriend's blazer, shaking "…never good enough. I shouldn't… I shouldn't be this upset… so stupid…"

"Baby," Nick brushed the hair out of Jeff's eyes as he spoke "Mason was being an ass, trying to be funny. You made the Council."

Jeff stared at him with red, puffy eyes. "I-I did?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. You did."

The smile that fell into place on Jeff's face was uncertain, as if he wasn't quite sure _this_wasn't all a joke. Nick carefully got up, bringing Jeff with him, and pulled him over to the bed. Once they were free of shoes, blazers and ties, Nick dropped down onto the bed and brought Jeff with him. They settled quickly, on their sides facing each other, and Nick draped an arm over Jeff's waist.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded. Nick pulled him a little closer and kissed away a stray tear that still remained on his boyfriend's cheek.

"You are good enough, Jeff. You always are. I don't know why you think you're not," he said honestly.

The blonde sniffed. "I never h-have been. Not for anyone. You were the fir-first person who thought I was actually good enough to be y-your friend, and didn't laugh at me."

He took a deep breath as he tried to sneak closer still, clinging onto whatever he could of his boyfriend. Nick smiled sadly at him. "I don't care what anyone else says. You're perfect. Even if you hadn't gotten the place on the Council, you would still be perfect."

"But…"

Nick pressed a finger to Jeff's lips. "No buts. You are."

When Jeff opened his mouth to speak again, Nick thought about stopping him, but the expression on his boyfriend's face stopped him. He let him speak.

"Not for my p-parents," the blonde said, his voice hitching "Or f-for anyone at school. Really, I-I'm not good enough for y…you."

Nick shifted the arm he was laying on to slide under Jeff's head and he propped himself up on his elbow. Pulling the other's lower half closer with the arm around his waist, Nick tilted the blonde's head up and kissed him. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, making small noises in the back of his throat as Nick slid his hand further up his back.

He broke away from Jeff's lips for a moment, and though he tried to chase them and bring him back, Nick didn't let him. He said quietly, "I love you. I love everything about you. Everything you do, and everything you say, it makes you who you are, and it's perfect, and I love all of that. You're more than good enough for _anyone_, and if someone says otherwise, they're _wrong_. I-I'm not sure if I'm explaining this very well…"

Jeff smiled slightly for a short moment then replied, "I get what you're saying. But… what about the… the bad stuff? I-I do a lot of bad stuff; I mean, I'm awful to you sometimes, I _left _you, I-"

Nick quieted him again with a gentle kiss and then, against his lips, he said, "I love _all _of you. No matter what. And there is nothing about you that makes you any less than perfect to me."

Jeff looked away for a second, blushing, then glanced back and bit his lip with another small smile. Nick chuckled. "Do you have any idea how cute you look when you do that?"

Jeff laughed a little before returning to seriousness. "I… I really did get the place?"

"Yeah," Nick smiled.

"Do you think… do you think I can do it?" the other asked "I can't even handle the homework… I shouldn't really take it… I should give it to Trent or Liam…"

Nick moved his hand from Jeff's back to his hair, running his fingers through it. "You can do it. I know you can. You just have to give yourself a chance."

The blonde nodded. "I will."

Nick moved to drop back down onto the bed next to him, but Jeff stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Kiss me some more?" he asked hopefully. Nick shook his head with a smile. "How can I say no?"

* * *

><p>When Jeff eventually fell asleep, curled up into Nick's side, the brunette slipped his phone from his pocket and sent out a text to the Warblers.<p>

_Jeffs ok. Really tired from today so hes asleep now. _

The replies came fairly quickly.

_Mason: did u tell him im sorry?_

_Nick: he knows_

_Trent: I'm glad he's okay. Is he mad at me?_

_Nick: not at all. Hes not mad at anyone._

_Liam: hes cool with everything? I dont have to smack my brother upside the head?_

_Nick: only if u really want to :P jeffs ok._

The texts eventually stopped coming, and Nick settled down besides his boyfriend. His thoughts began to drift as he cuddled up to him. They were both on the Council. It both signaled the start of a new year for the Warblers – they were _going_ to get to Nationals this year – and meant a whole new set of problems would now present themselves. Nick hoped he, Jeff and Cameron would be up to the challenge.

The first of those problems would be recruiting the next generation of Warblers.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 36 OH YEAH!<strong>

**Ahem...**

**So, I just wanted to say that I find it perfectly reasonable for Jeff to react the way he did to everything that happened. I know it's not a 'guy' thing to cry, but that's kind of the point of this. I cry under pressure and stress. I have also cried (more than once) about how I'm not good enough, never have been, and never will be for anyone. And Jeff was already upset from the stress of homework when he started crying over not getting the Council place, so it was really kind of a normal reaction; at least, in my book. I know there will be people who think 'why is he just crying all over the place, it's kind of stupid and unrealistic, no one cries that much' and I'm sorry to say that unfortunately yes, some people _do_ cry that much. **

**(This was originally going to have a happier ending, where Mason didn't try to be funny, but it kind of ended up as this... D:)**

**The next generation are (finally) going to show up next chapter! I think you'll love them :D Seriously though, one huge chapter or split it? (That's if you read the huge monster of an AN at the top, and now this is kind of turning into another monster of an AN...)**

**I'm sorry. I'll stop rambling now. I'm off to bed! **

**(Song was Want U Back by Cher Lloyd)**


End file.
